


Green-Eyed Thief

by NintendoGal55



Series: Silly Jealous Bakura [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Thieves, Dry Humping, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kind of a slow burn anyway, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Roommates, Ryou is the real MVP, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 144,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Amidst Bakura's own emotional struggles, he's having a hard time reigning in his jealousy about Marik's one-night stands when he becomes more privy to the fact. Having a crush on your gorgeous partner who is also your roommate doesn't help. So what to do? Find ways to sabotage those one-night stands. Never mind facing your feelings!
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Silly Jealous Bakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083734
Comments: 112
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This was based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr about Bakura having a crush on Marik and then setting out to destroy his one-night stands. I was saddened to find that there were no fanfics about it! Or if there are, I haven't found any. XD So, I took it upon myself to bring this idea into action! And it kind of grew into a much bigger story than I anticipated! So I'll be playing with some post-canon ideas I've had and things I picked up from other lovely, lovely people who've done post-canon Thiefshipping. They deserve to be happy, dang it!
> 
> So this will be mostly based on the show, but I'll also borrow some elements in the manga that I've heard about. It'll also be in Bakura's third person limited POV overall, but I'm sure you'll have some fun guessing what's going on in someone's head! Ryou is also along for the ride, because I love the idea of him and Bakura (and Marik too!) being friends, as well as brothers in a post-canon setting. :D
> 
> So, I hope you guys will enjoy the ride! It was such a fun journey and I really enjoyed doing it, so I hope you guys will too!

* * *

Getting up in the morning sometimes sucked. Especially when you were hungover or even worse, waking up with a pulled muscle because you slept on it funny. Bakura had a habit of referring to it as “waking up injured”, which tended to make Ryou giggle and Marik laugh as he tried to hide the fact he had a kink in his neck.

This morning was just any other ordinary morning, if you could call it that. Bakura's body refused to go back to sleep shortly after having gotten up to take a leak. A quick glance at his alarm clock told it was almost ten, so he figured to just get up. He thought he'd heard Marik get up earlier on, but then again, it was probably his imagination.

After getting out of bed and stretching, he grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it on. Sometimes he would walk out with no shirt, other times he felt better having one on. It depended. He sure as hell didn't complain when Marik decided to go without a shirt. Oh, not at all. Any chance he had to admire the eye candy that was his roommate and partner was gladly taken.

All he had to do was repress the unfortunate fact that he couldn't give license to his urges yet again.

Bakura yawned and headed out of his room. He went straight for the kitchen and could smell that coffee had already been made. So Marik _was_ up? He wasn't expecting that, since he had a good feeling that Marik was probably exhausted or hungover after going out last night.

But there were no smells coming from the kitchen aside from the coffee, let alone any sounds. The bathroom door was closed, to which Bakura realized the reason. Marik was getting ready for the day, which was odd since he didn't tend to do so until after coffee and breakfast.

Shaking it off, Bakura headed to the kitchen and beelined right for the coffeemaker. He opened the cabinet door above the machine, reaching for a mug.

“Oh, shit! You've gotta be Marik's roommate! That's a killer dye job you got there!” Came an unfamiliar voice.

Although not one to get caught off guard, Bakura still bristled and whirled around to face over the countertop. At the dining room table sat a young man with mousey red hair and wearing a tight blue t-shirt that hugged bulging muscles and, for some reason a baseball cap worn backwards. The man grinned toothily, holding up the newspaper in one hand and drinking coffee out of a mug with the other.

One of Bakura's mugs, no less.

Slamming the cabinet door shut, Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned fully to face him. “Who the hell are you?”

“Yeeeep, he told me you were kinda touchy!” The douchebag laughed, grinning widely. “Name's Kevin. Came back here with Marik and spent the night.”

Bakura stared at the man who had some nerve sitting there, reading _their_ newspaper and drinking out of _his_ mug. He pursed his lips and glared hard, clenching a fist. The asshole didn't even flinch, he just stared back with a shit-eating grin.

“He didn't tell me _that_.” Bakura ground out. “And that's my mug.”

“Is it? Whoops.” The man known as Kevin sneered, not seeming to care. “I just grabbed whatever was in there. 'Sides, we got in late, around three A.M. I guess.”

Huffing, Bakura went to retrieve a mug, slammed it onto the counter and then poured some coffee into it. “Great, now get the hell out.”

“C'mon, don't be like that.” Kevin laughed, not to the least bit phased. He sipped more coffee. “Now go on, make some breakfast, I'm starving.”

Almost doing a spit-take, Bakura gaped at the douchebag. Did he heart this guy right? No way was he seriously asking for that. He set his mug down and glared daggers at Kevin, clenching his fists.

“Uh, hello? Did ya hear me? I said I'm starving. Make some breakfast already!” Kevin insisted, looking irritated.

Were this three years ago, Bakura would have already banished this douchebag to the Shadow Realm before he got those demands in. Even though he had the Millennium Ring in his possession, it didn't consist of that power like it used to, so he wouldn't have been able to.

“Jeez, is this how you treat your guests?” Said a very annoyed Kevin, rolling his eyes. “He was right about you, you're an asshole.”

“Guest.” Bakura spat, coming around the counter. “You're _his_ guest, apparently, not mine.”

Kevin stood up from the table, definitely towering over him by quite a few inches. But Bakura wasn't intimidated. He knew this type. All they had going for them was their size and they used it to gain an advantage over the “little man”. Just because they had to compensate for being pathetic, cowardly douchebags. He dealt with enough of those jerks when they bullied Ryou during primary school.

“'Scuse me, but I'm a guest here and this is your place, so it's polite to make your guests some breakfast.” Kevin said with a glare.

“Exactly. It's _my_ place.” Bakura snapped as he whirled around and strode down the hallway.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he banged on the door repeatedly with his fist.

“Marik, your _guest_ wants breakfast!” He called through the door.

Chuckles sounded from the bathroom, “Then go make some, Bakura. He's a carnivore like you are, shouldn't be hard.”

Twitching, Bakura pounded on the door again. “You didn't tell me that you had someone over last night!”

“It was late and you were asleep! I wasn't about to wake you up.”

“So why am I supposed to do it?! You were up before I was, apparently!”

“I'm not ready yet.”

“I'm not playing house maid! He can either make his own damn toast or get the hell out and go somewhere else! If you ask me, I'd go with the last one!” Bakura pounded on the door again.

“Come on Bakura, he can't even cook! I wouldn't want him burning the apartment down.” Marik said.

“When the hell did that become _my_ problem?” Bakura snorted, shaking his head. Of course the douchebag couldn't cook. Pathetic. Made him wonder what he did the rest of the time he wasn't leeching on Marik. He sighed heavily, hating that he could get so wound up. “Either you get out here and do something about _your_ guest or he's gonna starve. I don't care either way.”

“You're such an asshole.” Marik replied, but there was no heat to those words. “Can't even spare a little time to serve a guest?”

“He's _your_ guest! I didn't ask for some random stranger to be in _our place_ when I got up so excuse me if I'm not exactly in the mood to play host!” Bakura snarled, banging on the door once again.

Marik blew a raspberry. “Stop banging on the door, you're going to break it.”

“Then shut up and go help _your_ guest.” Bakura muttered, turning on his heel and going into his room, closing the door behind him.

He sat on his bed, sulking. Of course it meant he'd miss out on having some coffee, but that could wait. He wasn't in any mood to deal with that jerk trying to act like he owned the place. Who did that Kevin jerk think he was, anyway? This wasn't his place. He had no right to just order Bakura around!

Then of course, the dawning realization struck Bakura like lightning. How had he missed the very obvious factor of why this guy was here? Groaning, Bakura buried his face in his hands, slouching over. Marik had brought a guy home last night. For the simple reason of having a one-night stand. Here. In their apartment.

This wasn't a weekly occurrence, but Marik did sometimes come home late or would be gone overnight. The latter was pretty rare as he tended to be at home sleeping in his own bed unless he was visiting his siblings in Egypt. Now it was very clear what he was up to on those nights that he declared he was going to bars or clubs.

Bakura hadn't, on some level, wanted to admit it or think about it. But it was abundantly clear even before today. Marik spent those nights going for hookups. Of course Bakura wasn't a naive fool, he was perfectly aware that people did this. He trembled violently at the thought, trying to force those stupid, stupid sensations back. But it was hard to deny.

Falling back on his bed, Bakura blew some hair out of his face and frowned at the ceiling. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't he continue to live in ignorant bliss? Why couldn't he just pretend that this wasn't what Marik was up to? Why couldn't he just pretend that his partner/roommate wasn't gorgeous and clearly able to hook up with anyone he wanted?

Finally, he heard Marik's footsteps leave the bathroom and he listened keenly. The footsteps faded down the hall before voices floated through. Bakura couldn't make out what they were saying, but laughter was soon heard. He frowned and sat up, clenching his fists. Great, they were probably laughing at him now. Probably full of inside jokes he'd never understand.

Huffing, Bakura stood up and left his room a couple minutes later. At least with Marik around to take care of things, he could get his coffee in some semblance of peace. He went to the kitchen where Marik was making toast, and Kevin was _still_ reading the paper. And _still_ drinking out of Bakura's mug.

Marik noticed him and smirked, “Well, look who decided to join us.”

“Damn, when's the last time you saw the sun, 'kura?” Kevin laughed uproariously. “Didn't realize you were _that_ pale till you stood next to Marik!”

Bakura shot him a venomous glare and then retrieved his cup of coffee. It was steaming warm, but how? He'd left it there for a good few minutes, there was no way. A quick glance toward Marik indicated he'd re-heated it.

“Thanks.” Bakura mumbled under his breath, taking a sip.

Marik shot him a smirk, then ruffled his hair. “Sure.”

Taking his mug, Bakura went off to his room. He didn't care about the jab toward his pale skin, it was pure chance upon being brought back and looking like Ryou's meaner twin brother. It only bothered him slightly at first, when he felt that it was just yet another reminder of how he was a fake, an imposter, just a copy.

But Ryou had brought him to the nearest mirror and compared their features, showcasing how different they were. Ryou's face was soft, a little round, his eyes were big and full of warmth. Bakura's facial features meanwhile were angular, sharper, and his eyes were more piercing and hardened. They had the same hair colour, of course, but Bakura's was a lot more wild and spiked in certain areas, while Ryou's was more tame. So aside from having the same hair and skin colour, they did look like brothers, but different people.

It made Bakura feel better after that. After all, he'd gotten used to looking like this and felt familiar with it. Like an old friend. Ryou even pointed out that it was kind of like a symbol of his rebirth. Funny way to put it, but he supposed it worked.

Marik had offered to take him to a hair salon he frequented to maybe get a haircut to ensure that they didn't look like twins. Bakura immediately refused in a strange moment of vanity that he didn't usually possess. But he couldn't help it. His white hair was healthier and shinier than it had ever been. In all honesty, he loved it.

Kevin's jab was just low-hanging fruit that he wasn't in the mood to retort at.

Taking his phone off the charger, he checked to see that he had a text from Ryou.

  
  


_**-Good morning! :) I hope I'm not bothering you.** _

  
  


_**-Nah got up a while ago** _

  
  


  
  


_**-All right then! When you get the chance, would you like to come over?** _

  
  


_**-I have some more notes for the new campaign we've been working on and I thought we could make some progress on the diorama!** _

  
  


_**-If you'd like to, of course. No rush! Let me know.** _

  
  


So typical of Ryou. Bakura chuckled to himself and sipped his coffee while typing out a response with his free fingers.

  
  


_**-Yeah, sure** _

_**-Be there in 20** _

  
  


_**-Splendid! I'll get everything ready.** _

_**-We'll get lunch after, my treat** _

  
  


_**-Really??? :O Are you sure? I don't mind covering it!** _

  
  


_**-Which part of “my treat” didn't you get?** _

  
  


_**-Lol! Oh, you! ;) All right, then I accept!** _

  
  


_**-See you later! :D** _

  
  


Finishing his coffee, Bakura stood up and got changed into some jeans and one of his favourite _Legend of Zelda_ t-shirts with the Triforce printed on it. Finishing up the look was a new addition to his wardrobe, a red hoodie with a white striped trim. Marik had bought it for him shortly after his return. To this day, Marik swore that he did not realize the coincidence.

Heading back out into the living room, he caught sight of Kevin noshing on some bacon and toast. Marik was the stove, no doubt preparing some kind of vegetarian monstrosity to go along with his toast. Bakura wrinkled his nose, but decided to ignore it. After all, he cooked that for Marik anytime he was up first. Just to make him smile first thing in the morning. And it always did.

Sliding into the kitchen, he caught sight of a plate of toast with some bacon between the two pieces. Giving a grin, he went toward Marik and decided to torment the douchebag a little bit.

“That's for me?” Bakura purred, running a hand along Marik's shoulder in a slow, careful manner.

“Well it certainly isn't for me, you know I don't eat that crap.” Marik snickered, winking at him. A little smile pulled at his lips, indicating he was enjoying the attention.

“Well thanks,” Bakura reached for the plate and then brought an arm around Marik's shoulder as the boy turned from the stove. He saw Kevin still munching on his bacon, barely looking at them. “I'm heading to Ryou's in a bit.”

“Yeah? All right then.” Marik said as he buttered some more freshly popped toast. “I'll be at shop class, probably until three.”

Before Bakura could answer, Kevin piped up.

“Hey Mar, I want some more!” Kevin held his plate up expectantly. “And hey, ya know, you never told me that your fucking vampire of a roommate was British! Damn, that accent could drop all the chick's panties!”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Was this douchebag for real? Marik just laughed, patting Bakura's back before going to retrieve the douche's plate.

“Vampire. How original.” Bakura ground out venomously.

“Hey, come on! Lighten up, Dracula! Don't get your panties in a wad, Dracula!” Kevin said and then laughed uproariously at his own joke. “Hey, you should say that line from that cartoon with the weird ass evil baby about having a sexy party!”

Instead of answering, Bakura went to a cupboard and pulled out a Ziplock bag, to which he placed the toasted sandwich inside. Along with a banana and a tangerine. He'd thought about sticking around, try to ignore the douche, but he just wanted to get out of here. The stinging sensation in his gut was rising at the very thought of leaving Marik alone with this dickweed, but he had to get away from it. Maybe the lack of visual representation could help him pretend that there wouldn't be lewd activities. Yeah, there was that.

Not that he should care, technically, but goddamn it he did. Who did this douchebag think he was? What did he have to offer Marik? What did he know about him? Probably next to nothing.

“I have a better thing to say. I'm not your dancing monkey, now go fuck yourself.” Bakura snarled as he dropped his mug in the sink and proceeded to head out of the kitchen.

“Rather be fucking _him_!” Kevin sneered, pointing toward Marik.

Turning his face away, Bakura gritted his teeth and fast-walked over to the apartment door. Did that dickweed seriously just go there? Why did he feel the need to say it? That was stupid and unnecessary. Unfortunately, the comment was not sitting well with him.

“Come on Bakura, he's just playing around and being a dick.” Marik said as he followed after him.

“Marik... If he's still here by the time I get back, I'm tossing him off the balcony.” Bakura hissed under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Marik gave him a reproachful look. “You could've just said no.”

Bakura almost bit back with 'So could you' but decided not to. He just huffed and slipped on his shoes. “What do you care, it's not like you're seeing him again.”

Oh Gods, he didn't even think about the consequences of saying that. Great, now Marik was going to confirm that no, Kevin was now moving in! And going to be Marik's fuck buddy. Bakura hid his face, shuddering at the horrifying thought.

Marik chuckled, reaching over and tousling Bakura's hair gently. Bakura tried hard not to let the touch get to him, but it did. Oh, it did. He sighed softly, leaning into Marik's hand. The touch relaxed him, as it usually did.

“You've got a point there. So, in that case, why do _you_ care about what he says?” Marik asked with a laugh.

Huffing, Bakura scowled as his lips receded into a thin line. “I don't. I'm just not taking care of _your_ guests that you didn't tell me about, especially someone like him. Treating me like I'm some servant.”

“I'll make it up to you, relax.” Marik still stroked his hair, then cupped the back of his neck tenderly. “Now go have fun with Ryou, least you'll lighten up a bit.”

“Whatever.” Bakura tried to ignore just how good Marik's hand felt there, how he wished that his partner would pull him closer. “Toss him out on his ass, it'll be funny.”

“Nah, I think I won't.” Marik winked.

Bakura wrinkled his nose and then placed his hand on the doorknob. Looking over Marik's shoulder, he spotted Kevin watching them while eating more bacon. He smirked wickedly, then leaned to Marik's ear.

“We should have a _sexy party_...” Bakura whispered sensuously into Marik's ear. “She-dule. Banah-na. Tomah-to.”

Sure enough, Marik shivered and gave a chuckle. He smiled. “Damn it, Bakura. You know what that does to me.”

“I know~” Bakura purred, bringing his hand to touch Marik's hair as well. “I could do _more_.”

“Like what?” Marik whispered, lowering his eyelids, his lashes fluttering.

Their eyes locked. Bakura felt his heart pounding and his breathing quicken. But he was too far gone to stop. Marik's eyes were too captivating, staring back into his own with a gleam to them. All this coupled with Marik's smirk that practically screamed 'Come hither', but he had a feeling that was just in his head.

“Hey Mar!” Kevin yelled, breaking the moment. “We got time for another round before I go to class!”

And the moment was gone. Bakura felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought and shot a glare at Kevin. All while the douchebag smirked triumphantly. Turning back to Marik, he mumbled, “I'll be here when you get back.”

Marik chuckled, looking amused. “Later, asshole.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed his satchel usually kept near the door and slipped out. He closed the door behind him and was about to walk off when he heard Marik's voice.

“No thanks Kevin, not in the mood.”

“Aw, come _on_! Why not?!” Kevin whined from the other side of the door.

Grinning to himself, Bakura hurried down the hallway as the stinging sensation ebbed away just a tad.

* * *

“Oh _dear_ , I didn't even think of that! Good idea, we have to add that to the campaign! The players will appreciate that kind of a challenge.”

“This is why you need the second set of eyes for these things.”

“Sometimes. There are occasions in which I came up with a perfectly fine plan the first time.”

“It's still better that you have a second opinion. It's no wonder you didn't even DM for Dungeons and Dragons after I was gone.”

“I bet you I could have still come up with something regardless.”

“After the notes you made? You're lucky I'm here now.”

Ryou laughed heartily, reaching for another muffin and breaking it in half. He always ate the top half first, left the bottom for later. Bakura liked both halves, but tended to start at the bottom and then took the top. Sometimes they shared.

“You wanker. I think you should try going now so that I may prove myself.” Ryou said affectionately with a giggle. He munched the top giving the bottom half to Bakura.

“I don't think so. You're all stuck with me now, that's the price you pay for letting me back.” Bakura took a bite of the muffin. He glanced down at their notes, picking up one the papers.

“You'll be begging me to send you back into the shadows after I beat you at _Super Smash Bros_.” Ryou cooed.

Snorting, Bakura took a sheaf of papers and smacked Ryou on the head with them. “I'll have you know, I practice quite a bit at home.”

“I don't care. I'm still going to win.” Ryou declared. He reached for another note, “Anyway, I do love that design you came up with for the Gnome King!”

“You sure about that?” Bakura raised an eyebrow as he looked up. “It was just a rough idea, I wasn't too happy with it.”

“I mean it.” Ryou said, his mouth was smiling but his eyes were hardened to indicate he was serious. “Rather than making him a ripoff of the Rock Biter, I think you made a good decision to have him resemble something more of the King piece in chess. Also... what was that thing you just said about, oh, what was it? Oh, right! A second opinion? A second set of eyes?”

It was just like Ryou to be a lot more bold and sassy around him, even during the days that he'd inhabited the Millennium Ring. Bakura couldn't even come close to being annoyed, it was too funny. He just liked making a big show of it. Reaching over, he ruffled Ryou's hair playfully.

“Using my words against me just to make a point.” Bakura muttered, not even fighting off a little smile. “I've rubbed off on you.”

“I've been around you a long time, it's easy to pick up on someone else's habits and mannerisms.” Ryou declared with a smile. He set the drawing down. “Why don't we get to work on the diorama? The paint we applied yesterday is all dry, so we can add the next layer.”

Bakura nodded and stood up to head to the hall closet to get their painter smocks. Even though it wasn't usually extensive painting projects, Ryou liked to be safe just in case. Especially when they'd ruined their favourite shirts after getting a little too excited with one paint job and knocking over a few containers.

They _still_ couldn't get that stain out of the carpet.

Once they were covered and set up, they went to work on painting the diorama they'd recently started building. Ryou worked on one side, focusing on a tall volcano that towered over the entire land. On the other side, where a river was running through a green forest and open plains was where Bakura focused his attention.

Huffing a bit, Bakura tied his long white hair into a ponytail, considering how much wilder it was compared to Ryou's. He tried to push down the two stubborn, unruly tufts that always insisted on staying up. But to no avail.

“So, how was your morning?” Ryou asked, looking up toward him.

Although he hadn't forgotten, Bakura let out a groan from the recollection of the unpleasant, unwelcome surprise he'd gotten up to. “It sucked. Marik brought a guy home last night, didn't tell me, and the asshole was sitting at _our_ table when I got up. Drinking _our_ coffee. Out of _my_ mug.”

Ryou's eyes widened. “He brought someone home? But Marik never did that before!”

“Well, he did now.” Bakura muttered bitterly, making furious strokes with the paintbrush he was currently using. “If that wasn't bad enough, the douche was actually treating me like I was some servant. In my own place! He wasn't even _my_ guest and there he was, acting the Pharaoh riding in on his high horse and demanding service.”

“My goodness.” Ryou murmured, shaking his head. “He certainly sounds quite self-entitled.”

Grunting in annoyance, Bakura continued his furious strokes, huffing a little. “He even has the nerve to demand I _say_ things just because of m-our accent. As though I'm some kind of an obedient mascot. I don't mind it when Marik asks me to, it's amusing and he likes it anyway.”

A small smile curled at his lips as he said this, recalling Marik's reaction from earlier.

“No wonder he asks you to do that!” Ryou giggled. “You have a deeper voice than I do, many people find that very appealing.”

That was, admittedly, something Bakura never thought about in the past. He tended to just speak his mind and modulate his voice to get a point across. It had never been with the intent to allure. Not until Marik found it either funny or interesting with the way he pronounced certain words. Now it was just a joke between them, one he rather enjoyed. It was true that he'd encountered at least one or two strangers who loudly complimented that his accent was sexy. Not that he really cared, but it was a small ego boost all the same. He never had a reason to play to that before.

“Anyway,” Ryou continued, adding some paint along the summit of the volcano, “you and this bloke didn't get along.”

“Understatement.” Bakura sighed heavily, glaring at the river, as though it were Kevin's face. “Couldn't stand that bastard, the way he talked to me and treated me like a slave in my own home. Who the hell does he think he is? Just because Marik thought it was a _wonderful_ idea to invite him back to our place, just because Marik couldn't keep it in his damn tight pants, just because he _had_ to bring him back to our place! Oh, it was three in the morning, what a great excuse. They couldn't go somewhere else, oh no! Well I wasn't about to give that douchebag what he wanted and-”

“Bakura!” Ryou cried suddenly. “Watch where you're painting!”

Snapping out of his reverie, Bakura looked down, and could see that he'd started painting onto his _hand_. Now centimetres away from landing on the coffee table. He groaned, placing the brush aside on a paper towel and then taking the damp rag to wash off his hand.

“Sorry,” he muttered after wiping his hand and placing the cloth back down.

“That bloke sounds quite rude.” Ryou admitted, giving a smile. “And it's understandable that you were caught off guard due to the surprising circumstances. But perhaps you could have obliged.”

“If he'd asked nicely, _maybe_.” Bakura shook his head. “Actually no, I still wouldn't have. I just went and got Marik out of the bathroom so he could tend to that douchebag. He brought him home, after all.

“Well, in that case... both of you should have handled it better, and yet neither of you did anything wrong.” Ryou reasoned. “Hopefully he'll warn you ahead of time and you won't be so caught off guard.”

As much as it stung to know he couldn't hold it entirely over his roommate, Bakura sighed and nodded. He reached for the paintbrush and went back to work, a little more slowly this time. “So long as it won't be douchebags like him.”

Ryou giggled, following suit with painting. “You can't possibly control that. It might just be his type.”

“Please. He can do better than that.”

“Oh, can he now? Care to elaborate?”

Unfortunately, Bakura felt his cheeks warm up. Another unfortunate fact was both of them having pale skin, so blushes were too noticeable. He almost wished he had his old body, where his skin was darker than Marik's and perfect for masking a blush. Oh well.

“I'm just saying that Marik has standards.” Bakura mumbled, staring at the river he was working on and avoiding the eyes of his brother. “Guys like that are just pathetic and shouldn't be worth his time, anyway. He can do better, he's good-looking enough.”

Ryou giggled. “You admit he's attractive?”

“I'm not blind.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Anyone could tell you that.”

“True. I just find it rather interesting since you never cared so much about anyone's appearance in the past. But I recall your memories upon when you first saw him, in spite of your goals dominating your thoughts.” Ryou's eyebrows bounced and he grinned cattily. “You were captivated.”

“I should've never let you see them.” Bakura looked down, lips forming a pout.

“And yet you did, because you cared and thought we would part ways forever.” Ryou sang, giggling. “Come on now, there's nothing wrong with finding someone attractive.”

“Whatever.”

“ _Whatever_.” Ryou repeated in a perfect imitation of his voice. “ _I'm far too proud to admit that I find Marik extremely attractive!_ ”

Just like how he himself had been able to perfectly imitate Ryou's voice and mannerisms, even without the Ring, it went both ways. It was both amusing and humiliating whenever Ryou imitated him, that was for sure.

After finishing an area of the river, Bakura reached over with his brush and dabbed it at Ryou's nose in retaliation. Ryou blinked, looked at the splotch cross-eyed, and back at him.

“You did not just put paint on my face.” Ryou narrowed his gaze.

“I did put paint on your face.” Bakura sneered. “What are you going to do about it?”

Ryou took his own brush, dabbed it with pink paint, and leaned over to dab at his nose. But Bakura tried to move his face away, only for the brush to stroke over his chin instead.

“Now we're even!” Ryou declared with a grin. “Let's not get into a paint fight. I don't want to end up getting this all over the carpet.”

“Fine, we'll settle this on _Mario Kart_ _8_.” Bakura took the wet rag and wiped the paint off Ryou's nose.

“Deal.” Ryou grinned. He took his own wet rag and wiped off the paint from Bakura's chin. “Well, anyway... I suppose there is one good thing to come out from that entire debacle this morning.”

“What's that?” Bakura snorted at the thought, picking up a smaller paintbrush and going to work on the shoreline of the river.

“You won't have to see that jerk again.” Ryou winked at him. He took another brush and dabbed at some unfinished trees. “That is at least the nature of one-night stands.”

Bakura sighed in relief, nodding. By the time he'd get home, no more of that douchebag. “Thankfully. I'd rather duel Yugi before seeing that asshole again.”

“Wow! That bad?” Ryou laughed, shaking his head. “I can't imagine you would think that to be preferable.”

“There are things I can handle and things I can't.” Bakura shrugged.

“True.” Ryou agreed. He paused, biting his lip. “Bakura, did it bother you? Knowing that's what Marik got up to last night?”

“Why would it?” Bakura looked at his brother figure weirdly. “He can do what he wants.”

“I know. I just mean, well, I know how you feel about him.” Ryou murmured.

Usually, Bakura would've denied that vehemently. And in a way, he kind of wanted to. But there was just no hiding it from Ryou, not at all. It came with the fact that they were once sharing a body and had a mind link. All of that along with the memories he'd given Ryou before the darkness fully took him over. They knew each other too well. Even now, as separate people, that bond just seemed to remain in its own way. He supposed that's what siblings went through when they were close. Not that he ever had any to begin with, though.

“I just mean, in principle.” Ryou continued, looking at him with sympathy. “He never used to bring anyone home, if I remember.”

Bakura shook his head, looking down at the diorama to distract himself. “No, he never did. It didn't bother me that much, still doesn't.”

“If you say so.” Ryou said softly. “Not to worry, I won't advise anything you should or shouldn't do. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Exhaling with relief, a small smile curled at his lips. Even now, Bakura wondered what he did to deserve this. “Thanks, Ryou.”

Ryou smiled more. “You're welcome. Shall we continue?”

With a nod, they went back to work and the topic shifted to video games, continuing to distract the thief from everything. Spending time with Ryou, doing whatever, always had a hand in being relaxing. There was just something about being around his brother figure that helped in any situation.

Even if he ended up with paint on his face.

After some time when Ryou got a phone call he had to take, Bakura checked his phone to find a couple of texts from Marik.

  
  


- _ **Sorry about before, I'll let you know if I do bring someone back.**_

  
  


_**-Don't worry, I kicked him out shortly after you left. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Did you literally toss him out? :P** _

  
  


_**-Lol you wish ;)** _

  
  


_**-Come on it would've been awesome** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Come on, he was a dick but hardly worth throwing out** _

_**-What next, should I send my boss to the shadow realm just because he's kind of a douche?** _

  
  


_**-Can't say it'd be a bad idea** _

  
  


_**-I met him once when I picked you up. He said I looked sick** _

  
  


_**-Why the hell does everyone care that I don't tan? They didn't before** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Well, to be fair, you could use a few hundred sessions. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I was darker than you when I was alive** _

  
  


_**-Oh, so you're dead now?** _

  
  


_**-Har har, you know what I meant** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Lol! See you later, I have to go** _

  
  


_**-Sure, later** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'll be updating this every few days or so! I wanted to thank all of you who gave kudos or left feedback, I appreciate it so much! :) I'm also thrilled that you guys enjoyed the way I portrayed Bakura's bond with Ryou! Well, you'll be seeing him quite a bit in this story! I love the idea of them being actual friends in post-canon settings, so it's been nice to play with! I got the idea of them making stuff together from a fanfic called "If I Forget Everything Else" by mostladylikeladythateverladied, and it just kind of stuck.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a little over two weeks since the Kevin fiasco. True to his word, Marik didn't bring anyone back unannounced, but came up with a plan. If he had the intention of going to seek out a hookup, he would warn Bakura beforehand that he'd probably bring someone home. But even then, he tended to plan on going to the person's place or getting a hotel room before doing that.

Marik had explained shortly after they were both home that same day that the reason they did come to the apartment was due to Kevin being a little too drunk to drive, Marik himself had forgotten his credit card, only had cash on him that night and his phone had died. Their apartment was closer, so they Taxi'd over. Bakura of course did not let him forget how he'd forgotten half his wallet and the two ended up in a pillow fight.

Fun times.

Giving a stretch, Bakura refocused on the television screen as he played _Silent Hill 3_ , not paying much attention to the world around him. He'd already finished his coding for the day (working for Kaiba had some really strange benefits) hours ago, so he went about gaming until Marik was finished with his homework. Already he was looking forward to them either gaming, watching a movie or catching up on a show they mutually enjoyed.

Not that he'd admit it out loud, but he enjoyed doing leisure things with Marik immensely. After they'd had next to no time to just hang out during the events of Battle City and beyond, he couldn't get enough of it. The day they'd spent together before the final Shadow Game with the Pharaoh had been something that made him realize how much he'd wanted this life. Sharing a body with Ryou was already a taste of that beforehand, then being around Marik fed into it even more.

He remembered that day too well, it still haunted him. Bakura shuddered a bit, actually pausing the game so that he wasn't about to be attacked by a wandering Numb Body. Gods, that day still stung at his heart like nothing before. He could still see Marik's heartbroken, tear-filled eyes. He could still hear him pleading not to do this. Pleading him not to go.

Even more, Bakura remembered how they'd kissed that day. He could still feel it, still smell Marik's shampoo and cologne, still feel Marik's body pressed against his own and fitting so perfectly. He could still taste Marik's lips and tongue. That had been the first time he'd ever kissed anyone. How he'd managed to do something right, he had no idea. It had all been instinct.

Closing his eyes, Bakura tried to block out the memory, but it festered. They'd kissed because he foolishly gave in to the desired impulse. A burning desire that had never faded even back then. He'd kissed Marik, who kissed him back eagerly, and they'd gone at it for a good while. It was passionate, full of fervency, and felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Gods, what had he been thinking? Oh, right. He was convinced that they'd never see each other again and it felt like a good idea at the time. Not once did he figure he'd be back and have to deal with it.

They'd never spoken about it since then upon his return and the agreement that they'd live together. Not once. Bakura sure as hell wasn't about to bring it up and Marik never did either. It was better that way. They could pretend it never happened. The passage of time between his “death” and his return to the world of the living was a year, anyway. Plenty of time for Marik to realize it wasn't anything and they didn't have to address it.

Although, Bakura realized, if Marik ever did, or hell, initiated another one, he'd be weak and powerless to stop it. No, he wouldn't even think of stopping it. Gods, there had to be a special kind of suffering to be best friends and living with someone you were attracted to. Especially when said best friend clearly didn't feel the same way.

Oh well. On the other hand, he was content to just be with Marik, to do things together after never having the chance. Bakura relaxed himself and went back to his game, pondering ideas of what they could do this evening.

“Hey Bakura, I'm going to head out to a club tonight.” Marik's voice rang out as footsteps approached the main room. “Don't worry, I have my credit card on me and I'll either go to a hotel or the guy's place if it happens.”

So much for that plan.

Bakura felt his stomach drop with disappointment for more than one reason. He glanced over at his laptop, which sat close by, and figured that he and Ryou could spend some time playing _Left 4 Dead 2_.

Keeping up his usual nonplussed demeanour, Bakura shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen. “So what you're saying is, don't wait up.”

“Aw, one of these days I'm going to walk in and find you waiting by the door like a little puppy.” Marik teased.

“Dream on.” Bakura muttered, then cast his gaze toward Marik.

The controller nearly fell out of his hand.

Marik was dressed to kill, to put it simply. Along with his usual regalia, he also wore a lavender vest tied with gold buttons that stopped well above his midriff. Beneath it was a mesh shirt, just barely skirting past the lavender fabric. Purple short shorts barely reached past his thighs and it was all topped off with black boots and thigh-high mesh stockings. Nothing was left to the imagination and Bakura had a good feeling that the shorts were hugging his ass perfectly. The colours clashed beautifully with his dark skin and of course his blond hair just added to how exotic he appeared to be.

Gods. His mouth dropped and went dry almost immediately. This wasn't the first time Marik's outfit took his breath away, but most of his getups never failed to amaze him. Bakura felt his heart racing and his stomach coiled almost uncomfortably. What he wouldn't give to push that sexy Egyptian onto the nearest chair and ride him until his thighs gave out.

Unfortunately, Marik seemed to notice his staring and his grin widened. “Well, I don't even need to ask you if I look good, do I?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Bakura looked away to hide his blush. “Exactly. You don't need to ask me, you already know it yourself.”

“Maybe sometimes I like to get a _second opinion_.” Marik winked at him. He put his keys and card case into pockets, which zipped up.

“Why the hell would you care, let alone about what I think.” Bakura muttered bitterly, going back to his game. Anything to distract himself from his drop-dead gorgeous roommate.

Laughing, Marik passed by behind the couch and patted his hair. “You're right, I definitely don't. It's not like I ask you your opinion on things and want to know what you think. It's not like I _care_ about your thoughts.”

Bakura hid a smile and chuckled. “Good, I don't care what you think either.” He kept his tone as even as possible to hide his growing arousal.

It was just a good thing he was sitting, otherwise his knees would have given out. All he had to do was wait until it was safe to go take care of himself.

“Anyway,” Marik said after a final pat to his hair, “I'll be heading out. If you need anything, I'll have my phone on vibrate.”

Snorting, Bakura was silently grateful for this fact and just nodded. He kept playing, making sure his eyes wouldn't wander off the minute Marik was in view again.

“Meeting anyone?” Bakura muttered, knowing that Marik sometimes used a dating app to meet with someone. He didn't want to know the answer, truthfully, but felt he had to ask.

“Not this time, I'm just going to that bar tonight. You know, the one on Antonucci street?” Marik said, going to a small mirror and adjusting his earrings.

Bakura nodded, recalling that they'd passed by it before and Marik explained what it was. He'd just never been inside it personally. Then he had a thought. Marik wasn't meeting with anybody, so it meant it could go either way. Heck, if the pickings were dry, he could just come home. Of course, it was a fifty-fifty chance and he was never sure how much he liked these odds. Marik was definitely good-looking enough to attract at least a good chunk of the gay patrons in that bar, he figured.

An idea sprung to his mind. Maybe for once, he could do something. Was it so bad that he wanted his sexy roommate all to himself? No way, not at all. He hadn't thought to do this before, but at the time he supposed it was due to the denial. It wasn't like Marik openly divulged his sex life, which he understood. Were the roles reversed, heaven forbid, Bakura knew he'd be reserved about it too.

Oh, this was perfect. Covertly ruining the chances of Marik going home with another guy and seeing him in this outfit for longer? This opportunity was practically gift-wrapped.

Exhaling, Bakura was relieved that he'd found a save point and went to saving and quitting the game. “Marik, I'll go with you.”

Marik snapped his gaze to him so fast that Bakura was sure his neck would crack. It didn't. “What?”

“You heard me.” Bakura said as he shut off the PS2.

“You really want to come with me?” Marik asked, turning to face him completely. “I mean, it's a gay bar, Bakura.”

“I know what gay bars are.” Bakura rolled his eyes, standing up from the couch. “And I know that men who aren't of that persuasion sometimes go there with their friends to help them out. It isn't that foreign of a concept.”

Studying him, Marik then chuckled. “Is this your way of coming out of the closet?”

Giving him a look, Bakura snorted and went over to put on his shoes. He snorted and dryly said, “Yes Marik, because I'm flaming gay and can't repress it. My gaydar will be off the charts and I'm _so_ excited. I've always wanted to go and find gay people.”

Laughing heartily, Marik fixed his hair in the mirror once more. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Secretly, I'm very lonely.” Bakura deadpanned.

“Uh-huh.” Marik snickered. “Do you know anything about being a wingman?”

“Can't say that I do. Ryou isn't exactly the type to try seeking out a date. But I offered to help if he ever needed it one of these days.” Bakura shrugged.

Shrugging, Marik took his black leather jacket and tugged it on. “Good enough, guess we'll see what happens. You'll be okay getting back?”

Bakura nodded, adjusting the shoelaces of his sneakers. “Yep. I can always walk.” He went to the coat hooks and reached for his black trench coat.

Gleaming, Marik's eyes followed Bakura as he pulled on the coat. “Damn, I love that coat. It looks awesome on you.”

Giving a smirk, Bakura adjusted the collar. “It does, doesn't it?”

Half-lidding his eyes, Marik leaned close to him, “It's _very_ sexy.”

Having to bite back the urge to say 'So are you', Bakura kept himself as calm and composed as he could. Despite that Marik was way too close and within grabbing distance.

“If I didn't know you and saw you in the bar with this on, I might be half-tempted to take you home.” Marik purred, winking at him.

A shiver ran up Bakura's spine and he trembled ever slightly. Oh Gods, the very thought of a horny Marik dragging him to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed and just-he shut off those thoughts. Marik was just messing with him, anyway. He happened to like a look on him, what was the big deal?

“Oh, really?” Bakura managed, keeping himself even. “I'd let you.”

“Mm-hmm.” Marik chuckled, not moving from his spot. Wait, did he just come closer? “The coat _and_ your accent will drop any of those guys to their knees.”

“Is it going to drop _you_ to _your_ knees?”

“You'd have to find out. But we're not exactly strangers, so, the jury's out on that one.”

Hormones be damned. Bakura leaned to Marik's ear and whispered. “ _She-dule. Ban-ahna. Tom-ahto._ Is that working for you? Need I go on, _darling_?”

Jeez, he had no idea what he was thinking with that. But thanks to Ryou, he'd picked up plenty of terms they had in most places around England. Though he still cringed from that one time he'd said “Cheerio!” to Joey. Especially since Ryou hardly said it. Ryou did not let him live that down. Neither did Joey, for that matter.

Nonetheless, he felt a strange satisfaction in messing with Marik right back with the flirting. Even if it didn't affect him in the same way.

“How dare you. You know what that does me to me.” Marik said, smiling widely. “But if you keep calling me darling, I think the guys are going to get the wrong idea.”

“Oh well.” Bakura sneered at the thought. “Perhaps if an unwanted pursuer comes along, it could help.”

“True. I've had my share of guys I wasn't into trying to persist, anyway.” Marik pulled back completely, adjusting his jacket. “Probably should've brought you along that one time I was at a club.”

Immediately, Bakura bristled. He knew Marik was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and had brushed up on self-defense since his Rare Hunter days. Of course he could handle fighting someone off. But still, it just never sat well knowing someone tried to make him uncomfortable.

“What happened?” He asked, tone hardening.

“Oh, don't worry about it. It was months ago.” Marik waved it off as he opened the door. He reached into the bowl and handed Bakura his keys. “There was this one guy, offered to buy me a drink. I didn't trust him and got a bad vibe off him right away, like I just bet he'd be the type to spike drinks. I told him no. He kept insisting and insisting, over and over. No matter how much I tried getting away, he kept following me and trying to touch me. Said I was being a tease, said I was leading him on, all that stuff.”

Taking the keys, Bakura locked the door behind them. He dropped his keys into his pocket and clenched his fists as Marik kept talking.

“I repeatedly told him I wasn't interested. Moments like that, I wished I had the Millennium Rod so I could just mind-control him into leaving me alone.” Marik mused as he waited for Bakura.

At that, Bakura smirked and chuckled darkly. “If I were there and the Millennium Ring still contained that power, I could have sent him to the Shadow Realm.”

“Extreme as that would be, I can't say it wouldn't be kind of satisfying.” Marik admitted with a snicker. He looked down the hall and caught sight of an old woman walking by, holding a laundry basket and staring at them. He grinned. “Hi, Mrs. Shumway! Don't mind us, we're just going out and being bad boy delinquents.”

Mrs. Shumway didn't even bat an eye and smirked. “You two, I swear. Never a dull moment around here.”

“You don't know the half of it.” Bakura purred, winking at her.

“Just don't bring the cops down here. We had enough of that crap with Mr. Bowers, anyway.” Mrs. Shumway chuckled as she continued walking down the hall. “Now, chocolate chip or white chocolate cookies this time?”

“The latter. I'm actually craving some _white chocolate_.” Marik said, looking toward Bakura then, who rose an eyebrow.

Bakura shrugged. “Don't care either way.”

Chuckling, Mrs. Shumway shook her head in amusement as she turned around the corner. “Sounds good to me. Enjoy your delinquency, boys.”

“We'll be sure to hide the body.” Bakura said with a smirk.

“Away from here, I hope.” She said.

He always did like their older neighbour from a few doors down. Sassy, no-nonsense old woman who'd seen it all and didn't even care if they swore in front of her. The kind of grandma that reminded him greatly of the eldest living woman in Kul Elna. A small smile traced his lips at the thought and he relaxed himself slightly.

As they walked down the hallway toward the elevator, soon he caught Marik eyeing him with a grin. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. What was going on in his partner's head?

On second thought, maybe it was probably better that he didn't know.

“You know, this is probably going to be the best or the worst idea ever.” Marik remarked with a chuckle.

Bakura snorted. “Why? We go out all the time.”

“Yeah, but not like this.” Marik gestured with his hand and then hit the elevator button.

“I don't know what you mean. And don't you usually take the stairs?” Bakura asked.

“I do, but these boots are probably not going to be that friendly on stairs.” Marik shrugged. “Otherwise I'd have to get you to carry me.”

Laughing, Bakura shook his head. “As much as I hate to admit it, I don't exactly have the strength to do that. Not in this body, anyway. So unless you'd like me to drop you, I'm afraid that won't work.”

“Didn't you say that you fought off that one kid's friends with one hand when you had to retrieve locator cards?” Marik teased with a smirk.

“It was because I caught him off guard and was able to get behind him and grab his arm in a submissive position.” Bakura recalled, shaking his head at the memory. “Although, having the Ring at its power did afford me certain advantages. But having to possess Ryou's body reminded me of its limitations.”

“Makes sense.” Marik said as they stepped into the thankfully empty elevator. “You pushed it too hard sometimes, didn't you?”

“Well, swinging down from a chain and knocking Bandit Keith across a dueling arena did cause few pulled muscles.” Bakura admitted with a wince. “Ryou lectured me for an hour with that one.”

This made Marik laugh hard, shaking his head. Pouting, Bakura wondered why he just _had_ to talk about that. Somehow, he just didn't think too hard about certain things. It came out naturally, somehow.

“It's only because when I was alive in ancient Egypt, I was rather strong. A lot moreso than I am right now.” Bakura closed his eyes for a moment. “You could say that thieving, running through the markets to escape guards and robbing tombs was quite the workout.”

“Joey and Tristan said you had some more muscle.” Marik chuckled. “They thought it was so weird seeing you like that.”

“I suppose you could say that.” Bakura thought back a bit and opened his eyes.

“I'm kind of jealous. I wish I could've seen your old self.”

Laughing softly, Bakura smiled a little as an idea came to him. “You do, do you?”

“For real.” Marik said, his tone serious. “I mean, I've always known about you existing five-thousand years ago, but I was always curious about the details, aside from what you've already told me.”

“Mm, I understand.” Bakura shrugged, glancing at him at the corner of his eye. “Perhaps I can answer any questions you may have.”

“I'll take you up on it.” Marik smirked.

* * *

This was probably not a good idea. But Bakura knew he couldn't just back out now. He never did, anyway. Even when the odds clearly weren't in his favour, he realized. But tonight, they could have been.

The bar was gaudy, but it wasn't as obnoxious or loud as most places were described. Tables were nicely arranged near the bar, where the ambience wasn't as harrowing on the ears and actually allowed for people to relax and enjoy one another's company. At the other end of the room was a modest but still spacious dance floor where an obnoxiously-dressed DJ was spinning. A few men were already on there, dancing either alone or with a partner. There was one guy who seemed to have two other men dancing with him in a strange, off-synch dance routine. They were probably drunk.

Marik was off on the dance floor, looking as enticing as ever as he swayed his hips and moved swiftly to the beat. Although he'd claimed he never received dance lessons in his entire life and just went on instinct, he had a natural knack for it. From Bakura's vantage point, the ever eye-catching Egyptian had a few lustful eyes on him. Including his own.

Even though they were several feet from each other, their eyes met many times, to which Marik either waved or winked at him. Bakura just watched him dance, trailing a finger along the rim of his glass idly, resting his chin on his other hand. As a rule, he did not dance. Ever. It just wasn't something he did.

Especially when a mishap came about during a school dance when Bakura's thirst for vengeance reared its head and he wanted to observe Yugi and his friends in a different environment. But then _Thriller_ came on and Ryou urged him to dance, which Bakura of course refused to do. As much as he liked the song, of course he wouldn't dance. This led to Ryou taking control of his legs for a brief time and getting him to clumsily dance, which was embarrassing.

Ryou never let him live it down. No matter how many (unfollowed) threats or cold shoulders given.

Exhaling, Bakura drank some more water. He wasn't much of a drinker, not just because he was technically too young to drink. Although the fake ID's Marik had made for them to be over twenty-one changed that. Hence why he was able to get into clubs and bars no problem.

A couple of men did approach him, but he just gave them looks that indicated their attention was better served elsewhere.

Marik was still dancing, now alongside another man that had sidled up to him. This man had a rockstar kind of look to him and a fairly dark tan as well, topped with a mop of green hair. Bakura felt his fingers clench as he watched the two of them dance, their hips gyrating as the man stood in front of Marik's form. Blocking his view, which was not acceptable. The two danced like they were one, perfect synchronized partners.

Bristling, Bakura tightened his hold on his glass and dared to look away. Just to give himself some semblance of peace. No matter how drawn he was to Marik's gorgeous body and captivating face. He trembled and closed his eyes, calming himself.

When upon opening them, Bakura dared glance back, and instantly regretted it. The stranger was grinding his ass against Marik's crotch while bent over, hands on his knees. He wasn't even dancing anymore, just doing that weird movement. Marik's hands were on the stranger's hips, while his own continued to move in rhythm to the music. It looked like a lewd display of sex, aside from the fact that Marik wasn't thrusting.

Gods, what he wouldn't give to switch places with that stupid stranger. Who did he think he was, getting to do this with Marik.

Then Marik looked up and met Bakura's eyes. He smirked, licked his lips, didn't waver his gaze. Had it not been for his own fantasies clouding his mind, he could swear Marik was giving him a come-hither stare. It was truly anything but that.

Wretching his gaze away, Bakura was beginning to regret his decision to tag along all the more. Of _course_ Marik found someone he wanted to go and fuck for the night. It was so obvious, it hurt. The jealousy rose in his gut and all he wanted to do was march over there, toss that stupid stranger aside and then back Marik up to the nearest wall...

Finally, the song came to an end and Bakura chanced another look. Marik and the stranger let go of each other and started to talk as they walked away from the floor. Almost like nothing had happened.

When they reached the table, Bakura did all he could to remain looking as bored and apathetic as he could muster. At least he could blame the blush on his cheeks on the fact that the bar was pretty warm. Even if his coat was hanging over the back of his chair.

“Well I'll be, you didn't tell me you had a cutie here with you!” The stranger said, grinning at Bakura and looking him up and down.

“Heh, whoops.” Marik chuckled. “Kyle, this is Theo, he's my roommate.” To Bakura he said with a grin, “Meet Kyle.”

Bakura snorted at the use of his legal name, which in full was Theodore, but usually going by Theo. Ryou thought it would be cute if they had names that rhymed, since they were supposed to be brothers. Not having anything against the name itself, Bakura had just gone with it.

Still, he cast a dismissive wave toward the stranger, Kyle. “Charmed.”

Kyle's eyes went wide and he grinned. “Oh, wow! I love your accent! Heh, sorry... It's nice to meet you, Theo!”

As much as he wanted to tell this guy to buzz off, Bakura exhaled and figured to try putting up with it. Just for Marik's sake. And maybe there could still be an out to get this guy to hit the road. He offered a curt nod, then went back to sipping his water.

Marik sat down on the other chair, while Kyle grabbed an empty chair and turned it around so he could straddle it. A waiter came by and took their orders. Gin and tonic for Marik, screwdriver for Kyle. Bakura got a sprite, growing bored of plain old water.

“Not much of a drinker, eh?” Kyle said with a grin.

“He's a lightweight.” Marik snickered. “Give him one tiny shot of whiskey and he's plastered.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and huffed, casting a glare. It was met with a wink.

“It's okay, I don't drink much either! But I passed my midterms, so I'm feeling in the mood to celebrate!” Kyle shared. “So, any of the guys catching your eye, Theo?”

' _Yes and you're trying to impede on that.'_ Bakura thought. He snorted, shaking his head. “No, I'm not here for that. I had nothing better to do.”

“You wanted to tag along 'cause you're worried about little ol' me.” Marik teased with a laugh.

“If by worried you mean I don't care, then yes, very worried.” Bakura deadpanned.

“Oh, I get it! You're one of those straight guys who goes with their gay pals to the gay bars! That's awesome of you.” Kyle praised with a laugh. “Guys like you are great allies.”

If one were to ask Bakura about his sexuality, he wouldn't have been able to give a clear answer. He never really put much thought to it, not outside of a very brief fantasy he'd once had long ago about the idea of impregnating a woman to keep his legacy. And that had been more about producing a child than any desire for sex. But that idea was long, long gone by now. The only person he'd ever felt any sort of interest in was Marik, which he supposed meant he did technically like men.

But it didn't matter, really. It was hard feeling these stupid emotions and burning desire, especially since he now had nothing in life holding him back from them.

“Believe what you wish, then.” Bakura said dismissively.

“Wow, you ought to be a phone sex operator! Your accent is sexy enough, but you have that deep husky tone, that just makes it better!” Kyle gushed.

Oh, Gods. Bakura wasn't at all sure if Kyle was more or less tolerable than Kevin. He shot the guy a look, to which he seemed undeterred.

Marik's eyes gleamed and he laughed, his grin widening. “You know, that's an interesting idea. You'd make a lot doing that.”

“ _No_.” Bakura ground out, furiously drinking more water. He was definitely regretting this.

“That's too bad, you have a really sexy voice!” Kyle said with a smile. “Sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'll stop it if you want.”

Marik patted Kyle's shoulder. “Are you kidding? Winding him up is hilarious.”

For a moment, Bakura wanted to threaten to leave, but realized it would do no good. Not only would Marik not even care since he now had his one-night stand contender, but he probably would be _glad_ about that. More than glad. So they could have time alone and could suck face.

No way was he giving his partner that satisfaction. Not after that, and not after tonight was all about stopping this.

What was that term, again? Cockblocking? He supposed it would have to do.

The waiter brought back their drinks, offering an acceptable distraction as they each took sips. Bakura was relieved that neither of them tried to offer a toast. He'd ordered a cola to offset the dull taste of water.

“Well anyway... So uh, let's talk about us!” Kyle said brightly, looking at the both of them. “You know, get to know each other.”

Bakura side-glanced at Marik, who shrugged a little. He honestly had to wonder, how much did he tend to tell his one-night stands? Probably not a lot, even without the details no one would ever believe.

“You go first.” Marik said nonchalantly toward Kyle.

“Okay! Well, I'm actually from Canada, and I've been in Domino for a few years now! I moved here for college.” Kyle said with a grin. “It's pretty great! Studying to get a degree in History and Philosophy, I go to Domino University! Great place, made lots of new friends, I love it!”

Biting back the urge to yawn, Bakura boredly drank his soda and tuned out the far-too-nice guy trying to get into Marik's pants. Marik was watching the guy, occasionally sipping his drink, and seemed interested. If he wasn't, he hid it well.

“-and all that stuff, really enjoying it!” Kyle went on. He looked at Bakura, “So Theo, how about you? If you don't mind my asking, you're probably from England, right?”

A light snort escaped Bakura as he rolled his eyes. “I wonder what gave it away.”

“I know, stupid question.” Kyle chuckled.

“He's like that all the time, don't worry.” Marik smirked.

Exhaling, Bakura just prattled off the cover story that had been fabricated since Marik put together all his paperwork. He'd almost never had to use it, but by now he knew it just fine. “Yes, I'm from England, I was adopted by a family there before they passed away. Then I came to find that I had a brother here in Domino City and transferred to live here instead shortly after I connected with him.”

“Wow, that's great!” Kyle nodded emphatically. “Marik said you were his roommate?”

It was Marik who answered this time, “He moved in with me shortly after coming back from studying abroad last year. By then I'd already moved to Domino from Egypt, so we reconnected and decided he could move in with me.”

“Egypt, wow! I wondered where you were from!” Kyle said with keen interest. “Couldn't really tell, especially with the hair dye!”

“Dye? No, my hair's all natural.” Marik purred, winking. “Believe it or not.”

Beneath his bangs, Bakura glared daggers at the intruder. How dare he let Marik walk right into that one!

“Shit, that's awesome!” Kyle gushed. “So, Egypt? That's nice! What's it like?”

“Full of sand.” Marik said sarcastically, laughing. “Well, it's fine. I just wanted something new and a fresh start in my life, so I moved here to Domino since I already made a couple of friends when I first visited a few years ago.”

Kyle grinned too widely. Like he was a kid in a candy store. “Hey, yeah! I get that! I wanted something new too, that's why I came here! Golly, that's another thing we got in common!”

' _And that's probably where it stops. You'll never learn the full extent of him, you excitable twit._ ' Bakura thought, not looking at either of them.

Now the two of them were chatting, leaving Bakura out of the conversation and into what Ryou referred to as the Third Wheel. He mostly tuned them out, peeking at Marik through his bangs, thankful to at least have _that_.

Even if Marik was mostly looking at Kyle, sometimes laughing, sometimes smiling, and sometimes touching his arm. Jealousy rose in his veins and boy did he want to just...just...

He had no idea. This entire situation was shutting down his brain and he hated it. Hated these feelings he felt. Hated that this sort of thing affected him so badly. Hated that he wanted Marik more than he'd ever wanted another person.

The Gods were screwing with him, he just knew it.

“-and I've been living here since. My brother and sister are back in Egypt, but I go visit sometimes.” Marik was saying. “They'll be coming here next time.”

Kyle replied with something, but Bakura didn't hear him. He was just looking toward Marik, trying to process that.

“Wait, they're coming here?” Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Marik said, looking at him. “Relax, I didn't mean in the immediate future. That's just the plan for when they do.”

“And let me guess, I'll either have to sleep on the couch or go stay at Ryou's.” Bakura muttered.

“Ryou's his brother.” Marik quickly explained to Kyle and turned back to Bakura. “I'm not sure yet, okay?”

Bakura exhaled heavily, downing more of his soda. “Not that I care about what your sister thinks of me, I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with it.”

“I get that, but it's okay, we'll figure that out when they visit.” Marik assured, waving it off.

“At least you told me this time.” Bakura muttered.

“Are you _still_ on about that?” Marik rolled his eyes. “Come on Bakura, it was a couple weeks ago, I said I was sorry, and I made it up to you! What more do you want? For me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?”

Oh Gods, did Marik _have_ to say that? The idea of him on his knees before Bakura was far too appealing not to dwell on. Especially coupled with begging. In that outfit, especially. Bakura gulped and tried to force that fantasy vision away. It was hard enough keeping his eyes off Marik right now, he didn't need fantasies interfering.

“Well, no, but if you're offering...” Bakura smirked wickedly at him.

“Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?” Marik gave him a sardonic stare.

“I would.” Bakura purred. “Nothing would thrill me more.”

“Not going to happen, I get on my knees for nobody.”

“Mm, a shame, really.”

Marik huffed, but was clearly trying not to laugh. He looked at Kyle ruefully, “Sorry Kyle, he's a real, real handful.”

“It's okay!” Kyle said with a smile. “I get that! I got friends like that!”

“He's an asshole, but, hey. I deal with it.” Marik said.

“Yeah, same here! They're good friends despite being kinda asshole-y and such. I do like Theo here though, he's actually one of those cool asshole types, I can tell!”

Immediately soured, Bakura groaned. “Talking about me like I'm not even here. Charming.”

“Aw, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?” Marik smirked, leaning against the table. “But thank you, I know I'm very charming.”

“Hurt feelings? You know it takes more than that, if at all.” Bakura shot him a glare, which Marik stuck his tongue out at.

Oh Gods, that tongue. What he wouldn't give to let Marik shove that tongue down his throat or use it on his body.

“Oh, so you _do_ have feelings!”

“Shut up.”

“Make me!”

Scoffing, Bakura took another sip of his soda. “I'm fairly sure you'll be taking that back if I follow through.”

“That depends on what method you'd use.” Marik purred, leaning a little closer over the table.

“It's simple, I would put your mouth to _other_ uses.” Bakura stated before he could stop himself.

Whether or not Marik caught on to the real meaning remained to be seen. But the variety of where that could go stirred Bakura's stomach. Not uncomfortably, either. If anything, his mind was already divulging into a frenzy of lewd results. All involving Marik's enticing mouth. His dark, full, kissable lips... Planting kisses along his skin, teeth biting at his neck, giving him a blowjob...

Great. His fantasies were beginning to take over again.

“What kind of _other_ uses?” Marik grinned.

Bakura leaned back in his chair. “Anything as long as it quiets you down.”

“But you like it when I talk to you.”

“I lied if I ever said that.”

“I know you're lying right this second.”

“You're just believing what you want.”

“Oh, don't be like that, asshole.” Marik sneered as he stood up. “I have to go take a leak. Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And yes, I'm talking to Kyle, _Theo_.”

“Sure thing, Marik!” Kyle nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura looked away. “Har har.”

Of course he watched as Marik retreated. It was at least a nice bonus to see his amazing ass through those shorts. Especially walking away.

Being left alone with this stranger was annoying, making Bakura wonder if it was some kind of a covert “bonding” exercise or something. But why would Marik even care about that? It was a one-night stand, the requirement for getting along barely applied. Great, that didn't mean he had to keep Kyle company, did he?

Reaching into his pocket, Bakura pulled out his phone to busy himself. At least that would indicate to Kyle that he wasn't interested in talking. However, it seemed that the twit didn't get the message or didn't care.

“Hey, so... how long have you known Marik?” Kyle asked.

Looking up briefly, Bakura raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care?”

“I'm just curious.” Kyle shrugged, smiling in an easygoing manner. “I mean, you guys live together and seem like great pals.”

Snorting, Bakura shrugged and looked back down at his phone. “Not that it's any of your business, but we've known each other for three years.”

Kyle hummed, then asked, “Do you like him?”

Attention grabbed, Bakura snapped his gaze back to the boy sitting across from him and nearly dropped his phone. Had he heard Kyle correctly? No way he just asked that. No way. It made no sense. Why would he even ask such a thing?

Narrowing his eyes, Bakura managed to pocket his phone. “What the hell are you even saying?”

“Well...” Kyle looked a bit nervous, chuckling a bit. “I mean, I'm just asking, that's all. You guys were kind of flirting before and you got this chemistry going on.”

Bakura tensed a little bit and stared at Kyle. Flirting? Sure, he himself was flirting with Marik, but no way was Marik doing it back. He was just playing along to their arguments. That was what they did. Maybe it just looked that way.

“It wasn't like that.” Bakura said dismissively.

Kyle bit his lip and then smiled sheepishly. “I don't know, looked a lot like flirting, honestly. And uh, I don't want to be rude, but... I kind of see the way you look at him. I actually study body language as a hobby since it's really fascinating. Your eyes are always on him, for example, and you sit as close to him as the table can allow. I could see your hand twitching and trying to move closer to him without it being obvious.”

All Bakura could do was stare at him, unsure how to respond. He wasn't used to people picking up on his attraction. Ryou was the closest thing, but they'd shared a mind-link in the past and so therefore knew all about him. If anyone else ever did, they never said it out loud.

“Anyway, but yeah, the way you look at him indicates you're attracted to him.” Kyle went on, wringing his fingers. “Which, yeah, I get it! He's really hot! But you know, if you like him, I understand.”

Pursing his lips, Bakura looked away.

“I'm sorry, Theo.” Kyle suddenly said. “You're probably really jealous, aren't you? I, well, I didn't really think about it at first. But I get it, it's okay.”

“I'm not jealous.” Bakura denied, still not looking at him.

“Okay.” Kyle said easily, giving a laugh. “Listen Theo, if you want... I can just tell Marik something came up.”

Ears perking, Bakura looked back at Kyle with surprise. Once again, he was rendered speechless. Was Kyle seriously turning down this chance? Not that he wasn't thrilled with this opportunity, he just couldn't help finding it kind of surprising. Who would turn down the chance to sleep with Marik, if they genuinely were interested in doing so?

“I'm serious.” Kyle clarified. “You like him and I respect that.”

“We're not even-” Bakura began.

“Yeah, I know. You're not technically in a relationship, but I just don't feel right getting in the way. Even for a night.” Kyle shrugged, grinning crookedly. “Bro code and all. It's not a big deal. So, if you want, I can tell him something came up and leave you guys to it.”

Was this happening? Kyle was willingly giving this up? Did that mean he and Marik could just go home together? Bakura's stomach fluttered slightly at the thought. But if Marik wanted to stick around and find another guy...

No. He was going to take this chance and see where it could go.

“Well, if you insist.” Bakura smirked. “I won't stop you.”

Kyle laughed, nodding. “You got it, Theo! I like you, you're cool.”

Snorting, Bakura waved him off.

“And you know, I think he likes you, too.” Kyle indicated toward the bathrooms with his head.

Now he knew Kyle had to just be trying to justify this decision. With a laugh, he shook his head. “That's bollocks.”

“Well he-” Kyle stopped himself as Marik returned, wiping his hands on his shorts.

“Those damn hand dryers, they're the worst and should be outlawed.” Marik grumbled, sitting back down. “So, what'd I miss?”

Bakura just shrugged, looking away from them and folded his arms over his chest.

“Nothing much, but uh...” Kyle then looked sheepish as he held up his phone. “Something kind of came up, actually. My twin sister just texted me. She lives here in town too and she kind of needs help with some things.”

“Oh, really?” Marik's eyebrows rose.

“Yeah... sorry.” Kyle said with a rueful smile. “I mean, I can always tell her-”

“No need, Kyle. I understand.” Marik smiled, waving it off. “I'd do the same for my sister, anyway. Go ahead, no hard feelings.”

Making a big show of smiling with relief, Kyle laughed. “All right, then. Thanks Marik, you're a sport!” He stood up, smoothed his shirt, and held his hand out. “It was great meeting you, good luck tonight!”

“You too, Kyle.” Marik shook his hand and winked.

“Theo, nice meeting you too! If you ever do an audiobook reading, I'm buying the hell out of it!” Kyle grinned, holding his hand out to him.

Bakura stared at his hand boredly, not moving. He caught Marik snickering and goading him on at the corner of his eye. Rolling his eyes, Bakura uncurled one of his arms and gave Kyle's hand a half-hearted pat. The guy was doing him a favour, so Bakura figured to humour him this once.

“Sure. Goodnight.” Was all he said.

“Bye, guys!” Kyle waved and then headed off into the nearby crowd.

Marik chuckled, leaning back and then taking another sip of his remaining drink. “You know, I think he was more interested in _you_ than me.”

“Please.” Bakura snorted at the thought. He glanced at Marik, then said, “Well, either way, you won't be going home alone tonight.”

Looking back at him, Marik chuckled and gave a smile. “True.”

It was not what he expected, that was for sure. Kyle actually willingly gave up this chance, just for a stranger? Weird as it was, Bakura couldn't help feeling pretty pleased. Maybe this could work, after all. Finding ways to sabotage Marik's attempts at one-night stands and not having to deal with knowing he was sleeping with other man was appealing. Sure, not all the guys were going to be as nice as Kyle. Sure, he wouldn't always be present when Marik was picking guys up.

But what was Kyle going on about with the idea that Marik liked him back? It had to be some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe their banter gave Kyle the wrong idea.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could have been: I was originally going to have them dance in this chapter, but I decided against it. Not so sure how I feel about the idea of Bakura willingly dancing. But obviously Marik would've been leading and he'd just be doing it to be cheeky. :P
> 
> For anyone wondering why I used Theodore as a first name for Bakura... 
> 
> In Littlekuriboh's "Counseling Evil" videos (part 2 to be exact), while Bakura is describing what Ryou goes through in the show, he does the whole fake name thing with "Let's call him Theo". It's kind of funny since it rhymes, ending up as a paper-thin fake name. I found it amusing!
> 
> I wanted to have Ryou make a joke about changing his own name to Eddie, so that they could be the Valiant brothers from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". In fact, I bet Ryou was the one who suggested the name!
> 
> Ted is a shorthand for Theodore, also. So it's also after Ryou and Bakura's English voice actor, Ted Lewis. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I just want to take a moment to thank all of you for reading and enjoying this story so far! It means so much to me. :) You'll notice that I added an extra chapter there, and that's because the final chapter before the epilogue ended up becoming VERY long! So I decided to split it into two different chapters. So it'll be one extra chapter before the epilogue! 
> 
> Beware the feels and cuddles soon to come! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**-** _**I'm glad you liked the campaign, it turned out perfectly!! :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-Yeah, it's great** _

  
  


_**-You really should come to our games night. It would be fun!** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Why the hell should I? They all hate me. Not that I care** _

  
  


_**-But it's not fun when everyone in the room hates you** _

  
  


  
  


_**-They don't hate you. You know they forgive you.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-They're just saying that because of** _

_**you and Marik being friends with me** _

  
  


  
  


_**-It might seem that way, I understand** _

  
  


_**-But it's true. They don't hate you.** _

  
  


_**-Yugi has said many times that you are welcome.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Even after I tried to banish him to the Shadow Realm** _

  
  


_**-Tried to do the same to his friends** _

  
  


_**-And tried to destroy his boyfriend?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Lol of course you would say it like that! XD** _

  
  


_**-It was so obvious back then** _

_**Even Marik caught on** _

  
  


_**-And I saw them getting cozy during the** _

_**game after they found him near the Nile** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Lol! Yugi didn't mention that part** _

  
  


_**-Of course not. Anyway, not going to do it** _

  
  


_**-The Pharaoh will just try and beat the system** _

  
  


  
  


_**-He's not even the Pharaoh anymore! He has a name, silly.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I'm not silly and I don't care** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Then I'll be the DM, I don't mind.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Still not doing it** _

  
  


_**-Please? :)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-No.** _

_**-Pretty please? :)** _

  
  


_**-NO!** _

  
  


_**-Pretty please with sugar on top? :)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-No! Put the puppy-dog eyes away, Ryou** _

  
  


_**-I know you're doing it** _

  
  


  
  


_**-They still work, even over text! ^w^** _

  
  


_**-Stop it.** _

  
  


_**-No. :)** _

  
  


_**-I hate you** _

  
  


_**-No you don't. :)** _

  
  


_**-Whatever** _

_**-You get the reference pictures?** _

  
  


_**-Oh, yes! I absolutely love them!!! :)** _

  
  


_**-I started drawing out some samples for the figurines!** _

  
  


_**-We can go over them next time you're here.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Sure, maybe tomorrow** _

  
  


_**-Sounds wonderful!** _

  
  


_**-I have another one, but this is for something else** _

  
  


_**-I need you to draw it out** _

  
  


_**-I'll pay you** _

  
  


**-** _**Bakura, I'm not charging you for my art** _

  
  


_**-I wouldn't dream of it.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Never do something you're good at for free** _

  
  


_**-I don't mind paying you** _

  
  


  
  


_**-For a thief, you're very generous :)** _

  
  


  
  


_**-No, I just happen to know that you can't always get things free** _

  
  


  
  


_**-How about I give you the friends and family discount?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-We're not even actual brothers** _

  
  


_**-And? You assume I care? :)** _

  
  


_**-You** _ **are** _**my brother, we practically share DNA** _

  
  


_**-Dad bought the cover story, remember?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Fine, I'll pay you that** _

  
  


_**-I'll email you the reference** _

  
  


_**-What is the drawing for, anyway?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I'm making it for Marik** _

  
  


_**-I wanted to give him an illustration of my past self** _

  
  


_**-Oh, wow! That sounds lovely!** _

  
  


_**-Yes yes yes! I would love to draw that!** _

  
  


_**-It's very sweet you're giving that to Marik! :)** _

  
  


_**-It's not a big deal** _

  
  


_**-He wanted to see my past self** _

  
  


_**-So I figure it's the next best thing** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Awwww!!!!~ <3** _

  
  


_**-Will you stop that!** _

  
  


_**-No~! <3 It's so cute I can't take it!!** _

  
  


_**-Stop it!!!** _

  
  


_**-I just love how you do little things for him** _

  
  


_**-Just to make him happy** _

  
  


_**-You really are a big sweetheart!** _

  
  


_**-We've been over this** _

  
  


_**-I'm not** _

  
  


_**-So shut up** _

  
  


_**-You've done so much to make him or me smile!** _

  
  


_**-We love that about you, you know. :D** _

  
  


_**-Going to sleep now** _

  
  


_**-Night** _

  
  


_**-You're silly :)** _

  
  


_**-Goodnight! See you later!** _

Huffing a little, Bakura turned off his phone and went to plug it in the charger. Ryou's constant reminders of him being a softie always stung his pride. Why did they have to be such sentimental fools? He'd never understand that.

Still. It never failed to lift his pride whenever he made Marik or Ryou happy.

Settling into bed, Bakura closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. He relaxed, was beginning to doze off, and just barely skirting the line between awake and dreaming.

Sometimes his dreams were nightmares of his past.

The fires within Kul Elna, burning rapidly and the flames going higher. The screams of despair of his family and friends as they were killed. The gleeful cries of the palace guards and the man he'd believed to be the Pharaoh enjoying every minute of sadistically murdering the entire village. Zorc consuming him entirely, watching his own body become reduced to sand and de-materialize. Erasing him of all humanity and memories, becoming nothing more than a lifeless puppet. The time he'd spent in the Shadow Realm, alone and miserable, with no way of escaping.

Sometimes, his dreams were of a different calibre.

His days of being alive in Ancient Egypt. As a child in Kul Elna, doing fun things with his friends and family. His mother admonishing him for bringing a snake into their home, but eventually relenting. All while wearing her trademark amused smirk. His father would be coming home with some food, cracking some bad jokes that would make him laugh. The looks of pure love and adoration his parents exchanged whenever they were in the same room together. His little snake, which he'd named Diabound, coiling up around his arm and looking up at him with those big, innocent pink-red eyes and flicking his tongue.

Other miscellaneous dreams of a much more cheerful sort sometimes came about.

Then of course, there were the more _erotic_ ones.

Like right now.

He'd been dreaming of Marik, as all those dreams included him, and going at it hard. Fervent making out, their naked bodies pressed together, Marik inside him, and thrusting repeatedly. All while they held each other tight.

A loud scream broke the dream.

Snapped out of his dream and reverie, Bakura shot up in bed as he heard it. Screaming. Marik was screaming and it reached his ears like they were in the same room.

Not thinking twice, Bakura threw off the covers and hurried out of his room. The apartment was dark, but that was never an issue for him. Years of robbing tombs and dark places afforded him the ability to be able to navigate in the dark just fine. Besides, he knew their apartment like the back of his hand.

He hurried to Marik's bedroom and threw open the door, hurrying to his partner's bedside. “Marik, Marik what's wrong?”

As his eyes adjusted easily to the darkness, he could see Marik sitting up and fretting, shivering. Whimpers were escaping him like a frightened child. Then he relaxed slightly upon hearing his voice, looking toward him, or where Marik assumed he was.

“The lights...” Marik said, his voice strained.

Right about then, it finally registered to Bakura's mind that Marik's little nightlight, as he referred to it, wasn't turned on. Then again, neither was the small bathroom light he'd put in there for Marik's benefit if he ever had to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom.

A clap of thunder was heard, to which Marik jumped almost violently. It occurred to Bakura then, now coming down from his instinct-driven frenzy, exactly what was going on. Sitting down on bed, Bakura immediately brought Marik close, making his partner jump.

“It's okay. It's me.” Bakura whispered, stroking Marik's hair gently.

Marik relaxed and clung to him, his breathing slowing a bit. Realizing he'd been holding his own breath, Bakura released it and relaxed too. He rested his chin on Marik's head, holding him close and alternating between stroking his hair or lower back. As good as it felt to be so close like this, all he could think about was making sure Marik wasn't scared.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Power outages in their apartment building were pretty rare, at least, but it seemed the storm had knocked out the power. Of course the first night this occurred, Bakura had had no idea what to do, but had tried his best. Somehow, it worked.

But now he knew what he needed to do.

As Marik calmed down from the initial shock, he continued holding on to Bakura, nuzzling his cheek into his shoulder.

“We still have candles...right?” Marik asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.

Bakura nodded, giving a final stroke to Marik's hair. “Yeah. C'mon.”

Going to Marik's nightstand, Bakura opened the drawer and pulled out a flashlight kept in there. He turned it on and heard Marik sighing in relief. Standing up, Marik came with him, holding onto his arm. Carefully Bakura led the way to the living room, stopping by a storage dresser they kept in one corner. He opened the topmost drawer and produced a few candles, along with a refillable gas lighter.

Upon returning to Marik's room, a few of the candles were light up and strategically placed around the room to give all the areas enough lighting. Marik was more relaxed and sat back on his bed, exhaling with relief. He looked at Bakura then, his expression pleading.

Hesitating, Bakura knew what Marik wanted. And by the Gods he wanted it too. But of course his heart could never take it. It hurt too much. Yet, he could never deny his partner such a thing.

Sure enough, Marik said, “Stay with me. _Please_.”

Nodding, Bakura joined him on the bed. Marik had already lain back down, nestling in his usual spot. Trembling a little, Bakura crawled over to lie beside him. He hated how it felt so good, how it felt so right, even if this occurrence was so rare. Marik's eyes were on him the whole time, making his stomach flutter both in anticipation and discomfort.

The storm raged on outside, rain pelting noisily at the window and thunder occasionally booming.

Once they were both settled under the covers, Marik cuddled up to Bakura, much to the latter's dismay. However, he didn't resist and brought his arms around the boy warmly. Of course Bakura knew that Marik would undoubtedly have preferred to be the bigger spoon, but in a vulnerable moment like this, Marik trusted him to take that lead.

It was actually very touching, albeit a painful reminder of what they couldn't have.

Now Marik was looking at him, his expression full of gratitude, eyes shining with emotions he couldn't name. A smile stretched at his lips. In the dim, dancing light and shadows of the candles, he looked breathtaking.

“Thank you, Bakura.” Marik murmured, his voice soft.

Breath hitching and trying to swallow, Bakura struggled to keep his composure. It was hard when all he wanted was to throw caution to the wind and go for it. The moment was too perfect. They were in bed together, cuddling, and Marik's inviting lips were just a few inches away. All it would take was to lean forward.

But he couldn't. Not like this and not when Marik was vulnerable.

“You're welcome.” Bakura managed to say.

Cuddling closer, Marik rested his head along Bakura's collarbone and nuzzled under his chin. Bakura tightened his hold, especially when he felt Marik doing the same. It wasn't the first time, yet it always seemed to feel like that. The warmth of Marik's body and the seconds ticking by to confirm he wasn't dreaming were filling his mind relentlessly.

Breathless, Bakura struggled to keep it together and just held his partner close. No matter how much his heart was clenching and yet fluttering all at once. He trembled and could feel the pain of wanton within his heart and stomach coiling. Gods, why did this have to happen? Especially when all he wanted was to cherish the rare moment of tenderly holding the object of his desire? Especially when, deep inside, he loved to cuddle?

But then again, he cared too much about Marik's well being to stop. Seeing him so scared, so vulnerable, tore him apart. Anything other than Marik's usual self was unacceptable and had to go. Whatever he had to do to make Marik feel better, to make him smile, to drive away those horrendous nightmares that plagued him, Bakura would go to Hell and back. It sucked caring so much about people, but it wasn't like he could escape it any longer.

Pretty soon, Marik's breathing evened out and slowed. It was clear he'd fallen asleep. Bakura was tempted to get out of bed, but he knew he was powerless to do so. He just lay there, cuddling Marik to him, nuzzling his face into the pale blond locks. Giving in to his temptation, he pulled his head back slightly and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Marik's forehead.

Softly, Bakura whispered, despite Marik not being awake to hear it, “It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here, I'm not leaving you again.”

* * *

The power was back on by the next morning, but at least the natural sunlight was enough. Marik was already up and in the shower from what Bakura could hear once he woke up. He was still in Marik's bed, which was now becoming hard to get out of. Not only was the bed itself very comfortable and had silky sheets, but it _smelled_ like Marik. So much so that for a brief moment, Bakura rolled into Marik's pillow and took a strong exhale. _Oh Gods_.

He couldn't help it. Marik's natural musk was like drugs to him at this point. But he had to move, he had to get himself out of there before losing control.

Getting up, Bakura double-checked the little nightlight to make sure it would still be working, and it was. He ambled out of the room, keeping himself steady, and headed to the kitchen. Even if Marik was up first, he figured to get breakfast going anyway.

By the time the coffee was pouring and the kettle was on for tea, and he had those awful-ass tofu bites on the stove, he heard the bathroom door open. Moments later, Marik's footsteps approached and then paused close by. Glancing over his shoulder, Bakura waved at him slightly.

“Morning,” he said nonchalantly.

“Morning yourself,” Marik purred, smirking. “I was going to take care of breakfast this morning, but you decided to beat me to it anyway? I could get used to that.”

“Don't push it.” Bakura muttered, turning his attention back to the frying pan as he worked over those smelly tofu things.

Marik snickered and approached him. “Why wouldn't I? Especially when you're so good at it. Not better than me, of course, but up there.”

“I'm deeply flattered.” Bakura said dryly. He looked back at the eggs and tofu pieces he was making and exhaled. Why did he torture himself?

Satisfied they were done, he spooned the finished food onto two plates. Bacon and eggs for himself, tofu bits and eggs for Marik. The minute Marik caught sight of his plate, a big smile crossed his face.

Oh right, that was why he tortured himself. That smile.

“You're a doll.” Marik cooed, winking at him as he took his plate before heading to the table.

Scoffing, Bakura took his own plate and followed. “What's the big deal? It's breakfast.”

“Yeah, but you hate this stuff. And yet you make it for me every single time.” Marik said with a snicker.

“You don't eat meat and yet you make it for me.” Bakura pointed out as he fetched their tea and coffee.

“Well, I'm the best roommate ever, why wouldn't I?”

“For the best roommate ever, you take forever in the bathroom.”

“You know me by now, I _have_ to look good.”

“That's a want, not a need.”

Snickering, Marik sipped his coffee. “Like you would know the difference.”

“You don't need to gussy up, you roll out of bed and still look good.” Bakura muttered as he ate.

And then instantly berated himself mentally for letting _that_ slip. Great.

Marik however looked a mix of flattered and smug. “Now you're just _buttering_ me up.” He indicated his butter knife as he sliced it into the butter dish.

Oh Gods, whenever Marik made a pun, it sent a jolt through Bakura's being. He huffed and looked away. “Whatever. I'm just saying you don't have to worry so much.”

“I do it because I like it, not that I need it to look good.” Marik pointed out, shrugging slightly.

Bakura didn't want to think about that morning ever again, but Marik's words caught his attention. Every morning, Marik didn't put on his makeup or fix his hair unless he was going out. Certainly not when he first got up. He let himself loose with messy hair and a face with no makeup in the mornings. It was something Bakura couldn't help liking because although Marik was still beautiful without the gussying up, but it was him in his relaxed state.

But the morning Kevin was there, Marik had locked himself in the bathroom to begin his regiment. Because it wasn't just the two of them...

Still looking away, Bakura hid his smile. How many of those guys could say they saw Marik Ishtar without makeup on?

“What do you do if you're at a guy's place or hotel?” Bakura couldn't help asking, looking back at his partner.

“We usually make an agreement that one of us has to leave as soon as possible.” Marik said as he continued eating. “If I'm at their house, I just leave after we're done, and I get lucky because not all the makeup is worn off yet. Hotel, same kind of deal. Either they leave first or I do.”

Snickering, Bakura finished off his bacon. “Oh what, no cuddle?”

Letting out a laugh, Marik shook his head. “Cuddling? With them? Are you nuts?”

“Well...”

“Yeah, you're right, don't answer that.”

“You really don't cuddle afterward?” Bakura wasn't sure why he had to probe about this, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“No.” Marik shook his head. “It's just sex, anyway.”

Admittedly, Bakura had no idea what to make of that. Sure, he didn't exactly disagree with the fact that you wouldn't cuddle with just _anyone_. But Marik was that kind who craved physical affection, why wouldn't he take advantage of that during sex?

It did make Bakura wonder something. If things miraculously changed and their relationship did escalate to being physical, would Marik want to cuddle afterwards?

Why, oh why, did he have to be so needy for physical affection? Oh right, he didn't have the darkness consuming him and playing him like a fiddle for an excuse.

Now Marik looked pensive before he chuckled. “Okay, that came out wrong.”

“As opposed to everything _else_ you say?” Bakura teased, managing to come back to earth.

“Shut up, asshole.” Marik smiled, no heat behind his words. He sipped his coffee, then looked back to Bakura, still smiling. “What I meant to say is that I'd rather cuddle if the one I'm sleeping with wasn't a one-night stand.”

“And you call _me_ a sap.” Bakura remarked, having to fight the urge to smile.

To think he'd been right. His stomach fluttered as he stored this confirmation in his mind for later. If there ever would be one.

“That's because you _are_ a sap, you sap.” Marik smirked, finishing up his breakfast. “Ryou was having a bad day last week and you went over to bring him his favourite pizza.”

“He was hungry, didn't feel like cooking, and I wanted pizza, too.” Bakura shrugged.

“Or what about when he really wanted to rewatch a childhood movie and he wanted to watch it with you, and you agreed to it?”

“It was a movie about two dogs and a cat trying to get home. Hardly torture to sit through.”

“He cried during the ending and you rubbed his shoulder to make him feel better.”

“How do you know about that?!”

Marik laughed, giving a grin. “He told me. He was gushing about it when I talked to him the day after.”

Keeping up his usual bored look, Bakura slid his plate and utensils toward Marik. He grabbed his mug of tea and drank from it, soothing his throat. “I may have done these things, but I'm not a goddamn sap.”

“Sure you're not.” Marik purred, shaking his head as he stood to take their dishes to the kitchen. “You kept telling me terrible jokes to make me laugh when I had a crappy day. You went to three different stores to find the kind of hot sauce I like. You spent five minutes staring at a kitten in the pet store window. Remember when we went to the zoo? You named all of the snakes and smiled at them...”

“Stop it.” Bakura scowled, looking away. “I'm not a sap and you can stop recapping past events.”

“Never!” Marik laughed as he loaded the plates into the dishwasher. “You're a sap and you care about us, whether you admit it or not. In fact, even back when you were inhabiting Ryou's body with the Millennium Ring, you still did nice things for him. You also helped me save my brother.”

“I hate both of you.” Bakura got up from the table and strode off to the living room.

Laughing, Marik followed him. “And when the power goes out, you look after me. Because you care.”

“Shut up!” Bakura growled, huffing and going for his laptop. “I do what I do. It doesn't make me a sap.”

“Uh-huh.” Marik came up behind Bakura and started rubbing his shoulders. “Come on Bakura, don't be a jerk about it. We appreciate what you do to make us happy.”

“Of course you-ohhhh-do...” Bakura let his hands fall as he leaned into Marik's touch. Oh Gods why did his shoulder rubs always have to feel _this_ good?

“You can deny it all you want and act like you don't care, but you do.” Marik cooed, still rubbing his shoulders deftly. “Ooh, so much tension. I better work these for you.”

“Don't you d-aaaaahh....” Bakura leaned back, closing his eyes and allowing Marik's masterful hands to work on him. He groaned in approval, sinking into the wonderful feeling. What he wouldn't give for the sexy Egyptian's hands to be _all over_ his body. “Ooh, little lower.”

“That's it, there we go...” Marik purred, chuckling. “I'll make you feel better.”

Was it just in his head or was Marik's voice a little sultry? Oh whatever. It felt too good. Those deft, skilled fingers worked wonders on the knots within his shoulders and eased them greatly. Marik even curled a fist and dug it into his shoulder blades, to which Bakura leaned forward and sighed in pleasure.

“ _Marik_...” Bakura moaned, unable to stop himself.

“Yes?” Marik whispered in his ear, his voice sultry.

“Please don't stop.” Bakura pleaded, adjusting himself to accommodate Marik's ministrations. A crack came into his shoulders and he let out a soft coo. “ _Yes_.”

Humming happily, Marik continued working at his shoulders for a bit longer. The more he did it, Bakura moaned and leaned back into him, putty in his hands. His legs were getting weak and yet was still somehow able to stand. Marik's hands worked strongly, but gently, always finding that perfect balance.

After a good final squeeze, he let go. Bakura let out a whimper of protest, much to his chagrin, but he felt too good to stop himself.

Marik let out a chuckle and then wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders from behind. He leaned in close, their cheeks almost touching. “Feel better?”

Oh Gods, this was heavenly. Bakura sighed softly and leaned back against Marik's hold. Closing his eyes, he relished the wonderful hold and how nice it felt to be so close to him. He brought his hands up to Marik's arms, fingers gently caressing the skin. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Marik purred into his ear, his hold tightening. “Maybe I'll do the rest of you sometime.”

Those words were sending such jolts down south but Bakura melted. He hummed softly, continuing to savour his partner's touch. “Sounds good to me. I'll do you, too.”

“You will?”

“Yes.”

“Aww.” Marik chuckled and nuzzled his hair. “Your shoulder rubs are great, I bet I'll become boneless when you're done.”

Giving in to the impulse, Bakura leaned back a bit more, sighing softly. “You'll see when I get my hands on you.”

Still nuzzling his hair, Marik whispered. “Is that a promise?”

“Oh, yes.” Bakura purred. “I'm good with my hands, after all.”

“I don't doubt it.” Marik said in his ear, blowing hot breath along the shell.

They remained this way for a little while. Bakura couldn't even try to keep the smile off his face. Marik's hold, proximity, smell, and his voice cast their spell and he was powerless. Crazy as it was to be done in by his partner, there was no denying it. No matter how much these crazy feelings were the worst.

Especially because he wanted them so much.

He wanted to say something, but nothing was coming to mind, and he had a feeling it would just lead to Marik letting go. And he wasn't ready for that yet.

Marik's hold tightened a bit and he breathed out softly. Now he was quiet, which was becoming unsettling. Bakura could feel something in the air, but couldn't place it. Marik was barely even moving and just held him.

“Marik?” Bakura finally said, hesitating.

“Mm?” Marik murmured, as if caught not paying attention. “Oh, sorry. I was just...”

There was something about his tone. It wasn't exactly sombre, but there was an undertone in there that Bakura couldn't help fixating on it. Either way, it clutched at his heart and refused to let up.

“What is it?” Bakura asked.

Marik's hold tightened again and he turned his face into Bakura's hair. Their cheeks touched, warm skin on warm skin. His arms lowered to Bakura's torso, giving a light squeeze.“It's stupid, never mind.”

Just as Marik was pulling away, Bakura was not having it. He turned himself around, the encircled his arms around Marik's neck and kept him there. Marik was looking at him with wide eyes, of which were filled with many emotions.

“If it's making you feel like that, it can't be stupid.” Bakura said firmly.

Marik's expression relaxed slightly and he nodded. He pulled Bakura closer, holding him tight around his waist. “I had a lot of dreams about you, while you were...” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he continued, “Gone. Then I'd wake up in the morning and you wouldn't be there.”

Eyes going wide, Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. Guilt ate up at his gut as his mind wandered to those final moments he'd had with Marik three years ago. Yes, he knew Marik and Ryou were both happy at his return, but to this extent? His breath caught in his throat and no words could be formed.

“Sometimes, even now, I figure I'm going to wake up, you won't be here and your room would just be the plain spare bedroom again.” Marik confessed, not meeting his gaze. He tightened his hold slightly. “Sorry. Don't even know where that came from, it just kind of hit me.”

“Oh.” Bakura murmured, glad he finally found his voice. He couldn't tell where it had come from either, but the impact was clear.

The way things turned out during the final Shadow Game were complicated. Of course he was pissed that the Pharaoh had won, of course he was miserable in the Shadow Realm. But then realizing that his goal of destroying the world hadn't been his own desires, but rather Zorc feeding it to him had hurt greatly. Then realizing that in this goal, he would be ending the whole world, including the one he cared about the most was even worse. Both Marik and Ryou, in fact. He'd tried hard not to think of that consequence and it was easy with Zorc's influence.

But it was inescapable. Even back then.

Then of course the regret he felt by breaking Marik's heart by his leaving was not easy to handle. Even Ryou's reaction wasn't any easier to bear. He'd never imagined he could make anyone genuinely sad about him being gone forever. But it was all so clear and he couldn't deny it happening.

It stung. All of it. Especially right now, seeing Marik so despondent over that possibility.

Exhaling, yet again not realizing he'd been holding his breath, Bakura pressed a little closer. He brought a hand to gently raise Marik's face so their eyes could meet. All of this was on instinct at this point; he had no idea what he was doing or what he could say.

Resting his hand on Marik's cheek, Bakura murmured, “I'm here, Marik.”

Marik blinked, then a smile stretched at his lips. He placed a hand over Bakura's, gently squeezing. “I know. I'm glad you are.”

Managing a small smile of his own, Bakura stroked his partner's hair with his free hand. He leaned in close, laying their foreheads together. “Me too.”

They continued gazing at one another, not breaking eye contact. Marik's mood was lifting as his eyes lit up and his smile grew slightly. Already Bakura felt the weight of sombreness lift from his shoulders and his heart. Their hands squeezed, then Marik intertwined their fingers, lowering them toward their chests. They stopped right near his heart, which Bakura could feel its quickening beat beneath their hands. After a few squeezes, Marik pulled his hand free, but brought it back down to Bakura's torso. As if unsure where to bring his own hand, Bakura let it rest on Marik's chest, just above his heartbeat.

His own heart quickened as Marik suddenly leaned in a bit closer to him. Their noses touched. Bakura felt his breath hitch as he wondered, was this happening? Was it in his head? Was Marik really coming closer? Oh Gods, was Marik going to kiss him?

Lost in the moment, the sensation, Bakura's eyelids lowered and he tilted his head slightly. Anything to show he wanted this. He could feel Marik's warm breath on his mouth and it sent shivers up his spine.

A loud, cheerful song burst into the air, completely snapping Bakura out of his reverie and nearly making him jump. Marik let out a small noise and drew back, wide-eyed and looking disoriented. It was then that Bakura realized it was one of their phones. Judging by the sound, it was coming from Marik. They looked at one another, then averted their gazes.

“That's Ishizu.” Marik said, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants. “I better take it.”

Bakura nodded slowly, “Right. ...I'd better get to work.”

“I'll leave you to it.” Marik smiled ruefully and then answered his phone. He went off toward his room, greeting his sister on the other line.

Now left alone, Bakura grabbed his laptop and all but collapsed onto the couch. He wasn't sure how he was going to focus on work after what had just happened. But he had to distract himself. Just enough that he wouldn't end up giving in to the forming boner in his pants by marching off to Marik's room, yanking the phone away, and then make out with him.

Gods, had it all been in his head? Was Marik really leaning close to kiss him? Or was it for something else entirely and he misread it? That was probably the case, no matter how much his body tried to insist otherwise.

Try as he may, he couldn't focus. His hands were shaking and his stomach was unrelentingly queasy. Closing his laptop, Bakura stood and sought out his bag, slipping it inside. He fired off a quick text to Ryou saying he was coming by to work and also help out with their games stuff. Ryou wrote back immediately with the green light.

After getting changed, Bakura hesitated as he stood outside of Marik's door, not sure if this was a good idea or not. He could always just send him a text that Marik would receive by the time he ended the call. But something in his gut told him to just do it in person. Somehow.

He could hear Marik's muffled voice through the door, to which he was tempted to get a glass and press it there so he could listen. But not now, he had to get out of here, clear his head, and get some stuff done.

Screw it. Bakura knocked on the door a few times and waited.

“-just a second,” Marik said in a louder voice. “Yeah?”

“I'm going to Ryou's.” Bakura called through the door. “Got my phone if you need me.”

“...Oh.” Marik said, his tone a little strange. “Right, sure. Keep me posted.”

Bakura frowned, wondering what was up with Marik's change of tone. But he waved it off, it was probably due to being distracted with talking to his sister. “You too. See you later.”

Marik hummed before going back to his conversation. Bakura pondered, but then turned and headed out. The longer he stuck around, the more tempted he would be.

* * *

“Is everything all right?”

Bakura looked up from the laptop over at Ryou, who was working on his drawing tablet. He rose an eyebrow, pausing in his work. “What do you mean?”

“You came by earlier than you usually would.” Ryou mentioned, tilting his head. “You also seem distracted and you have that uncomfortable frown on your face. It's all indicating to me that there's something going on.”

Giving a scoff, Bakura went back to his hack coding. He paused to fire off a quick email to Kaiba about a finding and sent it. Looking back to Ryou, he shook his head. “There's nothing wrong, I'm fine.”

“I don't believe you.” Ryou said in a sing-song manner, smiling. “Come now, Bakura. We shared a body and a mind-link, and I've been around you long enough. I can tell something is bothering you.”

“Exactly, we used to have the Ring helping with that.”

“We did, it was a lot easier. But right now, I'm afraid we have to talk about it like adults.”

“I still wonder why you don't take up psychology. You seem to have a knack for it.” Bakura muttered.

Ryou scoffed, but giggled. “I appreciate the compliment, but now you're just trying to deflect me.”

“And you're just analyzing me and reading too much into things.”

“Come on. You can talk to me, I worry about you.”

“Goodness knows why.” Bakura sighed, typing furiously. “There's nothing wrong. I just needed to get out of there.”

“Did... you and Marik have a fight?”

“We fight every day.”

“I'm not talking about your usual bickering, that's all hilarious and adorable. I meant a genuine argument that left you both upset.” Ryou pointed out.

Bakura looked back up and shook his head. “No, we didn't fight.”

“That's good.” Ryou sighed in relief. “So what's going on? Please, talk to me.”

Knowing Ryou, he wasn't going to drop the subject. Bakura rolled his eyes and continued his coding, trying to gather his thoughts. “There's nothing to worry about. Nothing happened. I just ended up bothered and needed to get out for a bit.”

“ _Bakura_.” Ryou frowned, speaking in an incredibly stern tone.

“What?” Bakura glanced up at him.

Ryou just stared with that disappointed glare and set his tablet pen down. Then he folded his arms and maintained the stare. Great. Whenever Ryou pulled that look, you knew it was serious and there would be no escape.

With no other choice, Bakura saved his progress and closed the laptop. “If you must know, nothing bad happened. I'm not sick, Marik isn't sick, we didn't fight.”

“Well, of course you're not sick. You wouldn't be here. Same for if Marik was sick. And you already established that you didn't fight. You're stalling,” Ryou stated, still maintaining his disappointed-in-you stare.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura leaned back on the couch and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark constellations decorating the ceiling. “I thought Marik was making a move on me but I think it was just in my head, okay? Now can we stop?”

“Really? How did that happen?” Ryou asked, his tone softened.

“I thought you didn't want to hear about my alleged 'love life'.” Bakura muttered, still not looking at him.

“I meant that for when it's sex-related.” Ryou said. “We can discuss general relationships with one another. Also, you're stalling again and didn't answer my question.”

Sitting up straight, Bakura clutched his laptop tightly, as if for leverage. “Fine, but tell anyone else and I'll toss your figurines. Into fire.”

“No you won't.” Ryou smiled.

“Yes I will.” Bakura sneered.

“No you won't!” Ryou sang out. “Now, tell me what's going on.”

“He rubbed my shoulders and then I thought he was going to kiss me but then his phone went off and I have no idea what he was doing. There, happy?” Bakura said, looking away from him.

Ryou giggled, then grew serious. “All right then, I see why you would be feeling this way. What makes you think he wasn't?”

“Hell if I know, I didn't exactly ask.”

“You just automatically assumed it wasn't his intention because you're certain that he doesn't feel the same way.”

“Ugh... It doesn't even matter, I'm not torn up about it.” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“No, but of course it's distracting to you, all things considered.” Ryou surmised.

Opening his laptop again, Bakura snorted. “I'll be fine, Ryou. Don't even worry your little head about it. I've been through worse and I'm not a damn schoolgirl.”

“You'd pull off the look, you know.” Ryou teased with a smirk.

“You would too, since I look like you.” Bakura retorted.

“I never said _I_ wouldn't.” Ryou shrugged. “Anyway, don't you feel better having talked about it?”

“Oh yes Doctor, I feel like I could get up and dance like an excited child in a candy store. Thank you _so_ much.”

“As they say, friendship is magic!”

“You need to stop watching that silly cartoon.”

“Never! You will have to pry it away from my cold, dead hands!”

“It's silly.”

“Exactly why I enjoy it!”

The two looked at one another in an attempt at a stare-down. Of course it didn't work. Ryou cracked first and began to giggle. Bakura smirked and chuckled along with him. Indeed, Bakura felt lighter and a little less distracted from the morning's events. He'd get over it eventually. All he had to do was focus on his work, have fun with Ryou on game building, and everything would be fine.

As the two settled back into their respective tasks, Bakura felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checked it and found a text from Marik. Immediately, his mood dropped.

  
  


_**-I'm going to meet someone, so I'll be home late** _

  
  


_**-Thought I'd let you know in case I'm gone when you get in** _

  
  


Keeping his stupid, stupid emotions under control, Bakura exhaled through his nose. Even knowing Marik would do things like this, the reminders never failed to feel more akin to a slap in the face. Even if he had no right to feel this way. No right to be jealous. No right to wish he'd stop.

But he didn't care. He needed it all to stop.

Nonetheless, he wrote back.

  
  


_**-Ok, I'll leave a couple of lights on** _

  
  


_**-Thanks and don't worry, I'll have my keys** _

  
  


_**-Good, otherwise you'd be locked out** _

  
  


_**-No I wouldn't :)** _

  
  


_**-I'd bang at the door at all hours until you get up** _

  
  


_**-You'd be disturbing the neighbours** _

  
  


_**-Only because my asshole roommate locked me out** _

  
  


_**-Which would be your own damn fault** _

  
  


_**-If it were you, I'd let you in because I'm a good roommate** _

  
  


_**-Because you're such an angel** _

  
  


_**-Aww, you think I'm an angel! Well thank you~ <3** _

  
  


_**-I was being sarcastic** _

  
  


_**-No~** _

  
  


_**-You can't take it back now** _

  
  


_**-I can't hear the tone of your voice over text** _

  
  


_**-So I can take it however I want! :)** _

  
  


_**-Then you're delusional** _

  
  


_**-Nope! :)** _

  
  


_**-Fuck off** _

  
  


_**-I don't think I will!** _

  
  


_**-Anyway, can you grab milk on the way home?** _

  
  


_**-Sure** _

  
  


_**-Thanks, you're a peach** _

  
  


_**-Whatever, I was going to get stuff anyway** _

  
  


_**-And I'm not a peach** _

  
  


_**-Whatever you say ;)** _

  
  


_**-Have fun, see you later** _

  
  


_**-See you tomorrow, I guess** _

  
  


_**-Miss me already? :)** _

  
  


_**-Fuck no** _

  
  


_**-I don't miss anyone** _

  
  


_**-You missed me** _

  
  


_**-And Ryou** _

  
  


_**-Whether you admit it or not** _

_**-Gotta get back to work** _

  
  


_**-See you later** _

  
  


_**-Later ;)** _

  
  


  
  


As Bakura put his phone away, he figured his dismay must have somehow been showing when Ryou spoke up.

“Is something the matter?”

Looking to Ryou, Bakura sighed and shrugged. “Marik is going out later to meet someone.”

“Oh...” Ryou frowned sympathetically. “I'm sorry.”

“Why? He can do what he wants.” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“Of course he can, but it's just meaninglesss hookups. There's really nothing to be threatened over.” Ryou smirked and then cleared his throat before imitating his voice. “'Oh indeed, but I'm still very jealous. What do those blokes have that I don't? Hello, Marik, do you not notice the way I give you bedroom eyes?'”

Grabbing a cushion off the couch, Bakura launched it at Ryou, who laughed and caught it deftly before tossing it back.

“I will admit, I wonder how he never notices the way you look at him.” Ryou admitted with a giggle. “Anyone can see it.”

“It's pretty simple, he's either that clueless or he's just so repulsed by me.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ryou just shook his head. “Well, anyway, if you want, you can stick around for as long as you like. We can catch up on _Twin Peaks_ and watch some movies, I'll make us dinner, we could get a pizza for lunch... It'll be nice!”

Although Bakura would've been fine on his own at the apartment, there was a small smidgen that didn't exactly feel like going home alone. Knowing Marik was out fucking some random douchebag who could get into his pants within seconds.

Assholes. Who did they think they were?

“All right, I'll stay here awhile.” Bakura said with nonchalance, giving a tiny smile of gratitude. “I wanted to finish up that diorama, anyway.”

“Oh, indeed!” Ryou's eyes lit up. “We'll surely have it finished before the end of the day at this rate.”

At least some things were looking up. It was just going to be a harsh reminder once he got home later. But that was Future Bakura's problem, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all want to scream into oblivion about that, eh? I don't blame you! XD DAMN IT BAKURA!!! YES he was going to kiss you! YES he wants you!! My GOD are you blind?! You might want to brace yourself for that, folks. There's going to be quite a bit of him being an idiot. XD In a way, this whole story is slightly inspired by their dynamic in the Abridged Series, because I just love how Bakura obviously wants to jump Marik's bones so badly and yet is a complete moron about it. It's hilarious and actually adorable.
> 
> I sometimes don't know what's going on in Marik's head, but this time I do! When Bakura announced he was going to Ryou's, he actually felt downtrodden and like they couldn't address what just happened. Even figuring that Bakura might have been regretful of it. Also part of why he decided to go meet someone, just to stave off that pent-up frustration!
> 
> They're both idiots in this. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I went and made a very rough layout of their apartment using Sims 2! Maybe I'll try again with either Sims 3 or Sims 4 since I couldn't always get what I pictured. But I did the best I could! From here on, I think in most post-canon settings I write, this will be their apartment! Unless I make it something different. XP Who knows! Now yes, it's an apartment and they are several floors up, I just made it on the ground to be easier. It's NOT perfect, but it's close.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/AVm58Q6
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy! :)

* * *

Bakura ended up spending most of the day at Ryou's, which proved to help keep his mind off things a bit. It was very productive with them having written up some drafts for new campaigns, finishing up their latest Monster World diorama, and patterns for new figurines. Ryou had also finished the lineart he'd made of Bakura's past self, which already looked terrific.

They'd spent the rest of the day playing video games, watching movies, and catching up on a couple of shows. Chuckles and laughter, along with riffing and commentary were had, as always.

It was after six when Bakura made it back home after a stop at the corner store, pretty full from the hearty dinner Ryou had prepared. Luckily, their apartment was only two blocks away from Ryou's, since Marik had originally intended on living close to Ryou and the college campus they went to.

He knew Marik would be gone by the time he got in, but still, the tiny ember of hope remained. But when he came in and hung up his coat and put the items away, of course Marik wasn't home. Bakura exhaled, trying not to let that get to him, and padded around to figure out something to do. Chores sucked, but he did them when he felt like it, and especially when he was bored. This was proving to be one of those moments.

Going into the bathroom, he caught sight of the laundry hamper and decided, what the hell. A part of him did wonder why Marik didn't get an apartment with in-unit laundry machine hookups, goodness knows he had the money for it.

Oh well.

He took the hamper, retrieved the laundry detergent and headed out. At least each floor of the building had a laundry room, though. There were plenty of machines in each one and they all took customized tokens the building special-ordered rather than money.

Bakura definitely took advantage of Ryou's nifty 3D printer for this.

Once he was tossing in the clothes into one of the washers, he could hear the door open and someone entering. Whatever, Bakura didn't tend to care one way or the other. Most of the neighbours kept to themselves, or they would actually attempt small-talk. He'd either respond non-verbally or short sentences if he really, really didn't feel like talking to them.

“Well hello there, Theodore.” Came a voice from behind him.

A laundry basket came into view from his peripherals a couple of machines down. He turned and smirked lightly at the source, as she tended to be the only person he'd ever met that used his legal name.

“Evening, mu'um,” he said.

Mrs. Shumway went about tossing her articles into the washer she'd chosen, glancing up at him over her horn-rimmed glasses. “Don't you boys usually do laundry in the afternoon?”

Bakura shrugged, slipping a couple of tokens into the machine he was using. “I was out all day and Marik must have left a while ago.”

“Ah, of course.” Mrs. Shumway chuckled. She glanced at him, then at the handful of tokens in his hand and smirked. “You copied those, didn't you?”

“Well, I _am_ a thief.” Bakura winked. He held out a couple to her, to which she waved it off.

“No need, sonny boy, I got my own. But I'll let you know.” Mrs. Shumway winked back. “So what did you boys think of the cookies? I tried something new with the recipe.”

“They were good.” Bakura poured in the detergent and started up the machine. He turned around and leaned against it. “Marik loved them, he just didn't get a chance to tell you.”

“Excellent, I'll make more. You can bring some to your nice brother, too.” Mrs. Shumway chuckled and got her machine started too. She peeked over at the dryer that was adjacent to it and frowned. Clearly the load wasn't finished yet.

“Sure, he likes your cookies too.” Bakura said, glancing at her.

Mrs. Shumway nodded and imitated his pose of standing against the washing machine. “Don't you worry, I'll be making my tarts next time. I know your boyfriend is crazy about those.”

“Oh yeah, he really liked them with the-” Bakura paused as her words finally registered. He exhaled and kept his composure, “He's not my boyfriend.”

Looking at him as though he were stupid, Mrs. Shumway shook her head. “Oh, of course. I should've known.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Completely unfazed, Mrs. Shumway just smirked and chuckled. “Theodore, let me tell you, I've been around the block. I know your type. Both of you, actually.”

Raising his eyebrows, Bakura couldn't help laughing. “Oh, you think you know my type, do you?”

“You bet I do, sonny boy.” Mrs. Shumway gave a firm nod. “My son went through it and you bet your heiny that I've known plenty of youngsters who went through it over the years. Trust me. I've seen the way you look at him. Your eyes say it all.”

Feeling his cheeks warm up, Bakura averted his gaze and folded his arms over his chest. Gods, he should've known that Mrs. Shumway's sharp wit and unabashed way of feeling would be a double-edged sword. Old Lady Serqet was the same way.

“But it's okay. You don't have to divulge the details. I understand it's not an easy subject to talk about.” Mrs. Shumway's voice softened. “So let me tell you something, Theodore. I grew up in Alabama, _rural_ Alabama. Ain't a friendly place if you're not Catholic and anything other than straight. I lived in a strict Catholic household, to boot! Rebelled hard and fast whenever I could. Of course back then, a lot of folks didn't classify people who were bisexual, which I now knew I was. It was either straight or gay, end of story.”

A scoff escaped Bakura as he finally looked toward her. “Where I come from, they didn't care about sexuality.”

“And you're lucky for that, sonny boy.” Mrs. Shumway smirked. Then she smiled warmly. “Anyway, in high school I met my friend Angelina. Most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on, I tell you. We were partners for a science project and I gravitated to her right away. Fast friends, felt like I could tell her everything, and I couldn't get enough of her. She felt like I did, wanting to beat the system and do her own thing. We went to college together and I felt stronger for her than I did any other man. Didn't know any better at the time, though. She was also dropping hints left and right and I only realized it when I heard years later that she married a woman. Hurts this ol' girl's heart, I tell you.”

The laundry room went quiet aside from the sound of the washers and dryers humming or whirring. Mrs. Shumway had a soft, wistful and very sad look in her eyes as she stared upward. After a few moments, she sighed and shook her head.

“Never loved another girl like I did her. Yes, I did meet my husband during college, and I loved him ever so much. Best man in the world, great father, I don't regret being with him. Passed away a few years ago, may he rest in peace. But Angelina, I never forgot her, and I know I loved her even then. I always wondered, what could've happened if I thought more about it?”

She looked at him then, smiling sadly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then her expression grew serious, calm.

“Listen to me, Theodore. And you listen good. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let him get away. You'll never find someone else like that even if you lived a hundred years.”

Oh, Gods. It was taking all of Bakura's inner strength not to laugh hard at that one. Oh, if only she knew. He couldn't stop the smirk from etching at his lips or chuckles escaping him.

“You really think that, don't you?” Bakura managed, his voice low, but with mirth.

Mrs. Shumway smirked in return and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “Oh, I know it, sonny boy. And I think you do, too.”

In a way, he did. Five-thousand years and spending most of it trapped within the Millennium Ring, occasionally going from vessel to vessel, did at least prove this theory somewhat true. Not once did he ever feel this way for someone and even now, it was overwhelming.

“I understand though, he's clearly your first.”

It made sense. Marik was, for all intense and purposes, since the loss of his village, his first in a lot of ways. Bakura sighed and looked away, not even sure how to answer.

“Still, keep what I said in mind. You don't want to end up making the same mistake that I did.” Mrs. Shumway said softly. She went to the dryer and started to pull out her previous load.

Admittedly, that was true. The last thing Bakura ever wanted was for Marik to be out of his life. No way could he handle that idea, but thankfully, it wasn't a possibility. He shuddered almost violently, but calmed himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

“What we have is fine with me.” Bakura finally said, taking the laundry hamper in hand.

“Of course.” Mrs. Shumway glanced at him. “But you want more, don't you?”

Just about to leave the laundry room, he lowered his head and stared at the floor. Apparently, it seemed to answer her question.

“You're always so mysterious, Theodore. But I do like that about you,” Mrs. Shumway's voice was light with mirth. “Nonetheless, he does mean a lot to you, doesn't he?”

Remaining in place for a moment, Bakura kept staring at the floor as her words sunk in more and more. He placed a hand on the doorknob, squeezed it, and then twisted to pull the door open.

“You could say that.” Was all he said before leaving.

* * *

For whatever _stupid_ reason, Bakura had decided to wait up until Marik got home. He didn't know what possessed him to try, but he did. Of course though, sometime in the night, he'd gotten tired and didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep in the middle of a movie.

This was all because he woke up, found himself on the couch, and saw Marik entering the apartment. Of course he was dressed to impress, just not like the night at the club. Even with his shirt revealing his midriff, he wore tight jeans and his leather jacket this time. Still hot as ever nonetheless.

Marik didn't seem to notice him yet. Bakura was torn between wanting to make himself known, or to just stay there and see what happened. He studied Marik through half-open eyes as the boy hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. Then he scanned the apartment, noticing the few lights left on, and smiled warmly. Then Marik stretched and came in further, which was when his eyes fell onto the couch.

Bakura discreetly lowered his eyes some more so that they would appear closed, but he could still see through them a bit. Marik chuckled and approached the couch, looking down at him.

“Awww... Figured one day you'd fall asleep here, dumbass. Cute.” Marik murmured.

A part of him wanted to shock Marik by showing he was awake, but what happened next made any words die in his throat. He was bent over Bakura, slipping one arm beneath his knees and then the other beneath his back. In one fell swoop, before Bakura could register what was going on, Marik had scooped him up off the couch. Bridal style, no less.

Of course he had to resist the urge to hold onto Marik, so Bakura remained limp, and hoped nothing on his face gave away that he was awake. He did nuzzle his cheek into Marik's chest, awed by his warmth and just how hardened it was. No wonder, it was pure muscle under there since he tended to go to the gym a few times a week these days.

“Wouldn't want you getting sore from the couch.” Marik murmured, as though Bakura were awake.

When they came into what Bakura figured was his bedroom, Marik gently lay him onto his bed. A part of him wanted to wake up and start to beckon his partner to join him. It was too perfect, he was laid out on his bed, there would be room for them and he wanted this so, so much.

But no. It wasn't to be. And why would Marik want him when he could have all these single gay/bisexual/whatever men in Domino? Especially after tonight? No wonder Marik was glowing. The sex was probably so amazing and his stupid virgin body wouldn't even be able to deliver.

Okay, he never cared about being a virgin before and in a way, still didn't. But knowing he'd have to live up to Marik's past bed partners, it was kind of overwhelming. Bakura shuddered at the thought. There was no way he could deliver and he wasn't about go seek out an easy one-night stand. No way. Not when the only man (or person, even) he ever wanted to have sex with was right here in front of him.

And not at all into him.

Marik then leaned down to him, stroking his hair and brushing some strands away from his forehead. After a moment, Bakura stilled all the more when he felt soft, warm lips plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Oh, Gods.

He wasn't entirely foreign to kissing these days, mind you. Ryou liked to kiss him on the cheek in a brotherly manner at times, which he didn't mind. Ryou was just that kind of affectionate person.

Ryou's dad (now his dad too, it seemed) was also a cheek kisser to both his sons. Especially on the day that he was in town and came to visit Ryou and they laid out the cover story that they were long-lost brothers who recently reconnected. Mr. Bakura had been so, so taken aback with emotions and so thrilled that all kinds of hugs and cheek kisses were administered to him. Elaine, their father's girlfriend, also from England, was a traditional cheek kisser. And she always had lipstick on.

The same happened when he and Ryou had gone to England to see the family, which meant more cheek kissing from family members. He was soon covered in lipstick marks during those visits, of which Ryou got photos of and sent to Marik.

He never did hear the end of that one.

But this was from Marik. Whom he'd once kissed passionately on the lips. Ever since then, no lip contact anywhere had been made. Until just now.

The lips left his forehead, but the hand remained and kept playing with his hair gently.

“Hope you're having good dreams, Bakura.” Marik murmured softly. “You deserve them.”

The hand soon left his hair, footsteps left the room, and the door closed quietly. Bakura opened his eyes, staring at the darkness that was his room, and trembled. His body was warm and squirmy, his heart couldn't decide what it was doing, and his stomach was coiling. Rolling onto his side, Bakura grabbed onto a small pillow and hugged it to his chest.

With his mind swimming and body screaming, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get himself relaxed. So much of himself wanted to just get up and go after Marik. But his body remained frozen in place in a mix of fatigue and uncertainty.

“Marik...” He uttered under his breath and squeezed the pillow tighter.

* * *

When Bakura awoke later the next morning, he found Marik at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and eating some toast. When he looked up, he grinned.

“Hey, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd get up.” Marik said, looking him up and down. He jerked his thumb to the toaster, “Bread's in there if you want toast.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Bakura muttered, stalking into the kitchen and preparing to make some tea and pushed down the lever of the toaster.

“You fell asleep on the couch, dumbass.” Marik chuckled, turning around to look at him. “I put you on your bed when I came in.”

Of course he'd bring that up. Bakura shuddered slightly and closed his eyes to recompose himself. “Thanks.”

“Oh, you're welcome.” Marik teased in a sing-song voice. “I can't believe you actually tried to wait up for me.”

“I was doing no such thing. I was just watching a movie.” Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Liar, you were waiting because you were lonely and missed me.”

“You're delusional. I was perfectly fine.”

Marik laughed and winked at him. “Whatever you say, sunshine.”

Bakura grumbled a little. He poured some water into a mug after dropping in a teabag. Once the toast was done and buttered, Bakura grabbed some fruit from the fridge and went to the table. Looking up, Marik was watching him with a little smirk.

“What?” Bakura gave him a look. “Have I got something on my face?”

“No, you just look adorable all dishevelled.” Marik purred, winking at him.

“Gee, thank you so much. I'm so flattered that my self-esteem went up at least five XP points.” Bakura muttered dryly. He ran a hand along his hair to tame it a bit.

Marik laughed, grinning. “You're a fucking nerd, you know that?”

“You say that at least once a day.” Bakura unpeeled the banana and proceeded to eat it.

“It's just adorable me, honestly.” Marik leaned back in his chair, now fixated on him quite intently for some reason. He crossed one leg over the other. “Why was anyone ever afraid of you?”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura swallowed his bite. “Maybe because I threatened to send their souls to the Shadow Realm, steal the Millennium Items and destroy everything they hold dear? I gave them every reason to fear me.”

“Sounds more like they were just annoyed!” Marik laughed. “Can't say I don't see why.”

“Oh, like you weren't a thorn in their sides back when you were attempting to obtain the Millennium Puzzle?”

“At least I intimidated them.”

“Yeah, when your dark half came around. Before that they thought you were a pest.”

“And yet you kept popping up when they weren't asking for it.”

They stared each other down, eyes narrowed, unmoving. Bakura lightened his hold on the banana so as not to squish it. Marik's eyes flicked over to it briefly, then back to him.

“I will never blink.” Marik smirked.

“And neither will I.” Bakura purred, licking his lips.

Marik leaned over the table a bit. “You're just lucky that you have beautiful eyes.”

“So do you.” Bakura leaned over a bit too. “Flattery is going to get you nowhere.”

“ _Au contraire_ , it's gotten me this far.” Marik purred, licking his lips.

Scoffing, Bakura shook his head, keeping his eyes on Maril. “You're a bit too close to have gotten far.”

Grinning, Marik held up his butter knife, “Maybe so, but I'm a cut above the rest.”

“Cutlery that out, Marik.”

“No way. If you can make bad puns, then so can I.”

More staring.

Marik reached over the table and poked Bakura on the nose. Furrowing his brows, Bakura did it right back. A few more pokes back and forth and then they started to laugh. It didn't even matter who won or lost at this point.

“Hey, you want to go do something today?” Marik said, straightening up and finishing his coffee.

Although it wasn't at all uncommon for either of them to make suggestions of things to do, but it still caught Bakura off guard ever slightly. Still, a giddy sensation filled his gut at the idea of them doing something together. He gave a smirk and went back to munching on his fruit. Yet again, Marik was fixated on him as he ate it.

“I don't see why not. Do you have anything in mind?”

Shrugging, Marik took his dishes to the kitchen. “Not specifically. Just thought we could go out together, that's all.”

“Ah. Aimless wandering and seeing what tickles our fancy. All right, I had nothing else to do anyway.” Bakura finished his banana and started on the tangerine. “Kaiba can wait.”

“You're one of his top hacking coders and he can wait? Aren't you a rebel.” Marik chuckled.

“You know he lets me work whenever.” Bakura shrugged.

“True.” Marik took a quick glance at his phone from where it sat on the table, then stood up. “I'll go shower, we can head out once I'm ready.”

Bakura nodded and watched him go. Even with his baggy pyjama pants, they still hugged nicely around Marik's ass. What he wouldn't give to grab a handful of it.

Did he actually grope the first time they kissed? Probably not, but it was likely he was tempted.

Finishing up his fruit, he got up to go toss the peelings away when Marik's phone went off. Bakura couldn't help glancing down at the screen as he passed the table, catching sight of a push notification. Curiosity got the better of him and he read it off.

  
  


_**-Hey sexy, looking forward to Sunday!** _

  
  


Letting out a huff, his blood boiled and he glared down at the phone hatefully. He tossed out the peels, washed and dried his hands, then snatched the phone. While their phones both had unlock codes, they'd given each other their codes just in case. So Bakura was able to get into the phone easily.

Upon seeing the background home screen, Bakura stared with stunned surprise. The image Marik used was a photo of the two of them together. They were standing in front of a rail with a background of a pristine lake and a forest of autumn foliage. He remembered this, they'd gone to spend the day together out in the countryside and wanted to buy a couple of pumpkins. Marik had thought the autumn scenery was beautiful and took many photos. Then he'd asked a random passerby to take their picture.

They stood with their arms around each other, with Marik smiling winningly toward the camera, looking a mix of dazzling and like a happy child. Bakura meanwhile still looked indifferent, but was glancing toward Marik, his cheeks noticeably less pale.

Forgetting his original plan for a moment, Bakura just stared at the photo and smiled. To think Marik was using a photo of them together as his background. He felt touched. He liked that photo, it was stored somewhere on his phone too.

As he admired the photo, especially with how radiant his partner looked, a notification came up again. It was from a dating app, he realized, and seemed to be a message from the same person. Now snapping back into vengeful mode, he frowned at the message and tapped it for direct access.

Sure enough, it was a whole conversation through the app's direct messaging feature. It seemed that Marik and some guy named Travis were planning to hook up on Sunday night at 8:00 PM. In a motel after getting drinks at a nearby bar.

Of course he was already on the hunt so soon. Bakura huffed and sat down, trying to figure this out. It wasn't like he could “innocently” ask Marik to do something that night, because then Marik would say he had a previous engagement. That wouldn't help. Telling the guy to get lost wasn't an option since Bakura didn't have his contact information.

As Bakura stared at the screen, he noticed the text cursor blinking, and realized where he was. The messaging feature. Which was open right nown. On Marik's phone.

Smirking widely, Bakura leaned back and composed a message. Maybe he couldn't tell that douche to get lost, but _Marik_ could.

  
  


_**-Hey yeah, about that, I changed my mind.** _

  
  


_**-I'm kind of busy and I don't really feel it anymore.** _

  
  


_**-Sorry about that.** _

  
  


  
  


The water was still running in the bathroom, so he had time to spare while waiting. If not, he'd think of something to speed this along. Thankfully, the Travis guy responded.

  
  


- _ **Wait what? Seriously?**_

  
  


_**-Come on man** _

  
  


_**-Ok fine, no problem** _

  
  


_**-I'll unmatch** _

  
  


“Yes, you do that, asshole.” Bakura sneered at the phone. He deleted the message thread and just for good measure, figured out how to block someone on the app.

Satisfied, he took one last look at the photo, and then set the phone back down onto the table. Right in the same position he found it in. Bakura stretched and then headed off to his room to change.

* * *

Bakura always hated going on Marik's motorcycle. That thing was dangerous and he continuously pointed out as such every chance he had. He preferred cars or public transit, anyway. At least those were spacious didn't always guarantee injury if an accident happened. But no amount of coaxing, complaining, or even outright demanding would get Marik away from his motorcycle. Yes, Bakura understood the childhood nostalgia significance of it and didn't begrudge him for it. It would've been fine if Marik merely collected it and kept it on display as a reminder of his first taste of freedom.

But no. The boy just _had_ to ride it.

Bakura had insisted they buy a car, which they thankfully did, but Marik still chose the damn motorcycle. But at least Bakura got to pick the car.

The only thing about it that Bakura _did_ like was the fact he could take advantage of being so close to Marik. Even with a helmet on, which he also couldn't stand wearing. He'd hold Marik tightly around the waist but not enough to constrict him, and enjoy the feeling. It was the only thing keeping him from losing his cool on this death machine.

Now they were going through an alleyway, which confused Bakura greatly. Why were they going through an alley? Was it faster? Wasn't it dangerous? Where were they even going?

Even more confusingly, Marik pulled to a stop, killed the engine, and set down the kickstand. He took off his helmet, then grinned at Bakura over his shoulder.

“We're here,” he said.

Furrowing his brow, Bakura removed his own helmet, smoothed out what he knew was his messy hair and frowned. “What do you mean? We're in the middle of an alley. Why are we here?”

“I figured you wouldn't remember this place, but that's okay.” Marik chuckled as he got off the bike.

“You didn't answer my question.” Bakura said crossly as he got off the bike as well, setting the helmet down onto the seat. “Why are we here?”

Marik gestured all around them before responding. “This alley is actually where we first met, Bakura.”

The dawning realization was upon him as Bakura took in their surroundings. Yes, it had been a generic alleyway even back then and it still was right now. But the visual was beginning to add up to the memory of that very fateful day during the Battle City tournament. In fact, he seemed to be standing in the same spot and facing the same direction he'd been when first encountering Marik riding through on his motorcycle.

A chuckle escaped Bakura as he shook his head. “So it is. I haven't been here in a long time.”

“I didn't think you had.” Marik nodded, looking around them. “I used to come here sometimes, after I moved to Domino. It took me a while to find it again, but when I did, I just knew.”

Bakura glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Not looking at him, Marik's countenance became a bit sombre. “While you were gone, I came here sometimes. Go ahead, call it cheesy or whatever, but I did.”

“...Oh.” Bakura felt his smirk fall as the gravity of Marik's words set on him. He nodded and looked over at something else. Anything else.

Marik continued, “It was dumb, I know. But somehow it helped me even if it also made me...” He paused, exhaling. “Miss you more.”

Although the sentiment was clear, hearing those words flowed through Bakura's ears and made their way to his heart. To his stupid, melting heart. Stupid feelings. But he dared look at his partner, finding that Marik was looking at him now, his expression unreadable. When meeting Bakura's eyes, he smiled a bit.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I didn't mean to get all weird. It just feels a little weird being here with you actually here.”

Bakura nodded, stepping closer to Marik for a reason he couldn't surmise. He couldn't help wondering how many times Marik must have come here, expecting him to be there just like on that day, only to be disappointed that the fantasy wasn't reality. It was touching, if also a stab to his feelings that he wanted to ignore, but couldn't.

“But I wanted to do this,” Marik murmured, turning to face Bakura fully. He smiled a bit more. “Not just because you're actually here with me, though.”

“Then why?” Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marik laughed and came closer. He ran his hands down Bakura's arms over his coat, slid downward, and reached his hands. “Today's the day we met three years ago during Battle City.”

Eyes widening, Bakura felt his stomach go still and his body warmed considerably. He blinked once, registering Marik's words. “That's today? You remembered?”

“Yep.” Marik chuckled. “I like to organize these kinds of things. When you're the leader of the Rare Hunters, it's good to keep all the facts and other bits of information organized. So of course I made note of the day I met you and we became partners. Because before then, I never met anyone I considered an actual partner. Not to mention the fact you had a Millennium Item and we shared a common enemy.”

Wow. It made a lot of sense when Marik broke it down like that, but it was still strangely touching. Bakura honestly wondered if Ryou remembered the day their father had come home from Egypt and presented him with the Millennium Ring? He'd ask him about it sometime.

Bakura closed his eyes and pictured that fateful day when his life changed forever. He could see it so clearly. Tracking down the Millennium Item that was coming into Domino City, so close that he could taste it. He'd come through the alleyway, the Ring sensing the direction and figuring to cut off the source. There he was, making a run for it when he could hear an engine in the distance fast approaching and knew he had to act fast. He blocked the way of the oncoming motorcycle, forcing the rider to stop, which they did, and turned the vehicle around to do so.

He never forgot the way Marik removed his helmet to fully expose his hair, stared at him without an ounce of fear, and held the Millennium Rod tightly in his hand. Oh yes, his mind had been fully focused on his vengeance and obtaining the Millennium Item he knew the source possessed. It was all he'd thought about.

Yet, deep inside, of course he'd noticed how gorgeous Marik was. A small part of his being had felt that it would be a shame if he banished the boy to the Shadow Realm if he'd disobeyed handing over the Rod. Along came dismay as he realized that being attracted to him would be a distraction of sorts and not something he was used to. But at least he'd managed.

Sometimes.

Bakura opened his eyes when he felt Marik encircle his arms around his waist and pull him closer. Heart racing, Bakura was powerless to stop this and felt his hands move on their own accord. They slid up Marik's chest, toward his shoulders.

“And you call _me_ the sap.” Bakura smirked.

“Hey, at least I can admit that I might get sentimental.” Marik winked at him.

He smiled again, which was of course making Bakura's heart flutter. Stupid heart.

“Can I help it that I'm glad today isn't a sad day anymore?” Marik said.

It was hard to deny that. Being alone and miserable in the Shadow Realm with no concept of time wasn't quite the same as this, he knew. Bakura shrugged, a half smile curling at his lips.

“I guess not. This was why you wanted to do something today?”

“You bet. Well, that and it's been a while since we just went out somewhere together, just you and me.”

Bakura chuckled and looked into Marik's eyes, his stomach fluttering now. “Have you missed me that much? We live together.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Marik laughed, his grin widening. “I'm just saying that outside of us hanging around at home, it's been a while since we did something like this.”

' _Well, you're always off chasing after other men.'_ Bakura thought snidely, but figured not to say. For now, anyway. “So what you're saying is, you wanted to celebrate our _anniversary?_ ”

“You said it, not me!” Marik exclaimed with a laugh. “You know what, yes. That's what today is and you're not going to change my mind.”

“I wouldn't have been able to if I tried.”

“Damn skippy.”

They looked at one another, trying not to laugh, and then just hugged. Yes, the middle of an alley during the day wasn't an ideal spot for intimacy. But it was fine. Bakura closed his eyes and nestled into Marik's shoulder, taking in his cologne. He smelled _so good_. Even his natural scent was intoxicating. He felt Marik nosing his hair, which made him chuckle.

They laughed and let each other go, albeit with reluctance. At least on Bakura's part, he figured. It got quiet as they leaned against the motorcycle side-by-side, looking all over the alley.

“So, you're not mad I forgot about today?” Bakura couldn't help but ask with a scoff. “Like in those crappy shows where the wife is always angry at her husband for forgetting their _anniversary_ crap?”

Marik laughed at the comparison and shook his head. “Of course not, dumbass. I didn't think you remembered, all things considered. I wanted to surprise you, anyway.”

“Ah.” Bakura nodded, looking up toward the cloudy sky. “You certainly did.”

“I figured,” Marik replied.

There was silence, but then Marik suddenly grabbed him around the shoulder and pulled him close. Bakura let out a noise of surprise, seeing that Marik was now holding his phone up at arm's length with their free hand.

“Now we're getting a selfie in the spot we met, because we're saps.” Marik teased with a grin.

“Ugh.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Selfies are stupid.”

“I've seen the ones Ryou took with you.”

“I can't say no to him.”

“You can't say no to me either.”

“You've seen his puppy dog eyes?”

“Yes I have and I still can't believe you get done in by puppy dog eyes.”

“Shut up.”

“I've been working on them, you know. I had Ryou teach me.”

“Oh hell no you're not.”

“Seriously. Why was anyone scared of you? All anyone has to do is give you puppy dog eyes and you submit. Yugi probably should've done that, he has good ones too.”

“Don't you dare.”

“What? It'd be hilarious! 'Please don't take my Millennium Puzzle! My puppy dog eyes compel you!'”

“Shut the hell up!”

“No way!”

“Selfies are still ridiculous.”

“Shut up and say cheese.”

“No.”

Laughing, Marik snapped a couple of shots anyway. He brought his phone back down and Bakura peered over to see how the shots came out. Sure enough, Marik was smirking and winking at the camera while Bakura looked bored. Still a good angle and captured them well, though.

“You should've done the peace symbol.”

“No.”

“If I had that one app, I could've given you a filter of doggy ears and a nose.”

“Do that and I smash the phone.”

“I'd make you replace it.”

“Like hell I would.”

It was impossible not to keep the smile off his face when Marik laughed. Bakura took advantage of their closeness and leaned against him, his cheeks of _course_ getting warm.

Marik looked at him and leaned close, their cheeks touching. “You want to head out to the shops for a bit?”

Before Bakura could ask why, it dawned on him yet again what day this was. An idea was forming and he knew getting out to one of Domino's big shopping districts would be perfect.

He nodded, pulling back slightly. “Yeah, actually.”

“Great, let's go.” Marik pulled out his keys and grinned.

Oh Gods, he'd almost blissfully forgotten about the infernal death machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I definitely had to have someone be that older mentor who gives advice to the protagonist. XD Don't we all love those kinds of characters? That cool older woman/man archetype, I just love them.
> 
> A friend of mine is big into Egypt culture, she told me about how lax they were about sexuality way back in the day before things changed! Did not know that! So that's what Bakura meant when he said that.
> 
> You know exactly why Marik was fixated on Bakura eating a banana. XD Marik's a wee bit thirsty on main. ;3 I don't know how he controls himself...
> 
> Also, the photo? It's heavily inspired by the photo that was in Little Kuriboh's "Marik And Bakura Go To Censored Town" fanfic! I love that picture, both as it was described and in the visual novel. :D I just had to utilize it, just slightly different.
> 
> Another sabotage! I knew Bakura at one point had to impersonate Marik through text, but I ran into a snag, how to get rid of the texts without somehow being traced? Well, I made it that messaging was happening through the dating app and not from someone's phone number. Boom!
> 
> I think others have done this too, but I decided to make the first day they met a sort of anniversary. :D And since this is the first that they get to spend together since Bakura's return, there it is! Because this chapter is a direct two-parter, I'll be posting it tonight too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, two chapters in the same day! :D Oh boy! I figured to make an exception since this a direct two-parter, in a sense. I hope you guys will enjoy it and have fun with the shenanigans! ...If you want to call it that.
> 
> Also, the next chapter IS connected to this one too, but... I'm going to save it for the next update. ;) You'll see why.

* * *

Because Bakura had stupidly forgotten to bring a bag out on their little outing, he had to settle for buying a messenger bag at the department store he'd gone to. Marik was in the jewelry department, so Bakura took advantage of that to say he'd wanted to check out another section. Marik agreed to it with no question.

It took a while to get everything set up, as well as a few texts to Ryou for anything he didn't currently have. But the process thankfully took less than five minutes, even with the amount. And yes, he paid for it all legally. Kaiba often issued his employees their own Kaibacorp credit cards.

With his purchases safely hidden, he found Marik looking at bracelets. The boy looked up and grinned.

“Hey, there you are. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Bakura shrugged. “Don't you have enough jewellery?”

“I'm going to assume that's a trick question.” Marik smirked.

Although bested, Bakura laughed. “Touché.”

They admired the display for a few seconds longer and then headed out.

Although having done this dozens of times in the past, it was nice when they just walked around like this. Taking in the sights, making commentary, window shopping, and the like. Marik had bought a jumbo-sized smoothie and sipped it, then shared it with Bakura every few moments or so. It seemed Marik didn't mind that both their mouths touched the straw, funny enough.

Back before the final Shadow Game, they'd done the same as they walked freely around the streets of Cairo. Not a care in the world, just the two of them sharing an experience. One they were sure they'd never get to do again. But now here they were.

Every now and again, Bakura caught Marik staring at him when he thought the other wasn't looking. Not hat he minded. Of course it was probably because Bakura had chosen to wear the black trench coat, which he knew Marik loved. Knowing he'd get Marik's keen eyes on him was a nice bonus in addition to how he felt the coat the made him look intimidating for once. And he just liked it that much.

Even if he wore simple jeans and a striped t-shirt stolen from Ryou beneath it. Oh well.

At some point, he was peckish and got a hot dog from a vendor. Marik found a sushi place close by and went to obtain some vegetarian-friendly sushi. While Bakura ate at his hot dog, Marik was often staring at him intently for some reason. Weird.

“Don't fill up too much.” Marik said after finishing his last sushi roll. “We're going out for dinner tonight.”

Looking at Marik while chewing his latest bite, Bakura realized what a mistake he made not swallowing fast enough. Marik burst out laughing, holding his sides and pointing at him. Great, now he had to deal with hysterics. Rolling his eyes, he finished his bite and swallowed hard to get rid of the puffy cheeks look.

“Har har, oh yes, how hilarious.” Bakura muttered.

“You looked-ha! Like a chipmunk!” Marik squeaked, barely managing to sit up straight without doubling over. “That's a big bite you just took!”

To rub salt in the would, Marik took a napkin and wiped his face with it. Bakura growled and angled himself away. Marik laughed and kept reaching, and sadly succeeded. Smug, he pulled back and tossed their trash away.

“Anyway... Before you made that hilarious face, I was trying to tell you that I made reservations at this really nice, fancy place. I've never even been to a fancy restaurant before, and I'm pretty sure you haven't either.” Marik went on.

Forgetting all about his lost dignity, Bakura's eyebrows rose and he looked at Marik with surprise. “Wait, really? A fancy restaurant?”

“Yeah, why not? We've never been to one before, it sounded like it would be fun to try,” Marik explained with a shrug. “It's a place called Sapphire Shores.”

Trying to wrack his mind to figure if he was familiar with it, Bakura came up short. He continued looking at Marik, still unable to believe what he'd just been hearing. A fancy restaurant? The two of them? Tonight? Of course Marik could afford it and he was sure his Kaibacorp credit card could help along, but he was _not_ expecting this.

Did friends do this? Did they really go to fancy restaurants to celebrate whatever?

Another thing to ask Ryou.

“We've got the reservation for tonight at eight.” Marik said.

No way. Bakura didn't know how this place personally operated but that didn't feel right. “ _What_? How the hell did you manage to get a same-day reservation? There's no way a fancy place like that would let you book on a few hours notice.”

“And you'd be right! Cancellation wouldn't have worked either since they have a waiting list!” Marik grinned widely. He leaned closer, bringing a hand to the side of his face like he was sharing a secret. “I made the reservation a month in advance.”

“ _What_?!”

“I told you, I already knew this day was coming, so of course I was able to book in advance.”

Closing his dropped jaw, Bakura nodded slowly. That made sense. But Marik had been planning for this for weeks? He wasn't even sure how to feel about that. Fancy restaurants, wasn't that something reserved for couples, super rich socialites, or executive business people?

“You... really want to go out to a fancy restaurant. With me.” Bakura couldn't help saying.

Marik chuckled and nodded. “Of course I do, dumbass. Why _wouldn't_ I?”

Unfortunately, Bakura didn't have an answer for that.

“I want us to experience a lot of things together, that's all. And going to a fancy restaurant sounds like fun.” Marik wiggled his eyebrows.

Regaining himself, Bakura leaned back and let out a laugh, “And what makes you think I would've said yes? You did this a month in advance without even telling me.”

“True, but like I said earlier, I wanted to surprise you.” Marik smirked. “Second, I knew you would've said yes.”

“And if I didn't?”

“I could've easily taken someone else. Maybe someone I want to hook up with... Treat them to a fancy dinner and then the fanciest hotel in the city?” Marik's smirk grew and he licked his lips.

“ _What?!_ ” Bristling, Bakura's fingers clenched on the bench they were sitting on and he glared.

“Bakura, I'm kidding!” Marik said amidst his chuckles. “You're way too easy. Why would I take some random guy I just met to a fancy restaurant? I'm not some desperate Sugar Daddy.”

A few panting breaths later and Bakura was finally able to breath correctly. That and register what was being said. Right, he should have figured this and couldn't believe it. Stupid heart. Stupid feelings. Stupid jealousy. Where was the ability to erase one's emotions?

Marik chuckled and squeezed his shoulder, “You okay?”

Regaining his composure, Bakura reached up to remove Marik's hand, but didn't let go of it. “I'm _fine_. It just took me by surprise is all.”

“Okay, good.” Marik said as he squeezed Bakura's hand briefly and then let go. “So you want to go, don't you?”

“Idiot, of course I do.” Bakura rolled his eyes, looking at his partner with an incredulous stare. “I'm curious enough.”

“I know you are.” Marik smirked, licking his lips. Oh Gods, those dark, supple lips that looked so inviting. He then softened considerably. “Seriously though, it'll be fun. And if we're really unhappy, we'll do what we always do.”

“You mean, dine and dash?” Bakura purred, leaning toward him a little.

“That's exactly what I mean.” Marik winked at him.

Laughing, Bakura reached down and touched Marik's hand. “Clever boy.”

“I know I am.” Marik purred, batting his eyelashes playfully.

* * *

After walking around some more, they'd headed home and Marik claimed he had some things to take care of and would also be stopping by the college campus. But he'd be back before seven with plenty of time for them to get ready. Bakura couldn't help being glad for this blessing in disguise since it meant he could better prepare Marik's present without having to lock himself in his room and come up with a reason why.

All the while, Bakura looked up information about the restaurant. It did have a lot of glowing reviews and the menu had plenty of things he knew both of them would like. But then he came across a notation within the guidelines and his blood ran cold.

The restaurant had a strict dress code. Black tie. Anything less than a suit and you would be thrown out. Because how dare you show up in peasant clothing. Bakura huffed at that, but figured to suck it up and just get through the evening. At least being with Marik would dull that stupid rule.

But that didn't change his problem.

Bakura hesitated, but had no choice in the matter. He went ahead and texted Ryou.

  
  


  
  


_**-Friends go to fancy restaurants together, right?** _

  
  


It wasn't like him to be this anxious for a response, but considering everything, Bakura couldn't stop himself. He huffed, he paced a bit, he trembled, and then had to sit down. His stomach was churning, enough that he had to stop moving lest he make himself nauseous. The first time that happened upon his return in his own body was _not_ pleasant.

Especially since Marik had seen it and was holding back his hair while he'd puked violently into the toilet. Gods, why did Marik have to see him like that?

Bakura was about to get up and do _something_ when his phone finally went off. To his relief, it was Ryou texting back.

  
  


- _ **Well, it certainly isn't completely unheard of.**_

  
  


_**-It might not be common but there's no reason** _

_**that friends wouldn't go to one together.** _

  
  


_**-Why do you ask?** _

  
  


_**-Marik. He said we're going to a fancy place tonight** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Oh my!! Really? :D** _

  
  


_**-That sounds lovely!!! Did he say why?** _

  
  


- _ **Today is the day we first met**_

  
  


_**-Apparently he wants to celebrate that** _

  
  


_**-AWWWW!!! <3** _

  
  


_**-Why didn't you tell me?!?!** _

  
  


_**-I didn't even know about it until he** _

_**told me about it today** _

  
  


_**-Wow!! This is so sweet!! <3** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Which brings me to the fact that I need a suit** _

  
  


_**-I don't have one** _

  
  


_**-Bakura!!! Haven't I taught you anything?! >:(** _

  
  


_**-ALWAYS have at least one nice outfit in your wardrobe!** _

  
  


_**-I am very cross with you right now, mister!** _

  
  


_**-Oh no. I'm so sad** _

  
  


_**-I've never had a need for a suit and so** _

_**I didn't think of it before** _

  
  


_**- >:(** _

  
  


_**-Har har. I know you're not actually making that face** _

  
  


_**-I'm serious I don't have a suit** _

  
  


_**-Don't worry, I do have a suit that I seldom wear.** _

  
  


_**-We're the same size, so it will fit you no problem.** _

  
  


_**-I can come over and bring it to you** _

  
  


_**-Ok, thanks** _

  
  


_**-You can use your key to get in, I'm here** _

  
  


- _ **I'll be there soon.**_

  
  


_**-ETA 15 minutes** _

  
  


At least that problem was taken care of. Bakura was able to relax and let out a sigh of relief. How ridiculous to have fretted over something so dumb. Now that he had a suit on the way, he was in good shape with nothing to worry about.

Maybe Ryou was right. Friends going to a fancy restaurant together didn't have to be weird. Why would it be? When did anything he and Marik ever got themselves involved in could be considered normal? After everything else, this had to be a walk in the park.

Just as he was putting some finishing touches to Marik's gift, there was a knock at the door. It was so like Ryou to knock first, but then again, that kind of tactic was pretty helpful.

“It's open,” he called out.

The door opened and Ryou came in, holding a garment bag over his arm and a plastic bag slung through. He closed the door behind him and approached.

“Sorry I'm late, I ran into Mrs. Shumway on my way in!” Ryou said ruefully. He revealed a baggie of cookies in his hand. “Of course I wasn't about to refuse her cookies.”

“You'd be crazier than me if you did.” Bakura smirked, standing up from his chair. “Let's see it.”

“See wha-oh, of course!” Ryou nodded as he seemed to remember what he'd come here for.

They went to the bathroom where Ryou placed the hanger of the garment bag on the towel rack. He unzipped it and revealed the suit, turning out to be a grey number with a black dress shirt. Topping it off was a blood-red necktie hanging loosely around the hanger.

“I had a feeling this would suit your tastes a little more!” Ryou explained. “The shirt was originally white, but I replaced it with a black one to contrast better with our pale complexion.”

Although it wasn't his first choice in what he'd look for in a suit, Bakura liked it just fine. At least it would hopefully pass the dress code.

“I presume you don't have any dress shoes, so I brought other a pair I don't often use.” Ryou pulled out a pair of black dress shoes, setting them on the floor.

“At least we're the same size.” Bakura remarked, touching the fabric of the suit. It felt fine, not that he could identify what material it was.

“Thankfully!” Ryou agreed with a nod. “All right, you should probably wash up now and then put it on. Don't worry about me, I'll go and wait for you in the living room!”

Ryou exited and Bakura appraised the suit once more, satisfied. Then he shed his clothes and took a quick shower. He even washed his hair, since the next few hours would allow for it to dry in time.

Once dried off, Bakura changed into the suit, and used the socks he was already wearing when putting on the shoes. Turning to the full-length mirror, Bakura got a good look at himself and found he did indeed look good in it. The grey colouring worked as a good neutral tone, then the black shirt and red tie contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and white hair. There definitely was a sophisticated, if slightly intimidating look to him with this suit. Maybe if it were black, it would have the full effect? Maybe not, too James Bond if he went that way.

Wait, why did he care? He looked good in it and it was just so he could get past the whole dress code rubbish. Bakura looked at himself again, turned around to get a look at other angles, and nodded. Oh yeah, he would do just fine, he figured.

Leaving the bathroom, he saw Ryou reading a book while he sat on the couch. When hearing Bakura enter, he looked up and his eyes widened.

“Oh, I say!” Ryou smiled as he stood up. “It does look great on you!”

“You've worn it before, you had to figure it would look good on me.” Bakura said dryly, turning around once to give Ryou the full view. “It's comfortable.”

“That's good to hear, the fabric isn't exactly expensive quality, but it's sturdy and comfortable enough.” Ryou nodded with approval, smiling more. “I don't believe I've seen you wear a suit before...”

“Just that one time at the school dance when I took over.” Bakura shrugged.

“Oh, right, that one.” Ryou giggled and shook his head. “Well! This looks fantastic! It rather _suits_ you, wouldn't you say?”

Chuckling, Bakura smirked at him. “You're learning.”

“I suppose bad puns aren't the worst thing I could have picked up from you.” Ryou winked, smirking in return. He looked over the getup once more and paused. “Oh dear, I forgot to include a belt! I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot such a-”

Waving it off, Bakura shrugged, “No need to apologise over something like that, I'll just go get one of my own.”

He did so, retrieving a red belt to offset the tie and added it to the ensemble. Ryou looked it over once more and gave a thumbs up.

“Excellent! You look great, you really do. I think Marik will be quite taken aback!”

“I doubt it, but it just better meet the place's dumb standards.”

“It's an upscale restaurant, they tend to have these dress codes.”

“I still think it's stupid.” Bakura muttered.

Ryou shrugged, “I don't exactly disagree, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do about that.”

“If I owned a place, people could wear whatever the hell they want.”

“You mean aside from the standard of wearing a shirt and shoes? Or are you implying you'd let people walk in naked?”

“Ryou, I existed five thousand years ago in Egypt. People were either naked or half naked all the time. It didn't bother me.”

“True, one would get used to it in that environment.” Ryou nodded. He then lit up, “Oh, that reminds me! I finished the artwork earlier and I had it printed! Here, let me get it.”

After Ryou pulled out a plastic folder from his bag, he held it out for Bakura to see. The drawing depicted his past self, drawn to the last detail with his red robe, purple shenti, the scar going down the right side of his face, and the few pieces of jewellery he'd worn. All topped off with the messy grey-white hair. A small bonus was a chibi version of Diabound sitting on his shoulder, which he supposed Ryou added to look cute.

“Wow.” Bakura finally said upon finding his voice. He'd only seen his past self's reflection in some surfaces a handful of times, but it looked exactly as he'd once described. “Looks pretty good, exactly like my old body.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Ryou beamed at the praise. “I'm sorry if the skin colour might be a bit off, but I didn't exactly have a-”

“Ryou, it's fine. Even I wouldn't able to give you an accurate shade.” Bakura waved that off dismissively.

“You did say darker than Marik is, so I went with that.” Ryou shrugged. “You can't really tell, but I made your body more wiry with some muscle definition.”

“It's about right.” Bakura shrugged and looked down at his current slender, pale body. “I was dehydrated most of the time.”

“I can imagine. Those kinds of abdominal muscles are usually a result of dehydration.” Ryou winced. “You poor thing.”

“It's okay. Once I became a better thief, health wasn't as big of an issue.” Bakura glanced at the drawing once more.

“I'm sure Marik will like it.” Ryou chirped, his smile returning. “A little window into your past.”

“That's one way to put it.” Bakura exhaled.

He thought back to those moments, watching the game play out and experiencing life through his old body. Then the moment that he'd actually discarded his own past self like garbage. The thought made Bakura shudder slightly. How far gone had he been that he treated his own past self like that?

While thankful he didn't have that parasitic being known as Zorc leeching on him anymore, the memories still stung greatly. Sometimes he wished for the numbing effect the darkness had when he needed to clear his mind. But he supposed he deserved the pain and guilt. After all of that.

Ryou touching his arm brought him back to earth. Bakura blinked and looked at his brother figure, finding worried eyes and a down turned mouth.

“You were having one of those moments.” Ryou said softly and then gave him a hug.

Although stiffening, Bakura relaxed in a few moments and then patted Ryou's back. “No need to get sentimental on me.”

“It just makes me sad is all.” Ryou murmured, pulling back a bit to look at him. “I want for you to be happy. Regardless of what you may tell yourself, you do deserve it. You've come a long way since then and I can't express how proud I am of you.”

“Come on Ryou, cut it out.” Bakura looked away, a pout forming at his lips.

“No, I don't think I will.” Ryou smiled brightly and hugged him once more before letting go. “Seeing you here, living your life and being happier than I'm sure you've felt in a long time, I can't describe how glad I am for it. It feels so right. I had always said that I'm sure things could have been different and it's great that it's true. No matter what happens, you're truly my brother and I'm happy for you.”

Feeling his cheeks go warm, Bakura averted his gaze and tried to recompose himself. That was Ryou for you, always expressing how he cared and making you turn into goop from his kindness. Gods, he didn't deserve such a brother like Ryou, not in five thousand years.

“Thanks, I guess.” Bakura managed, turning back to face him. He saw Ryou's expectant, playful look, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, me too.”

“And right now, I almost feel like I'm seeing you off on your first date.” Ryou giggled, winking at him. “It makes me so happy.”

Bakura scoffed, shaking his head. “It's not a date.”

“I know that, silly.” Ryou placed his hands on his hips. “I'm saying it _feels_ like it. You two are going out to a fine restaurant, just the two of you, in an intimate way. It all kind of adds up. And you know, you two argue like a married couple all the time!”

“Haven't heard that one before.” Bakura said dryly. “Mai said that watching us talk was like watching a married family sitcom, except it was genuine and actually funny.”

“You know, I have to agree with her!” Ryou giggled, shaking his head. “You two actually like each other more than some of those television couples, I swear.”

“Gomez and Morticia still have us beat, though.” Bakura quipped.

“Oh, nobody can top those two.” Ryou cooed, grinning widely. “They're wonderful.”

“And they don't make me want to throw up.”

“They certainly don't! Oh, goodness, now we need to have an _Addams Family_ marathon soon!”

“We'll watch it next time I come by.”

“If you weren't going out tonight, I'd say let's just do that now. But yes!”

Shrugging, Bakura was about to respond when the door opened and Marik came walking in. He was holding a small book bag and his hair was wet, which almost made Bakura laugh.

“Jeez, it just _had_ to rain. I'm just glad this bag's waterproof.” Marik muttered, taking off his shoes. He noticed Ryou and smiled, “Hey Ryou.”

“Hullo Marik!” Ryou waved at him. “I just came by to bring Bakura a suit, what do you think?”

Marik turned to face Bakura. His eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly as he looked him up and down. Now self-conscious, Bakura felt his cheeks go warm all over again and he fidgeted slightly. Feeling Marik's eyes on him was both a thrill and re-awakened self-conscious elements he wasn't used to. Sweaty palms and awareness of stomach movement only served to make him look away.

“Goodness, don't be shy!” Ryou giggled.

“I'm _not_ shy.” Bakura muttered.

Marik laughed, grinning. “Shyness aside, you look amazing! Never saw you in a suit before. Turns out, you clean up nicely.”

“That's what exactly I said!” Ryou exclaimed. “And I haven't had a reason to wear a suit around you, so it isn't like you had a chance to compare.”

“No kidding.” Marik chuckled, looking back at Bakura. “Looks good on you.”

Waving it off, Bakura feigned nonchalance but deep inside he couldn't help feeling slightly giddy. “Yeah, it fits and feels pretty comfortable.”

“We're just fortunate to be the same size.” Ryou mentioned with a nod. “Right down to our shoe size!”

“You guys really are twins to the last detail.” Marik chuckled, looking Bakura over once more. “Oh, sorry I didn't tell you about the dress code, though. It's a good thing you figured it out.”

Bakura shrugged, “I was looking it up and found the whole dress code nonsense. But I probably would've guessed that we had to do the whole suit thing, anyway.”

“Pretty much,” Marik said as he went to place his bag on the table. “So, wait, you didn't have a suit?”

“No. I never needed one.” Bakura replied.

Snapping his fingers, Ryou said, “As I told him, one should always have at least one formal outfit in their wardrobe! We'll have to go shopping for dress shoes sometimes, since the rule applies there too.”

“You got that right, Ryou!” Marik agreed with a smirk. “Don't worry, I'll take him to my tailor and we'll get some more.”

Scrunching up his nose, Bakura shook his head and went to go sit on the couch. “No way.”

“Yes way!” Marik grinned, joining him on the couch.

“Ooh, what a marvellous idea!” Ryou beamed as he went to sit on the easy chair. “I can submit my measurements since I have them written down. Oh, I should get one too, I've always wanted my own tailored suit. Um, what are his rates? I could save up for-”

“I'll pay for it.” Marik and Bakura said in unison and then looked at each other.

“Oh dear...” Ryou giggled, giving a smile. “No no, I can't have you guys-”

“It's fine, I'll cover it for you.” Bakura said. “I mean, you gave me this one free, so there you go.”

“Are you sure? I really don't want to inconvenience-”

“I'm offering. I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to. Now shut up and take it.”

Marik chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You're so sweet, spoiling your brother like that.”

“Stop that!” Bakura swatted his hand away, despite that he secretly loved it when Marik played with his hair.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Ryou's cheeks pinkened as he grinned. “I appreciate it greatly. Both of you.”

“No problem Ryou, it's the least we can do.” Marik assured with a smile. “We'll go see my tailor and you can get fitted for both suits so your brother over here doesn't lose his dignity.”

“Shut up.” Bakura scowled.

“I think that would work perfectly!” Ryou nodded emphatically. He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. “Oh, I should be going soon. I have to get to Yugi's within the hour.”

“Oh yeah, it's game night!” Marik chuckled, “You guys have fun with that.”

“Not to worry, I already let them know you were busy tonight, so we might just play board games this time.” Ryou said. He looked over toward Bakura, then at the plastic folder in his hand and lit up again, “Oh, before I go, Marik, there's something Bakura wanted to show you.”

“Huh?” Bakura was caught off guard by the sudden address and furrowed his brow. What was Ryou talking about? He stared at his former host, trying to decipher his meaning. Ryou stared back and then indicated to the clear folder still in his hand. “Oh, right. Here.”

He handed it to Marik, who took it and looked over the drawing. Marik's eyes went wide as they roamed over the drawing curiously. He stared at it for a good long while, stunned. At one point, his lips mouthed the word “Wow”.

Finally, he looked up at both of them. “Ryou, you drew this? It looks like your style.”

“I did.” Ryou smiled. “Bakura gave me the description. He wanted to show you his past self and commissioned me to make it happen.”

Marik blinked, then looked at Bakura with surprise. He then chuckled as a smile formed on his lips. “You did that just because I was curious about your past self?”

“Yeah. I figured, why not.” Bakura shrugged and leaned back.

“You dork.” Marik chuckled, looking over the drawing again. “Wow, if I didn't know better, I never would've guessed that this was you. Except for the smirk, that's you right there.”

Chuckling, Bakura shot a finger gun toward him.

Marik looked at the drawing, then back at Bakura, and smirked. “Gosh, you were _hot_! What happened to you?”

Ryou laughed at that and Bakura gave a sardonic stare.

“Had a makeover.”

“Of course you did.” Marik snickered. “I'm kidding, you're still handsome, dumbass.”

Bakura blushed and looked away, waving it off.

“This is incredible work, so thanks for doing that, Ryou.” Marik grinned. “It's really interesting that I can finally put a face to the legendary Thief King.”

“Oh, you're welcome!” Ryou said, looking flattered. “I felt the same way.”

They talked a few more minutes before Marik excused himself to go shower and change. Bakura made sure Marik's gift was well hidden in his room, thankful that he hadn't seen it earlier. When he came back out, Ryou was putting on his shoes and gathering his bag.

“I hope you two have a lovely time tonight.” Ryou smiled.

Shrugging, Bakura slipped his hands into his pockets. “Can't imagine it'll go too badly. It's just Marik and I doing what we always do.”

Ryou giggled at that and winked. “You know Bakura, perhaps such an intimate and calm setting might just be a perfect time to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Bakura furrowed his brow.

“How you feel about him, of course.” Ryou said pointedly, his smile fading.

Tensing, Bakura let out a groan and shook his head. “You can't be serious.”

Ryou's calm, serious expression didn't waver. “I am serious. I can understand if you're afraid that he'll reject your feelings, truly. That's perfectly normal and I fear that, as well. But you can't keep doing this to yourself.”

“Ryou-come on, it's not like that.” Bakura looked downward and scowled at the floor. “It's better that we're friends.”

“Why are you so convinced that he doesn't feel the same way?” Ryou wanted to know. He lifted Bakura's face to meet his gaze and gaze and his eyes narrowed.

Unfortunately, Bakura didn't even know how to answer that. It was just something he felt, something he knew, and it was hard to put words to it. A huff escaped him and he pursed his lips into a thin line.

“Answer me.” Ryou's voice was stern, but soft.

Pulling away, Bakura shook his head and curled his hands into fists. “It doesn't matter why. If he felt that way, he could've said something.”

“Really, why is it up to him? Can't you do it?” Ryou folded his arms over his chest. “You were always adverse to the idea of you and I being like friends, being like brothers way back when. And yet your actions proved otherwise. Right now, the same thing is occurring. You claim to not feel this way and yet all of your actions and your jealousy about his meaningless hookups indicate the opposite.”

Turning away, Bakura went to try and busy himself. Hearing it all laid out was tensing up his entire body and his mind was jumbled. Try as he might to recompose himself and force these thoughts from his mind, it was no use. He knew all of this. It still stung.

“Is it because you're just afraid of feeling this way? Does being in love terrify you?” Ryou asked from behind him, his voice soft and compassionate. “I understand it's not easy. You've never loved anyone like this before and it hurts, doesn't it?”

Bakura stiffened and didn't respond. He just stared down at the blur of objects occupying a small side table near the couch. Shoulders trembling, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his nerves. Fingers clenched and unclenched along the surface, all of them shaking.

A hand came to his shoulder and he didn't have it in himself to be startled by the touch.

“You don't need to do or say anything you're not ready to. I'm sorry if it came off that way.” Ryou murmured. “It's okay to be scared and not to know what to do, or what you're doing. All you can do is keep trying your best to overcome these parts of life when you feel you can.”

A pause as Ryou squeezed his shoulder and then let go. Then arms came around his middle and he felt Ryou's head nestle on his back. Although used to Ryou being affectionate, the calming touch managed to dissipate the heaviness in his mind and body.

“I understand it's harder for you. After everything you've gone through, being in love terrifies you as much as it's unknown.” Ryou said, squeezing him, and then letting go. “You deserve to be happy and you deserve love.”

Sniffing, Bakura relaxed a bit and his body felt a little lighter. Even with the uncertainty still clouding his mind, he calmed himself and felt like his feet were finally touching the ground again.

“You love him and as much as it may terrify you, as much as you might possibly hate being in love... You want it, don't you?”

Bakura couldn't answer, but it seemed he didn't have to.

Ryou's hand squeezed his shoulder again and let go. Turning around, Bakura faced Ryou, who was looking at him with compassion.

“It's all right. If nothing else, you have a lovely time with your best friend. Celebrate the day you met him three years ago.” Ryou said with a bright smile.

Calmed all the more, Bakura nodded. He then took a spare umbrella and handed it to Ryou. “Sure thing.”

“And you better tell me all about it!” Ryou chirped in a sing-song voice as he headed to the door. “Have fun!”

“Will do. See you later.” Bakura gave a light wave, watching as Ryou waved back and left out the door.

Oh Gods, why did it feel like he was making a huge mistake and yet relieved at the same time? Was that even possible?

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was no telling how this evening was going to go and he wasn't sure exactly what it could entail. His stomach fluttered and yet clenched at the same time, not a fun combination.

* * *

At least Marik had the sense to take the car tonight. Going to a fancy restaurant on a motorcycle while both of them were wearing suits, in rainy weather, wasn't a good idea.

Thankfully, the entrance to the restaurant had a large overhang the spread across from one side of the driveway to the other. It seemed to be specifically for rain and snow, as well as shade on hot summer days. So umbrellas weren't needed, but stashed away in the back seat just in case.

A man in a red vest, white shirt and dark pants was stationed outside the entrance. The man held his hand out and Marik dropped the keys into his hand. So this was a valet, which he'd seen before in fiction, but not like this.

After the valet went to go park the car, Marik winked and patted Bakura on the back. “Tonight, looks like you and I are going to dine like kings.”

“And sticking out like sore thumbs, I bet. Not even sore thumbs, more like thumbs that were jacked and stuck back onto different hands.” Bakura remarked dryly, giving a chuckle.

“Real nice visual before we're eating, you louse.” Marik was trying to scold, but was clearly trying not to laugh.

Once they entered, Bakura wasn't sure if he was awed or disgusted by the opulence. Almost reminded him too much of the palace, but thankfully the place didn't seem to take on that kind of decor. There were gaudy chandeliers, gold and silver statues, big fountain with tons of coins littering in it, and the flooring was bright red carpeting.

The lighting and atmosphere was low and intimate, which somehow wasn't surprising. Tables were spread all around the place with white tablecloths (why white? They took forever to clean) and what looked to be high back chairs. Many people, all dressed to the nines, sat upon these tables and chatted noisily. He thought back to the first time Ryou had put on the movie _Titanic,_ except not as bright.

Done taking in the gaudy, overdone decor, Bakura decided to focus his attention on something _far_ more beautiful to look at. Marik looked amazingly dashing in his tuxedo, which was a creamy ivory colour. His dark skin accented the creamy off-white kind of look beautifully. All topped off with a white dress shirt and a lavender necktie. His usual earrings were adorned along with golden bracelets, no choker this time, but still had a golden chain around his neck.

Truth be told, Marik did look more interesting and appealing when wearing much more revealing clothing. It was kind of weird seeing him in a suit, but he still looked handsome just the same.

Now they stood, waiting for their turn as the people in front of them spoke to the overly cheerful hostess. To his right, Bakura noticed a man and a woman walking by toward the exit. They looked to be middle-aged or so and were laughing like a couple of hyenas. The man was in a tuxedo and walked with a sense of arrogant bravado, his nose turned up. The woman was in a gaudy golden dress that sparkled, carrying a matching clutch, and wearing golden gloves. She also wore what was clearly a furry shawl, tons of animals dead to make that stupid thing. Along with that was far too much makeup and what was clearly a fake tan. Gods, they looked stupid.

The man and woman took notice of him and sneered. It reminded him greatly of his days in Egypt whenever nobles looked down upon him just because he was a lowly thief. Either they picked up on this or just thought his clothing weren't too their standards.

Bakura just hardened his gaze and glared, pursing his lips into a thin line. People like them were clearly nothing more than rich assholes who would treat you like a bug they wanted to step on. Flaunting their wealth and profiting off the suffering of others to get this high up the ladder.

Even Kaiba wasn't nearly that insufferable.

The man and woman looked at him, affronted, before huffing and storming out. Bakura almost laughed as he watched them go. What was their problem? Were they expecting him to be intimidated or something?

Marik chuckled from beside him and Bakura turned his attention back to him. “Jeez, what was with them? They looked like you insulted their moms or something!”

“I suppose I might as well have.” Bakura purred with a chuckle. “They were probably expecting me to plead for forgiveness and bow down to them. Pathetic.”

“I'll say.” Marik agreed. “Did you see her tan? Looks more like she took a marker and coloured herself with it!”

Bakura barked out laughter, causing other patrons to look over at them. He didn't care, they could look like a bunch of pearl-clutching dumbasses all they wanted. “You're right, she did. I can't tell if it was spray-on or done from one of those tanning contraptions.” Bakura snickered.

“Probably the latter!” Marik winked, nudging him. “Oh, did you see that chandelier? I don't know about you, but it looks more like a bunch of pretzels dipped in yogourt.”

“I'm glad I wasn't the only one.” Bakura glanced at the offending chandelier. “I bet you if I brought that thing into the palace, the Pharaoh would have been more offended by _that_. Never mind his father's sarcophagus, no, that right there would have sent him into a fury.”

Marik laughed into his hand, cheeks flushed and his shoulders shaking. Bakura felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the poor buy try hard not to laugh too loud. It never failed to make him feel great seeing Marik laugh, especially by his own hand.

“I love it. I'll take a picture and send it to Yugi and see what they say about it.” Marik managed between giggles. He took out his phone and did just that.

Although Bakura bristled slightly, he decided to let it slide for now.

Finally, they reached the hostess, who greeted them cheerfully. Okay, so it seemed his suit passed the test.

“And what's your reservation under?” The hostess asked.

“Ishtar, ma'am.” Marik said smoothly.

The hostess looked in her guestbook and nodded before leading them away. Along they went through all of the occupied tables, waiters and waitresses bustling around. Finally they came to a table for two that was actually parked in a quieter area, almost in shadows. There were a couple of candles set there, casting a soft, eerie glow along the table.

Once they were sat down and given menus, the hostess walked off, leaving the pair alone. Bakura looked at Marik, then at the candles, then at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What can I say? I like candlelit dinners.” Marik grinned, winking at him.

“I see.” Bakura looked down at the menu, having to squint at it due to the small print. It was only two pages long, plus the back that offered deserts and non-alcoholic drinks.

He took in their surroundings, at all the people seated at nearby tables, the gaudy decor they were exposed to, everything. Even over there, the gaudiness wasn't any better and he wanted to laugh. If it wasn't decor, it was the dull colours with no personality or flare.

“Is it me, or do these rich people have the blandest tastes?” Bakura remarked, looking back at Marik.

“Right?” Marik chuckled, glancing toward. “I love luxurious getups but this is just bland. The only highlights are gold, but that gets dull after a while. If I owned this place, I'd make sure to put in some accent colours and make it a lot brighter.”

“I'll bet that you could buy it out if you wanted.” Bakura purred, leaning his chin on one hand.

Nodding in agreement, Marik reached for his glass of water and took a sip. “I could, but I don't know if I'd want to handle managing properties, let alone a restaurant.”

“Better yet, if the Millennium Rod were still in power and in your possession, perhaps a little _persuasion_ would be in order.” Bakura prompted, his smirk widening.

Marik looked devious and licked his lips. “I would use mind control on all the annoying patrons around here. And if an employee gives me trouble, maybe them too.”

Although those days were long, long gone by now, it was fun to imagine more trivial scenarios. Bakura chuckled at the thought of how the mind slaves would do every single ounce of their bidding and maybe pushing the envelope.

“I could help along. I bet you many of these employees are underpaid, so I'd be doing a little pickpocketing.” Bakura winked at his partner. “I'd be willing to share my goods, I suppose.”

“How generous of you.” Marik purred, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “Don't worry, I'm going to make sure to leave a nice tip.”

“Mm-hmm.” Bakura hummed, sipping some water. “I bet you would use mind control to make all of those stuffy suits pour soup and sauce all over themselves?”

Laughing at the thought, Marik nodded. “You bet I would! Once I release their minds, they'll see the mess on their suit or dress and freak out! 'Oh Horace, this is absolutely terrible! I have mustard all over my priceless Dior! Oh, the horror!'”

They both laughed, not even caring about the stares and huffs from nearby patrons. To think he'd been uncertain about this evening. But it was proving to be fun. The worst thing so far was the gaudy decor and the upper crust assholes. Then again, doing just about anything alongside Marik would always prove to be interesting and even feel natural.

Bakura calmed himself and looked across the table at his partner while he perused the menu. He looked so soft and beautiful in the dimness and shadows of the candlelight. Gods, he could watch him all night like this.

After a bit, Marik looked up from his menu. “See anything you want?”

“ _Yes_.” Bakura murmured, not once tearing his gaze away from Marik.

“I figured,” Marik remarked with a chuckle. “Apparently their surf and turf is great.”

That sounded good to him, so Bakura nodded and set his menu down. Marik perused his once more and then set it down. A waitress came by, introduced herself and asked what they wanted to drink. Marik ordered champagne, made sure to present their false ID's, and the waitress slinkered away.

Marik turned to him then, looking pensive before he spoke up.

“I know this is probably a little bit much, but I guess I couldn't help it.” Marik admitted with a light laugh. “I guess I wanted to do something a little more special, since it's the first time we can actually do this.”

Bakura shrugged a bit, “It's fine, Marik. You wanted to do something to celebrate today and I don't mind at all. If I knew beforehand, we still could've done something. Like get a cake or whatever.”

Marik nodded, looking grateful. “Yeah, even that would've been nice. I know it's cheesy to say, but I just really enjoy doing things with you.”

Averting his gaze, Bakura hoped the dim candlelight would hide his blush. He finally looked back at his partner. “Yeah, me too.” he confessed.

“You know, in spite of everything, and I do mean everything in between, we did still meet.” Marik said, his voice soft. He met Bakura's gaze and reached over to touch his hand. “I'll never regret that.”

The sentiment made Bakura's heart either want to shatter or explode. He wasn't sure which. Either way, Marik's warm smile coupled with the light in his eyes were making his legs weak. Gods, did Marik have any clue what he was doing to him?

On top of that, Marik's hand was very warm and felt so good.

“In spite of everything, I don't regret it, either.” Bakura confessed.

“It's okay if you still feel salty about a few things.” Marik went on, looking a bit sheepish. “I get it. But I hope you know I'm grateful for everything you did.”

Realizing what he was getting at, Bakura chuckled and hid his embarrassment as best he could. “I couldn't tell after you hugged me when I agreed to help you save your brother and duel your darker half.”

“Shut up.” Marik grinned, chuckling. “You're my best friend. I wouldn't be where I am if I never met you.”

Although Bakura wasn't so sure about that, the sentiment was still touching. He looked away, trying to compose himself. Well, as much as he could do so when Marik was embracing him.

“And I probably would've been way better off.” Bakura said with a smirk, looking toward the ceiling. “I should've just bided my time and waited for Yugi and his friends to inevitably drive out the darkness and take the Millennium Rod once they obtained it. Might've been a lot easier that way. I was a little rash trying to seek out the source and obtain it for myself. Had I not done that, maybe I would've been more successful.”

Maybe some of these facts _were_ true. Maybe things would've been different and better if they'd never met. But Bakura bumped him slightly and winked to indicate he was kidding. In a way, while he wondered what could have been, there was just no denying that things would have ended worse if he'd never met Marik. If he'd never gotten as close to him as he did.

“But I would've still been lost in the Shadow Realm.” Bakura didn't quite look at him as he said this. He felt Marik's grip on his hand tighten considerably. “If it wasn't for you or for Ryou, I wouldn't be here right now.”

Marik nodded, his expression a myriad of emotions. “I don't even want to think about that.”

“Sorry.” Bakura chuckled. “Of course you're my best friend too, idiot. Even if you ended up screwing me over.”

“Shut the hell up, you jerk.” Marik cooed, no heat in those words.

“Oh, so you don't want me to thank you? All right, I wasn't going to anyway.”

“Liar. You're thankful and you know it.”

The two laughed, then gazed at one another for a few moments. Bakura turned his hand over and held Marik's, lacing their fingers. As he saw Marik smile more, it broke his own resolve and he smiled back. Of course his traitorous heart was racing and his equally traitorous cheeks were getting warm. But for the moment, the entire world didn't exist. It was just them. Nothing else mattered and his entire being relaxed for it.

It was only when the waitress came back with the champagne that they broke their hand hold. Thankfully, she either didn't notice or had the tact not to comment and offered the bottle in an ice bucket. She opened it up for them, managing not to create a mess, and then took their orders. Marik ordered for them both; a salad for an entree and a paella with no meat for himself and breadsticks and the surf and turf for Bakura.

“How dare you take the meat out of that.” Bakura teased after the waitress walked off. “It's the best part.”

“You never even tried it!” Marik laughed, giving a grin. “How would you know?”

“It's meat, I can't imagine it would be bad.” Bakura stated. “It also has chickpeas, so I wouldn't anyway.”

“More for me!” Marik proclaimed in a sing-song voice. He reached for the champagne bottle and poured them into the provided flute glasses.

Bakura took one and sniffed the bubbly drink. “I've never had champagne before.”

“I did a couple times.” Marik shared. “I tried alcohol here and there. Odion kept telling me I'm too young to drink, but of course when you have the power of mind control...”

“You were devious.” Bakura purred, sipping his drink.

Marik winked and tipped his glass toward him before sipping. “I've still got it.”

“Considering how you pull me into all of your schemes, you do. Unfortunately.”

“You know you like it.”

Bakura sipped his drink and scoffed. “Think whatever you want, then.”

Marik chuckled and then raised his glass. “I don't usually do this, but what the hell. We've made it this far and I bet we'll have tons more. To our partnership.”

Offering a smile, Bakura raised his glass briefly and lowered it. “Yeah. What you said.”

They sipped their drinks in unison and set the flutes back down on the table. Bakura exhaled, regarding his partner still looking stunning in the candlelight. It was still kind of funny to be having an actual candlelit dinner like this. Wasn't it a little too romantic? He was surprised that Marik never commented on it. Maybe he just didn't see it that way? Or he didn't care? Well, if that was the case, Bakura wouldn't care either.

“You know, if someone told me three years ago that you and I would be here like this, I probably would've thought that they were insane.” Marik chuckled, smiling brightly.

“No kidding.” Bakura agreed, letting out a scoff. “It wouldn't have even crossed my mind at the time.”

“Me either.” Marik said with a nod. Then he looked pensive, sipped his drink, and faced Bakura again. “I mean it when I say I don't regret meeting you. Even back then, you were the only one who understood me. You didn't bow down like a mind slave and you also accepted me. I appreciated that and I still do. You just got me like no one else did. That's why I'm glad I met you, Bakura. I want you to know that.”

All Bakura could do for some time was look at him, taking in the sentiment and knowing just how true it was. Even back then, what drew them close together was how similar their lives ended up being. All the suffering, heartbreak, hardships and everything in between. To think all started with the Millennium Items and grew from there.

It was hard to keep his emotions at bay. Bakura looked down at the table cloth, his fingers gripping the edge of the table tightly. He could feel Marik's gaze on him and his heart couldn't take it. Yet, hearing that felt liberating. They may not have needed to say it, but it felt good. Too good. Stupid, traitorous feelings.

Yes. He could do this.

Finally finding his voice, Bakura spoke in a low voice, as if afraid anyone else would hear him. “I always worked alone. I didn't depend on anybody, not for anything. Zorc, maybe, but that's different. But when I met you, even after you didn't do as I said, I was really intrigued. It was all new to me, but I didn't even think about it when we joined forces.”

A light chuckle escaped him as he shook his head, a small smile curling at his lips.

“Isn't it funny? Something so foreign to me ended up feeling more natural than I thought. I didn't even _think_ about impersonating Ryou in order to obtain the Millennium Rod from you.”

When he managed to finally look up, Marik was smiling and laughing a bit.

“You know, I didn't even think of that.” Marik remarked. “But looking back, it probably would've looked really weird and suspicious if deception was your angle.”

“I know.” Bakura agreed, grinning. “I was used to doing it around others, especially Yugi and his friends. But I never felt like I had to with you. I felt more free than I ever did, actually. You understood my hatred of the Pharaoh and my desires for vengeance. I guess you can say I could be myself.”

He averted his gaze again, then felt Marik touching his hand. Without hesitation, Bakura interlaced their fingers and squeezed.

“So, thank you.”

Marik squeezed his hand and softly said, “You're welcome.”

Their gazes met once more and Bakura melted. His body felt lighter, warmer, even with his mind gnawing at how cheesy and pathetic it was to give in to these feelings. But at this moment, he didn't care. Sometimes, Marik just had to know.

Their food soon arrived, which was a relief due to Bakura's hunger and a mild distraction from the intensity of their gazing.

For now, he could forget his own inability to say more, he could forget about Marik's stupid asshole jerk hookups, and everything else troubling him. There was only the two of them, celebrating the day their partnership began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen that kind of chandelier on HGTV. It was so gaudy and I hated it lol! Apparently that's high-class stuff? Jeez! No wonder I am so out of touch with fashion and design trends! That's fine with me, though! ;) So yes, I will take digs at rich decor because oftentimes, I see a lot of blandness or something so gaudy and tacky!
> 
> I'm not sure where the fancy restaurant idea came from? But as I was working on them doing stuff for their "anniversary", it came to mind and felt like a fun idea to do! XD There'll be more to come with that in the next chapter! ;3 Plus I wanted them to have an intimate moment by candlelight. <3
> 
> The bit where Ryou comforted Bakura was definitely not originally planned! He was going to provide the suit, I felt it was a good time for him to bring the artwork, that was it! But as I kept writing, Bakura's emotional struggles kept creeping in and I just knew there had to be a moment. Ryou's just the best, isn't he? :D Definitely glad I gave him a supporting role in this story, it's been a lot of fun playing with him and having him bounce off Bakura like he does!


	6. Chapter 6

“Eat it.”

“No.”

“Eat it.”

“NO! I don't want it!”

“Come on Bakura, just try it.”

“It has chickpeas in it and I hate them!”

“Why?”

“Because I don't like them.”

“Eat it.”

“No!”

“Please?”

“Put that away. I'm not eating it.”

“Just try it. One bite. That's it.”

Bakura glared hard, but opened his mouth. Marik laughed and inserted the forkful of paella into his mouth. Bakura then swallowed it without chewing and smirked smugly.

Marik however, was undeterred. “There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?”

“Of course not, I didn't even taste it.” Bakura chuckled.

“You still did it, though.” Marik grinned. “You still do everything I say, even after all this time.”

Scoffing, Bakura went back to finishing up his food. “I only did it so you'd stop.”

“And yet you still did it.” Marik sang.

“I hate you.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

After finishing the last bite of steak, Bakura then reached for his water glass, only for Marik to stop him. He stared in confusion as Marik leaned over, napkin in hand, and proceeded to wipe his face with it.

“Marik! Stop that!” Bakura whispered, drawing back, but Marik kept cleaning him off.

“You're a messy eater and we're in a nice place.” Marik whispered back. “Come on.”

Bakura growled and leaned back, even grabbing Marik's arm to push back from the attempt to clean his face. “Stop doing that, I'm not-”

“Excuse me, sirs.” A voice spoke up.

They turned to see a woman standing next to their table dressed in what looked like a chef's uniform. She gazed at them with a hardened stare, her lips pursed. Bakura frowned and let go of Marik's arm.

“What seems to be the problem, ma'am?” Marik asked in his Namu voice, placing the napkin back onto the table.

“I've been receiving many complaints from other customers about the two of you,” she stated, folding her arms over her chest. “So I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

Marik and Bakura stared at her incredulously, looked at each other, then back at her. Bakura opened his mouth to demand what the hell they did wrong, but Marik placed a hand on his arm.

“Excuse me?” Marik looked at her with confusion. “Ma'am, I don't understand. What did we do?”

The woman just stared at him like he was an annoying pest. “You've been reported as being loud, disturbing other customers, and vulgar displays. I'm afraid I can't allow that kind of behaviour in my restaurant and would like the two of you to leave immediately.”

Bristling, Bakura glared at the woman and made a move to stand up. Marik tightened his grip on his arm and shook his head. Wrenching his arm away, he settled for trying to stare down the woman. Who did she think she was? They didn't DO anything, he was sure of it.

“Ma'am, why didn't you tell us this before?” Marik wanted to know. “If we were loud or disturbed anyone, I do apologise, but why-”

“I said I want the two of you to leave immediately.” The woman cut him off. “If you don't leave now, I will have to get security to escort you out.”

“Excuse me, ma'am, but this makes no sense. We just finished our dinner.” Marik pointed to their empty dishes. “You're just making us leave after we finished and not having to pay?”

Wide-eyed, the woman looked affronted and then huffed. “All right, fine. You can pay for your meals but I want you out of my restaurant after that. I won't have you disturbing my customers anymore.”

“Ma'am, we-”

But the woman cut him off and stalked away. Marik stared after her, then sat back down. “What the hell just happened?”

“I just want to know what she meant by vulgar display.” Bakura muttered, crossing his arms.

“I know, right? That made no sense at all.” Marik agreed, sighing heavily. “We were going to leave soon, anyway. What's even the point?”

Before Bakura could suggest that they stick to the plan to dine and dash, the woman came back, this time with their waitress in tow. The waitress looked confused and a bit sheepish as she clutched the booklet that held the bill along with a small machine.

“Um... would you like to pay cash or card?” The waitress asked.

Marik produced his wallet and handed her his credit card. The waitress took it and went to work processing the bill. The woman stared at them like they were flies to be swatted, or like they'd just insulted her family.

Bakura then took notice of what he figured was a wallet peering out of the woman's pocket. It was well within reaching distance and she wasn't even looking at him. Oh, this was too perfect.

“Ma'am, I don't understand something. What vulgar displays were you referring to?” Marik wanted to know. “As far as I know, we did nothing of the sort.”

The woman glared at him, scrunching her face like she'd just sucked on a lemon. “I don't have to put up with your crap. I'm the owner and manager here and I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. Especially you.”

Marik stood up. He turned to the waitress and smiled charmingly as she handed back his credit card and the receipt. He in turn took out some cash from his wallet and handed it to her. In his Namu voice, plus a charming smile, he said, “Thank you so much, Stephanie. Your service was terrific and we appreciate it.”

Stephanie blushed and smiled brightly as she took the money. “Oh, you're very welcome, Mr. Ishtar! My pleasure! Have a good-”

“Get back to your next table, Stephanie.” The manager said gruffly.

Looking startled, Stephanie nodded and silently walked off with her head low.

“Now you paid, so get-” The manager began as she rounded on Marik once more.

“Excuse me, but you didn't answer my question. What vulgar displays are we apparently guilty of?”

“I said get out.” The manager sneered. “And don't come back again, you piece of trash. Both of you.”

Having enough of this, Bakura stood up as well and practically tossed his napkin onto the table. He glared hard at the woman, who just glared back at him. Thankfully, he and Marik both had a few inches on her, so staring her down was easy. Whatever her problem was, he had a pretty good feeling it was a mere excuse to get them out. He sneered, his lips stretching upward.

“Fine then, we can't get out of here fast enough anyway. Your restaurant is atrocious with its gaudy decor and seems to be trying too hard to look upper class. You're doing us a favour because we can't stand to look at it a second longer.”

Looking affronted, the manager opened her mouth to respond, but then Marik cut her off.

“If this is how you treat your customers, I can't imagine how you're the manager.” Marik ground out. “I get it now. We're leaving, but not because you told us to. I hope you won't mind if I contact your superior.”

With a sneer, he took Bakura by the hand and led the way out of the restaurant. Neither of them spoke at first and Bakura wondered, why was he letting this happen? He huffed and snatched his hand away, but continued following Marik out. Not that he cared, but what was that lady's problem and why did Marik seem to know about it?

At least it happened after they'd eaten, though.

* * *

Now they were in the car on the way home, driving through the rain, mostly in silence. The only sounds to be heard were the windshield wipers swiping noisily along the windshield. Bakura glanced toward Marik, who was staring straight at ahead at the wet, rainy road bathed in the headlights.

“Well!” Marik suddenly said, letting out a chuckle. “That could've gone better. It's still weird that she gave us the chance to finish eating before throwing us out.”

“What the hell was her problem?” Bakura wanted to know. “I don't care, but it was still pretty stupid.”

“Yeah...” Marik sighed, shaking his head. “It was one of two things, I'm sure of it. One, it was probably because she's racist. But judging by her alleged 'vulgar displays' claim, it also sounds like she thought we were a couple.”

“Oh.” Bakura wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “She's one of _those_ , then.”

It wasn't exactly the first time they were ever mistaken or teased for looking like a couple. Both tended to either brush it off or have a laugh about it. It left him wondering what he'd even call them if things ever escalated to that point. Not that it mattered since it would likely not happen, though.

At least Marik didn't seem too repulsed, or so he hoped.

“Whatever, let's not go back there.” Marik muttered.

“Agreed. I would tear down all those sad excuses for decorations if I cold.” Bakura said as he leaned back in his seat.

Thankfully, his quip made Marik chuckle. “I'm picturing you with a sledgehammer just going to town on the place and breaking that damn chandelier.”

They shared a laugh at the outlandish idea of destroying the place, especially the gaudy decor and statues. All while the manager would screech and cry like a big stupid baby before getting taken away.

“At least the food was good. It's just too bad we didn't get to try their dessert.”

“I swear, you and Ryou are going to end up with cavities with the way you guys love sweets.”

“Shut up, you like cake too.”

“I do, but I don't have an insatiable sweet tooth.”

“And now I want cake even more, so thanks a lot for reminding me.”

“I'll make up for getting us kicked out by getting some cake tomorrow.”

Bakura chuckled and then waved it off. “You didn't get us kicked out, Marik. It wasn't your fault.”

“Yeah, I know.” Marik glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road. “It's just too bad it ended like that.”

Reaching into his pocket, Bakura produced a slick leather wallet. “Well, nonetheless, she made a big mistake by focusing all of her attention on you. It's like she didn't even know I was there.”

“What are you talking abou-” Marik caught sight of the wallet and his jaw dropped. “You stole her wallet?!”

“I did.” Bakura grinned wryly, waving the wallet. “I could see it poking out of her pocket. It was far too easy since she wasn't paying any attention to me.”

Marik huffed and looked irritated, but there was mirth in his eyes and his lips were curving upward. “Damn it, Bakura. You're a sly dog, you little thief.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Bakura laughed, then opened the wallet to peer into it. “Let's see, a whole wad of cash, business card, possibly a dozen credit cards, driver's license, medical card, a card with numbers to call in case the wallet is found...” He rifled through the other cards.

“And what are you planning to do with all that?” Marik asked, raising an eyebrow. “Steal the cash and max out the credit cards? Better do that fast, she'll cancel them once she knows her wallet's missing.”

With a smirk, Bakura withdrew the bills and counted them. Somehow he wasn't surprised that they added up to three-hundred and twenty dollars. He stuffed the wad of cash into his pocket for now.

“Actually Marik, I'm just mulling through some ideas of a little...” He turned to his partner and winked. “ _Revenge_.”

Marik laughed and grinned widely, shaking his head. “I should've known.”

“Well, she had it coming.” Bakura winked at him and rifled through the cards some more. “Oh, did she say she was the owner of the restaurant?”

“Yeah, she did. Manager and owner, apparently.” Marik replied. “Why?”

“When I looked up information about the restaurant, it said that it was owned by a corporate company. It's not a chain restaurant, but it's not exactly an independent either. The company who owns the place is run by a man with no co-owners listed. She'd just be the manager.” Bakura explained.

“Oh, I see. She figured we were too naive and wouldn't dare question her authority.” Marik scoffed, shaking his head.

“Indeed.” Bakura chuckled darkly. “For starters, wouldn't it be a shame if her driver's license was missing?” He pushed the button to roll down his window slightly and tossed the card in question out through the gap.

“Bakura!” Marik laughed. “You fiend!”

“Tempting as it would be max out her credit cards or hack into her bank account, why don't I just make it more inconvenient for her?” Bakura said, winking at his partner. He took a credit card and tossed it out as well. “Whoops. Butterfingers.”

“Give me some! I want to do it!” Marik grinned, holding his hand out.

“I knew you'd see it my way.” Bakura purred, half-lidding his eyes and handing him a few of the cards.

“A little petty revenge will make up for what happened!” Marik declared, setting a few of the cards on the console next to him. He took one and powered down his window too. “Oh no, I can't possibly hold this card with all that wind and rain! Whatever shall I do?” He cackled and tossed it out. “Ah! Oh no! It went out the window! I'm so clumsy!”

Laughing all the more, Bakura grinned widely at his partner joining in on the fun. He took another card and flung it out the window. “Whoops.” He flung another one out. “Whoops. My hands are just so slippery today.”

“Oops!” Marik flung another card out the window. “Sorry Karen, there goes your Bank of Domino card! I'd go get it, but I'm driving!”

“Oh dear, there goes another one.” Bakura snickered as he flung another one out the window. “It might not be satisfying since we can't see how she reacts, but I suppose it'll have to do.”

“That's true. It's still fun! Go, credit card frisbee!” Marik said as he flung another card out the window. “Jeez, how many cards does this lady have? I know she manages a high-class place, but jeez.”

“I bet you she has a rich spouse.” Bakura guessed. “You don't just walk into a high-class place owned by a million-dollar company right out of management school. She had to have had connections.”

“That does make sense.” Marik chuckled. He glanced over for a brief second. “You know, that's a really nice wallet.”

“It is.” Bakura agreed, turning it over to inspect it. “Probably costs more than our shoes. Combined.”

Marik laughed and turned into the driveway that led into the apartment building's underground parking garage. “You should keep it. Consider it compensation for her being so rude.”

A stolen, expensive wallet? Bakura grinned widely at the prospect. He removed any other personal belongings from the wallet, emptying it completely. He shoved them all into a garbage bag to dispose of later. The final thing was a small photo of the same woman alongside an older gentleman. A signature was scrawled on the bottom, seeming to be from the man himself.

With a devious grin, Bakura ripped it up, tossing the pieces out the window. “And that's something she can't replace.”

“You're evil.” Marik cooed.

“I know.” Bakura winked at him. “It's not my fault she kept something so valuable in her wallet.”

After parking the car and getting into the elevator, they came back into the apartment. Both were carrying their suit jackets over shoulders, sharing laughter over the more memorable moments of their time in the restaurant.

“I think next time, we'll just go to the diner.” Marik chuckled as he turned on a couple of lights. “Rose was always good to us.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bakura agreed as he removed is shoes.

Marik placed his suit jacket over a chair and went to his bag that still sat on the table. “By the way, I have something for you. Well, kind of.”

Looking toward Marik, Bakura rose an eyebrow. Did Marik think the same thing, getting each other a gift? “What? You didn't have to, I mean, just because of what today is doesn't mean-”

“I know that, silly.” Marik chuckled. “But I wanted to. I made sure to have it done and ready for today.”

Taking out a manila envelope, Marik walked over and handed it to him. Bakura reached in and pulled out some neatly stapled papers, finding a lot of text written there. What was he supposed to look for? Bakura went about reading glimpses of the text, finding some words jumping out at him as though they were highlighted. No way. That couldn't be right. But his heart jumped at the very prospect of what he was seeing.

He blinked once, re-read a few passages twice just to make sure he was seeing it right, and then looked back at Marik.

Sure enough, Marik was grinning at him in a smug, but playful way.

“This is text about my past life.” Bakura managed to say, breath catching in his throat.

“It is.” Marik confirmed with a nod, still grinning. “I remember what you told me three years ago when you opened up about your past. Remember, I told you that the only information about you that we got was sparse and made you out to be a cartoon bad guy?”

“Yeah, I do.” Bakura muttered bitterly. He looked back down at the text curiously.

“Well, after you were gone, I wanted to do something about it. So I went to work on it off and on. It took me a while because, well, obvious reasons,” Marik's voice wavered slightly before he continued. “That's why I was sometimes asking you specific things about your past and Kul Elna. Yeah, I was curious, but I also wanted to put a lot more information about you. What I had before was decent, but ever since you came back, I wanted to make it more complete.”

Sure enough, one passage was the entirety of the history of Kul Elna, its people, and what it evolved before the massacre. Bakura's breath hitched as he read the gruesome details for a moment. He moved on, finding all the information he knew full well and all the people involved. His entire backstory, all laid out in full detail.

“I wanted your story to be told, Bakura. What happened back then was, well, messed up in a lot of ways.” Marik murmured. “I already cleared it up with Ishizu, she's willing to publish it through the museum she works at back in Egypt. Yeah, she's on the Pharaoh's side through and through, but she did agree that this would make the story more complete and rounded.”

“Marik...” Bakura uttered, his knees going weak and his stomach fluttering.

Marik chuckled, looking amused. “I wanted to give that to you as a little present. You can keep that text, I already have it backed up. And it's great timing that Ryou drew your past self like he did. I asked him if I could get it included in the publication, and he said yes.”

Still stunned by the information, thoroughness, and absolute care, Bakura was left speechless. He knew Marik and Ryou both empathized greatly with his past, but this was a whole new level. Not one he would have expected. To think his attempts at talking about his past were once met with deaf ears and accusations of lies. Now it was being told in full.

To say he was touched would have been an understatement.

His heart raced and swelled. His mind was awash with so many thoughts and feelings that they were jumbled. Nothing felt coherent and all he could see were the words in front of him on the paper. There was even special mention of Diabound. About how he wasn't a monstrous, malevolent demon like many believed. But a God, his ka, and the extension of his own soul.

Fingers clenching, he had to set the papers down in order to prevent his hands from wrinkling them. Bakura couldn't even think. He looked at Marik, who was smiling at him seemed to be waiting for a response.

“Marik.” Was all he could muster and damn it, his voice broke.

Not thinking or even caring, Bakura all but lunged forward and swept Marik up into a fierce hug. He clung tightly, burying his face into his partner's shoulder. Almost immediately, Marik's arms came around him, to which Bakura melted completely. Nothing else mattered, it just felt so right to be close and pouring how happy he felt. To think Marik cared that much and had gone to so much effort just to tell his story. And to make him happy. It was beyond touching.

The smile on his face only grew wider and his eyes closed, relishing the moment. Exuberant from the immense joy, Bakura relaxed as he felt Marik's hand gently stroking his hair. He nuzzled into Marik's neck, smelling him, feeling the softness of his skin. Oh Gods, he felt so good against his body, it felt so right and like nothing else mattered. Why did time have to exist, couldn't they just stay like this forever?

He wanted to cry. Of happiness, for the first time in his life, but he held the tears back.

“Thank you Marik,” Bakura whispered in Marik's ear. “It means a lot to me, thank you.”

A part of him expected Marik to make a snappy, egotistical, remark, but he didn't. Instead, Marik chuckled warmly and stroked Bakura's hair some more. “Hey, you're welcome. I thought it'd be a perfect present for you.”

“Damn you.” Bakura said with no heat, laughing a bit.

“I know, damn me and my awesome intuition.” Marik chuckled and nuzzled his hair. “I'm glad you like it.”

Although Bakura wanted nothing more than to remain in his partner's arms for all eternity, he had to move things along. He pulled back, despite his own reluctance and his body crying from the loss of contact.

“I got you something too.” Bakura said as he stepped away.

“Now who's the one who didn't have to?” Marik teased with a laugh.

“Shut up. Wait here.”

Bakura went to his room, retrieved the present, and went back to the main room. He exhaled and held it out for Marik to take.

“Here.”

“Oh, a photo album!” Marik exclaimed with surprise as he took it. He balanced it on one arm, using his other hand to flip through the pages.

The photo album consisted of photos depicting the two of them together, or shots they'd taken of each other. Bakura watched with pride and glee as Marik flipped through the photos, scanned them, and grinned or chuckled in response to some. There was a selfie Marik took of them eating frozen yogurt. A photo of them with Ryou at the beach for the first time (Marik had a shirt on, of course). Another photo depicted an angry-looking Bakura sitting in a pile of autumn leaves while Marik was pointing and laughing at him (this one was taken by Ryou).

“You really printed all of them?” Marik asked, finally looking up at him.

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded. “I had some, you always send me the ones you take, and I asked Ryou for the ones he took of us.”

Marik looked back down at the photos and also came across the one Bakura knew was his phone background. A tender smile crossed Marik's lips as he studied it.

“Aw, I like that one,” he said.

With a mild shrug, Bakura cracked a small smile. “Yeah, it's nice.”

The photo album ended, with many pages left to fill, and Marik set it down on the table. “Wow. An entire photo album of all the shit we get into. That's awesome. We're definitely going to be filling it up.”

“I know, exactly why I got it.” Bakura shrugged.

Marik looked back at him and beamed, walking closer. “Bakura, that was an awesome idea, I _love_ it! Thank you.”

Feeling his cheeks warm at the sight of Marik's gorgeous smile, Bakura swallowed. “Sure, you're welcome. Figured you'd like it.”

“Of course I do.” Marik said softly, bringing his hands to frame Bakura's face tenderly.

Stunned, Bakura stared at him, cheeks burning and his stomach doing flip flops. The touch of Marik's hands on his face were warm, comforting, but made him wonder why. He was lost in Marik's piercing lavender eyes, gazing into his own with so much emotion. Now his heart was racing as Marik came closer, their bodies just barely touching.

Oh Gods, was he going to-?

Marik caressed his cheeks briefly and then pulled back. He looked mildly embarrassed for some reason, but then smiled. “Anyway, I'm pretty tired, guess I'll go to bed.”

What had just happened? Could this have been a replica of what happened that one time? Bakura wasn't even sure what to make of it and stood there, a little stupefied.

Oh, right. He was supposed to respond.

“Yeah, me too.” Bakura turned away to hide his blush.

“Goodnight, Bakura.” Marik said, his footsteps moving away. “Happy anniversary.”

Getting an opening to lighten the mood, Bakura chuckled. “Did you seriously just say that?”

“Yes I did!” Marik called back in a sing-song voice. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Call you a cheesy sap, of course.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

“Calling it as I see it!”

“I take it back!”

“You can't!”

“Fuck off, you giant mushball!”

Bakura chuckled to himself as he heard Marik's bedroom door close. He looked a the photo album, then at the text about his backstory, and smiled.

“Happy anniversary, Marik.” He whispered.

Today had been unexpected, but had gone better than he thought. What a way to celebrate something that changed his life forever.

* * *

“You should have seen all the atrocious decor the place had. If it wasn't bland and cookie-cutter, it was tacky as hell.”

“ _Oh goodness, you can't be serious!_ ”

Bakura laughed as he cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder while flipping the omelette he was making. He could often get away with doing certain things one-handed, but he'd learned the hard way that sometimes your shoulder is required.

“Marik and I took some pictures, we'll send them to you.” Bakura said, glancing down at the pan to oversee the omelette. Satisfied, he set down the flipper and took the phone back into his hand. “They had these really weird statues that didn't fit in, but the worst offender was the chandelier.”

Ryou giggled on the other line, “ _Oh dear, what was wrong with it?_ ”

“What _wasn't_ wrong with it?” Bakura scoffed as he crossed over to turn on the electric kettle. “It looked more like they strung together a lot of pretzels and dipped them into white chocolate.”

“ _What! No way, that can't seriously be considered high-class art! Whatever happened to a typical glass or crystal chandelier?_ ” Ryou guffawed. “ _It sounds more like something that would be made in first grade arts and crafts!_ ”

“Right? I could probably decorate it better than they could.”

“ _I'm both horrified and yet intrigued by that notion._ ”

“As you should be.” Bakura chuckled darkly as he retrieved a bag bread from a cabinet. “The food was really good, though.”

“ _That's good to know! At least part of the dining experience was worth it, right_?” Ryou said happily.

“For the most part.” Bakura shrugged, popping two slices of bread into the toaster. He went back to the stove and flipped the finished omelette onto a plate. As he prepared a second one, he muttered, “But then the manager told us to get lost.”

Sighing heavily, Ryou resignedly asked, “ _What did you do? Or not do_?”

“Nice to know you have that much faith in me.” Bakura teased, not offended by the notion. “I didn't do anything. It turns out that the manager is either racist or seems to hate gay people. Or both.”

“ _Ohhh... I'm so sorry._ ” Ryou said sympathetically. “ _What happened?_ ”

“That's just it, nothing. We were just sitting there, minding our own business, when she comes around and orders us to leave. Marik tried to get an answer out of her, but she said it was apparently due to noise complaints and vulgar displays.” Bakura muttered as he cracked a couple of eggs into the pan.

“ _What? If you two were loud at any point, wouldn't the staff just inform you beforehand? And what kind of vulgar displays?_ ” Ryou asked, sounding confused.

“We didn't do anything vulgar, that's the point. She also wouldn't tell us.” Bakura replied with a sigh.

Ryou sighed. “ _I see why you presumed she's either racist or homophobic. That's absolutely unfortunate. Are you going to file a complaint?_ ”

“Maybe, but I stole her wallet instead.”

“ _Theodore Bakura!_ ”

“Full name, huh? I guess now I've incited your wrath.”

“ _I understand that what she did was rude, uncalled for and very likely based on prejudice, but stealing her wallet? That's disproportionate retribution if I ever heard it!_ ” Ryou scolded.

“Relax, I didn't max out her credit cards, tempting as it was. We just tossed out everything from it and pocketed the money. She's the manager of a fancy restaurant, she'll be fine.” Bakura shrugged as he flipped the omelette over onto itself. “She had it coming. I don't think we were her first targets.”

A sigh sounded from the other line. “ _Well... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised and it could have been worse._ ”

“All we did was inconvenience her and steal some money,” Bakura said as he heard Marik approaching the kitchen.

“ _As much as I may disapprove, I do think it's great that you stood up for him._ ” Ryou replied.

“Morning, sunshine.” Marik said in a teasing tone as he came in.

“Hey, I saw an opportunity-Hey Marik-and took it. Literally.” Bakura chuckled as he placed the finished omelette onto another plate. The toast was done, so he plucked them out of the toaster and onto one of the plates. “I just wish we could've seen the look on her face.”

“ _I will admit, I'd like to see that, too._ ” Ryou giggled.

“Is that Ryou?” Marik asked as he sidled up beside Bakura.

Bakura took the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. “Yep.”

“Hey, Ryou.” Marik greeted.

“ _Good morning, Marik!_ ” Ryou chirped from the other line. “ _Bakura was just telling me about last night. I'm so sorry you had to deal with such a rude manager like that! Was he right, was it completely unwarranted?_ ”

“I'm so wounded that you have no faith in me.” Bakura muttered, trying to sound bitter, but he couldn't keep from laughing.

“Nope, no faith at all.” Marik chuckled as he slinked an arm around Bakura's waist and pulled him close. “But it's true! We didn't do a damn thing wrong and she just acted high and mighty. I have no idea what her problem was.”

“ _I'm so sorry. It seems to be based on prejudice, from the sounds of it._ ” Ryou said.

Bakura turned his head to hide his blush as the memories of last night flooded into his mind. Surprisingly, he'd slept perfectly fine the night before. It had taken a while to fall asleep, sure, but he slept throughout the night no problem. But he still had no idea what to say or what to think.

Luckily, Marik was occupied by chatting with Ryou, so Bakura went and took the plates to the table. Returning to the kitchen, he poured the hot water into a mug with a waiting tea bag. All the while Marik poured himself some coffee and winked at him while relaying events of the night before to Ryou.

“-and he took it! Of course he swallowed it without chewing, but he still took it.” Marik shared, laughing.

“ _I wish I could have seen that! He hates chickpeas!_ ” Ryou was laughing on the other line.

“I'm right here, you know.” Bakura reminded them both with a huff.

“Of course you are. C'mere,” Marik laughed and pulled Bakura close to him again before saying to the phone, “We're planning to get a little cake to make things better.”

“ _Oh, that sounds wonderful! Be sure to save me a slice, please!_ ” Ryou giggled.

“Yeah, sure.” Bakura muttered as he tried to turn his face away and reach for his mug. “Anyway, breakfast is done so I'll talk to you later, Ryou.”

“ _All right then! Enjoy, you two!_ ” Ryou said before he ended the call.

Retrieving his coffee, Marik went to sit at the table. “You made an omelette, awesome.”

Bakura shrugged, taking his mug and going to join his partner at the table. “I felt like it.”

They ate mostly in silence. Marik often glanced at the paper or at his phone, while Bakura mostly just sat there, observing while he ate.

Marik eventually looked up and set his phone down. “Just letting you know, I'll be going out tonight to meet someone. So I'll be late.”

Just like that, Bakura's mild mood soured. He stared blankly at nothing and nodded, turning his attention back to his food. It was like he'd forgotten, for just one blissful day, that Marik liked to go and sleep with other guys. Lovely. But now that harsh reality rained on his parade.

Bakura unlocked his phone and caught sight of the date. It was Sunday. Wait. Did that mean...?

“What time?” Bakura asked.

“Around eight or so. We planned to meet at some bar near the airport, since the hotels are really close.” Marik replied.

It was! Bakura remembered the details from the conversation. Marik had no idea of the cancellation that was made, so this was even better. Bakura hid his grin. At least for tonight, he'd managed to stop a one-night stand from happening. Sure, Marik would be very disappointed, but that was fine. He'd cheer the boy up in no time.

“Okay then.” Bakura said nonchalantly.

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. Marik did some homework, Bakura got some coding work done for Kaiba, the two ate a light lunch, and then Marik left to go work at a shop with other structural engineers. The rest of the day was spent with working off and on, playing video games, and chatting with Ryou. He also went to the store and picked up a cake that both of them enjoyed.

Marik eventually came home at around five, volunteering to make dinner that evening. Bakura shrugged it off, but playfully stated that if there was no meat, he was out of there. Marik retorted that, fine, he could just go get it elsewhere.

It turned out to be spaghetti with some tomato sauce with spices. But Marik threw in meatballs for Bakura's portion, which he was silently thankful for.

Soon, it was the moment of truth. Marik had showered and emerged from the bathroom, ready to go. This time he was wearing a green vest, off-white shirt, and tight trousers. A little more conservative, but coupled with his usual regalia, it was pretty interesting.

“Wow, you actually own shirts that cover your midriff.” Bakura teased.

“It does get cold in Domino during the winter, so there's that too!” Marik retorted.

“Too bad though, your lavender crop top was cute.” Bakura snickered, winking at him.

“Ha ha ha, aren't you hilarious. I'm surprised you didn't take to doing stand-up comedy.” Marik said dryly as he slipped on his shoes. “Maybe then the Pharaoh would've surrendered just so you'd shut up.”

Bristling a bit from such a comment, Bakura looked away and went back to playing his game. He huffed a bit, forcing himself not to look at his attractive partner. “Whatever.”

“Anyway, so I'll be late, not sure when. Just leave a couple lights on if you go to bed before I get in.” Marik said, taking a few things from the side table near the door and putting them into his pockets.

“Yes, dear.” Bakura said sarcastically, giving a snort.

“Thank you, _honey_.” Marik teased right back.

Marik left, so now all Bakura had to do was wait for the moment of truth. He had no idea how Marik was going to find out and it was kind of a shame he didn't tag along for it. Oh well. It was just kind of funny that Marik still hadn't figured it out. Did he not check the app at all? Apparently not.

He smiled to himself. If this went well and Marik didn't decide to sink his teeth into another prospect, then he could call this a success.

* * *

Bakura was still playing _Silent Hill 3_ when he heard a key turning in the lock. Looking at the clock, he saw that it had been over an hour and a half since Marik had left. He wasn't sure what this meant, but braced himself as he continued busying himself with the game. Not making it look like he was anticipating Marik's return. Nope. Just his roommate playing a game like nothing was wrong.

Marik stepped into the apartment and Bakura didn't dare look at him, but could see him moving in his peripherals. All right, time to put his acting into gear and hope Marik wouldn't see through it.

“Oh, hey.” Bakura greeted, casting a quick look at him before going back to his game. “That was fast.”

“Oh ha ha. I'll have you know I can last longer than _that_ , thank you very much.” Marik muttered crossly, as if offended, but Bakura knew better.

“Huh? No, I meant-” Bakura caught on to his meaning and snickered, “Heh, I walked right into that one. No but seriously, you're back sooner that I thought.”

Sighing, Marik locked the door and slipped his keys into the bowl next to the door. “He stood me up.”

Wow. It actually worked? Bakura couldn't believe his luck. How Marik didn't try to double check with this guy, he wasn't sure. He feigned nonchalance, but did raise his eyebrows as he paused the game and looked at Marik.

“Seriously?” Bakura asked.

“Yeah.” Marik muttered as he went to the kitchen, pulled something from the fridge, and came back to sit on the couch. “I waited for almost half an hour. I figured to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was stuck in traffic, maybe his phone died. I waited, then I decided to check the app, and I couldn't find him anywhere. I realized that the bastard blocked me! Can you believe it? He just out and stopped talking to me! I'll admit, it was probably on me for not checking sooner and not getting his phone number. But still, you think he would've just sent me a message saying he wasn't interested anymore.”

As glad as he felt that his plan worked without Marik being any the wiser, it definitely wasn't fun to see him so disappointed. Was he really looking forward to screwing that guy? What was his name? Bakura didn't remember and didn't care.

“That sucks.” Bakura said as he went back to the game. “Let me guess, it's so inconceivable that someone would stand _you_ up and be uninterested in you.”

“Very funny, Bakura.” Marik rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda. “Maybe that's true, but it's the principle of it. I wasted my time waiting for this guy and he just up and blocked me rather than say something. If it were me, I would've done that if I changed my mind. Especially if I made plans with the person.”

Bakura shrugged, guiding Heather to the Seal of Metatron symbol and saved his game. “I wouldn't dwell on it. It's his loss and he decided to be an ass about it. May as well forget about him.”

“Yeah.” Marik agreed with a sigh. “So I figured I'll just come back here. I wasn't much in the mood to try picking someone else up.”

“Aww, I'm so flattered you want to spend it with little ol' me.” Bakura said in a mocking high-pitched voice. He leaned toward Marik and batted his eyelashes, grinning.

“Oh, stop it.” Marik pouted, playfully shoving him aside.

“I'm so glad you could fit me into your _she-dule_.” Bakura chuckled as he leaned to Marik's ear, all while stroking back some of his hair. “I also really enjoyed your _tom-ahto_ sauce earlier. Would you like to eat a _ban-ahna_?”

Clearly trying not to laugh, Marik covered his mouth and looked away. “Wow Bakura, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me.”

Oh, if only. The words sprung to Bakura's groin and he had to force down those thoughts, those urges. He shrugged and brushed some of Marik's hair behind his ear.

“Is it working?” Bakura purred in a low, sensuous voice.

Marik looked at him, leaned forward, and whispered. “ _Yes_.”

Wait, what? Had he heard that correctly?

Bakura blinked at him once before Marik grinned and laughed.

“I had to, just to see the look on your face!” Marik snickered, giving a pat to his shoulder.

Giving a scoff, Bakura scowled and looked away. Although expecting that response, it still stung to a degree. “You better not pull that on those hookups.”

“You never know.” Marik winked at him.

“Whatever.” Bakura waved it off. “You want to play something?”

“Sure. Let's play some _Mario Kart 8_ , I think kicking your ass will make me feel better.”

“So good to know that defeating me in a video game will be all you need.” Bakura said dryly as he stood up and went to switch to the Wii U.

“Oh believe me, it will.” Marik purred.

Once everything was set up, Bakura handed Marik the pro controller and took the gamepad for himself. They started up with playing some duel races on various courses, sometimes with other characters.

“So, this is the first time I was stood up so far.” Marik remarked as he chose a stage for the next race. “But it wasn't the first time I had issues.”

“So they haven't all gone swimmingly?” Bakura remarked, snickering. “Even for you?”

“Well thank you for the compliment.” Marik replied with a smirk. He shrugged and looked back at the screen. “Not a lot of the time and it's not like I have a phonebook's worth of guys I've been with. But I was catfished one time, that was annoying.”

Bakura snorted at the thought of that, having to pause the game so they wouldn't mess up too bad. “Oh fuck, I have to hear about this.”

“It's not that exciting, but all right.” Marik said. “It was also just before you came back, so since then I got distracted and didn't care. Anyway, so I'm talking to this guy and his pictures are nice and he's my age. Sounds good, right? Well, I meet the guy for coffee, and the shop is empty except for like, three people. Neither of them look like the guy. So I sit somewhere and wait. Clearly he didn't show up yet. But then this one guy, who's in his forties and looks nothing like the picture, comes over to me since he recognized me. He says he's the guy I was talking to. I told him unless he was the guy's dad, he looks nothing like his pictures.”

Unpausing the game, Bakura laughed a bit and shook his head. “Was that guy stupid? Did he really think he'd get away with it? Imagine thinking you're going to meet Joey, and instead you get Yugi's grandfather.”

“That's practically it, even if he wasn't that old!” Marik chortled. “The guy in the pictures had dirty blond hair and was very fit. This guy had salt and pepper hair and was a little scrawny and had a beard. They didn't even have the same facial features, so I know it wasn't a younger photo.”

“Let me guess, did you call him out for the deception, and he decided to make you out to be the jerk for not giving him a chance?”

“Yep, you nailed it right on the head. We argued a bit and I wasn't attracted to him, so I told him that unless he wanted a completely one-sided session with no sincerity, I was going to leave. He started to cry, literally cry, and I just couldn't deal with that so I left.”

Shaking his head, Bakura launched a red shell, which hit Marik's player from behind, and he laughed. “Nice try, but I'm going to win this one! Oh well, then maybe you dodged a bullet with that tool.”

“Well of course, you can't start something based on a lie.” Marik agreed, despite the pout on his face. “It's not over yet, I can turn the tables!”

“Bring it on.” Bakura growled playfully.

“Oh, I will.” Marik laughed as his character picked up a mushroom and he sped ahead. “Speaking of lies, I met up with this guy and he has a girl with him. They said to me, they're looking for a second guy to have a threesome with since he was bisexual.”

Scoffing, Bakura drove his character over a ramp and just barely avoided falling into a pit. “And he neglected to mention that before, right?”

“Exactly right. Oh sure, he claimed it was a last minute decision, but I didn't believe him.” Marik muttered. “I decided to trick them right back. We go to this hotel, they already have a room, and so I told them to go right up, I'd meet them there.”

Bakura snorted. “So then what, you walked out?”

“How do you know I didn't take advantage of this opportunity?” Marik smirked. He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, of course I walked out. I already wasn't crazy about a woman being included, but the fact I was deceived about it was worse. They kept calling and texting, asking where I am and why I'm keeping them waiting. I told them they wasted my time, so I was just paying it forward.”

“Too bad you couldn't do more to pay them back.”

“Yeah, but by then I just didn't want to deal with them anymore. They weren't worth the time.”

The race was a close call, but Marik ultimately won this time. Bakura pouted and whacked him with a cushion, to which Marik laughed and whacked him right back.

The races went on. Both of them were tied, five wins each. The next race was on, with Bakura selecting the stage.

“Twisted Mansion, of course.” Marik said dryly, shaking his head. “You and Ryou and all your ghost and horror stuff.”

“And you keep picking all the bright, sunny outdoor places.” Bakura teased. “Thwomp Ruins, Water Park, Cheep Cheep Beach? I could go on.”

“I like the level designs and enjoy the idea of being out in the sunlight, thank you very much.” Marik poked his nose. “You like the Twisted Mansion for the ghosts, the horror elements, how dark it is, and the music.”

“And what's wrong with that?” Bakura poked him back. “All right, how about one more race? Winner take all.”

Marik grinned and nodded, “That sounds good. What say we raise the stakes, then?”

It wasn't the first time they made bets while playing a game, virtual or board. Sometimes the stakes were mundane, silly, or humiliating. Sure the latter were not fun in the moment, but somehow worth it. Sometimes.

Bakura looked at his partner and raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

“The loser has to give the winner a blowjob.” Marik said casually, as though he were stating the weather of the day.

The words struck Bakura's ears and he nearly dropped the game pad. No way he heard that correctly. It was impossible. His heart swelled uncomfortably and his stomach turned. No way that was real and if it was, then Marik had to be joking again.

“Nice try, but I see right through you.” Bakura finally regained himself and snickered as he turned his attention back to the screen. “Did you really think I'd fall for it a second time?”

Marik laughed. Yep, there it was, the confirmation that it was a nothing more than a joke just to rile him up. Well, not in a malicious way, but still meant to get under your skin just the same.

“No, I didn't think you would.” Marik replied with a chuckle. “But I wasn't kidding.”

Immediately, Bakura turned his gaze back to Marik so fast he thought his neck would snap. “ _What?_ ”

Marik was looking at him with a light smirk, which widened slightly. He replied in a sing-song voice, “You heard me.”

Now the gamepad fell from his hands, but landed on his lap given his position. Bakura stared at Marik, who just stared right back, expression unwavering. No way was this happening. It had to be Marik seeing how long he could make the joke before he would inevitably burst out laughing. Then point out how easy he was to tease. Then point out his blush. Then make the real bet.

Blinking once, twice, Bakura leaned back a bit.

“You can't be serious.”

“I'm perfectly serious, Bakura. The winner gets a blowjob.”

Exhaling, Bakura looked away and ran a hand through his hair. “Now you're just fucking with me, come on. You can quit it now and tell me the real stakes.”

Suddenly, Marik's hand touched his face and turned his head. Meeting Marik's gaze again, Bakura swallowed. Those striking lavender eyes were piercing into him, unblinking.

“I said I'm not kidding.” Marik's voice was stern. “Winner gets a blowjob. But, if you're uncomfortable with that idea, just tell me. You know I would never force you into anything like that.”

Oh Gods.

He was serious.

There was no denying the lack of irony or deceit in Marik's words, tone or expression. Even at this very moment, Marik's expression had softened as he looked at Bakura for an answer.

This was too good to be true and had to be a dream. It just had to be. He was tempted to pinch himself, but didn't dare make a move. Bakura swallowed again and felt his cheeks grow warmer. Oh Gods, he couldn't believe this, Marik was actually proposing a blowjob to whoever won?

Even though Bakura would have gladly given Marik one without a bet stipulation.

Heart racing and entire body on the verge of collapse, Bakura exhaled and closed his eyes to regain himself. He just had to get his body and urges under control. Even if one of his fantasies were coming true.

Finally, Bakura opened his eyes and faced his partner. He kept himself as indifferent as possible, but couldn't stop the smirk at his lips. “Okay Marik, you're on. Winner gets a blowjob.”

Marik smirked right back and licked his lips. “All right, then let's do this.”

And they did.

Granted, he wasn't about to be _too_ disappointed if he lost. He couldn't imagine himself being willing to give a blowjob to anyone but Marik and now he'd have that opportunity. To see Marik become unravelled and pleasured by his doing would be amazing. Especially after all those other men that had done so before him. Although the thought made Bakura bristle, he knew that if he lost, he'd show Marik just how much better he'd be at this than those other men before (and after) him.

Then of course, if he won, oh Gods. Bakura had a pretty good feeling he'd be unable to control himself and lose it. Marik had to be pretty skilled at it by now and would no doubt put his all into it. Just to prove he could be good at it. And then there'd be the very image of his partner on his knees as he performed it. The vision alone was already stirring in his stomach quite pleasurably.

The race was on, with Marik often in the lead, but oftentimes Bakura would pull a good drift and pull ahead. Then Marik would either jump ahead Now they were on the final lap, just some ways off from the start/finish line. Marik was currently in the lead, while Bakura was fairly close behind, but had no way of getting further. No amount of drifting would pull it off and the only item he currently had was a green shell.

As much as he figured it would be useless, Bakura wasn't about to go down without a fight. He had to win this or fight to the end. He hurriedly tapped his finger to the R button and launched the green shell. Anxiously, his eyes trailed the projectile as it careened along the track, approaching Marik's character.

To his utmost shock, it looked as if the shell had a magnetic pull to the kart and it smashed right into Marik's player and sent him flipping around.

“That damn green shell!” Marik cried in surprise as he was slowed down and unable to regain himself in time.

A wide grin spread along Bakura's face as he kept driving and driving. The moment he crossed the finish line and was declared the winner, Bakura couldn't help laughing a little. He'd actually won! Of all the things he could win, it was this! It was so hard to believe and he was convinced yet again that this had to be a dream. No chance were things going his way _this_ much.

“Damn...” Marik mumbled, giving a pout. “Of all the ways you could've won, it _had_ to be with a green shell.”

“Well Marik, it seems I win.” Bakura said coyly, turning to his partner. “But I won't begrudge you if you'd rather back out. I mean, I'd have thought you could handle it since it was your idea and you had to count on the possibility of losing. But if you feel you can't-”

“Don't even try reverse psychology on me,” Marik cut him off, turning to him with a stern, unwavering gaze. “I made this bet and I knew exactly what it would entail. And you won, fair and square, so I'm giving you that blowjob.”

All at once, Bakura was feeling his bravado fade and the words went straight to his groin. Granted, he wasn't even hard yet, but the inklings were present. Seeing Marik taking this much control and wanting to dominate him like that was enough to make him shudder. To think his fantasies of wanting to be subjugated by Marik were coming to fruition. Even if he was on the receiving end of something like this.

Oh Gods, this was happening.

Gulping, Bakura set the game pad onto the coffee table and watched with keen eyes as Marik got up from the couch and came around in front of him.

“I thought you said you didn't get on your knees for anyone.” Bakura said, attempting to lighten the tension.

Marik smirked, “Well, that's different. And you're not just _anyone_ , Bakura.”

The sentiment seemed to fork between his groin and his heart, to which Bakura shuddered and said nothing.

Just as Marik got onto his knees, a thought occurred to Bakura as he caught sight of the cushion that was sitting in his own lap. He picked it up and held it out to Marik, who stared at it questioningly.

“For your knees.” Bakura clarified.

Marik's eyebrows rose and then he chuckled before taking the cushion. He set it down and knelt on it, looking relieved. “The carpet probably wouldn't have been enough.”

“I know that from experience.” Bakura averted his gaze to gather himself.

“You've given blowjobs with this carpet under your knees?” Marik teased, grinning.

Cheeks flushed, Bakura shook his head. “No, of course not. If I ever had to clean something or work on the electronics, I was usually on my knees and had to take measures to keep them from getting sore.”

Marik chuckled and then scrutinized him, eyeing Bakura's grey sweatpants. He placed his hands on his thighs, expression contemplative. Bakura wasn't sure if he was relieved at the stalling or if he was growing impatient. But more than anything, he was wondering what was going on in Marik's head.

Finally, Marik looked up at him. “Have you ever had a blowjob before?”

Unsure if he was surprised by the question or not, Bakura bit his lip and shook his head. “No.”

Marik raised an eyebrow. “Not when you were inhabiting Ryou's body?”

“Of course not.”

“How about when-”

Exhaling, Bakura cut him off, “Marik. I've _never_ had one.”

“Ohhh. I see.” Marik caught on and nodded. “I guess being focused on your goals might have killed your libido, huh?”

Scoffing, Bakura looked back at him. “I still had needs. They were just repressed and dormant since they didn't matter to me.”

Especially the moment he saw Marik for the first time and had to actively fight those needs for once. Then there was their kiss... Had they kissed anytime before that day, there was no telling where things would have gone.

“Oh? And what about _now_? You get to just live your life, so why not enjoy it?” Marik's expression melted into a mischievous smirk.

Bakura wasn't even sure how to respond to that, but settled for just staring down at his partner. His fingers clutched the couch cushion beneath himself. Could they just get on with this already? As much as he was anticipating this, his body was beginning to relax and feel less turned on.

Seeming to catch the hint, Marik reached up and pulled at his sweatpants. Bakura lifted his hips to help and the pants were lowered to his knees. Then he instantly regretted this decision as Marik then caught sight of his boxers. Dark blue with a bunch of the ghosts from _Pacman_ were printed on them.

Sure enough, Marik stared at them, and his expression was indicative of trying not to laugh as he smiled. Even worse, Bakura had no stakes to threaten with if he laughed. Had their positions been reversed, he could have, but at the moment, he was completely at Marik's mercy.

“They were from Ryou. And they're comfortable.” Bakura ground out.

“You're a fucking nerd.” Marik giggled, grinning at him.

Bakura groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh.”

“I ask again, why was anyone afraid of you?”

“I _was_ the King of Thieves and had incited fear in the hearts of many, I'll have you know.”

“Yeah, because back then nerdy stuff and video games hadn't been invented yet! If that were the case, you would've been too busy playing _Tomb Raider_ instead of robbing actual tombs!” Marik laughed. “Never mind being an actual thief, you would've just played _Thief Simulator_!”

“As hilarious as it is to imagine what it would have been like if ancient Egypt had modern day technology, I've completely lost any arousal I had.” Bakura stated, scowling. “If your intent was to lead me on and kill the mood, you succeeded.”

“Hey. I wasn't trying to.” Marik stated firmly, touching his thighs where the boxers ended and skin began. “I just thought your boxers were cute and had a good laugh. I wouldn't do that to you.”

As if to prove his point, Marik reached over and cupped his hand along Bakura's crotch. There wasn't a miraculous insta-boner, but Bakura shivered at the sensation of being touched there. It was slowly bringing back his excitement and anticipation for this moment that he'd for sure thought would never happen in reality.

“I better get you warmed up first,” Marik stated softly, his eyes rising to meet Bakura's. “Because I'm going to make your first blowjob _very_ memorable.”

Bakura didn't doubt that at all. It had little to do with the fact that he knew (jealously) of Marik having done this a few times now. Rather, it had to do with the most important fact that it was Marik going to be doing it. That was all that mattered to him.

“And don't hold back.” Marik told him, still fondling his crotch through the fabric. “You don't have to worry about that with me.”

“ _Ngh_...” Bakura uttered before he could stop himself.

His mind was beginning to fade and the arousal was steadily rising. A part of himself did want to restrain, but he had a feeling that since it was with _Marik_ , he had no reason to. Were it anyone else, he would have. Well, not that he'd let anyone else do this to him.

Marik smirked sensuously, or what Bakura hoped was the case, and kept fondling him. He sweetened the deal and dipped his hand through the waistband and touched the skin there. All the while, his free hand was stroking Bakura's inner thigh, moving up slightly. Finally, Marik's hand reached his cock and fondled the growing boner tenderly. The touch of Marik's warm hand touching his genitals had Bakura letting out a noise not too unlike groaning. Again he tried to keep himself composed, but the pleasure was steadily shutting his brain down.

Helping along more, Marik pulled down the boxers and revealed the semi-hard dick. Bakura trembled as the cooler (by comparison) air struck his erection and a gasp escaped his lips. Now Marik's eyes were fixated on the appendage as his hand continued stroking it. His palm circled around the head, encouraging it. Bakura gasped and let out a breathy whimper, as if on his body's own accord without his brain processing it.

“We're getting somewhere.” Marik said in a low tone, licking his lips as he looked at Bakura and then his cock once again. “That's it...”

Try as he may to hold back and not let himself fall too vulnerable, it was proving to be very difficult. The more Marik touched him, the more the pleasure overcame him, the more Bakura was losing the battle with himself. His cheeks, no, entire face was heated and his heart rate was through the roof. And Marik's mouth wasn't even on him yet. No! He had to control himself!

After a little while of this, Bakura's cock was more of an acceptably hardened erection. Marik leaned closer, lowering the hand around the appendage to around the base. He licked his dark lips and leaned forward. Tongue poking out, Marik gave a soft, but hearty lick to the tip.

Breath hitching, Bakura tried his best to keep himself composed. But the wet, warm sensation of Marik's tongue wasn't helping. Especially when that tongue came back for more with a few more licks. By the time Marik engufled the tip in his mouth, the damn burst.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Actually moaned. He shuddered and his breathing quickened. Marik's hot, wet mouth left him, to which he made a small sound of protest. Then a pinch came to his leg, causing him to open his eyes. Marik was staring intently at him, eyes focused and fierce.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

About to bite back at being bossed around, Bakura was in yet another frenzy of pleasure as Marik's mouth returned to his dick. Deep down, the command and its tone had far more blood rushing south. He trembled and moaned, powerless to stop his body's responses by now.

Marik licked and suckled the tip, his hand gripping the base in a firm grip but without squeezing. It was _perfect_. Bakura threw his head back and moaned loudly as Marik took him in just a little deeper. Looking back down at his partner, he was awed by the sight of Marik's striking lavender eyes peering up at him, hazed over. His mouth was engulfed around his member, moving expertly in a bobbing fashion.

The sensations were too much. Bakura whimpered and moaned with no dignity whatsoever, resisting the urge to grab at Marik's hair. He didn't want to seem desperate or like he wanted this that badly. He couldn't. Instead his hands grabbed at the sofa cushions, being the only available purchase. The feeling of Marik's warm mouth around his erection was otherworldly, completely unlike anything he'd ever felt in either of his lifetimes. Maybe it had to do with it being his first time. But on a whole, knowing it was Marik made it better.

“ _Marik!_ ” Bakura uttered along with a string of curses. He panted heavily and leaned back, eyes on his beautiful, amazing partner the entire time. “Marik...!”

Marik hummed around his cock, sending vibrations and pleasuring Bakura all the more. Hunching over now, Bakura reached down and gave in, but grabbed Marik's shoulders instead. There was no brain activity to tell him to hold back now, he was far too weak. Too weak for this. Too weak for Marik.

Soft strokes were administered to his thigh and Bakura dared look at Marik again. It had to be a command to do so again. He met Marik's eyes, which gleamed at him brightly. Gods, he was still so beautiful, even in such a position one would consider demeaning.

Bakura let go of him, leaning back into the couch again and trembling violently as he began to realize he was close. Of course Bakura masturbated in the past, once while he possessed Ryou just to get a feel for it, and then a few times since coming back from the shadows. All done while Marik was either out or wouldn't hear him. He knew how it felt and what to expect.

But this wasn't feeling the same. Everything about it was far, far more intense and almost painful, but in the best way. Bakura was able to stop himself from making too much noise, for the moment, and closed his eyes again. Every vision he'd had of Marik doing this in his dreams or fantasies, every way he'd imagined finally getting this close to the boy, it was all rushing through his mind like a video on fast-forward.

“ _Oh, Marik..._!”

A pinch came to his leg and Bakura knew he had to open his eyes again. He trembled hard, melting into goop against the couch by now. Marik was moving a lot faster, even managing to take his cock further into his mouth. The intensity had increased and Bakura felt nothing else, nothing but the pleasure and the incredible mouth of Marik.

Against his will, he whimpered and threw his head back to the ceiling and cried out as he came. Of course he didn't last long, somehow he figured that would be the case. His first experience with it, plus Marik being good at it helped. Good or inexperienced, he didn't care since it was Marik giving it to him.

Panting heavily, Bakura finally looked back down at Marik, who had since pulled his mouth away and was licking his lips. With a wink, he kissed the tip of Bakura's member and then let go. Standing up, he strode off to the kitchen and Bakura remained there, a flushed mess. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and his panting just barely slowed.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Bakura hurriedly pulled up his boxers and sweatpants over his softening appendage. He sat up, managing to regain movement in his his limp noodles for arms. Right about then, Marik had come back around, drinking some juice from a glass. Presumably to wash away the taste of cum, which he'd heard was salty.

Marik faced him and gave a smirk, but it was more playful than the smug look Bakura had expected. “You okay there?”

Finding his voice, Bakura managed a nod. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Pretty good for your first time, huh?” Marik purred, sipping his drink. Rather suggestively, for some reason. “I could tell.”

Looking away, Bakura bit his lip and couldn't think of a snappy response. Then he dared look back at Marik, unable to help looking at his crotch. Just to see if maybe, just maybe, he was pitching a tent. Of course he expected to find nothing, it was the more likely scenario.

Oh Gods.

Marik _was_ hard. It was plainly obvious through his pants that a bulge had formed.

Bakura gulped and stared, trying not to make it seem obvious.

“Anyway, glad you enjoyed it.” Marik looked smug now and sipped his drink again. “I do give awesome blow jobs, so I'm not surprised.”

Huffing, Bakura pursed his lips. “You did great, but don't let that get to your head.”

“Go ahead and downplay it all you want, I know you loved it.” Marik sang, chuckling. He set the glass down onto the table and turned away. “I'm going to go change and get ready for bed. Once I get back, we should play one of the _Monster Hunter_ games. Pick whichever one.”

Although Bakura nodded in acquiesce to this idea, his breath caught in his throat as he remembered something. He trembled and turned to face Marik's retreating form.

“Marik, wait, you're-I can-”

Marik glanced at him over his shoulder. Then he chuckled. “Don't worry about it. Thanks, though.”

Then he kept walking and disappeared into his room. Bakura could only sit there, completely dumbfounded. He'd been more than willing to offer returning the favour. To get Marik unravelled and overwhelmed with pleasure by _his_ hands and _his_ mouth. It would be a beautiful spectacle to see his partner lost in the throes of pleasure like that.

To think Marik was affected by giving him a blowjob. Unless he made himself hard while Bakura wasn't looking? No, Marik had both his hands in plain view most if not all the time. Right?

Why wasn't Marik letting him? Just because he'd won? Bakura didn't care about the rules, he was fine with returning the favour. Did he not want it? At least not from him? Was the fact Bakura was inexperienced that much of a turn-off? Marik would rather use his own hand than a readily available mouth that would gladly do it?

Well, that stung.

But of course, he wasn't about to force Marik into anything he didn't want. He was able to make his own choice and this happened to be it. All he had to do was accept it and let it go.

Bakura exhaled and got up to go select one of the _Monster Hunter_ games they could play. At least he could distract himself from his bruised ego with a fun game like that. If nothing else, he'd ruined some other schmuck's chances of getting into bed with Marik. And got a blowjob out of it. Bakura smirked to himself, glad to have at least one tiny victory. He would keep that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to smack Bakura upside the head right now? I sure do! That silly billy. Because oh yeah, friends offer each other blowjobs all the time! Don't you? ;) LOL! Okay, the thing is, I wasn't originally going to have a blowjob here. I am terrible with creating stakes for bets sometimes! So I was talking to a friend of mine about this scene and she suggested the winner gets a blowjob. At first I protested, but then, it sounded like an interesting idea. And then I had to wonder who wins. She said Bakura, and, well, here it is!
> 
> Yes, Marik went to go touch himself. XD He's just trying to hold back because he too can be dumb. :P
> 
> The Pacman boxers have been featured in fanart! I had to. :P It's hilarious and Bakura's a fucking nerd. I just love that.
> 
> Some others have done a post-canon thing where Bakura's story as the Thief King is fully told and I just love that idea! Sounded like a perfect way to round off their three-year anniversary! And a photo album just seemed like a perfect little thoughtful idea. I just really wanted them to do sweet, meaningful things for each other. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to just take a moment to thank you guys for the feedback and the kudos on the story so far! I'm so thrilled you're enjoying it. On some level I felt nervous because I may sometimes have different headcanons or ideas, and I never wanted to step on anyone's toes. I hope that some ideas I put through doesn't bother you, or make you feel like it's not what you'd expect from anyone. If by chance I ever offend you, I apologise. It's NEVER my intent and I hope you'll know that.
> 
> I do love the idea of the cover story being that Bakura's now Ryou's long-lost brother, the details of which I'm still trying to figure out! XD That's why it's been so vague in the story thus far, and even now I'm still not sure. Like maybe it turns out his dad donated sperm and they used that idea? But then it's like, Mr. Bakura has blue hair, did that mean Ryou got the white hair from his mom? Oof, then it's like, how to explain another baby she had and gave up for adoption? I don't know! But it's the cover story and I just love that he's now adopted by them and doesn't know what to do with it!
> 
> Well, in spirit since they're all supposed to be 19-20 in the story. But close enough!
> 
> Also, don't worry too much about the fact I mention "Doctor Sleep" (great book, and the movie was well done, by the way!), which came out last year. I just like to make random anachronisms within the modern time and just like to play it off like it's not our world, so anything can be set and happen at times, especially with movies/shows and whatnot. So don't worry about it! It's just fun stuff. XD And it was the last movie I saw in theatres, so there's that too!
> 
> Last thing, I love Puzzleshipping. :P Thiefshipping is my favourite YGO ship and Puzzleshipping is another fave. I always have it in my head that both Bakura and Atem come back to life because I am a mushball and I'm not ashamed of it!

“We certainly can't wait to see you!” Ryou chirped excitedly as he spoke to his phone screen. Or rather, the video call that was going on between him and his father.

Or _their_ father now, as he insisted on saying.

“ _We're so excited. I can't believe I'll actually have both my boys for Christmas this year._ ” Mr. Bakura said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. “ _Think you can get the old place up and ready? Not all of it, just a bit._ ”

“Absolutely, Dad! Don't worry, we won't take out the tree without you both!” Ryou promised.

“ _Excellent! Now where is Theo, anyway? You said he's here?_ ”

Ryou laughed and nodded. “He is! We were just working on a Monster World diorama when you called!”

“ _Still at it, eh? That's terrific._ ” Mr. Bakura laughed. “ _Turn the camera over, I want to say hi_.”

“All right!”

Oh great, here it came. Bakura forced himself to look up from the painting he was doing when Ryou came closer, the phone screen turned toward him. The screen was filled with _their_ father as he sat on a chair in a room with a kitchen in the background. In said kitchen was his longtime girlfriend, Elaine.

“ _Well hullo there, Theo!_ ” Mr. Bakura chirped, grinning at him and waving.

Although he'd spoken to _their_ father on occasion and also saw him in person twice, Bakura still felt the stings of awkwardness. Like he just didn't belong and was an imposter in this little family. Except for Ryou, he wasn't sure if they ever truly accepted him. Ryou kept insisting that they did, that Mr. Bakura was truly thrilled to have his “long lost son” in his life. That Elaine adored him too.

If they knew the truth about him, there was no way they'd be so accepting.

Yet deep down, he hoped this was real. That they truly did accept him and wanted him around.

Still, he gave a light wave. “Hi, Dad.”

Dad. It still felt odd to call him, let alone anybody, by that title. Dad. It was never forced, they always told him just to call Mr. Bakura whatever he chose. Eventually, Bakura decided to just rip off the bandage and go for it to get used to the idea.

He remembered his biological father fairly well by now. Always cracking bad jokes, laughing, full of energy, seldom without a smile.

Although Mr. Bakura was a bit more subdued, he still had a good sense of humour and was very kind.

“ _That's a great paint job you're doing._ ” Mr. Bakura said, nodding in approval. “ _All the colours look amazing._ ”

“Thanks, they came out good.” Bakura murmured, looking away from the screen and going back to painting.

“ _Heck, the entire board looks great, kiddo._ ”

Ryou chimed in, “He designed it, actually! We wanted to try for some kind of an undead valley with a graveyard. I built most of it, but it was his idea.”

“ _Is that so? Well Theo, looks like you two really are brothers! Never did understand that whole horror stuff, but to each their own!_ ” Mr. Bakura laughed.

“Whatever you say, old man.” Bakura shrugged, glancing upward.

Of course, not the least bit offended, Mr. Bakura snickered as he playfully wagged his finger. “ _I'm only fifty-one, you smart alec! Anyway, how's that mate of yours, Marik_?”

Knowing full well that “mate” was a term they used to mean friend, Bakura still felt a shiver at the _other_ implication. “He's all right, he's out doing his thing.”

“ _Ah, lovely! Do tell him I said hullo. Hopefully we'll see him next time we're in town!_ ”

“Will do, he'll probably say hi back anyway.”

“ _Wonderful! I'll let you get back to work, then. It's always lovely seeing you, Theo! Take care of yourself, you hear?_ ”

Bakura snorted, but gave the man a nod and a thumbs up before getting back to painting. “Sure thing. Later, Dad.”

Ryou laughed and turned the phone away. He continued the conversation for a few minutes, then ended the video call and set his phone down.

“That went quite well, I think.” Ryou said as he put his painter's smock back on and came over to resume painting. “Although...”

“What?” Bakura gave him a look. “I could've said more? Got up and danced around like a monkey? Talk like a five-year-old with a speech impediment?”

Not deterred, Ryou snorted, but his gaze was serious. “No. I'm perfectly aware that this isn't easy for you and the last thing I would _ever_ do is tell you to do more. Dad understands it too, you're adjusting at your own pace and neither of us begrudge you for it. He does love you, Bakura. He accepts you as his son and he's not about to expect more than you can give. What do you take me for? A naive fool? I know you better than you might assume I do, you wanker.”

At that, Bakura couldn't fight the smile and shook his head. “I was definitely a bad influence on you.”

“Indeed you were.” Ryou smiled. “And still are!”

“I still picked the wrong host.”

“You didn't pick me, the Ring did. You just happened to be in the passenger seat.”

They both looked over at the Millennium Ring, which was sitting on the coffee table, away from any danger of paint splattering on it.

“Ryou, you know they'd hate me if they knew the truth.” Bakura said, looking downward. “And they'd have every right to do so. Especially after how I treated you.”

“I can't say they wouldn't be upset and very worried.” Ryou replied, placing a hand on his arm. “However, I would vouch for you. I would tell them how much I've forgiven you, how much you protected me and kept me safe from Zorc, and everything else. And they'd forgive you, too. Especially after how far you've come since then.”

Silence fell over them, but Bakura was touched, even if the naggings still remained. What did he even do to deserve such a kind, forgiving former host?

Ryou sighed softly before speaking up. “You know, I don't regret that day father brought it home. I never did.”

Although he wasn't about to apologize for his actions in the past, not to anyone, Bakura did feel that minute ounce of regret to what Ryou went through. “You should.”

Shaking his head, Ryou looked at him with a smile. “Well, I don't. You know as well as I do by now that in spite of everything, I never hated or feared you. You think I should have? Well, you can't force me.”

The words stung him slightly and Bakura looked back at the paints.

“Even that night I-”

“You had your reasons, most of which being because of Zorc. I forgave you for it, Bakura. You know that.”

He could still see Ryou running in fear along the streets of Domino, trying to escape. The inside of the church. His own mind wrapped up completely in his intent for revenge. Zorc's influence clouding him more than before. He could still hear Ryou refusing, yelling to stay away from him, everything. And he hadn't cared one bit. Only that he got what he wanted.

Bakura still stared at the paints, the game board, anything but at his former host.

“Bakura, don't even worry yourself about it. We've been over this.” Ryou's soft, gentle voice reached his ears. “You know that in spite of everything, it brought us to where we are now. And now you're here. With us. I'm glad for it.”

Finally, Bakura looked up at his brother figure, finding his grin and bright eyes.

“Your kindness makes me want to puke sometimes.” Bakura muttered, trying not to smile, but failed.

“It's what I do.” Ryou just grinned. “You're my brother and I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I know you do.” Bakura waved it off, but did so with the paintbrush in his hand and accidentally got some on Ryou's cheek.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He took his own brush and used it on Bakura's nose. Just like that, it ended up with them painting each other's faces, then going to clean it up after deciding to be a little merciful.

“We made some great progress today!” Ryou chirped. “What do you say to a spot of lunch? My treat this time.”

Shrugging out of his smock, Bakura nodded as he went to go put on his shoes. “All right. Where?”

“I'm craving Chinese, actually.” Ryou joined him and slipped into his shoes.

“Usual place?”

“Where else?”

* * *

Although the tail-end of the lunch rush was in play, Bakura and Ryou waited in line at the Chinese fast-food place they sometimes went to. The plan was for take-away and to head to the nearby park, which in turn became their own little tradition.

Already, Bakura felt himself on the verge of salivating from the delicious smells what wafted into the area from the kitchen. Ryou seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stared at the colourful photos on the menu, licking his lips.

“I think I forgot how little I ate for breakfast.” Ryou confessed with a giggle. “I'm rather hungry.”

“Me too. Marik was already gone by the time I got up, so I just had some bananas and an apple.” Bakura shrugged.

“You don't cook when he's not around?”

“Too much work for just me. Most I'll make is toast or a waffle.”

“Awww.” Ryou cooed, grinning.

“Oh, shut up.” Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

“Never.” Ryou's grin didn't waver. He stretched his arms, looked around them, then over his shoulder. That was when his grin faded. “Oh, dear.”

“What?” Bakura looked at him.

“Well, it seems that-”

“Oh, hi Ryou!” A familiar voice chirped from behind them. “And you too, Bakura!”

Oh Gods, no.

Still, Bakura and Ryou both turned around. Standing in line behind them was not only Yugi, but Atem was with him. Not that Bakura expected otherwise, since those two had been attached at the hip since the latter's return. Typical.

But then again, he realized, he couldn't really talk. With very, very few exceptions and daily routine factors, Bakura was by Marik's side whenever possible.

Ryou smiled warmly, “Hi, Yugi! Hello, Atem.”

Yugi smiled brightly, while Atem's was more reserved and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Of course, that look immediately faded into a hardened, blank stare the minute Bakura met Atem's gaze, and the two regarded each other. If the tension were visible, it would likely be purple, and so thick it could be cut with a knife. Anyone standing around would probably feel the temperature drop instantly.

Sure enough, Ryou and Yugi were both struggling to keep smiling, despite the nervousness in their eyes from the growing tension.

Tight-lipped, Bakura ground out, “Pharaoh.”

For a dose of petty revenge, Bakura never addressed him by name, whether in his presence or not.

Equally tight-lipped, Atem's eyes narrowed slightly. “Bakura.”

Of course having Atem back in a body of his own was a sting to the gut since the day it happened. All because Yugi, Marik and Ryou worked together to bring them both back. It had led to arguments and yelling at one another, even a few punches and shoves. However, what followed had been the heart lifting moment in which they realized, they were alive. Back on Earth. Back where Marik and Yugi were.

So they now both had what they wanted, being able to live their lives in their own bodies, alongside those they cared about. They stayed out of each other's way if they could help it. However, their paths were likely to cross and every single time, they barely spoke to each other. Aside from stare-downs.

Oh yes, Bakura was quite pleased at the fact that he towered over the former Pharaoh like this. Even in his old body, he still had quite a few inches on him. Staring him down was great, even if Atem never seemed to care.

Yugi cleared his throat and piped up, “So, uh, how are you guys today?”

“Oh, we-I mean, I'm doing all right, thank you!” Ryou chirped, smiling a bit more.

Glancing toward Yugi, Bakura barely cocked his head. “Fine.”

“And... how are you both, today?” Ryou wrung his fingers together.

“We're doing very well, actually. Thank you for asking.” Atem smiled kindly at Ryou.

“Yep! It's a nice day outside and we were feeling hungry, so here we are! And what a coincidence that you guys are here too, huh?” Yugi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, indeed!” Ryou laughed, giving a 'What are ya gonna do?' gesture. “Well, then I hope you two will be ready for the next Monster World campaign! We're putting the finishing touches on the Necro Valley board, and it's coming along beautifully. Bakura designed it, in fact.”

Yugi looked to Bakura then and managed a smile. It was probably forced. “Really? Well that's great, I can't wait to see it! I really liked the last campaign you wrote, it was really intense and I was way too into it! We all really enjoyed it.”

Snorting, Bakura looked away. “Good to know.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Atem chuckled, looking at Yugi with a sweet smile. “You just kept going and going, even when your health was so low. You and Joey both.”

Yugi giggled, his cheeks going pink. “Well, it was just that engaging and I wanted to see the quest through! We couldn't help it!”

“I'm not surprised.” Atem smiled all the more fondly toward his partner.

“I was just playing the game!” Yugi laughed. “Like I always would!”

“You don't give yourself enough credit, partner.”

“And you give me too much!”

Oh Gods, he wanted to puke. They were way too pure and cute together.

“Did you know that the arch mage guarding the dragon roost was based on Kaiba?” Ryou said.

“Ah, it looks like the suspicions you all had were correct.” Atem smirked, winking at Yugi.

“I _knew it_! I could tell!” Yugi exclaimed with a grin. “It was very spot on! Even the figurine looked like him!”

Ryou laughed and jerked his thumb toward Bakura. “His idea, he thought it would be funny.”

“We thought it was hilarious!” Yugi turned to Bakura. “You know, speaking of Kaiba, did he ever try and get you into a rematch? He told us at the time about the duel you'd cut short.”

Okay, a topic he could sink his teeth into a little bit. Bakura shrugged and decided to indulge. “Well, yes. It's how I got to working for him, anyway.”

Atem looked surprised at this, but didn't say anything. At least he still had some measure of catching him off guard.

“Wow! How did it go?” Yugi asked.

“I was out at the shops and Kaiba was doing a charity event over in this hobby shop.” Bakura replied nonchalantly. “I wasn't too far away and observed for a few seconds, then I was about to get on with my day. But he spotted me in the crowd and signaled for me to wait. I didn't care what he wanted, but I was curious, so I did. After he gave his speech, he came over to me and demanded we have a rematch. Well, admittedly I had hoped we could finish our original duel back then, but time hadn't been on my side. So, I accepted.”

“It happened later that day. Marik and I went to go watch!” Ryou chimed in with a smile. “Mokuba was there too, so we sat on the sidelines.”

“Wow! I would've like to see it!” Yugi grinned widely, looking eager. “So who won?”

Exhaling, Bakura continued, “He did. I nearly had him right where I wanted, but he drew Monster Reborn and brought back one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons.”

“Ohhhh.” Yugi grimaced at that.

“It must have been quite a duel.” Atem remarked.

Ignoring his former worst enemy, Bakura shrugged. “If nothing else, my debt was repaid. A few days later, he called me personally and asked to see me in his office, though I couldn't imagine why.”

Ryou giggled, looking devious. “That was thanks to me. As one of his games division programmers, I suggested to Kaiba that he talk to him, because his hacking skills were excellent. And now, we both work for him.”

“Wow!” Yugi said, amazed. “Good for you, Bakura!”

Bakura shrugged and waved it off. Luckily, Yugi didn't press further and turned to Ryou to ask him something.

Great, now they were sharing stories of their game nights that he never went to. Marik went since he never minded the “friendship gang” and got along with Joey the most. But Bakura held steadfast that he wouldn't be dragged into it. If it ever did happen, he'd figure a way to get under Atem's skin and make him squirm a little. These days, it wasn't always easy unless you targeted Yugi.

“-ra?”

Ryou nudged Bakura slightly and it was then that he realized Yugi was addressing him. He rolled his eyes, not looking at either of them.

“Wasn't listening.” Bakura muttered.

“I was asking if you wanted to come to our next game night after this one? We'll be playing Dungeons and Dragons this time, but it's always a lot of fun!” Yugi said. “You've played it before, right?”

“No, I just wrote a few campaigns for Ryou.” Bakura shrugged. “Only two people plus the Dungeon Master didn't feel right. But I know how to play.”

“Oh, well if you want to, you could play it with us!” Yugi offered, looking excited. “We're having the game night tomorrow and we'll be doing a mix of that latest campaign you wrote with some elements and accessories Joey got from the Beadle and Grimm store!”

“DM'd by yours truly, of course.” Ryou smirked. “I also have Tristan doing funny impressions of popular voices for notable NPC's.”

“No.” Bakura turned away from them and huffed. How dare they put him on the spot like that.

There was silence, then Yugi spoke up again.

“It's okay, Bakura... I know there's been a lot between all of us and I'm not about to make you feel like you _have_ to. Change won't happen overnight, it's a lot more complicated than that. I just want you to know that you're welcome to join us.” Yugi said calmly. “We'll be glad to have you.”

' _I don't believe you.'_ Bakura thought. “I can't imagine why.”

Atem spoke up then, his voice low. “It's true. I know you and I can put our differences aside to make the night fun for everyone.”

Bristling, Bakura looked back at Ryou, “I'm going ahead. You want the usual?”

“Um, yes.” Ryou nodded.

“We're sorry if we made you uncomfortable, Bakura.” Yugi placated.

“Whatever.” Bakura waved them off and headed over to a smaller lineup to a till that had just opened up.

Gods, who did they think they were? There would be awkward glances, nervous laughter, and quite possibly some underhanded jabs. Why wouldn't they, he was always an adversary to them? And he sure didn't forget the duel he'd had with Yugi. It had been quite a duel and one tiny mistake on his part ruined it all. With Yugi of course relishing this mistake. Why did they all want him around, anyway? To mock him? Make him feel bad? Make him apologize?

Why would they want to hang around him when they clearly hated him? Jabbed and mocked him, cheered his defeat at every turn? He didn't care what they thought of him, but definitely didn't want to deal with that kind of crap. That was why they were attempting to extend the olive branch, just to make sure they had a perfect punching bag.

Finally, he reached the till and made the take away order. Reaching into his new wallet stolen from the manager lady, Bakura handed over his Kaibacorp issued credit card.

“Bakura!” Ryou was suddenly behind him. “It was my turn to pay!”

“Too bad, so sad.” Bakura muttered with a shrug.

Ryou pouted a little. “I _can_ afford it. You don't need to spoil me.”

“Turning down free food, have I taught you nothing?” Bakura scoffed.

“Ugh,” Ryou pouted, but then smiled brightly. “All right, fine. But I'll get it next time.”

Receiving their bag of food and vacating the premises went off without a hitch. Even if Bakura had to wait outside while Ryou chatted with Yugi and Atem for a few more minutes before they finally left.

Now they were at a picnic bench in the park, munching quietly on their food, and sometimes glancing around at the passerby. Aside from that, it was fairly quiet. Ryou was, of course, full of glee as he happily munched on his brown fried rice and orange chicken.

“Mm, I do believe this is exactly what I needed!” Ryou chirped as he closed up one of the boxes. “I'll take that home, I can't eat another bite!”

“And here I thought you were a bottomless pit.” Bakura teased, shaking his head.

“Only because you kept forgetting to feed my body, you wanker!” Ryou laughed.

Bakura snickered and finished up one of his boxes too, closing it up. “I didn't do it on purpose. I just had more important things to focus my attention on.”

“You went an entire flight to Egypt, then several hours in a day without food!” Ryou gave a pout, but the mirth in his eyes showed he wasn't actually upset. Then he smirked. “But it certainly is divine retribution since you have your own body that you actually need to maintain.”

“Shut up.” Bakura wiped his mouth with a napkin, if only to placate.

“Never!” Ryou giggled, then his smile faded as he grew serious. “Listen, Bakura... I'm sorry about what transpired earlier.”

“Why? It wasn't your fault.” Bakura felt his mood drop a bit and he looked away.

“Maybe not, but I certainly didn't help and it put you on the spot.” Ryou said, reaching over and placing a hand on his arm. “But they do mean it.”

Bakura scoffed and rolled their eyes. “Like I believe that.”

“I know it seems that way.” Ryou nodded. “But don't worry about it. We don't have to discuss it now and you don't need to make any hasty decisions.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Bakura exhaled with relief and then pulled out his phone.

Nodding once more, Ryou withdrew his hand, and then smiled once more. “Well, are you and Marik still up for the movie on Saturday?”

“Yeah, of course. I know how much you want to see _Doctor Sleep_.” Bakura looked up from his phone. “I still don't know how they're going to pull off a sequel to _The Shining_.”

“I know it might seem like it's going to fail right from the word 'go', but it seems so fascinating!” Ryou gushed. “You know, that was one of the first movies I ever showed you, wasn't it? From when you were still in the Ring?”

“Yep, it was.”

“Well, then we'll see how they handle it. It should be very exciting!”

“Whatever you say.” Bakura placed the takeout boxes back into the bag and tied up the handles. He then looked at the date before groaning as realization dawned on him.

Today was yet another day that Marik was going to meet someone for a hookup. Bakura remembered about this one because Marik had mentioned that the guy was also a motorcycle enthusiast. And had even built his own motorcycle. So naturally, Marik was excited to meet this guy. Attractive _and_ loved motorcycles.

Sure, Kevin was an annoying douchebag, but so far, Bakura already hated this guy the most. Trying to lure Marik in with motorcycles, how dare he.

“Bakura? Is something the matter?” Ryou asked.

Looking up at him, Bakura shook his head. “No, why?”

“You looked bothered about something.” Ryou pointed out. “Is everything all right at home?”

Bakura scoffed, but nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“That's good.” Ryou brightened slightly. “Bakura, do you really believe that Marik would reject you if you were forthcoming that you want more?”

“I-” Bakura was about to protest, but let the words sink in. He exhaled, looking down at the table. “Yeah. But it's not just that.”

“I understand, there's quite a bit of nuance to it all.” Ryou replied. “Well, I can't imagine he would do that. He does care deeply about you. I recall before your return, he spoke about you all the time once I made it clear I felt the same. He missed you so much.”

“I picked up on that.” Bakura muttered dryly. At the same time, his heart leapt in his chest, knowing at least a few people genuinely missed him.

“But I know, just because someone cares for another, doesn't exactly mean it's... more than platonic.” Ryou said after some thought. “Bakura, if it's ever too much for you, you know can always move in with me. If there comes a time that you feel it's better if you two lived separately, you'll have a place to go.”

Bakura bristled. He hadn't considered that, but Ryou had a point. Of course it wasn't easy being so damn attracted to your roommate, but aside from that, Bakura had come to enjoy the domestic, habitual life they'd come to have. He was overall thrilled to be with Marik everyday, free to do things together or just lounge around and talk about things. He enjoyed the meals they'd prepare, either together or solo. He even enjoyed sometimes pounding on the bathroom door and telling him to hurry up. Everything about it, the good and the bad, were worth it.

It was something that, three years ago, he would never have imagined or felt he would want. Now, it was something he never realized he'd wanted, but was glad to have. But Ryou had a point. If it became too much, if things changed-no. He couldn't think about that.

At least he could focus on how way too kind Ryou was and how he didn't deserve it, but couldn't exactly refuse it.

Relaxing himself and regaining his composure, Bakura nodded. “It may not come to that, but I'll keep it in mind.”

“Of course.” Ryou smiled.

They sat back for a little while longer, sipping their water bottles, and then departed for Ryou's place. The plan was for both of them to work a while and then play some video games before Bakura would depart for home. Of course, Bakura knew he'd need all the distraction he could get for what was going to happen to tonight.

* * *

Oh, Bakura definitely hated this man. Even if he never met him. Marik had posted a photo of the guy's motorcycle on his Instagram and tagged him in it, so Bakura went searching about this night's hookup.

The guy's name was Ken, he was twenty years old, went to a different school in the city, and had worked around motorcycles since childhood. And of course he was handsome. He had dark skin, hazel eyes, black hair, and brandished a beard in a van dyke style. Bakura couldn't help running his fingers along his own jaw. Never once did he care about facial hair, but like Ryou, the hairs were so fine and couldn't be seen. He never did try growing a beard, he was pretty sure he couldn't.

Marik once made a crack that if he grew a beard, he'd look like Santa Claus. A very skinny Santa Claus. Then made a joke about being a mall Santa during the holiday season. Bakura of course shot down that idea so fast. Especially when Ryou laughed and thought that it would be the funniest, cutest thing.

Ugh.

Bakura stared hatefully at the man's bunch of photos, mostly selfies, and switched between the dating profile and Instagram. This was what he had to compete with? Gods, even in his old body, there was no way his wiry muscle mass would've stood a chance.

Of course Marik wanted a chance to sleep around. It meant he wouldn't have to pass up men like this. Having no relationship to hold him back was probably a huge blessing. And Bakura wasn't exactly willing to share.

Closing out of the apps, Bakura groaned and leaned back on the couch. Great, this was going to be on his mind all evening and he'd end up feeling bored and restless. But no, because Marik had nothing else going on tonight and was never one to break a previous engagement (unless it maybe involved someone he wanted to piss off). Bakura sighed. Why couldn't this have been Saturday night? At least then he, Marik and Ryou would be out enjoying a movie together.

Suddenly, Bakura felt a spark of inspiration and sat up quickly. Oh, this was just too perfect. He looked at the time, it was seven-thirty. Marik said he'd be back a little late, probably between nine or ten. The plan was to spend the afternoon and some of the evening with Ken. Because of course.

He smirked, reaching for his phone again. First, he texted Ryou.

  
  


_**-If Marik texts you in the next while don't answer** _

  
  


_**-I'm playing a prank** _

  
  


  
  


_**-My goodness, you are such a child sometimes.** _

  
  


_**-Yes I am, I'm 12** _

  
  


_**-I can just see your face right now.** _

  
  


_**-So what are you doing, anyway?** _

  
  


_**-To keep it simple, I'm making Marik** _

_**believe he forgot something** _

  
  


_**-If he asks later just say your phone died** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Why do I get the feeling that this is a lot more** _

_**insidious than you're making it sound?** _

  
  


_**-Who, me? :)** _

  
  


_**-You're about as unassuming as Miss Piggy, you tosser.** _

  
  


_**-On a GOOD day.** _

  
  


_**-Thank you for the compliment :)** _

  
  


_**-Please don't tell me you're smiling like that.** _

  
  


_**-It's creepy.** _

  
  


_**-And not your genuine smile, I can tell.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Har har** _

  
  


_**-Anyway I'm just pranking Marik** _

  
  


_**-Don't worry about it** _

  
  


_**-And don't pick up** _

  
  


_**-All right, fine. I won't.** _

  
  


_**-Enjoy the consequences. :P** _

  
  


  
  


Okay, so it was all set up. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to start. Bakura looked at the time, seeing it was 7:32. Perfect. So he started it off by firing a quick text to Marik.

  
  


_**-You going to be back soon?** _

  
  


_**-The movie's at 8** _

  
  


He had a feeling that Marik probably wouldn't respond right away, but that was to be expected. A part of him did figure that maybe Marik wouldn't respond at all, that maybe he did turn off his phone. But that was a bit unlikely since he typically kept it on at all times so his siblings could reach him. Especially because of the time difference between there and Egypt. Unless he put it on silent? No, he probably wouldn't unless it was integral for silence, like during classes or at the movies.

Somehow, he'd see the texts.

Ten minutes went by, nothing.

Bakura took his phone again and sent another text.

  
  


**-** _**Ok you're cutting it close** _

  
  


_**-Might still make it in time** _

_**if you leave now and we hurry** _

  
  


Setting his phone on the coffee table, Bakura went back to his game. Turns out, playing one of the _Yakuza_ games was surprisingly fun. Of course his mind was still focused on the stinging sensations of jealousy and hope that this would work, but it helped having a fun game to play. All right, he gave Joey Wheeler credit for _one thing_ by recommending this series to him.

After a bit, he looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight. Perfect. Bakura paused the game and reached for his phone to send another text.

  
  


_**-Where are you?** _

  
  


_**-We'll miss the first few minutes** _

  
  


_**-Hurry up already!!!** _

  
  


Still no response. Bakura didn't even want to imagine what was going on, but sadly it was becoming inevitable. Maybe this was a waste of time. By the time Marik saw these texts, they probably would be done and he'd be ready to leave, therefore rendering his attempt at sabotage pointless.

Unless...

Smirking widely, Bakura switched over to the dialer option and called him. Even if Marik's phone was on vibrate, he would no doubt hear it.

Sure enough, the call went to voicemail.

That was expected, though.

He waited a few seconds, then called again.

Once again, went to voicemail.

Whether or not Bakura expected that, he wasn't sure. But this time, he left a quick voicemail.

This time he waited longer, a little over a minute. If Marik was somehow noticing all of it and getting on edge, maybe this would be the kicker.

Bakura tapped the call option again and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Before the third ring could finish, Marik picked up.

“What the hell do you want?!” Marik yelled into the phone, sounding irritated. “This better be important!”

Perfect. Now Bakura just had to put his acting skills to good use. It had been a long time since he had to think on his feet like this, at least in this kind of way.

“If you were going to bail on us, you could've said so.” Bakura said nonchalantly. “The next showing won't be until ten.”

“What?!” Marik snapped. “What are you even talking about, Bakura? What movie?!”

Bakura tried not to laugh. He kept his composure, giving a huff. “We were going to see _Doctor Sleep_ with Ryou, remember?”

“What...?” Marik uttered, then mumbled to himself. Then to someone else off the phone, probably Ken. “You dumbass, that's not until Saturday!”

“What?!” Now Bakura sounded huffy for added effect. “No way, it was tonight, wasn't it?”

Marik groaned loudly, “We _were_ going to do it tonight, but Ryou has to fast for at least twelve hours for his blood test tomorrow and we decided to postpone it to Saturday.”

Oh, right. He'd been so distracted all day and almost forgot and realized he was going to have to drive Ryou to and from the hospital for it.

“ _Fuck,_ I forgot that was tomorrow.” Bakura groaned. At least that was convincing.

“Should've known.” Marik sighed heavily, “Check your damn calendar next time, dumbass.”

Then Marik hung up. Bakura laughed to himself and set his phone back down. He reached for the controller and went back to his game.

“That went exactly as I thought it would,” he chuckled to himself.

Hopefully it would ruin things, somehow. It didn't sound like it, but he wondered, would anyone get back into the mood after something like that? Then again, being no expert, he had no answer for that.

* * *

It was not an hour later when Bakura's ears perked upon hearing a key turning in the door. He'd been so caught up in his game that he barely even realized the time going by.

Sure enough, the door opened and Marik strode in, closing it behind him with a slam. He glanced at Bakura, glared, and then took off his shoes.

“You're back early.” Bakura remarked, still playing.

“No thanks to you.” Marik snapped, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. “So thanks a lot, asshole. Hope you're happy.”

Wow. It actually worked? Bakura felt giddy and glanced at his partner, pausing his game in the process.

“What are you talking about?” Bakura wanted to know. “How the hell did I ruin the mood? I don't remember leaving, finding this guy's flat despite not knowing where he lives, and then walking in on you two.”

“Your incessant texting and calling was distracting!” Marik admonished, coming in front of the television and planting his hands on his hips. “I couldn't focus and Ken was getting annoyed at being interrupted!”

Bakura frowned, irritation bubbling in his throat. As glad as he was that the plan worked, this was not the way he'd expected Marik to react. Was he that torn up about losing out on tonight? “And how is that _my_ fault? You could've put your phone in another room, turned it on silent, or ignored it.”

“You _knew_ I was meeting someone tonight! I always tell you not to bother me unless it's important! You might have forgotten about Saturday, but the fact I wasn't home or notifying you beforehand should have been a clue!” Marik retorted.

“Your phone could have died or you were driving!” Bakura shot back, standing up from the sofa.

“I would have gotten back to you sooner!”

“And I thought we would be late to the movie!”

Marik let out a huff and turned away, squaring his shoulders. “You still ruined the mood, Ken is very picky and he wasn't even willing to wait since he had things to do tonight!”

“And how was that _my_ problem?” Bakura demanded, grabbing at his shoulder to turn him back around. “I might have been at fault for not checking with you or Ryou sooner but how am I to blame for his impotence?!”

“You shouldn't have fucking called!” Marik yelled heatedly.

“I didn't exactly know what you were doing, I don't possess the Millennium Eye!” Bakura snarled, “What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Well I'm not!”

“No, because that would be insincere!”

“Then what the hell do you want from me, Marik?!”

They were now nose-to-nose, panting heavily, and chests heaving. Gods, Bakura couldn't decide if he was more turned on or annoyed by this point. In fact, if Marik were to bend him over the nearest surface, he wouldn't resist in the slightest. And if that blowjob the other night was anything to go by, it would be unrelenting and incredible.

Bakura just hoped to everything that he didn't have a boner. Even if he was wearing baggy sweatpants.

Finally, Marik's eyes narrowed and he took a step back. His lips were pursed in a thin line, but his eyes were wavering with emotions that wouldn't settle. “Just don't bother me. I need to go lie down, I have a headache.”

“Fine.” Scoffing, Bakura waved him off and went to sit back on the couch.

Somehow his plan worked, but it worked _too_ well. Now Marik was surely horny and suffering from what Ryou told him was “blue balls” after all that.

Then again, that meant the possibility of Marik masturbating just a few metres away.

But it also meant that Marik was masturbating to that asshole, Ken.

The thought made Bakura's fingers clench tighter around the controller than intended. Who the fuck did that asshole think he was? Did he realize how lucky he was that Marik wanted him? Even if it was just for one night of sex? Did that self-important “Ooh look at me I'm handsome” asshole have any idea how it felt to want Marik so badly?

Of course Marik was desperate and angry that he couldn't fuck that Ken douchebag. Now it would be all he thought about and how it would be the one that got away. He'd probably even try to hook up with Ken at a later time and realize what he missed and want more. He shouldn't have sabotaged it. If anything, Bakura was beginning to think he'd just made it worse. Now Marik was going to pine for that douchebag with the motorcycle.

Pausing the game, Bakura groaned and held his head in his hands. He should have thought of a better plan. Something far simpler. He should have found a way to prevent Marik from going to Ken at all, therefore severing any ties of yearning. Just as he'd done that one time he tricked that one asshole.

When Marik emerged from his room a while later, he was now in his usual sleepwear of pyjama pants and a loose shirt. Bakura perked ever slightly as he saw that it the shirt was one he'd stolen for Marik one time.

Marik came over and sat next to him on the couch, his expression calm and neutral. There weren't any traces of anger in his face or eyes, his makeup was off, and his hair was a bit mussed. But as always, Marik still looked just as beautiful and regal as he always did.

Then again, Marik could wear a potato sack and still look stunning.

As much as he hated Ken, as much as he hated that Marik slept with other men, as much as Bakura was glad his plan worked, he felt something. A tiny tinge of guilt. If only because he didn't want to deprive Marik of pleasures in life when he deserved them more than anyone he knew. If only because he didn't want Marik to feel like he couldn't have control over his own life and make his own choices.

For those reasons, Bakura felt bad.

“Ken wasn't really doing it for me, anyway.” Marik suddenly said.

Bakura blinked once, twice. Had he heard that correctly?

“Don't... worry about it, Bakura.” Marik sighed, still not looking at him. “Everything just kind of built up and I took it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong.”

Wow. Had he somehow been wrong? Or was Marik just trying to somehow justify it to himself, like the fable of the fox and the hanging fruit he couldn't reach? Bakura just stared at him, pondering a way to respond.

“And if I did?” Bakura couldn't help asking.

A light smirk curled at Marik's lips. “I don't know. Guess you would've ended up doing me a favour. Why, did you miss me that much?”

“You wish.” Bakura relaxed considerably and went back to playing his game. At least he didn't have to worry about bitching and moaning about this debacle.

“I know you do, asshole.” Marik purred, running a hand along Bakura's arm gently. The touch sent shivers down his spine. “Remember when you and Ryou went to England to go see his dad? You Skyped me every single day. Even if you had nothing special to talk about.”

“I wanted to talk to someone interesting.” Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes. In truth, Marik was right. He'd missed his partner so, so much and wanted to hear his voice and see his face. “They're all nice but I can't talk about half the shit I do with you.”

“Not unless you want to terrify them!” Marik laughed, still stroking his arm a little.

“Har har.” Bakura said dryly. He exhaled, looking back at Marik. “Look, I can just, do something for you.”

Marik's eyes went wide and he lowered his hand. “What? Why?”

“I know you, Marik. You might be saying everything's fine and all that shit, but I don't believe you.” Bakura pointed out.

Still looking surprised, Marik blinked at him before he spoke. “Well, thanks Bakura. What do you have in mind?”

Bakura thought for a moment, eyeing his partner for any clues. While he wasn't entirely sure about where Marik's intense, heated upset was rooted in, he knew it was real. Part of it, anyway. There was something going on and what happened with his plan triggered it. He could tell Marik was trying to feel better after having cooled down, but it just didn't feel right to let it go.

Not without making it up to him. Saying sorry wasn't going to cut it.

Then Bakura's eyes fell onto a lavender candle that was sitting on the end table next to the couch. He recalled then that he'd recently pinched a few bottles of soothing lavender oil that you would use on painful scars and skin issues. Marik had similar products at times, but hadn't bought some recently, so Bakura took care of that for him.

An idea came to mind. It was something he wasn't sure Marik would want, considering how he felt about his back, but Bakura wanted to take a stab in the dark.

“I've got some lavender oil.” Bakura started, gaining Marik's attention. “And you can't reach all around your back, so I can put some on for you. I'll even rub your shoulders.”

Marik stared at him, his expression unreadable, but his eyes held a different story. But trying to discern the emotions was impossible. He looked away, seeming to be contemplating. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anything about his posture or countenance that indicated revulsion or fear.

“Okay. Just let me...” Marik's voice trailed off as he stood up. “You go get it and come to my room.”

Not waiting for an answer, Marik retreated to his room, and Bakura went to turn off the television to give him a moment or two. He felt a little more uplifted knowing he'd help Marik feel better, even just a bit. While he had a ton of questions about what had happened and what Marik was thinking, Bakura knew asking was futile and he wasn't sure if knowing was a good idea.

Going to the bathroom, he went into the cabinet where they kept their products and pulled out the lavender oil. Once Bakura reached Marik's bedroom, he found his partner sitting on his bed, a magazine open on his lap. He looked up to Bakura and his cheeks were slightly dusted. Okay, maybe he was a little flustered about taking his shirt off. A part of Bakura wanted to tease him, just to lighten the mood, but an inner voice that sounded suspiciously Ryou-like advised him against it.

“Thanks for getting more oil.” Marik said, breaking the silence.

“Sure.” Bakura shrugged as he sat down on the bed as well. “I used to make a similar kind five thousand years ago anytime I found lavender.”

“For the scar on your face?” Marik asked.

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded. “It was soothing.”

Marik nodded in understanding, then looked Bakura in the eye, a tiny smile on his lips. He then placed his magazine aside, grasped the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up. Very slowly, for some reason, but Bakura guessed he was a bit nervous.

_Oh Gods._

It just about hit Bakura then that he was witnessing Marik shirtless yet again for the second time. He remembered that moment, three years ago, when Marik explained the secret on his back being the eighth key. And then took off his shirt to show him clearly. Of course, at the time, his mind had been clouded with his vengeance, but it didn't stop the desires from creeping through.

But now, nothing was preventing him from drinking in the sight of Marik's naked upper body. The well defined muscles that had definitely grown over the past few years, his pectorals, and those abdominal muscles. All of that combined with his dark skin and his sandy blond hair creating a beautiful contrast.

To say that Marik was eye candy was an understatement. Bakura's fingers twitched as it felt as though he needed to hold his body back from pouncing. From getting his hands and lips all over that gorgeous body.

His grip on the bottle tightened considerably.

Marik gazed at him intently, then smirked, and it made Bakura swallow hard. Did he catch on? Was he staring? Oh Gods, he was staring and Marik knew it.

“You like what you see?” Marik purred, his eyelids lowering.

Unable to stop himself, Bakura murmured, “ _Yes_.”

Chuckling, Marik licked his lips. “I bet you can't wait to get your hands on me.”

Trembling, Bakura squeezed the bottle a bit too hard, still fixated on his partner's body. He knew he was caught and Marik was relishing in it. Oh Gods it was embarrassing. He knew his cheeks were probably resembling tomatoes at this point.

Now Marik smiled and chuckled, “Don't worry Bakura, I'm teasing you.”

What the-?

Oh well. Glad for an out, Bakura recomposed himself and fiddled with the snap-on lid of the oil bottle. “Well, so was I. Turn around.”

Now Marik's expression sobered, but he nodded and turned himself around. He brought the magazine back over and started to read it. Bakura took a moment to drink in the sight of Marik's scars, even though he'd memorized them and could easily write it out on that alone. Even though they were useless to anyone. As hateful as they were, as much as Bakura wished he could show Marik's father some _real_ pain and suffering, they were still work of art.

Squeezing some of the oil onto his hand, Bakura took a breath and got to work. He carefully applied the oil amidst the wings on Marik's shoulders. He felt his partner stiffen considerably, but then he relaxed into the touch.

“That okay?” Bakura asked, stilling his movements.

“Yeah... It's good, actually. The coldness is soothing.” Marik murmured.

Nodding, Bakura continued applying the oil carefully, and gently massaging it into the skin. Typically he worked with one hand, but sometimes he'd set the bottle down and use both his hands. He could feel the muscles tense and relax under his fingertips, the warmth and softness of whatever skin was unaffected, and the hardness of the bones.

Marik sighed softly, sometimes moving himself to accommodate, or leaning forward. He hummed, then peered over his shoulder. “Where did you even...?”

Giving a shrug, Bakura just kept at work massaging the oil into his scars. “I didn't.”

“You're too good, you liar.” Marik chuckled. He looked down at his magazine again. “Mm... that's really- _ohhhh Bakura._ ”

Breath hitching, Bakura had to stop in his ministrations as he heard Marik actually moan his name like that. He struggled to maintain his composure, no matter how much the sound was going straight to his groin. Just as he saw Marik start to turn his head, Bakura regained himself enough to keep applying.

“Don't stop... Please don't stop.” Marik uttered breathlessly. “Please.”

Unable to speak, for fear that his brain-to-mouth filter had since shut down, Bakura just acquiesced. He poured more oil onto his hands, this time using both of them along Marik's back. More hums of appreciation and soft moans escaped the boy, all of which went straight to his heart or his groin. Bakura bit his lip, trying to keep focus as he dug his fingers into the skin, but very gently. Anything to ensure that his touch on Marik's back wouldn't be painful. He couldn't bear the thought.

Soon he reached Marik's lower back, where there were less scars, but Bakura applied some oil there anyway. Just to sweeten the deal a bit.

“Oh _fuck_ , Bakura!” Marik groaned, leaning back and panting a bit. “If I knew you were this good, I would've-ohhh yeah, a little higher!-mmm!-asked you to do this sooner! _Yes_ , that's it!”

Bakura trembled and stilled his movements a bit to recompose himself. Did Marik have _any_ idea what he was doing to him right now? He was afraid of looking down at his lap and see the fabric of his sweatpants forming a tent. Especially since they were light grey and would show.

“Well, you could've.” Bakura managed to say, hoping he sounded as nonchalant as possible. “I mean, I wouldn't have minded doing it for you if you asked.”

“I know that _now_ , it's just...” Marik turned his head away and went quiet.

Furrowing his brow, Bakura was tempted to prompt him, but decided against it. So instead he focused on applying the oil and massaging the muscles as he went.

“I never let anyone touch my back,” Marik confessed, his voice quieter than before.

Although he expected this to be the case, Bakura stilled his fingers and felt his breath catch in his throat. This had to be the first time in who knew how long that someone touched Marik's back. Not that he could blame Marik for feeling this way. It was more than just not letting people _see_ the scars; it extended into not wanting them to be touched.

“I don't even let my brother and sister touch it.” Marik added with a sigh.

All the more stunned, Bakura managed to keep up his work, taking in what Marik was saying. He trembled and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. But Marik's soft moans and hums were not helping matters at all. No matter how unsurprising these factors were, his heart still fluttered.

“So, why me?” Bakura dared ask, trying to keep his voice even.

Looking over his shoulder, Marik smiled. “Isn't it obvious?”

“No. Enlighten me.” But he feared the answer and what it would do to his stupid, traitorous heart.

Marik chuckled and his smile grew, his single seen eye gleaming. “You're my best friend and I trust you, dumbass.”

Why he wasn't dead of a heart attack by now, Bakura had no idea. But his traitorous heart was racing and his equally traitorous cheeks were flushed. Why did being fully human again have to remind him of feelings, good and bad? It wasn't fair. He had to stay composed and keep kneading Marik's back evenly. But right now all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle of goop, crawl over to his partner and just get lost in him.

It was far too touching.

Gods, why him? Why was this happening and why did he care too damn much? Forget being banished into the Shadow Realm, this was his real punishment.

Giving him feelings to experience and feel like a heart attack was imminent. Dangling the most beautiful man that was exactly his type that he'd ever met right within reach.

And sweets.

Especially sweets.

Soon Bakura reached Marik's shoulders and started to rub them gently. His fingers kneaded carefully but thoroughly into the skin. Marik moaned happily and leaned forward a bit. Great, if he wasn't moved by the sentiments, he was horny. What a terrific combination.

He trembled a little, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. Anything to settle his nerves and get back on track.

“ _Ohhhh Bakura_ , _yes_.” Marik moaned.

A jolt ran straight to Bakura's groin and he yet again struggled to keep himself in check. He exhaled and continued kneading into Marik's shoulders, still earning happy noises from his partner. To think this was possible, to make Marik feel so good, and from touching his back of all places.

And he had the privilege of being able to provide it. In spite of how annoying it was to feel all those stupid feelings, at least Bakura could take that little bit of pride in it. Marik was feeling this wonderful because of _his_ touch. Hearing Marik say his name in such a way had the effect of pleasure for two different reasons.

He just had to calm himself down, hope he didn't have a boner, and make sure Marik felt better.

After a while, Bakura let up and ensured Marik's skin had absorbed the oil completely. He dared look down himself and discovered the painful truth. He had a raging boner. It shouldn't have been surprising, Marik's moans and utterances of his name were all enough to drive him over the edge. Not to mention touching his incredible body. Oh Gods, it wouldn't take long for him to finish off at this rate. What he wouldn't give for Marik's mouth on him again...

The urges were too strong. Bakura knew he'd regret it, but damn it he needed this badly. Bakura leaned in close and wrapped his arms around Marik's torso from behind. He was careful not to touch Marik's back directly, but luckily the boy didn't seem to mind very much. Whatever urged him to do this couldn't be squashed. He lay his forehead against Marik's shoulder, then nestled his cheek against the skin.

Bakura sighed, then attempted to keep his voice even, but had a feeling he was failing. “So, if you ever want me to put oil on your back, I'll do it.”

Letting out a soft coo, Marik leaned back a bit and placed his hands over Bakura's arms. “I'll definitely take you up on it.”

It was probably a good time to let go, but Bakura just couldn't. He relished their contact and closed his eyes. Not a moment later, he felt Marik's hand reaching back and carding through his hair. The touch soothed him and he tightened his grip ever slightly.

In spite of everything, there was little he could do about how wonderful it felt to be this close to Marik. He relaxed, his heart raced, and his stomach clenched, but all in good ways. Knowing that Marik was in his arms, was _letting_ Bakura hold him like this, had no words to describe it.

“Thanks, Bakura.” Marik murmured, his voice soft and full of emotion. “That felt amazing, it really did.”

Humming in response, feeling himself smile, Bakura sighed softly, relishing the comforting touch of Marik's fingers in his hair, and warm body against his own. “You're welcome.”

After a little while, they let go of one another, and Marik turned around to face Bakura again. His eyes were hazed over slightly, but full of emotion, and he was smiling. There was even a light blush just barely visible on his cheeks. It was everything Bakura could have ever hoped to see. His partner looking happy, full of life, and unafraid.

 _So beautiful_. Now his cheeks were burning yet again.

It was nothing short of what he deserved. In moments like this, it was like Marik's inner child was manifesting itself within his features and it was nothing short of breathtaking. That little inner child who just wanted to be happy, to live a good life, to be who he wanted to be, and to be surrounded by people who cared. Within Marik's usually hardened and focused eyes, there would be that twinkle of his childhood dreams coming forth.

And Bakura hoped, with all his heart, that he could help Marik achieve those dreams. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his partner.

Reaching over, Bakura touched his cheek and caressed it tenderly. Marik looked taken aback, but then his smile returned. He placed a hand over Bakura's, nuzzling his cheek into the touch.

Their eyes met once more and Bakura felt his mouth go dry. Especially when Marik brought his free hand to Bakura's arm and to his shock, started to gently _pull him closer_. Forced to lean over and doing nothing to stop it, Bakura could do nothing but stare at him with surprise as he wondered, was this happening?

A sound effect rang loudly in the air, causing them both to jump, especially when a second chime of the sound effect followed. Bakura nearly fell back, but caught himself on his hands, regaining himself. It was then that he recognized the sound, it was Marik's phone indicating a notification. The sound effect was the ever familiar coin grab from _Super Mario Bros_ games.

They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and then started to laugh.

“Well, no wonder the mood was ruined.” Bakura quipped, giving a grin. “It must have sounded like Mario showed up and was collecting coins.”

“Fuck off, asshole!” Marik laughed, grabbing a cushion and tossing it at him. “That's it, I'm making sure you and Ryou dress as the Mario brothers during his Halloween party! None of that horror icon stuff!”

“Fine, but only if you'll be Yoshi.”

“Hell no! I'd go for something far better than that! No offense to Yoshi. I like him, but I'm not dressing like him.”

Snickering, Bakura moved to get off the bed. “Oh come on, it'd be cute.”

“No! I don't want to be a cute green dinosaur! Why would you want _me_ to be Yoshi?!” Marik pouted, taking his shirt and putting it back on.

“Why not? If anyone should be Yoshi, it's you.” Bakura teased with a smirk.

“Why? So you could ride me?” Marik smirked right back, his eyes gleaming.

“...I need to go do something.” Turning red, Bakura huffed and hurried to the bathroom as Marik cackled loudly behind him.

Even the distraction didn't subside his boner. Bakura had debated between a cold shower or to finish himself off and opted for the latter.

It didn't take long and he'd managed not to get loud as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yakuza reference was a shoutout to LittleKuriboh! He'd been playing "Yakuza: Like A Dragon" on his Twitch streams, and using YGO Abridged voices for the characters! I absolutely fell in love with the game and the characters, so there's a little nod to it just for funsies. He has the main character as Joey, so I thought it'd be funny if Joey was a Yakuza fan. :P
> 
> One sabotage I thought of was having Bakura incessantly calling and texting Marik and it ends up somehow ruining the evening. Also, what kind of person doesn't take their phone and put it on silent or turn it off during a moment like that?! XD Well, I'm thinking that Marik kind of realized that this guy wasn't doing it for him, and hearing from Bakura is kind of doing things to his mind. 
> 
> Maybe reminding him of what he truly wants and he can't exactly handle it. Like in a way he knew he fucked up and is trying to preserve his pride, but is not doing a good job of it! So that's why he just ended up letting the phone do its thing, let himself get irate, and everything else! And maybe this Ken guy was kind of a dick about it, maybe rightfully so? 
> 
> I wasn't thinking too hard on inner details, but then I thought, what if Ken caught on somehow and was kind of calling him out on the fact that Marik's more or less not into it? That he's clearly got someone else on his mind? Well, now that would explain a lot going on here!
> 
> I've also seen a couple of fanfics where Bakura ends up working for Kaiba in some capacity! I thought it was a funny idea, especially given how he was able to hack the system to turn out the electricity and wire up the camera feed! In one fic, I forget which, Kaiba brings him on board because he doesn't want other companies to snatch up his skills! It seemed like a fun idea to make him skilled in hacking and coding, hence why I gave him that job. But at the same time, Marik is his Sugar Daddy. ;)
> 
> And finally, the back massage!! :D Oh yes, I just had to do that. I know many before me and after me have done it, and I just love the idea of Bakura massaging oil into Marik's back. Especially with Marik enjoying it and having no one else touch his back. It's just such a beautiful idea and I hope I did it justice! <3 I also like the idea of them doing it while Marik is sitting up (shadowchan93's adorable fanart depicted that and it's perfect!), it just seems like a good idea because I bet he'd feel so much more comfortable than if he were on his stomach. Like in that position, he can still reap the benefits of how good it feels and surrender, but also keep himself in control and creating a better memory for it. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for being sporadic with the updates, and I hope it's not too much for you! I'll slow down if you need me to, of course! But otherwise, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. It means a lot to me! <3 I can't tell how much it puts a smile on my face. So really, thank you!
> 
> Just a quick warning, there is a mild spoiler for "Doctor Sleep" if you haven't seen the movie or read the book! It's very heartbreaking, as well as gruesome! As I writing this chapter, I realized if Marik saw that scene, he'd most likely end up triggered! Oof, poor baby. 
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_The raging inferno rose above the walls of the homes, as if surrounding the village in its hold. Laid out in plain view was the fiery pit, a sickly golden glow emitting from it. One by one, a citizen of the village was forcibly pushed or tossed into the fiery pit, disappearing from sight. Clearly killed instantly. The palace guards cackled with malicious, unbridled glee as they performed this deed, their faces awash with the golden glow of the pit and the flames surrounding them all._

_Bakura watched in fear and despair, peering around the wall of the home he'd been hiding behind. He was never noticed by anyone, in thanks to his mother, who hurriedly hid him in the chance that he may survive. He'd pleaded that she and his father hide with him too, but it was too late for them. There was nothing he could do as a small child, no matter how much he wanted to valiantly fly in and save his people, just as the heroes in tales would._

_Tears streamed down his face as he saw his parents, at the same time, both being forced to the pit. Within the struggle and their pain from being whipped, his parents made eye contact with him. His mother smiled sadly, but lovingly, and mouthed that she loved him. His father did the same, his eyes tearing up._

_They too were forced into the pit while they held each other tight and Bakura nearly cried out. Seeing his parents falling into the pit caused him to fall to his knees in despair. More tears fell, his stomach clenched and his entire body felt numbed, but full of pain. He trembled, watching helplessly as his family, his friends died before him in such a cruel fate._

_Why?_

_He had to be careful so as not to be spotted by the guards, no matter how much he wanted to cry and scream into the endless night._

_Screams of agony, pleas, and crying could be heard from the victims of the massacre. Malicious laughter, shouts and commands were heard from the palace guards. Unabashed glee for how they were torturing and killing innocent people._

_Suddenly, a scream broke into the air and struck Bakura's ears like no other. He looked up and to his horror, could see that a man stepping forward. It was Pharaoh Aknamkanon, only dressed in a white robe and a hood, grinning with malicious glee as he was pushing his latest victim toward the pit._

_He knew that voice. Bakura tensed all the more and finally, the flames offered a look at the victim's face._

_Inhaling sharply, Bakura instantly recognized him. Those lavender eyes, the kohl lined near them, the sandy blond hair..._

“ _Marik?!” He cried._

_Without thinking, Bakura booked it toward the Pharaoh, catching his own reflection however briefly on a fallen piece of shiny metal. He was no longer a child and had grown taller, his white hair longer and more wild. His eyes dark brown. His skin lighter. Even his clothing was different._

_Marik was struggling, yelling, and trying to free himself from the Pharaoh's grip, but to no avail. Bakura rushed forward, yelling Marik's name as loud as he could, but it seemed his yells were going unheard. But he pressed on, tears streaming from his face and his body practically moving on its own accord._

_Now they were stopped before the pit, with Pharaoh Aknamkanon sneering with malicious glee. He attempted to push his latest victim into the burning pit of gold and human bodies, laughing as he did so._

“ _Marik! MARIK!” Bakura shouted, his voice hoarse and despaired as he kept running toward them. But it seemed he wasn't getting any closer, no matter how fast he was going._

_Marik finally saw him and his eyes grew saddened, eyes full of fear as he struggled._

“ _Let him go!” He heard himself pleading to the malevolent man. No, he couldn't be resorted to begging, but he had no other choice as he hurried toward them._

_But his words were unheeded, as somehow expected. Marik struggled, but then the Pharaoh sneered and produced a knife. A knife that was tinted red at the tip, indicating that it had been serrated with fire. With a malevolent cackle, Aknahdin raised the knife high, the shiny blade glinting in the light of the fire and the moon._

“ _NO!” Bakura screamed, finally reaching Aknahdin and wrenching the knife out of his grip._

_Aknahdin just sneered at him, eyes gleaming. No shred of remorse or care for what he'd done, or was about to do. He then reached forward, grabbing Bakura's shoulders and shoving him back. Powerless, Bakura fell helplessly to the ground on his rear, struggling to regain himself._

_By then, Aknahdin grabbed hard onto his latest victim and Marik struggled all the more. He regarded Bakura, tears in his eyes._

“ _Help me, Bakura! I don't want to become a Millennium Item!”_

“ _NO!” Bakura leaped to his feet and hurried forward, but was pushed back by an invisible force. “Marik!”_

_With a cackle, Aknahdin shoved Marik forward, and down he went. Bakura screeched in horror and rushed forward, but it was too late._

“ _NO! NO! MARIK!”_

_He could only watch in helpless horror as his partner, his best friend, the only one he ever loved disappeared into the fiery pit of gold and corpses. Anguished and numbed to the bone Bakura screamed skyward, reaching futilely at the air, everything swirling and vanishing around him._

* * *

Catapulting up in bed and letting out a strangled cry, Bakura clutched the blankets and looked around in the darkness. His face was drenched in cold sweat and his body trembled violently as he panted heavily. The visions from the dream played rampantly through his mind, every bit of the horrific reliving of the Kul Elna massacre. Now with the added tragedy of Marik, Marik of all people being thrown into the pit. Like his dreams were really trying to-

“Marik!” He uttered hoarsely, as he remembered the bottom line. Tossing the covers off himself, Bakura and leaped out of bed.

Sprinting, he almost bumped into the door, but even in his state, navigating through the dark was no problem. Bakura wrenched the door open and sprung into the hall, beelining for Marik's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, didn't bother calling, nothing like that. He just threw open Marik's bedroom door and hurried in. The room was dimly lit, as usual, with Marik's little nightlight.

Marik was awake, sitting up in bed and reading a book. A little reader light was attacked to the front of it, casting a bright glow toward his face. He looked at Bakura with confusion, blinking. “Bakura?”

Oh Gods.

Bakura stood there by the bed, panting heavily, staring at him and trying to register everything. Although his mind was slowly clearing, he could still _see_ it all, hear it, all, feel it all. He stared at Marik, attempting to focus, but couldn't see beyond the surface. Despite the shudder going through his body, he remained unmoving, as though his feet were cemented to the floor. Short, breathy gasps escaped him and his hands felt clammy.

“What's wrong?” Marik bookmarked his page, turned off the little reading light, and set the book on his nightstand. He looked at Bakura with concern, his brow furrowing.

Although he wanted to respond, Bakura's mouth felt dry and any attempts to speak had the words dying in his throat. He just stared at his partner, trying to make sense of everything, but was coming up short. It never even crossed his mind that this was embarrassing, vulnerable, and absolutely pathetic. All he could think about was the dream, all he could see was the bare minimum.

Soon, Marik was on his feet and going over to him. He came close, touching Bakura's face in a tender manner. Bakura twitched slightly, almost drawing back, but the warmth of Marik's hand soothed him somewhat.

“Nightmare.” Bakura croaked.

Eyes widening, Marik nodded in understanding and took a few steps back. He then sat back on his bed, eyes on Bakura the entire time. Although his mind was focusing slightly more by now, Bakura still shuddered, staring at his partner.

Silence befell them. He wasn't sure if that was good or not. The last thing he wanted was silence in the room so that his head could be filled with the screams of agony.

Marik then opened his arms, his gaze soft and warm. “Come here.”

Full-on trembling, Bakura inhaled sharply and didn't even hesitate. He got onto the bed, crawling right into Marik's lap and waiting arms. An incredible warmth surged through him the minute Marik's arms circled around his body and held him close. Although the horrific visions didn't completely fade and he could still hear the screams, their stronghold had weakened.

Marik lay back down, bringing Bakura with him, and they lay on their sides. Regaining himself slightly, Bakura reciprocated the hold and brought his arms around Marik's torso. Their bodies were flush, adding further to the secure relaxation that was washing over Bakura then. He felt Marik's hand stroking his hair tenderly and melted all the more.

“Breathing?” Marik asked, his voice above a whisper.

Realizing he'd still been breathing a bit rapidly, Bakura managed to regain control of his body and slow his breathing. Being in Marik's comforting embrace facilitated this. As he relaxed a bit more, he nuzzled his face into Marik's chest, resting his cheek against the fabric of his shirt. He fit under Marik's chin, which rested atop his head.

“You're safe.” Marik whispered soothingly, still stroking his hair. “I'm here, Bakura. It's okay.”

The words touched him and Bakura relaxed some more, even closing his eyes. Marik's hand was now rubbing his back, further easing him. It was okay. Just a nightmare. Albeit a horrible one. But he was here, in their apartment, in bed with Marik, who was perfectly alive. Thank the Gods.

It wasn't the first time he ended up with a nightmare that saw him seeking Marik for comfort. These nightmares always had the strangest affect on him and removed his inhibitions. Of course he knew he'd feel embarrassed once he was sobered up from the fear in the morning.

Well, that was going to be future Bakura's problem.

Right now, he melted more in Marik's comforting, warm embrace. More and more, the dream's horrific visions and audio loops lessened. He could feel Marik's heartbeat, rapid but steady, and hear him breathing. The hands on his back or in his hair either held still or stroked alternately.

Feeling movement, Bakura glanced up and saw Marik had pulled his head back slightly to peer down at him. He felt his insides turn to goop and his body become nothing more than a noodle. Marik's eyes were warm, full of understanding and many emotions he couldn't place. He smiled and it sent Bakura's stomach into a tailspin.

Leaning in, Marik planted a soft kiss along the bridge of his nose. The touch of Marik's lips along his skin made Bakura quiver and a shudder raced up his spine. It didn't stir him sexually, but rather awakened his emotions. Such a sweet gesture caused his stomach to clench and his heart to flutter. His cheeks were heated, but there was little he could do about it.

“Better?” Marik whispered, as if a normal volume would break something.

Unable to speak, Bakura nodded slowly. That too was going to kick him hard in the Embarrassment Department.

“You want to talk about it?”

Bakura shook his head. There was no way he could get the words out if he tried. That and worrying Marik further wasn't going to be fun for anybody.

“Okay.” Marik nodded and stroked his hair some more.

With his brain steadily shutting down and his body craving all of this intimacy, Bakura croaked in spite of his hoarse voice, “Just hold me.”

Marik smiled and nodded. “Of course. You don't need to ask for that.”

Relaxing all the more, Bakura nuzzled his face back into Marik's chest and clung to him. Letting go was not about to happen and felt like either of them would float away or disappear if he did. Being held this way ignited his heart and mind, especially knowing it was Marik holding him.

So long ago, as a little child, when scared from a bad dream or something happening, he'd always run to his mother. Sometimes crying, especially if he injured himself. One time, his mother wasn't around as she'd gone out to steal at a nearby market, but his father had been there. His father was the joker, always smiling, never seeming to be abashed by anything. Yet somehow, Bakura was never sure if his dad wanted to hug him or not.

But one time, he'd been so hurt from twisting his ankle that he couldn't exactly hold back the tears and sobs. His father had scooped him up, helped soothe the pain, and held him just as his mother would do. Even worse, he hadn't been able to find his little pet snake, which was also named Diabound. But his father searched the house and found the little snake curled up under Bakura's bed. He could remember his father bringing the snake over to him, much to his joy, and the little snake coiled around his arm and nuzzled his cheek.

Steadily, sweeter memories were clouding over the nightmare, and he sighed softly.

Before he could stop himself, or even think to do so, he confessed, “I used to get into my mother and father's bed when I had bad dreams.”

“Awww.” A chuckle sounded from Marik, but it was filled with warmth. “In my case, I would get into Odion's bed.”

“I hurt myself all the time. Scraping my knees, falling down, you name it, I did it. I cried at least once a day like a big baby.”

“I always tripped or fell down because I moved too fast. One time I was bit by a poisonous snake, but Odion helped me by sucking the poison out.”

“Mother did the same whenever I was bit. Or father if he was the only one around.”

“Ishizu liked to dance. We'd frolic around like the worst dance partners ever and I kept stepping on her toes.”

“I didn't like dancing but my cousins always talked me into it. I kept falling down and stepping on toes.”

“I liked bedtime stories and I always tried to get Odion to tell me some.”

“Father told some all the time and sometimes mother would tell him not to swear in front of me.”

“Ishizu always threatened to tickle my feet whenever father wasn't around.”

“My father tickled me mercilessly every day until I couldn't breathe.”

“When Odion was strong enough, he'd pick me up and fly me all around the room.”

“Mother lifted me up, tossed me in the air and caught me.”

“I found a stray cat one time and tried to keep him. I named him Smokey.”

“I found a little snake and made him my pet. I named him Diabound, too.”

“I had to keep Smokey hidden so father wouldn't take him away. He was a good cat and very sweet.”

“Diabound always liked to coil himself around my arm or leg and I'd wear him like a bracelet.”

Both exhaled and looked at each other. The atmosphere seemed to lighten all around them and the soft glow of the nightlight only added to it.

Marik grinned. “After I got back from that first day on the surface, I sat on some rocks and pretended I was riding a motorcycle.”

Giving a smile of his own, Bakura chuckled. “I would climb on some rocks and launch myself into the air and land in a pile of sand just to pretend I could fly.”

The levity with their more favourable childhood memories, however little there was, had him more relaxed. Bakura once more snuggled his head beneath Marik's chin, inhaling his scent and melting into his partner's embrace. If it were possible to just stay like this forever, he'd have no objections. Even if it wasn't the first time they'd done this, it kind of felt surreal enough to be.

“You feel you can go back to sleep?” Marik asked.

Bakura hummed and tightened his hold slightly. Sleeping in Marik's arms sounded _heavenly_. “Yeah.”

“I'll be here.” Marik promised.

It did take a while, but Bakura didn't care. The extra time spent awake cuddling with Marik was welcomed. Soon he fell into a much more restful sleep. Whether or not he dreamed, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was in the arms of his partner and that was what mattered.

* * *

The next day, after Bakura had gotten a few hours worth of coding done, he'd gotten a text from Marik telling him to head down to the grocery store. After some grumbles and protests on his part, Bakura relented.

Okay, the protesting was half-hearted as he never minded doing things for Marik if asked. No wonder Ryou had joked that he was technically the “bottom” in their partnership.

Marik said he would have gone, but had classes that day. So Bakura took the car (Ryou's driving lessons somehow paid off, even if his license was technically fake) and went to the big grocery shop. Along with a list Marik texted him, of course he wanted to throw in some personal purchases along the way. Some stolen, of course. That was the handy thing when you had a trench coat with a few deep pockets.

While Bakura was perusing the juice aisle, a voice spoke up from behind him.

“Well _hey_ there, it's been a while.”

He turned upon hearing the familiar voice and sure enough, there stood Mai Valentine. Out of everyone Yugi seemed to know, it was Mai that he actually got along with and liked the company of. She'd once turned to Ryou for a little help with something and they'd gotten to be good friends. Then, sometime after his return to the world of the living, she had dropped by while Bakura was working on a diorama with Ryou and it gave all three of them a chance to chat. The rest was history.

It was also from her that he'd heard about all of them facing the Atlantean King known as Dartz and how she got involved with him. Gods, he wasn't sure if he was glad or not that he'd missed out facing that guy. It would've been interesting, to say the least. Especially given that he existed for _ten thousand_ years and even witnessed events in ancient Egypt.

“Hey yourself, Mai.” Bakura greeted. “You're back in town.”

“Yep, got in a few days ago. And about time, too. I was getting sick and tired of all that crap I was dealing with over there.” Mai said, shaking her head. She leaned against her trolley, giving a knowing smirk. “So how's Ryou? I haven't had the chance to text him yet.”

“He's doing fine, same old sweet Ryou.” Bakura shrugged, reaching for a carton of orange juice.

“Good to know.” Mai giggled, then perused the selection of juices as well and settled on a carton of apple juice. “I know last time I talked to him, he was excited about seeing this movie. I forgot the name of it, something about a doctor?”

“Oh, _Doctor Sleep_. Yeah, we all saw it the other day.”

“You guys and your horror stuff, I'll never understand. How was it?”

“Surprisingly good. Not sure how, but it really was.”

Indeed, he'd been surprised at how much he'd liked it. Ryou enjoyed it despite his claims of deviating from the book, while Marik liked the movie just fine except for one scene. Since Ryou had read the book and was aware of the scene, he'd warned Marik ahead of time about it. Not having read said book, Bakura wondered what Ryou meant, until it happened.

A young boy was tortured _to death_ while the movie's main villain and her compatriots fed off his energy (since like the main character, he had the shining) and being in pain helped it along to produce what was called steam.

Bakura remembered that scene and how distraught Ryou was at seeing it on-screen and crying throughout it. Marik was also horrified as it reminded him too much of the initiation, to the point that he unabashedly hid his face in Bakura's shoulder. He'd comforted Marik, holding him and even whispering into his ear to try alleviating the screams and cries from the movie. It thankfully worked and the scene was soon over. The look of gratitude on Marik's face warmed his heart.

“You guys must have handled it better than I could. I'm not scared of horror movies, I just can't get into them.”

They both laughed at that.

“That's what they all say.” Bakura teased. “You might have liked the main villain, she was something. I certainly did.”

“Ooooh.” Mai said as she looked about the shelves before moving along. He followed her, ready to get out of this aisle too. “I'll keep that in mind.”

They continued to chat a bit while going about the aisles, even if one didn't necessarily need something from one particular aisle. Although Mai tended to carry the conversations, it worked just fine and they could play off one another pretty well.

Now in the dairy section, Mai happily grabbed a few different packets of pre-shredded cheese and sighed with relief.

“ _Yes_ , they have the exact cheese I need!” Mai laughed, placing the bags into her trolley.

“What do you even need it for?” Bakura couldn't help asking, perusing the butter selection before picking one.

Mai's smile brightened and she selected some butter too. “I'm making Joey's favourite for tonight, and he likes a certain set of cheese combinations on it.”

Glancing at the items in her trolley, he spotted the way she seemed to carefully organize certain ingredients away from the rest of her stash.

“Sounds to me like that doofus will eat anything.” Bakura snorted.

“He does! I'm making his favourite kind of pizza from scratch. I got the recipe from one of the chefs who works at my hotel and let's just say I nailed it.” Mai shared, giving a saucy wink.

Bakura chuckled and winked right back. “Is this what they mean when they say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach?”

“What, the quickest way to _your_ heart isn't through your stomach?” Mai teased, standing by and raising an eyebrow.

“Let's just say that there are _other_ ways I can be pleased.” Bakura raised his hands in a 'What are you gonna do?' gesture.

Mai laughed at that and shook her head, looking amused. “All things considered, I don't think I'm surprised. But I bet Marik can hit that note for you, can't he?”

Of course, she had been like Ryou and immediately picked up on his attraction toward Marik since the moment all four of them were in the same room together. It was a little embarrassing since Mai tended to be more vocal about her teasing about it than Ryou sometimes was.

“Oh, I'm sure you'd know all about that.” Bakura said dryly.

“You bet I do, sweet cheeks.” Mai patted his shoulder. “Well, Joey's stomach is a key component, but... it's more than just that. I know it means a lot to him when I just put the effort to make something he likes. The same goes for when he makes me a dinner I really like. Oh yes, we take turns. But enough about our bedroom life!”

"Damn, you just had to go there." Bakura laughed at that.

“I had to.” Mai giggled, coming up beside him to look as well. “But it's true, though. I've learned a lot about doing things for my friends, for him, over the years thanks to them. It's always worth it to see the smile on his face when I make that pizza.”

That much was true. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, that was always why he did those things for Marik and Ryou too. The way they'd be so thankful and full of smiles whenever he handed them something they wanted. It was usually too much and sent his stupid, traitorous heart into a frenzy, of course. But always worth it.

An idea was beginning to form. He imagined himself in the kitchen, preparing something he knew Marik liked. It wasn't a foreign concept by any stretch since he did it almost every day, but just going an extra mile was an interesting idea.

“Makes sense.” Bakura remarked as he glanced toward her.

“I know, I know, Big Bad Bakura and feelings don't mix.” Mai teased with a smirk. She patted his back lightly. “I was like you once.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow and snorted. “I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Ha! You got me there, sweet cheeks. I know what we've done over the years was way different.” Mai chuckled and nodded. “No, I just understand what it's like to have had a hard time with that sort of thing. To be focused on something, so much so that everything else in between is a distraction, a weakness. In your case it was revenge, for me it was being the best.”

Oh yes, there was a reason they got along so well. They were, to a degree, a little more similar than one would expect. Talking to Mai turned out to be pretty east and fun. Without getting too deep and personal, which was fine since she never gave that pressure.

“But, as nerdy and geeky as those guys are, they really put it into perspective for me.” Mai went on, her smile wistful. “And I'm glad they did. I'm not just saying this, I wouldn't be where I am now if not for that. Look at it this way, it's like you don't have to suffer alone.”

“True.” Bakura couldn't help but concede with that point. “Being alone was all I knew.”

“I know, right?” Mai agreed, glancing at him. “And I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. It's not fun. But it's not to say I don't relish my independence, that won't change.”

Shrugging, Bakura looked up as they came to the produce aisle and was about to pass it-but an idea was slowly forming in his head. He glanced about again, spotting the aubergines. Or eggplant, as Marik once helpfully informed him.

“It can help to have someone on speed dial.” Bakura remarked dryly.

“Exactly!” Mai laughed, flashing a toothy smile. “This is why you _have_ to come to game night sometime, I'd love to see everyone's reactions to your quips.”

Almost immediately, the lighthearted mood dropped and Bakura averted his gaze. Great. Of all people to bring it up, she had to. “Yeah, no thanks.”

“I know, I know, a lot of baggage and you don't want to deal with that.” Mai said, reaching for a packet of lettuce, inspecting it, and then placing it into her trolley. “Trust me, honey, if there's anyone who understands that, I do. I'm sure Marik had the same struggle.”

“You can't be serious. You were friends with them.”

“And you'd be right. The thing is, I was sure they wouldn't accept me after the way I treated them. I might have been under Dartz's brainwashing bullshit with the Seal of Orichalcos, but it didn't change that I wasn't a good friend. I even cost Joey his _own soul._ Who would forgive _that_? I can't imagine a lot of people who would.”

Mai glanced at him, her eyes full of raw regret before she looked back down at the carrots they were now standing in front of. She selected a few, going to retrieve a baggie to put them in.

“I'm sure you know what that's like, huh? Messing around with souls and pretty sure no one would see you as anything but, well, evil?” She said.

“You have no idea.” Bakura murmured, retrieving some carrots too. He stared straight ahead, recomposing his rampant thoughts. “Not that I care what they think of me.”

“Mm, maybe that's true, but at least they only had one expectation of you.”

“And you changed, opened your heart to them, and considered them your friends. Then you betrayed them.”

“Blunt as always, I like that. So you can see that I wasn't exactly in their good graces and I knew it would take work to regain their trust.”

“With them, I can't imagine it took long.”

Mai giggled, shaking his head. “I'll never understand how. But it didn't mean I wasn't going to put the work in. I knew they were worth it, even if I felt I didn't deserve them. Especially Joey. He deserved so much better, the kind of girl who wouldn't treat him like garbage.”

“He's one of those really good guys who forgives.” Bakura said, glancing toward her. “Ryou's like that.”

“Let me guess, you always wonder why he puts up with you.” Mai smirked, winking at him.

“Yeah. After everything, he still considered me his best friend.” Bakura replied as he pulled out his phone and proceeded to do a quick Google search.

“Awww.” Mai giggled, her smile returning. “But you care about him, that's why you went for it.”

“I wouldn't have if I didn't.” Bakura admitted.

“You took Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. Of _course_ you care about him. See?” Mai patted his shoulder. “Well, I sometimes wondered the same thing, why does Joey put up with me? But at the end of the day, I know why. Let's just say I'm glad I took that chance with my friends and with Joey. All that to say, it's worth taking a chance. But I'm not about to tell you when or how, or even if you do. At least you'll have me, Ryou, and Marik there. We'll have your back.”

Although that thought was helpful, he still shook his head. “Thanks anyway.”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” Mai smirked and shot a finger gun.

Mood lifting slightly, Bakura chuckled and did it right back.

“You know, you did get lucky. Marik loves you the way you are, you didn't have to win him back.” Mai remarked with a grin.

“Not sure _love_ is the right word.” Bakura said dryly, but his cheeks warmed nonetheless.

“Why not? Love is love, it extends to friends and family, hon.” Mai pointed out as she picked up a few tomatoes. She grinned even more. “Whatever kind of love it is, he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

The thought made his cheeks flush moreso and she laughed.

“Anyway, don't worry yourself too much about all that. You're living your life now and things are different. I guess that's the bottom line, isn't it?” Mai said after her giggles had died down.

“I can't argue with that.” Bakura conceded, attempting to will his mind into thinking of horror movies, of blood and guts, so that his traitorous cheeks would stop blushing.

Mai pulled out her phone and tapped at it, “Now I just need to make sure Serenity keeps him busy for the next couple hours... You know, I envy you both. You can see him everyday, and I haven't seen Joey in over a week.”

“Are you kidding, we should trade for once.” Bakura quipped. In all honesty, he was glad for that too.

“I don't believe you. Who would you bicker with?” Mai smirked. “You'd go crazy and then make a hand puppet out of his likeness to argue with.”

Bakura laughed at such an absurd notion. “That sounds fine by me since then it would talk less.”

“Oh, that's cold!” Mai laughed and pocketed her phone. “Weren't you and Ryou off in merry ol' England for... what was it, almost two weeks?”

“Ten days.”

“Longest you've been apart, right?”

“Yeah, Marik went to Egypt that one time for a week.”

“Oh yeah, he doesn't go to Egypt that often.”

Bakura shook his head and checked for a few more items he'd need in the produce area. “It's easier if his siblings visit him here. Last time they did, I just went to Ryou's until they left.”

“Aw, you don't get along with your future in-laws?” Mai teased.

“Har har. Well, I actually like Odion. He's hard to read but he's fun once you get him relaxed. We get along fine. It's his sister who's hard to deal with, she hates me. Not that I care, though.” Bakura shrugged in a helpless manner.

“Why?” Mai asked.

“For one, I'm the enemy of the Pharaoh and that's already bad enough in her books.” Bakura said dryly. “How dare I defy her precious Pharaoh and all that. But it's also because she's convinced I'm corrupting her brother. Trying to lead him back down a dark path, I'm a bad influence, you get the picture.”

Mai frowned slightly, seeming to process all of that. “Um, doesn't Marik have a lot more agency than that?”

“I know, that's what I said. But you should see him around her. He's always got the Namu voice and acting so sickeningly cheerful.” Bakura grimaced at that, shaking his head. “I know Marik and I know he's making his own decisions.”

“I see, it's like she's afraid if she turns her back, he'll go all psychotic again.” Mai nodded in understanding.

“Bingo,” he said, shooting a finger gun in Mai's direction. “I don't even know where she gets the idea since I can't force him to do anything.”

“No, he wears the pants between you both.” Mai teased, giggling. “Well, she's got a very oversimplified and inaccurate representation of your relationship with him. Even if you're a thief.”

As much as he tried to ignore the first statement, it was sadly true if you looked at it from that angle. “That's all she sees. I got sick of it and didn't want to deal with it. It's kind of fun making her mad, but he's always telling me to be nice.”

“Yikes.” Mai hissed, wincing. “It's too bad, she seemed so nice when I first met her.”

“Of course she was nice to you, you weren't an enemy of the Pharaoh.” Bakura snickered.

Mai laughed, pushing her trolley along. “So, facing him in one of the final rounds and nearly defeating him in Duelist Kingdom doesn't count?”

“Probably not. Otherwise she'd hate Kaiba and she doesn't.” Bakura shook his head.

“Aw, too bad!” Mai giggled at the thought. “She ought to give you a chance, really.”

“She'd sooner tell the Pharaoh he has stupid hair before doing that!” Bakura laughed at the thought.

“What, does she think being your friend is a betrayal?” Mai raised her eyebrows. “If that's the case, why doesn't she hate me? Or Marik? Or Ryou?”

“Because you all kiss the Pharaoh's ass, he's her brother, and Ryou is impossible to hate.”

“True, he's such a sweetie and I love him. He's my son now.” Mai grinned.

“He's everybody's son at this point.”

“Even yours?”

“No, we're more like brothers.”

Mai nodded in agreement and picked some avocados. “Yeah, you two really are like brothers, it's sweet.”

“Are you trying to make me want to puke? Because it's working.” Bakura grimaced.

“Good!” Mai teased, winking at him. She looked into her trolley and nodded with satisfaction. “Well, I got everything I needed for the epic pizza. I just need to grab a few more things before I'm done. What about you?”

Taking out his phone, he looked at the ingredients he'd need for his plan, and found he was still short. “Just a few more things, too.”

Glancing at his selections, Mai giggled. “Oh no, you're not going vegetarian, are you? I happen to recall you being a carnivore.”

“Hell no, some of that is Marik's.” Bakura shuddered at the thought. He pocketed his phone and went to selecting a few other things he'd need. “I'm also making dinner tonight.”

“Awwww.” Mai smiled. “That's sweet of you.”

“It's no big deal, we take turns anyway.” Bakura shrugged it off.

“Well, he's lucky nonetheless.”

“He better be thinking that. At least Joey will be grateful.”

Mai hummed happily and nodded. “You bet. He's lucky, but honestly, I'm lucky too. It's funny, I was talking to one of my classmates from school about Joey, and she actually asked me what I saw in him! Have you ever seen _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?”

Scoffing, he offered a sardonic look. “Only about a dozen times. Ryou loves that movie.”

“Joey showed it to me when we first started dating and I enjoyed it so much. That's why he and I dressed as Roger and Jessica for Ryou's Halloween party last year.” Mai's smile grew. “It just kind of reminded me of that when she asked me what I saw in him. I even told her, one of the things about Joey is that he makes me laugh.”

Thinking back to the time he'd briefly possessed Tristan or any of the times Ryou hung out with them and he observed through the Millennium Ring, Bakura scoffed and shook his head. “I'm not surprised. He's a doofus like that.”

“He might be a doofus, but he's _my_ doofus.” Mai's smile grew and her eyes lit up as she said this. “And I wouldn't have him any other way.”

The sentiment was too touching and now he wanted to keel over. Oh great.

“Gods, I'm going to vomit.”

“Would you like a baggie for that, sweet cheeks?”

They shared a laugh and parted ways, to which Bakura finished up and went to wait in line. While doing so, he took out his phone and sent a text to Ryou.

  
  


_**-Can you keep Marik busy for a bit?** _

  
  


_**-I think so! When does he get off class?** _

  
  


_**-Around 3** _

  
  


_**-That's fine! I can figure something out.** _

  
  


_**-For how long?** _

  
  


_**-Not sure, I'll let you know** _

_**when I'm ready** _

  
  


_**-What are you planning that you need** _

_**for him to be occupied?** _

  
  


_**-I'm making his favourite meal and** _

_**didn't want him seeing it yet** _

  
  


_**-AWWWW!!!! <3** _

  
  


_**-THAT IS SO SWEET!!! <3** _

  
  


_**\- :) :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-What's with you?** _

_**-It's just food he likes** _

  
  


_**-YOU ARE SURPRISING HIM WITH** _

_**HIS FAVOURITE MEAL!!!** _

  
  


_**-THAT** _

  
  


_**-IS** _

  
  


_**-SO** _

  
  


_**-SWEET** _

  
  


_**-OF** _

  
  


_**-YOU!!** _

  
  


_**-HOW CAN I NOT FIND THAT CUTE?!** _

  
  


_**-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO** _

_**YOURSELF?!** _

  
  


_**-Why are you yelling?** _

  
  


_**-I told you, it's just a meal he likes** _

  
  


  
  


_**-OH. MY. GOD.** _

  
  


_**-WHY ARE YOU SO OBTUSE?!?!** _

  
  


_**-I DON'T REMEMBER YOU BEING** _

_**SO DENSE! >:(** _

  
  


_**-Where is your brain?!!?** _

  
  


_**-You're reading way too** _

_**much into it, Ryou** _

  
  


_**-And you're not reading into** _

_**it enough!!!** _

  
  


_**-Hello?! Hello?! Anybody home?!** _

  
  


_**-Think Bakura, think!!!** _

_**-Are you done being a spaz?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I will when you admit that** _

_**you're doing something so** _

_**lovely for your best friend!** _

  
  


_**-If I do, will you stop being a spaz?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I will not!** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I just wanted to make his favourite meal** _

  
  


_**-He hasn't had it in a long time** _

  
  


_**-And he usually makes it** _

  
  


_**-So what the hell** _

  
  


_**\- :) :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-You see? You're so thoughtful!** _

  
  


_**-I have to go pay** _

  
  


_**-I'll let you know when I'm done** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Don't worry, I won't tell him!** _

  
  


_**-Oh, I bet he'll be so happy!** _

  
  


_**\- :) :) :) :)** _

  
  


Maybe this was a mistake. But it wasn't like he could turn back now. Not to mention, now that he had his plan, he _had_ to follow through with it. He'd gotten all the ingredients, after all.

* * *

Gods, this was probably the longest time he'd spent preparing and cooking in either lifetime. But Bakura went at it, hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing shorts to offset how warm it was in the kitchen. The recipes helped, as well as containing some of Ryou's memories of how certain things were made.

He'd been preparing ful medames with a side of baba ganoush. The former was Marik's favourite meal ever, while the baba ganoush was a close second, so he made sure to have it as a side. Of course the presentation of either one was going to be pretty basic, but hopefully delicious.

Besides, ironic as it sounded, Bakura liked both those things the first time Marik made it and had him try it. He just made sure to throw in some meat for himself to help offset everything else.

The plan seemed to be working well. Marik had texted him earlier, saying he'd probably be home later than expected. Bakura casually said it was fine, he'd make sure to have dinner ready by then. Ryou shared that he'd invited Marik to come by his apartment under the guise of helping him with an assignment and that maybe he'd get to throw in an episode or two of a show they both liked.

So far so good.

Hopefully.

Finally, the food was done. He just kept it all in the pans with the lids on to keep them warm. With an exhale, he sent Ryou a text giving the greenlight for Marik to come home whenever he was ready.

But then Bakura took one look at the peninsula, then at the surrounding counter tops. Then the table. All with some clutter.

“ _Fuck_...” Bakura cursed, running a hand along his bangs.

He just had to get it all cleared up.

With a loud sigh, he went to work at clearing the table. That was the more important element. First he moved things aside, then he retrieved plates and bowls, along with utensils. He set those items onto the table to be set. Then went about shifting all the papers and other objects littered along the surface.

Just as Bakura was taking some papers and such to Marik's designated office area, all hell broke loose. Or rather, the items fell from his hands and landed in a heap on the floor. Letting out a string of curses under his breath, Bakura huffed and sank down to the floor on his knees. He gathered as much of the fallen stuff as he could and even had to reach under the sofa to retrieve something.

Groaning, Bakura arched his back and raised himself to try and reach further. He now had half of his torso under the couch.

Then he heard the front door open and froze in place. Marik walked in, closed the door, humming to himself. Then he started to walk again before abruptly stopping.

“Oohh, _hellooooo._ ” Marik suddenly purred.

Pausing, Bakura pulled himself out from under the couch and looked over his shoulder and blinked a few times. “Marik.”

Marik was grinning at him, eyeing him up and down, his eyes gleaming. “Do I even need to ask why you're shaking your ass in the air?”

“What are you-” Bakura took note of the situation and it dawned on him. Huffing, he went back to his endeavour. “I'm _trying_ to reach for something under the couch. Now go somewhere and stay _out_ of the kitchen!”

“Well! Someone's getting a little feisty.” Marik teased with a laugh as he headed off to the hallway. “I'll go change, let me know when you're done down there!”

Bakura cursed to himself as he finally grabbed the fallen object and managed to stand back up. Once again, he wondered, was this even a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing! A little, I guess? But oh yes, Marik comforting Bakura after a terrible nightmare was one of the main ideas I had for this story! Same for vice-versa! And then the dissolvement into childhood tales just kind of randomly popped up as I went along! Nothing too concrete, just some random ideas? Thought it'd be cute.
> 
> Are you feeling Ryou's frustration? I know I was! XD Poor little creampuff, dealing with his adopted brother's dingusness.
> 
> I also apologize, it's my first time writing for Mai! But I had an idea for a little cameo, to establish a BroTP sort of thing, and just plant an idea into Bakura's head! And just wanted to play around with their interactions a little. I hope it's good! Plus I ship Joey and Mai, though I'm unaware of what their ship name is? Either way, they're cute. :3 Plus, I wanted Mai to be back in the picture and living a good life with her friends! She deserves it.
> 
> I took a bit pouring over Egyptian dishes that I bet Marik would like! I knew if I couldn't find anything that jumped out at me, I'd just go with koshari. However, I found ful medames! It's a staple dish in Egypt, but what's funny to me, is that the origin of the dish is from Lebanon! I'm part Lebanese myself, so that tickled me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo folks! Since this chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off, here you go! :D 
> 
> And boy are you getting a treat in THIS one. ;) But you might go right back to yelling at these idiots afterwards. It's okay if you do! I know I was. XD Hopefully worth it, though! 
> 
> Enjoy, snicker doodles!

* * *

Now having recovered from that embarrassing fiasco, Bakura was able to serve up the food by the time Marik came out of his room after changing. The moment his partner caught sight of what was served, his eyes went wide.

“Bakura... Am I seeing that right?” Marik asked, pointing toward the table.

“Uh, what do you think you're seeing?” Bakura furrowed his brow.

“It looks like baba ganoush and ful medames.” Marik said as he approached and got a closer look at their plates and bowls. He gaped for a moment, then looked back at Bakura, “You made all that?”

Bakura nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

Marik gaped at him, looked back down at the food, and then at him. He grinned widely, laughing a bit. He sat in his chair, the smile never leaving his face. “It's my favourite.”

“I know. It's been a while since you had it, so I made it.” Bakura shrugged, sitting down across from him.

He watched carefully as Marik took his fork and stabbed it into the ful medames and sniffed it. After some careful inspecting of the bite, Bakura kept watching, his expression smug. He had a feeling it would be delicious and couldn't wait to see the look on Marik's face.

Marik popped the bite into his mouth and chewed, looking thoughtful. His eyes lit up and he smiled, swallowing the bite. “Well shit, this is pretty damn good.”

Smug grin widening, Bakura laughed and exposed his teeth, unable to contain his glee. “Damn right it is. I worked hard on that.”

“Like we're back in Egypt or something.” Marik chuckled, now sampling the baba ganoush. He hummed happily and nodded. “Yep, just like Odion used to make.”

Satisfied, Bakura went about eating his own helpings and steak. Having to hide how flattered he was that Marik enjoyed it was a success.

“Okay, what's the occasion and what do you want?” Marik then asked.

Looking up, Bakura tilted his head. “What?”

“Come on, Bakura... I know you.” Marik smirked, waving his fork. “You want something.”

“I want a lot of things.” Bakura said airily.

“I'm on to you.” Marik said in a sing-song voice, his grin widening. “Oh sure, you might not bring it up _now_ , or even tonight. You might bide your time and then spring it on me, right?”

Bakura laughed at the notion, shaking his head. “Marik, if you think I have that much patience, you're off your rocker. If I wanted something from you, I'd tell you.”

“Would you really?” Marik raised an eyebrow. Then he had another bite of ful medames, noticeably looking happier as he did so.

For a split second or two, Bakura faltered and tried not to show it. Of course there was one thing he truly wanted-but going out and saying it, _begging_ for it was a whole other thing. Did Marik suspect something? Was he goading Bakura on? It was so hard to tell. The teasing overtone was making it go either way.

Keeping himself composed, Bakura turned his attention back to the food. “Yeah.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Marik snickered, then smiled. “Bakura, I'm teasing you. You went and made this out of the goodness of your frozen heart, I know that.”

“If you mean because I felt like it, then yeah. Pretty much.” Bakura scoffed.

“This is a whole lot of effort for 'I felt like it'.” Marik pointed out, his smile growing.

Oh Gods, that smile. Especially combined with the gleam in his eyes. It was making Bakura weak in the knees and thankful that he wasn't standing. Marik was clearly catching on, or already knew, that Bakura wanted to make him happy with this. To really reach in and give him something that would make his day.

The quickest way to Marik's heart wasn't exactly his stomach, but it was still effective.

They ate mostly in silence, but it was fairly comfortable. Even if Marik was making a habit of gazing at Bakura with such a soft smile every now and again. It wasn't the first time, but it never failed to make his stomach flutter. Once they finished, Marik went about cleaning up in the kitchen and loading the dishwasher.

“I swear, you're more like a housewife every passing day.” Marik teased with a laugh after he'd finished.

“And why am _I_ the wife?” Bakura snorted as he went to go plug in his laptop to charge. “Out of the both of us, you're far more feminine.”

“You do realize that one of your nicknames is now Momkura, right?”

“Of course, you two never let me live it down.”

As Bakura preened from setting his laptop onto his desk, he froze when Marik came up and hugged him from behind. His nose was hit with the smell of musk and cologne, causing his stomach to stir. Just last night he'd been so close to Marik and now it was happening again. His legs were going weak.

“Thank you for that, Bakura. It was delicious.” Marik whispered into his ear. He chuckled and nuzzled into his hair.

“Uh... yeah... sure. You're welcome.” Bakura uttered as he managed to find his voice. But unfortunately, it cracked. Great.

“I can't believe you remembered.” Marik chuckled.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and felt his cheeks heat up. Unable to resist, he placed his hands over Marik's, stroking them gently. “It wasn't that hard to remember.”

“What's with you being so modest? That's not like you. Sure, your ego can't compare to Kaiba of all people, but I remember you boasting a lot.” Marik teased, nuzzling his hair.

“Well, sometimes I let my actions speak for me.” Bakura muttered, trying in vain to recompose himself.

But oh fuck it wasn't working, he was melting and didn't want Marik to let go. Gods it felt so good, so right and-he froze again. One of Marik's hands was stroking his torso, teasing near the hem of his shirt. A shudder ran up his spine and his stomach coiled pleasurably.

“I know what you mean about that.” Marik purred in his ear.

With their bodies flush together, Marik's crotch perfectly lined up with his ass, purring in his ear like the suavest man alive and his _hands_ touching Bakura's torso, it was a recipe for a boner. He glanced downward, swallowing hard. Since he'd been wearing thin cotton shorts, it was going to show.

Somewhere within the recesses of his mind, where his fantasies roamed free, he could see this ending _very_ differently. Marik pounding into his ass while he was bent over his desk, namely.

He swallowed and looked away, repressing his urges and trying to hide his growing arousal.

“You know, Bakura, I was thinking of something.” Marik then said, his voice more soft and calm.

Although Bakura wasn't sure what to expect of the answer, he croaked, “Of what?”

“You should come to bed with me.” Marik whispered in his ear.

A choked gasp escaped Bakura as his body went rigid once more. But then Marik's hold and a nuzzle of their cheeks relaxed him, reducing his body to a limp noodle.

“What?” Bakura managed, angling his head to look toward Marik.

“I mean it.” Marik chuckled. Then he gently turned Bakura around so they'd face each other, his arms encircling around Bakura's waist. “I know it might not happen often, but whenever we might need a bit of help falling asleep, wouldn't it be easier if we're already in the same bed?”

Bakura stared at him, speechless, and trying to process what was being said. In so many ways, there was nothing he wanted more. At the same time, he knew this would probably end up being awkward. He slid his hands up Marik's biceps gingerly, totally not as an excuse to feel his soft skin and hardened muscles. Finally, his hands reached Marik's shoulders and he managed to keep himself steady. Even if he had to ignore the fact that their bodies were still flush and their crotches aligned perfectly. One single movement and their junk would get to know each other.

“You're sure about this?” Bakura managed to ask, attempting to keep his tone even.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Marik nodded, giving a grin. “I've been thinking about it since last night. But we can do a trial for a few nights and see how we feel about it.”

It was intriguing, no, tempting, and Bakura was still at a loss of how to respond. He could recall being _ever slightly_ hesitant upon his return when Marik suggested that Bakura come live with him. But he'd agreed to it and in spite of his stupid, stupid urges and traitorous heart, it was a good decision.

Maybe this would be, too.

Marik had a king-sized bed, so there was more than enough room for the both of them. All Bakura had to do was find his own preferred side, settle there, and Marik would be on his own side. Then, on the nights that they needed each other's comfort, they'd meet in the middle.

The more Bakura thought of it, the more he realized it could work. While he would have to get used to the nightlight, it was never too bright that he couldn't sleep. He'd even suggest taking the darker side of the bed and Marik could be closer to it. Then it also meant being closer to the bathroom, not having to travel to Marik's room when either of them needed comfort, and everything in between. He'd just have to keep his urges and hormones in check.

And hopefully not roll over and end up cupping something of Marik's in the night.

That would get easy because he would get used to sharing the bed with Marik after a while. He'd come up with routines and tactics to ensure his urges didn't get the better of him and it wouldn't be a problem. After all, despite his inner frustrations at not being able to give license to his desires, he _did_ get used to living together and managing through them.

Bakura gave a light smirk and shrugged in a nonchalant manner. “I suppose we could test this plan. I always did prefer your silk sheets.”

“Bakura, if you wanted silk sheets, you could've told me! I would've bought you some!” Marik laughed. “I see how it is, you just want the silky sheets.”

“Guilty as charged.” Bakura chuckled, already feeling lighter from all this. “What about clothes? Do I have to go into my room anytime I need to change?”

Marik pondered for a moment, then shrugged. “Not sure. We'll see how it goes and figure it out from there.”

“Fair enough.” Bakura conceded.

“If it does work out, though, it means we'll have a guest bedroom again.” Marik said thoughtfully. “I know our couch is great, but if we ever have Odion and Ishizu staying the night, they can stay in there.”

Although Bakura grimaced at the thought after what happened last time, he just nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“It'll cut down on laundry.” Marik pointed out.

“Oh yes, because we're up to our eyeballs in laundry.” Bakura replied dryly, giving an eye roll.

Laughing, Marik pinched at an area of his skin through his shirt that would give. “Shut up.”

“I'll have to put up with your snoring.”

“I don't snore! You do!”

“No way, you're the one who snores!”

“I bet you're also a blanket hog.”

“I'm thin and get a little cold easily.”

“Just don't wrap yourself up like a gyro and we should be fine.”

“I can't make any promises.”

Marik playfully poked his nose. “So, what do you say?”

Having to repress how eager he felt, especially since this plan was looking better already, Bakura gave a nonchalant shrug. “I'm willing to try it out.”

“All right, then it's settled.” Marik's smile returned, his real one.

“Just don't expect me to spoon.” Bakura scrunched his nose and tried to appear disgusted by the notion.

Unfortunately, Marik didn't look convinced. Instead he smirked and tightened his hold. “Oh _really_?”

“Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean we have to spoon.” Bakura muttered, shaking his head.

“I think you _like_ cuddles.” Marik purred, his eyelids lowering.

Oh Gods, was he that easy to figure out? No way could he admit how much Marik was right.

Breath hitching, Bakura shook his head. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“Bakura. I'm practically cuddling you _right now_ and you have not once made an attempt to get away from me. You never do. I touch you, you're either receptive or reciprocating. You can't fool me. Deep down, you crave physical contact and enjoy it.”

“I _do not_. I accept it and don't mind it when it's you or Ryou, but that doesn't mean I _crave_ it.”

Oh Gods, even in his usual attempt to downplay, he knew that didn't sound the least bit convincing. He inwardly kicked himself for that. But it was impossible to think clearly when he knew Marik was not only right, but also holding him so intimately.

“All right. Then you look me in the eye, tell me to let go, and I will. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Inhaling sharply, Bakura dug his fingers into Marik's shirt, but then loosened them. He huffed, glaring, wishing he could either slap or kiss that smug look on his face away.

Maybe both.

“Let go,” he mumbled and quickly averted his gaze.

Marik laughed, then released him. Almost immediately, the loss of contact had Bakura suddenly try to reach for him before he stopped himself. Unfortunately for him, Marik noticed and his grin widened. Huffing, Bakura crossed his arms over himself and took a step back. Right into his desk chair.

“Come on, why don't we play a game?” Marik suggested, nodding toward the game consoles. “One of the _Mario Party_ games, we'll make a bet.”

Relaxing slightly at the change in topic, Bakura nodded. “All right. Same as always, if one of the AI's win, whichever one of us is a close second wins.”

“Yep,” Marik nodded as he perused their consoles before opting to use the Nintendo 64 as he knelt in front of it. “ _Mario Party 3_ this time, it's been a while.”

“You're on.” Bakura went to the game shelf and selected the game in question. He gave a pause, then turned to Marik. “What are the stakes?”

Marik looked back at him and smirked as he plugged in the controllers. “Winner gets a blowjob.”

Balking, Bakura stopped midstep and swallowed hard. Oh Gods, was he serious? Again? He could never stop thinking about it, and even now his groin stirred at the mention. Of course they still never talked about it. Until now, it seemed.

“I mean... you enjoyed it so much last time. Wouldn't you want the chance to win again?” Marik crooned as he stood up, setting their controllers onto the coffee table.

With the cartridge clutched tightly in his hand Bakura felt a shiver run up his spine and his legs felt like lead. He averted his gaze, attempting to recompose himself. “Fine. Winner gets a blowjob.”

As they started the game and got into setting up the board, it was then that Bakura realized a conflict. On the one hand, of _course_ he wanted to win for sheer victory alone, that was always a must. Of _course_ he wanted Marik to give him a blowjob again. He knew he would relish it just as he'd done the first time and enjoy every second of it. No matter how embarrassing it was to be that unwound in front of him.

However, he also wanted to lose and give Marik that blowjob. He hadn't been able to the last time when Marik outright refused and had been curious ever since. Curious and wanting. The very thought of getting him unwound, panting and begging for it was so enticing. Sucking on his cock was just a lovely bonus he also couldn't wait to try.

So what to do? Give it his all and try to win? Or what if he did and lost anyway? Either outcome was good enough.

Then came a funny thought. Bakura couldn't believe he was entertaining the notion, and yet there was. Maybe, just maybe, he would lose.

_On purpose._

Well, he figured he'd see how it all went and figure out what to do. He just had to make sure it didn't look obvious.

The game went on and both were doing fairly well. At times Marik pulled ahead, sometimes Bakura turned it around and vice-versa. Over the course of the game, Bakura kept track of how many mini-games they both won (excluding bonus games), and how many happening spaces they both hit. By the final turn, Bakura deduced that if he won the final mini-game, he'd win since he also had the most coins. But if Marik ended up winning, he'd surpass Bakura in mini-game wins and also coins. This all being because they both had two stars. Bakura actually had three, but one got stolen by a computer player.

The final mini-game was Toadstool Titan. Like always, the plan was usually for one of them to get the mushroom and eliminate the computer players so that they could face-off together. This time was no different.

What to do? Win or lose?

Sweat poured down Bakura's forehead as he guided his character along to hit the blocks. By sheer chance, Marik struck the correct block and jumped for the mushroom to grow in size. Attempting to run away, Bakura ran his character in the opposite direction while Marik's character gave immediate chase. He had only a few seconds to make a decision to either evade the titan or let himself be picked off.

Glancing at Marik briefly, Bakura was fascinating to find his expression wrapped up in concentration, his tongue lolling at the side of his mouth. It was adorable. He swallowed hard, fingers clutching the controller, and then he knew what he wanted.

Turning back to the screen, Bakura managed to make it seem as though he'd made a wrong move and not an obvious attempt at throwing himself into the path of the titan. Sure enough, it worked as their characters collided and he was sent flying off-screen.

“Damn it!” Bakura cursed for good measure. At least losing still disappointed him, so it wasn't entirely faked.

Marik was laughing hard, giving a grin. “Oh wow, I thought for sure you'd escape but not this time! I got you!”

“I would swear you cheated but it's impossible to cheat at this mini-game.” Bakura pouted a little.

“Come on Bakura, we still have to see the results!” Marik winked at him.

The results were in and although one of the computer players ultimately won (the jerk decided to steal one of their stars a few turns ago), but as it turned out, Marik did indeed win at second place while he himself got third place.

To his surprise, Marik did look stoked, but there was clear apprehension in his eyes. Weird, what was up with that? Bakura did briefly wonder, did Marik really detest the idea of receiving a blowjob from him? No, that couldn't be right, because why would he bet for it?

“Not even the Superstar and I still win.” Marik chuckled, setting his controller down onto the coffee table.

“You wouldn't have gotten far if you didn't steal coins from me.” Bakura muttered as he got up to go turn off the system.

“You do it all the time! I was getting you back!” Marik pointed with a laugh.

“I'm a thief, you expect it from me, and you had the most coins.”

“Doesn't mean I want you to steal it from me!”

“You still won, what are you getting on about?”

“Oh, I'll be getting on, all right.”

Was that a good sign? Bakura glanced over his shoulder at Marik, finding the boy leaning back into the couch and relaxing. Standing straight, Bakura went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle to use for afterward. As he placed it down on the coffee table, Bakura strode over, grabbed a cushion to set under his knees and got down in front of Marik.

Bakura swallowed and finally managed, “A bet's a bet, so you might want to drop your pants.”

“Are you that eager?” Marik smirked as he proceeded to lower his trousers.

“I'm eager to get this over with, yes.” Bakura said dryly, hoping with all hope that his eagerness wasn't showing.

At least Marik didn't seem opposed to this, so he took it as a good sign.

“If you want to back out-” Marik began.

Bakura just gave him an unwavering look.

Marik chuckled, “I'm saying that because I'm pretty big.”

Although he'd suspected that Marik was pretty well endowed, all Bakura felt was even more excited at the confirmation. He just waited patiently as his partner revealed his boxers, which were black and appeared to be silky. Even within the confines of the dark material, he could just make out a bulge, but didn't appear to be erect yet.

“I think it's you who should back out,” Bakura teased in an effort to hide his excitement. “You're not even hard.”

Shrugging, Marik touched himself through the boxers, eyes on Bakura the whole time. “Just give it a bit, it won't be long. And besides, I was a little focused on the game with a lot of bright colours, cute characters, and silly voices. Not exactly a turn-on.”

“Point taken.” Bakura said as he reached over, slapping Marik's hand away and palming the bulge himself.

It occurred to him that he should have asked or at least said something, but luckily, Marik didn't seem to mind. Although very little reaction was given, Marik kept his eyes on Bakura, a smirk playing at his lips.

Deciding not to draw it out, Bakura lowered the waistband of Marik's boxers after earning a nod to proceed. In doing so, he freed the hardening cock and was a little awestruck. Although not fully erect yet, Bakura could indeed see that Marik wasn't lying. He _was_ very big. The length was probably slightly above average, but what made it so was the girth. Oh Gods, _yes_.

If Bakura didn't want Marik inside him before (and he did), he sure did now.

Bakura wet his lips, reaching over and grasping Marik's member at the base. He stroked lightly, glancing up at his partner to gauge his reaction. Not much of one except for a light hum of approval. Although he'd never given a blowjob before, he was eager to try.

“You should give a little attention to the head,” Marik said with a light pant. “It's very sensitive.”

While Bakura had masturbated in the past and knew how to go about it, there was something so strange and unknown about touching another man's cock. Even if the act was exactly the same. Although he made a show of pouting at being told what to do, he didn't mind at all and did as instructed. The bulbous head of Marik's cock was surrounded by what he realized was foreskin.

Thinking back some years ago, Bakura could distinctly recall the first time he'd decided to give in to Ryou's biological needs and go urinate. But then discovered something odd about the penis he had back then (and still had now, technically) since it lacked the foreskin around the head.

Wasn't that a slightly strange and awkward conversation. Ryou had explained that circumcision, the removal of foreskin, was actually a very common practice even outside of religious families. Mostly due to anti-masturbation propaganda that had been on the rise several decades earlier. Now it was just commonplace to do without much question.

Seeming to catch on, Marik reached down and pulled back the foreskin to expose the glands.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Bakura leaned in and gave a teasing lick to the tip. The taste was rather salty and the texture was fleshy but smooth. Like a shred of skin with no hairlines. He licked again, his eyes peering up at Marik to gauge his reaction. Although his eyes were slightly hazed over and he was biting his lip, Marik didn't make a sound. Gods, what was it going to take to get him moaning and begging?

Still, Bakura kept up his efforts and closed his mouth around the tip completely. He licked and suckled, just going on pure instinct at this point. Of course he was trying his hardest to ensure that his teeth wouldn't get in the way, but so far so good. He was getting the hang of it and grasping the base for support. The girth was thick, but he was able to fit the cock into his mouth without too much issue. All he would have to do if he went deeper was to unhinge his jaw a bit and that was never a problem.

He hummed thoughtfully as he went along and gave pause as Marik let out a strained gasp. Bakura peered at him, their eyes meeting, and trying to gauge him again.

“Keep going,” Marik managed, sounding breathless. “You're doing good.”

Although glad for the encouragement, it wasn't enough. Bakura went a little further, pulled himself back, and went down again. Once more on pure instinct, but managing to find some kind of a rhythm to it. He'd looked up his share of porn from time to time, but he wondered if any of that would really help. All those men receiving the blow jobs were either losing themselves with moans and pants, or were able to do other things while getting blown. Were they holding back that much?

Whatever. He was going to do his damndest to give Marik the best damn blowjob and send his partner reeling with wanton. Bakura kept at it, taking in the large cock for all it was worth into his mouth and bobbing slightly. Soon, he felt Marik's hand come down and clutch at his hair, but still didn't hear very much in terms for reactions. He dared look up at Marik again, watching as his face became relaxed and pleasured. Still not enough.

Aside from taking the whole penis into his mouth, Bakura had to find another way to excite Marik. He pondered, then remembered, oh yeah. Testicles were sensitive, too. So Bakura reached down into the boxers and played around with Marik's balls, squeezing or fondling them.

Finally, Bakura was rewarded by Marik moaning. All the more encouraged, he continued going down deeper, making sure to breathe through his nose. He hummed, fondled the balls a little more, and then clutched tightly at the base with his other hand. Soon his hand left the balls and went to Marik's thigh for leverage for what he was about to do.

Unhinging his jaw, Bakura went deeper and took the whole cock into his mouth, the tip just barely brushing the back of his throat. Thank the Gods (for once) that he could hold back his gag reflex. Marik moaned louder and his hold on Bakura's hair tightened.

“ _Bakura_.” Marik uttered, his voice uneven.

Hearing his name spoken with such wanton sent jolts straight to Bakura's groin. He went deeper, pulled back considerably, and then went back down again to attempt deep-throating. A few more of these and Marik's panting was becoming more rapid.

Daring to look up at his partner, Bakura was pleased to see Marik's face completely flushed, his lips parted, and eyes glazed over. He looked like he was struggling to stay upright and his ragged breathing was getting louder. All amidst the moans that occasionally broke through. Now this was more like it.

So he went a bit faster, sometimes pausing to tease the head especially, and then engulfing Marik's cock all over again. Moans and breathy gasps were sounding from his partner, emboldening Bakura further. Every now and again he'd look up, meeting Marik's eyes, finding them hazed but intent on him. After a few more slides down his throat, Bakura was rewarded with the incredible sight of Marik throwing his head back and moaning as he arched his hips a little.

“Gods, Bakura!” Marik moaned, bringing his head back and gazing down at him with hazed amazement. “Don't stop!”

Smirking as much as he could around Marik's cock, Bakura obliged and kept at it. He had a feeling that Marik was pretty close, if not about to burst by now. All he had to do was be prepared in case his partner was too enraptured to warn him.

Going at it with all he had, even fondling Marik's balls, Bakura kept his eyes on his partner the entire time, practically willing him to climax.

Around then, Marik let out a strangled noise that sounded like Bakura's name, nearly bending himself in half as he leaned over. At that same moment, Bakura was met with an onslaught of semen shooting into his mouth and trailing down his throat. Although expecting it, he was still overtaken and nearly gagged. But he regained himself and swallowed every bit.

The grip in his hair loosened and Bakura released his partner's cock. The taste of cum was saltier and more bitter than he'd expected, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It was all worth it, just to see the look on Marik's face and watch him slowly come undone.

Even right now, Marik's eyes were glazed over, his lips were parted as he panted, and his cheeks were flushed almost red. Bakura swallowed once more, blindly reaching for the water bottle sitting on the coffee table and taking a sip to wash out the taste. He glanced down at his shorts and sure enough, he had an erection tenting the fabric. Now he truly understood why Marik had gotten hard after giving a blowjob to him that one time. It was pretty hot to watch your partner getting lost in the throes of pleasure and saying your name in a certain way.

Once Marik cleaned himself off of any excess with the tissues and pulled up his pants, he just looked at Bakura, eyes glazed over but still focused on him. Bakura gulped down more water and set the bottle back down. He wasn't sure what was going on in Marik's head, especially now that _this_ happened.

Just as Bakura barely preened to get up and go take care of himself, Marik grabbed him by the arm and squeezed.

“Get up here.” Marik ordered huskily, his hazed eyes meeting Bakura's intently.

Before Bakura could ask what he meant, Marik pulled him up by the arm, but not enough to hurt him. In doing so, Bakura landed with an unceremonious heap into Marik's lap and he froze. Not only was being ordered to do something in _that voice_ so arousing, but the way Marik was gazing at him only intensified it.

“Marik?” Bakura dared ask breathlessly, staring at him with wide eyes.

Panting, Marik brought a hand to Bakura's hair to briefly stroke it before cradling his skull. Their eyes met once again and Bakura could see what looked to be wanton within the haze. “Just stop me if it's too much, okay?”

There was no chance for Bakura to answer when Marik pulled him in and their lips met. The incredible sensation of Marik's lips over his own ignited heat from within like a spark over a flammable substance. With his brain now shutting down, it took Bakura a bit to get over the initial shock. That was about when his desires took over completely. A noise rose from his throat and he surrendered completely, fisting his fingers into Marik's hair and kissing him back.

Thighs now situated on either side of Marik's legs, Bakura made himself comfortable and more able to participate. Oh Gods, he couldn't believe this was happening and how it surpassed any fantasies he'd had. Marik's lips were dry, but warm and so pliable. Like they fit perfectly against his own, just as he remembered, only moreso now.

He'd always remembered that moment of their first kiss in perfect detail, but now it was like they were right back there. In the middle of the desert, outside the tomb, holding each other. The first time, all these sensations were new and made him curious, though the darkness within him was attempting to hold him back. To not give in completely, all despite his desires to feel something other than hatred and vengeance.

All of that was gone now. All that remained were his desires.

Their tongues met after their mouths opened effortlessly, no prompting from either side. No matter how clumsy and inexperienced Bakura felt, Marik's lead was more than enough to help along with his instincts. He actually moaned into his partner's mouth, pressing closer and mashing their chests together.

They kissed and kissed, unrelenting and fervent. Bakura's fingers loosened and he slid his hands down to Marik's shoulders. This wasn't good enough. He needed to be closer. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and could feel his body being pulled closer. This being due to Marik's arms around his waist, keeping him in place.

It was crazy, it was hot, it was incredible, and everything one could want in a moment like this. Bakura sighed through his nose and kissed with all he had, like pouring all of his desires into a single moment. Marik's kissing intensity matched his, even if they were almost like the weirdest but closest dance partners. The pleasurable sensations were shooting down south and Bakura knew his boner was now rock-hard. He even had been unconsciously rubbing himself against Marik's chest and stomach, a fact he was only beginning to realize.

Oh Gods he wanted to kick the asses of all those stupid men Marik went after. They didn't deserve his amazing mouth and tongue. Not on their mouths or their cocks. Never would they yearn for every bit of Marik that was available, or understand what it was like to feel that yearning.

This was like two people stuck in a barren wasteland and not having experienced pleasure before. Then finally had the chance to do so and went all in. Or rather, it was two people who had kissed before. Who liked kissing each other. And were just now remembering how good it felt after not having done so in a long time.

After a bit, their kissing slowed and became less intense. Languid and soft, taking their time. Oh Gods, it was just as good. Bakura relaxed, eagerly participating and now having a moment to savour just how wonderful Marik's lips felt against his own. Like the most natural feeling he could experience. He could never picture doing this with anyone else, let alone feeling as good with someone else.

Marik's hand lowered along his back sensually, then stopped and grabbed his ass. Bakura mewled pleasurably into his partner's lips and quivered. He felt Marik squeeze him there, then let go, much to his dismay.

Eventually they pulled back and just looked at each other as their eyes opened. Marik's face was completely flushed and his eyes were as hazed over like earlier, but moreso. Then Marik dipped his head and buried himself in Bakura's neck, proceeding to bite at the skin there. Immediately, Bakura tilted his head back and moaned loudly without restraint. The sensation of being bitten there went straight to his groin and he rubbed himself again, desperate for friction.

“ _Marik!_ ” Bakura almost cried as his partner continued to leave a lovebite or two. In response, all he could do was rock against Marik's hard torso.

What he wouldn't give for Marik to bend him over the couch or coffee table and fuck him raw. Hell, he'd throw off his shorts, get Marik's dick back out and just ride him until his thighs gave out. He hadn't felt this horny, this turned on in forever (if at all) and Gods it was all he could think about. All-consuming and powerful. This was probably easy to do since his brain had shut down the minute Marik kissed him. He was weak. So weak. So vulnerable and wanting more, but he couldn't stop himself.

He continued rubbing against Marik's chest and stomach, panting and letting out whimpers. By now Bakura considered throwing caution to the wind and begging Marik to fuck him, to just _fuck him already._ If there was ever a moment that he was full-on ready for that, it was right now.

Marik continued holding him close, biting along his neck still. Then he felt Marik smirk against his skin, and his mouth pulled away. Before Bakura could attempt to pull him back in for more, Marik's breath was right in his ear.

“Bakura,” Marik purred sensuously into his ear. “ _Cum_.”

And Bakura did.

He let his head fall against Marik's shoulder. Bakura let out a sound akin to a groan and a cry as he came _so_ hard, his load shooting within his boxers and shorts. To think Marik's voice alone could get him to climax, practically commanding his body even without touching him. Finally released, his body relaxed and his brain regained at least some function.

Marik held him close, his fingers alternately touching his back or his thigh near where the hem of his shorts were. While his other hand stroked Bakura's back tenderly. It felt like his entire body had gone sensitive and was slowly numbing to normal. Bakura breathed heavily and attempted to regain himself. Sweat ran down his forehead, his cheeks felt burnt, his heart was still racing and his stomach was finally uncoiling.

“That's it, there you go.” Marik whispered into his ear.

Although sobered quite a bit after finally releasing his desires, Bakura still relished in Marik's voice and a shiver ran up his spine. Maybe he needed to get this out of his system, too. Maybe this would help a little. Whatever reason Marik had for this seemed like a doable solution. He wasn't sure, but it was too late now.

Pulling his head back, Bakura looked into Marik's eyes, studying his face too. Although Marik was still flushed, the effect had lessened and it seemed he was recovering quick. His stunning lavender eyes were still hazed, but softer now.

Then Marik leaned in, their noses touching. Bakura let his eyes flutter closed when their lips met once more. Soft and feathery, just about brushing one another's, and it felt wonderful. Gods he could just melt into the comparatively softer kissing and relish how nice it felt.

Knocking sounded at the door, causing them both to freeze. Eyes shooting open, Bakura snapped his gaze to the door, as did Marik, and they stared as the knocking continued.

“Oh, boys!” Mrs. Shumway's voice called in through the door. “Come out come out, I have some treats for you!”

Blinking once, twice, the two then looked back at each other. The tension had dissipated quickly and Bakura wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated at the interruption. But then again, he realized, it could've been worse timing.

Finally, Bakura regained his breathing and found the ability to speak. “You want me to get that?”

Marik smiled in a sickeningly sweet way and chuckled. “If you don't mind,” he said in a sing-song, mocking tone.

Huffing, Bakura got up from his lap and turned around, thankful that his legs were cooperating. Somewhat, anyway. He was about to make for the door when he looked down at his shorts and cringed. There was a very loud, wet stain on the front of them. Even if his dick was thankfully going flaccid, the stain remained. He let out a curse under his breath, especially when he heard Marik chuckling.

Well, better a stain than a boner, he figured. It would be easier to explain it away as having spilled on himself rather than having stuck a banana in his pocket for no reason.

Hastily, Bakura looked about the room and spotted his red hoodie laying over his desk chair. Thanking whatever gave him the idea to put it there, he grabbed it and wrapped the arms around his waist. Situating the sleeves carefully so they hid the stain, he went to the apartment door.

After unlocking it, he opened the door to reveal Mrs. Shumway, and also, to his shock, Ryou.

Oh Gods.

Managing to find his voice, Bakura said, “Evening, mu'um. Hey Ryou.”

“There you are, Theodore.” Mrs. Shumway greeted with a bright smile. She was holding a plate with saran wrap all around it, containing a few red cookies. “I ran into your brother on the way over! I made far too many red velvet cookies and thought you boys might like some!”

“Hi, guys!” Ryou smiled, then looked sheepish. He was holding a box under one arm. “I had tried texting you, but I was already halfway here, and neither of you were answering. Is everything all right?”

Blinking once, words dying in his throat, Bakura could only stare at them dumbly. His brain was shutting down once again and his feet were planted on the spot.

“Uh, yeah. Everything's fine.” Bakura masked his unease and waved it off.

“My goodness, sonny boy, look at your hair!” Mrs. Shumway exclaimed. She handed Ryou the plate, which he took with surprise. “That messy mane of yours, I swear! I ought to give it a nice comb-over it's so messy!”

“That's not necess-” Bakura began, but the old woman was now reaching over and fixing his hair, straightening his t-shirt, as if giving a child some much-needed personal grooming of clothes and hair. Then she paused, staring at his neck.

“By golly, that's one nasty bruise you have on your neck! What in Sam Hill were you doing?” Mrs. Shumway asked.

Immediately, Ryou looked concerned, “Oh dear, are you all right? That looks really-” He paused, squinted, and then his eyes widened. “ _O-Oh_.”

Oh Gods. Ryou knew.

Where was the floor opening and swallowing you up when you truly needed it?

Right then, Marik appeared at Bakura's side and chuckled. “Hey Mrs. Shumway, thanks for the cookies! Good timing Ryou, we just finished up _Mario Party 3_ before you knocked.”

For a moment or two, Ryou was fixated on Bakura's neck in complete awe. Then he looked at Marik, to which his expression became a disheartened pout. “You played a _Mario Party_ game _without_ me? How dare you! I ought to demand retribution for that!”

What was even going on now? In between Mrs. Shumway giggling and making pleasantries, Ryou pouting, and Marik smooth-talking his way out of this, Bakura was completely shut down. Wishing the floor would open up into a portal to the Shadow Realm where he could hide away from this humiliation.

“Hey Bakura, I'm really sorry I forgot to mention this. Ryou had said he'd stop by later this evening after he finally bought this new board game for us to play.” Marik said ruefully, bringing an arm around his shoulder. “I got really distracted after that delicious dinner you made.”

“That what good food does to you!” Mrs. Shumway laughed. “Didn't know you were a culinary fiend, Theodore.”

“I taught him quite a bit!” Ryou said with a smile.

Still feeling like a zombie, or a sleepwalker, Bakura excused himself (how he managed to speak, he had no idea) and went to the bathroom. Not that he needed to relieve himself, it was more just to prevent them from knocking to check on him like if he'd gone to his room.

Wait. It wasn't even his room now, was it? Bakura shook his head, figuring to mull that over laer.

One thing he did was go to the mirror and look at himself. Sure enough, his hair was messier than usual, and there was a bright red, angry lovebite on his neck. Probably two so close together, even.

Cursing under his breath, Bakura then stripped and tossed his clothes, except his hoodie, into the hamper. He went to the expansive shower stall and got in, turning on the cold water. Although he wasn't hard, let alone horny any longer, the coldness was what he needed to recover.

It had been hot as hell and felt amazing in so, so many ways. No words could adequately describe it. Oh yes, Bakura knew he'd have plenty of material in the future if he got a little too pent-up. While many questions ran through his mind, he forced them aside. Receiving a blowjob must have made Marik want a little more, probably used to it that way. At least it meant one thing, the attraction was mutual.

Well, maybe now he'd feel better. He could be content with them being roommates and best friends. After all, what they were was what mattered the most. All they had to do was just go on with their lives.

Strangely, even though his resolve was solidifying, he felt an odd churn in his gut. Bakura brushed it off to having felt embarrassed and nervous as hell at nearbly being caught by not on their neighbour, but Ryou too. That had to be the case.

Oh well, he'd figure something out. Even if he had to tell Ryou they'd never speak of it.

Just as he'd gotten out of the shower and was drying off, Bakura stopped short as a soft knock sounded at the door.

“Bakura?” It was Ryou. “Are you all right in there?”

Tying the towel around his waist, Bakura recomposed himself, “Yeah, I'll be out in a minute.”

“Actually... if you're decent, may I come in?” Ryou asked, his voice hesitant.

Scoffing, Bakura put on his bathrobe and then went about to the mirror to fix and dry his hair. “It's nothing you haven't seen before, Ryou. You're pretty much looking in a mirror.”

“True. But I'd still prefer it if you were decent.” Ryou said with a light laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura replied, “Just come in. I'm decent, okay?”

After a moment or two, the door opened and Ryou stepped in. He glanced out into the hallway, then closed the door.

“Is everything all right? You looked rather, well...” Ryou wrung his fingers in self-comfort, biting his lip. “Uh, how do I say this... You looked as though you were a program that stopped running but hadn't shut down yet.”

Wincing, Bakura looked away and resumed fixing his hair. No matter his attempts, those two stubborn tufts that had been present since he first possessed Ryou's body would not stay down. Ryou liked to call them bat wings, which he didn't exactly want the comparison of, despite how apt it was.

“And before you say it was because you weren't expecting company, I know that's bollocks.” Ryou said, coming up beside him at the his and hers sinks.

“Well, it _was_ since Marik didn't mention it.” Bakura muttered with a light shrug.

“Goodness, dinner must have been quite a hit if he forgot!” Ryou laughed. “Then again, I probably should have texted you about it, but it slipped my mind and I also figured he would have told you.”

“No big deal.” Bakura said, proceeding to towel-dry his hair a bit.

Ryou then brightened and reached for the hairbrush he used and held it up, smiling brightly. Realizing what his former host wanted, Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, you can brush my hair.”

“Yay!” Ryou squealed happily. He pulled out the little stool from under the hollowed area of the counter, motioning for Bakura to sit.

Obliging, Bakura stared straight ahead while Ryou went to work on brushing and maintaining his hair. He was just thankful that Ryou wasn't the type to throw in bows, braids, or pigtails. Well, except that one time with a braid.

Being unable to say no to Ryou definitely didn't help.

“So... I have a feeling I'm right, but I have to ask.” Ryou murmured after a couple of minutes. “That mark on your neck. It's a hickey, isn't it?”

Giving a sigh, Bakura just shrugged, but not in a way that would obstruct Ryou's work. “What if it is?”

“I'm just a little surprised is all.” Ryou said.

“It's not like I have a string of people I'd get it from.” Bakura remarked. In a much quieter voice, he admitted, “So was I.”

"Does that mean... you know."

"Mrs. Shumway knocked before I could say anything."

"Ohhh. Well, do you think you'll finally-"

"I don't _know_ , okay?"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, so the fact he gave you a hickey doesn't clue you in?"

"I know he's..." Bakura sighed, his voice went quieter, "attracted to me. It doesn't mean much else."

"You sod. If there was any other opportunity to _say something_ , it would be after that. Don't be so obtuse." Ryou chastised. He tugged at a few telltale knots, managing to free the strands.

"Just forget about it, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

“Very well then.” Ryou replied and kept brushing. “As long as everything is all right with you both, that's what counts.”

Bakura scoffed. He would have shaken his head, but Ryou firmly pulled to prevent him from doing that. “Of course everything's fine, don't worry about that.”

“That's good, then. I'm sorry that we ended up interrupting you both, though.”

“Don't be sorry, you didn't know.”

“Still, I can understand why you were rather embarrassed.”

“Your timing could've been worse.”

In the mirror, he could see Ryou grimacing like he'd just eaten something disgusting. Bakura chuckled at the sight.

“Oh for goodness' sake, I do not want to picture walking in on you both! Need I remind you that no one wants to walk in on their brother doing that sort of thing?” Ryou uttered, shaking his head wildly.

“Like I said, your timing could've been worse. Especially if you had let yourself in.”

“I wasn't about to do that regardless since you two weren't answering and I wanted to knock first.”

A knock sounded at the door and Ryou laughed.

“Speaking of knocking!” Ryou quipped.

“Everything okay?” Marik called in.

“Yep.” Bakura replied.

“I'm just fixing his hair! You can come in, Marik!” Ryou said excitedly.

The door opened almost immediately and Marik stepped in. He grinned widely the moment he came upon the sight of Ryou playing hairdresser to a now scowling Bakura in his bathrobe.

“Well shit, this is so damn cute. Hold on, I _have_ to get a picture,” Marik said as he pulled out his phone.

Ryou grinned widely, “Oh, that sounds marvelous!”

“I hate both of you.” Bakura growled.

“No you dooooon't!” Marik said in a sing-song voice, pointing his phone's camera at the mirror.

“Show this to anyone else and you'll be sorry.”

“Say cheese!”

“Fuck off.”

“Good enough.”

The bathroom was filled with giggles and quips and Bakura yet again wished the Shadow Realm would swallow him up.

Even if, somewhere deep down, seeing the smiles of his partner and former host made the experience worth it.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed together did start off awkward the first night, but not terribly so. Just the acknowledgement that it felt weird to share a bed under normal circumstances and would take getting used to. Especially since the circumstances of comfort also involved cuddling each time. Now it was just two people sleeping in the same bed.

There was plenty of space between them, though a joke was made about putting a full body pillow between them to act as a barrier. There didn't seem to be a need for that, but it was an option.

Awkward as they felt, the first night went well and they slept just fine. The second night was still a getting-used-to-it phase, but better since the first night was done with. The third night was a step up and Bakura didn't even instinctively go toward his own room when going to bed.

So far, it was going rather well and actually felt nice. By now Bakura didn't even think about it. He just went to bed in Marik's room like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Then there were the mornings.

On the whole, waking up to Marik in the morning was as lovely as Bakura could have ever imagined. Not that he'd admit it out loud. But if they still happened to be in bed together as he awoke, Bakura felt quite peaceful seeing his partner laying next to him.

Often, if Bakura woke first, he'd find himself tethered to Marik. Usually during the night he would wake, tiredly seek Marik's warmth and cling to him. Or if Marik awoke in the night to go use the bathroom, Bakura often found himself half awake and reaching for him.

It was kind of embarrassing.

Bakura only had one instance for being conscious and deciding he wanted to be close to his partner. Other times he'd wake up and find Marik spooning him from behind. When they managed to keep apart, Bakura did notice that their bodies would still end up very close to one another.

This morning, Marik was laying on his back (his scars must not have been too bad) while Bakura was pressed up to his side and had an arm draped lazily over his chest. With no memory of how they'd gotten this close, Bakura felt his cheeks flush as his mind slowly became more awake. Gingerly, he moved back a bit, despite how much his body wanted otherwise.

Around that moment, Marik awoke and yawned, his eyes opening. As he adjusted, Marik rolled onto his side to face Bakura. A smile etched at his lips, his eyes tired but happy.

“Hi,” Marik greeted softly.

Unable to hold back, Bakura smiled a little. “Hi.”

That was by far the weirdest thing, the fact they greeted each other in this way should they happen to still be in bed together. Only if Bakura thought too hard about it and he tried not to. But it wasn't a bad thing, just different.

Marik reached over and brushed some of Bakura's bangs out of his eyes. “You ready for some breakfast, sleepyhead?”

Snorting, Bakura took Marik's hand away from his hair, but didn't let go. “I woke up before you did.”

“But you look sleepier. It's adorable.” Marik chuckled and poked his nose with his free hand. “And I'll take that as a yes.”

“In that case, less talking, more cooking.”

“Not with that attitude I won't.”

“Yes you will.”

“Try me!”

“You will, trust me.”

“Fine, but only because you're so cute.”

Bakura blushed and covered his face with his hands as Marik laughed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after the last blowjob, I knew there had to be a reciprocation somewhere. So, here it is! The kissing wasn't originally planned, but it just escalated like that and I had to see where it went! Oh baby, it went to places I knew it had to go! But at least now Bakura knows Marik is attracted to him! Even if they're both still being idiots about it. XP Oh well, at least there are some walls that came down!
> 
> Fun fact, I originally had them kiss in chapter 6. I had the scene written out and everything! Marik would be so touched and taken in, that he kissed him and Bakura was left completely confused and enamoured. At the time, I realized it didn't feel right and I knew it would likely affect the flow I was planning. Mind you, this was way back when I was writing it and thought differently! XP I knew I couldn't make it work, so I nixed it. But now, a few chapters later, I went and bit the bullet! I figured if it came throughout a feverish, aroused frenzy, then it'd be easily explained away and having excuses not to talk about it. Because the deleted scene was WAY more intimate and sweet. This was sexual, and it kind of fit a little more if I was going to have them make out before the BIG scene coming later.
> 
> I'm weird that way sometimes. :P I'll sometimes have a couple kiss or even fuck before getting together and yet I still try not to cross certain areas!
> 
> And they're sleeping in bed together, now! Hooray! Because roommates share a bed ALL the time! 8D Totally normal, right? Of course it is, you sillies!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to r/maliciouscompliance where OP is told to smile more.
> 
> I (5000M but technically 20M) was out with my best friend and roommate (19M) at a bar. He picked up some douchebag I didn't even like to begin with, but the more time I spent around this guy, the more I hated him. I knew he had to go, but I couldn't figure out how, but that's a post I already put into r/pettyrevenge. 
> 
> Anyway, so the guy rips into me about how I'm too casually dressed and have that bored attitude. I don't care what people think of me and I sure as hell didn't care what this guy thought. I wasn't out chasing some "hot tail", as he put it, I have no interest in that. I was just there with my friend because I had nothing else to do. Not because I cared about him and wanted to make sure he came home with me instead of his hookup for the night.
> 
> So this guy tells me I need to smile more, to look more presentable for any of the guys (it was a gay bar) around there. I decided, fuck it. I'll go ahead and smile, just to show this guy what I can do. I turned to him and gave him my biggest shit-eating grin I could muster. I'd been told that I have creepy smirks sometimes, so I used that to my full advantage. I've practiced in front of a mirror, so I knew what kind of look I was giving. 
> 
> My brother once told me that this is known as malicious compliance. My best friend laughed and the douchebag was freaking out, wondering what the hell was up with me. I asked him what was wrong, didn't he tell me to smile more? I put him in his place and my best friend thought it was hilarious. It was perfect. 
> 
> \---
> 
> XD I don't know why I did that, but I had to! That's what Bakura ends up doing, a little malicious compliance! ;) It's not spoiler-y, I promise!
> 
> I like to listen to Reddit narrations while I do things, it's oddly relaxing.
> 
> Also! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

* * *

Bakura wasn't sure if he regretted this decision or not, but he had little time to dwell on it by now. This was the same bar Marik had brought him to the first time, with the same kind of lighting styles, the dance floor, and music. This time it was a little more crowded since it was Friday night. But Marik said this was a better idea if he wanted to meet somebody.

So now Bakura sat at their table, drinking some ginger ale and watching Marik dancing. It was, as always, entrancing to watch him move. Though the clothes he wore were a little less revealing than the first time, he still looked gorgeous and exposed part of his midriff. The getup consisted of a white shirt to offset his dark skin, purple and gold vest, combined with his waist-length leather jacket, and tight jeans.

Marik danced along to the beat, his hips rolling and gyrating. He caught Bakura's eye and his expression melted into a smirk. Licking across his lips, Marik waved at him coyly by wiggling his fingers. Bakura swallowed hard, thankful he wasn't drinking at the moment and stared. Being spotted by his partner of course wasn't _that_ embarrassing, yet he felt a strange sting in his gut. Even if Marik had to be pretty much aware by now that Bakura was attracted to him.

They never did talk about their makeout session or getting each other off since it happened. Much like the first time Marik had given Bakura a blowjob. Neither brought it up, though Bakura was slightly tempted just to see if Marik would deny it or not. But then again, it was intended to just get some pent-up sexual lust out of their systems. Even if Marik was attracted to him right back, it didn't mean he'd want more, let alone to pursue anything. It stung, admittedly, but there was nothing more he could do about it.

For now, Bakura just watched Marik dance, the two of them sometimes making eye contact. The way the spotlights shone around the dancefloor and a few colour splashes were thrown in made Marik look radiant and bright. So beautiful and hypnotizing. Like a cobra swaying to a flute.

Then Marik looked over toward a nearby man and grinned widely before approaching. Immediately, Bakura's heart sank and he had to look away. He drank down more ginger ale, attempting to distract himself. Then his phone went off and figured, why not, it would help a bit to keep his mind off things.

Taking out his phone, he found a text from Ryou along with a photograph of some crafting materials and building models all splayed out on the dining table.

  
  


_**-The custom materials I ordered finally came in!!!! :):):):)** _

  
  


_**-Wow, they look good** _

  
  


_**-I'm so excited!!!! I know it's a bit late** _

_**but would you like to come by?** _

  
  


_**-I figure we can get a head start on** _

_**crafting the diorama for the contest!!!** _

  
  


_**-Don't we have a month before the deadline?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Yes, but it never hurts to get it going ahead of time! :)** _

  
  


_**-Please? I'm so excited to get started, I can't contain it!** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Can't right now, I'm out** _

  
  


_**-I'll let you know if I'm free later** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Okay!! If not, tomorrow at your earliest convenience!** _

  
  


_**-Please!!! :) :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-Settle down, spaz** _

  
  


_**-NEVER!!! :D** _

  
  


_**-Just don't start without me** _

_**-And yes I'm keen too, it'll be fun** _

  
  


_**-I make no promises! ^w^** _

  
  


Upon looking up from his phone, Bakura was treated to the display of Marik dancing with the mystery man. It was very provocative and the guy was actually getting _behind_ Marik. What was going on with that? He never let anyone take control of him like that. And Marik didn't even seem to mind.

Okay, this man had to go. Bakura wasn't sure how, but he was going to ensure this man would miss the hell out. Big time. Not that any of the men interested in Marik present right now were any better, but this guy was clearly a special brand of wishing that the power to send people to the Shadow Realm still existed.

Oh well.

The dancing continued, Bakura found himself either watching to glare daggers into the man's head or playing a game on his phone. By the looks of it, despite Marik allowing the man behind him, there was still clear dominance on his part with the body language he presented. Good sign, but the man still needed to go just on sheer principle.

After a while, Marik finally turned to face the guy, his back now facing Bakura. The man was the same height, or at least close, as Marik, meaning they were completely eye-to-eye. Another bad sign. The two were exchanging a conversation that Bakura couldn't hear, but the man was grinning. Their hips were rolling, but not touching, and yet still looked intimate.

Some time later after they finished talking, Marik then grabbed the man's arm and tugged him along the floor, beelining for their table. Bakura sat ramrod straight and looked back down at his phone, pretending not to have noticed their approach.

“Here we are! Jeff, that's my roommate, Theo.” Marik said, to which Bakura looked up. “Theo, meet Jeff.”

“I heard you say his name, I didn't need a reminder.” Bakura said sarcastically.

The guy, Jeff, laughed. “Holy shit, you weren't kidding! Nice to meet you too, Theo.”

Bakura just waved him off and went back to his phone. Marik and Jeff sat back down, both snickering.

“Don't worry about it, that's just his way of saying hello.” Marik said.

“I thought people from England were supposed to be polite!” Jeff said, then laughed at his own joke. He then said in a lousy imitation of a British accent, “Oh, pardon me, sir! I want some more! Tickety-boo! Chip chip cheerio! Albert Hall! London Bridge!”

Bakura looked at Marik with a scowl, silently asking him if he truly found this funny. Marik just smiled and shrugged in a 'What are you gonna do?' gesture.

The two were then talking about nonsensical crap, probably about motorcycles, that Bakura was mostly tuning out. Sure, the guy was handsome and had a nice tan, but really? This guy? Was Marik getting desperate or something? Then again, he'd gone to bed with a guy like Kevin, so there had to be some messed up standards somewhere. Why would Marik be desperate? He was attractive to get anyone he could want and _this guy_ was ripe for the picking?

“Sooo Mar, your roomie over here looking for some hot tail?” Jeff bounced his eyebrows with a smirk.

Mar? They were on nickname basis now?

Luckily, Marik just shook his head, “Why don't you ask him? He's right there.”

At least Marik still had his head on straight.

Bakura looked up, staring Jeff down with a bored look.

“Heh, I guess.” Jeff now turned to Bakura. “So man, got your eye on anybody? I mean, the accent alone is gonna get guys all over you. The white hair is pretty cool-is that real?-and sure you kinda look too casual, but I guess some dudes dig that.”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura shrugged. He glanced toward Marik, who was winking at him, for some reason.

“Plus, no offense, but you oughta smile more. The whole brooding, bored kinda look is really not all that cool. Doesn't really make you look mysterious, you just look all bored. So c'mon, why don't ya smile?” Jeff said, giving Bakura's arm a light nudge. “I bet it'll get you more attention!”

“Oooh.” Marik snickered.

Looking back at Jeff, Bakura then set his phone down on the table and leaned back a bit. He then grinned widely, widened his eyes, and tilted his head to one side. Bakura knew that this would be one of his “creepy” grins whenever he'd practice them in front of the mirror for Ryou's amusement.

Marik laughed heartily and Jeff stared at him weirdly.

“What the hell, dude? That's creepy as fuck!” Jeff exclaimed, looking like he'd sucked a lemon.

“Whatever's the matter?” Bakura asked in a low, calm voice and maintained his creepy grin. “I'm simply doing as you said, smiling more. This is bound to garner some attention, wouldn't you say?”

“Oh, _of course_! I should've known you'd do that, you asshole!” Marik scolded, but the mirth in his eyes indicated he wasn't the least bit upset. He even snickered a little.

“Haha, real funny, Mr. Comedian.” Jeff muttered, his expression annoyed and sour. “I was just trying to help you, man. 'Cause you're hot and all, but you really gotta work on your presentation a bit. And when I said smile, I meant an actual smile. Not that creepy as fuck serial killer grin.”

Letting the grin fall, Bakura just rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. “Whatever.”

“Jeez...” Jeff huffed. He turned to Marik, “Is he _always_ like this?”

“Let him be a grouch, Jeff.” Marik chuckled. He then stood up, “I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll get our drinks on the way back.”

“Sweet, I'll have a beer!” Jeff grinned.

“Be right back.” Marik winked and then headed off, disappearing into a modest crowd.

Great, it was just like last time; left alone with Marik's one-night stand. And Bakura had a feeling that this Jeff guy wasn't going to be nearly as nice as the other guy. He'd have to figure something else out.

“So you never answered my question, why aren't you scoping out some hot tail? No way your phone's more interesting than all the guys here.” Jeff remarked.

Looking up, Bakura gave him a look and pursed his lips. “Why aren't you minding your own business?”

“Jeez, bud, I was just making conversation!” Jeff threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh. “Why do you gotta be like that?”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura looked back down at his phone. “If you're expecting an apology, forget it.”

“You're not gonna get any guys with that kinda attitude!” Jeff pointed out, irritated. “You don't smile, you don't dress nice, you sit there looking like you'd rather be somewhere else, and you're fucking rude. Jeez, the only thing you have going for you is your looks and that accent. God, the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don't care.” Bakura muttered, giving him a sidelong glance.

Jeff sighed heavily, “Whatever, man. I try to be nice and you bite my damn head off. Good thing I went for Marik, I mighta been disappointed with you.”

Bakura was content to ignore the douche and let him have a tantrum, but then an idea sparked in his mind. There was no guarantee that this douche would be disgusted, but he'd try, and figure out something else if Jeff _was_ into it.

“Well, _Jeff_ , perhaps you're right. I am being a little short, aren't I?” Bakura turned to him, smirking. “Well, there is a reason I'm here, too. I'm not simply just tagging along because I have nothing better to do.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow, “Kay, well, then what are you doing here?”

“I come along to ensure that Marik's hookup for the evening meets up to _my_ standards, too.” Bakura purred, leaning his chin on one hand.

“What are you talkin' about? You being all overprotective?” Jeff asked.

“Not as such.” Bakura said, eyes keen on Jeff, not breaking eye contact, and knowing it would make him fidget. “I do that because I'm an active participant, you could say.”

Eyes going wide, Jeff stared at him. “Say what?”

“It's true.” Bakura chuckled darkly, crossing one leg over the other. “I especially love to watch. I'm a bit of a voyeur, you might say. So whenever Marik decides to get with someone for an evening, I'm always there in the room, too. I'll be watching the whole time. Touching myself... Getting off on the sight of my friend getting it on with a handsome man.”

Jeff stared with a mix of horror and disgust, his jaw dropping. “Wait, what the fuck?!”

“Oftentimes... I'll join in.” Bakura purred, licking his lips. “After you finish, I'll be crawling onto the bed and joining you both. But I should warn you, all of my attention will be on Marik. You won't get a thing from me. Oh, you can certainly try and touch me, but you won't elicit a response. You can try touching Marik, he'll let you. However, I'll probably be distracting him too much as he likes to be in control, and soon, you'll be nothing but a little something they call a _third wheel_. Wouldn't that be a tad awkward?”

“The hell?!” Jeff recoiled, leaning back in his chair and looking disgusted. “I don't want you watching us fuck!”

“We were going to tell you, rest assured.” Bakura laughed, giving a grin. “And judging by your reaction, I take it you're not a fan?”

“When was he gonna tell me this?! I didn't agree to that!” Jeff stood up from the table. “Fuck that shit, I don't even like you! You're hot but not that worth it! If he's gonna pull that kind of shit on people, fuck that, I'm out!”

“Oh, leaving so soon? What a shame. He'll be so disappointed.” Bakura smiled in a cutesy manner like Ryou would. “Well that's all right, I suppose I did you a favour, didn't I?”

“Much as you're rude as fuck, yeah... Thanks, I dodged a bullet.” Jeff muttered, turning around and starting to walk off.

Grinning, Bakura waved after him. In a pleasant voice, he called out, “Cheerio!”

Once Jeff was out of sight, and hopefully out of the bar, Bakura leaned back and took another sip of his drink. He could scarcely believe how well that encounter turned out to be. Especially with having to think on his feet like that. It had been a long time, aside from a few petty thefts he'd managed to lie his way out of.

The scenario he'd put together wasn't at all appealing to him personally, but somehow he'd managed to convince Jeff and that's what counted.

Finally, Marik came back, drinks in hand, and his brow furrowed with confusion before he approached the table. “Hey, where did Jeff go?”

Keeping himself even and facial expression neutral, Bakura nodded his head in a vague direction. “He left, actually.”

“Left?” Marik sat down, still confused. “Why?”

“It seems he got cold feet and wasn't nearly as interested as he'd thought.” Bakura said, shaking his head. At least it wasn't too far from the truth.

“Well, fuck. He didn't even wait to say it to my face?” Marik sighed, his expression mildly irritated.

“It doesn't matter, he's gone. Forget about him, Marik.” Bakura said pointedly. “It's not worth dwelling over.”

Marik looked at him, then sighed and smiled slightly, “Yeah, you're right. He can change his mind, but if he's going to be rude about it, oh well.”

“His loss.” Bakura hummed.

“You got it. I don't even have his number, not like I can do anything.” Marik took his own drink and frowned at the beer, pushing it aside.

“Why don't you have his number? Isn't that a thing people do?” Bakura raised an eyebrow.

“We were going to leave together for the hookup.” Marik explained. “We don't need to exchange numbers since we weren't going to meet up at a later time.”

“Oh, right.” Bakura nodded. “That makse sense.”

“You know, maybe I ought to bring you along more often. Sometimes I end up waiting a while, sometimes I meet a guy and it turns out there's no spark, or he leaves, stuff like that. At least with you around, it's a lot less boring.”

“Nice to know you're using me in such a way.” Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. But he smirked and winked at him before taking a drink.

Laughing a bit, Marik sipped his drink. “You know, maybe we should just-”

“Marik?” An unfamiliar voice said from nearby.

The two looked over to see a young man standing close to their table. He was fairly tall with long black hair and blue eyes, fair-skinned and pretty slender.

“Oh, hey Akira!” Marik smiled. “Didn't expect to see you around here.”

“Neither did I!” Akira brightened considerably. “Wow, you look great!”

Laughing, Marik winked at him. “Thanks, you look nice too.”

“For sure!” Akira said, then turned to Bakura. “Hello, I'm Akira Kishimoto, it's nice to meet you!”

Not sure he liked where this was going, Bakura gave a light wave in response.

“Akira's in one of my classes.” Marik explained with a chuckle. “This is my roommate, Theo.”

“Ohhhhh!! _You're_ Theo Bakura?! Wow, cool! He talks about you sometimes, nice to actually put a face to that name!” Akira laughed.

“I _see_...” Bakura cast a glance toward Marik, managing a smirk.

Winking, Marik grinned. “Guilty as charged! So, Akira, do you like beer? Our third party bailed and neither of us drink beer.”

“Sure, I like beer!” Akira took it. “Thanks Marik, I'll pay you back for it!”

“No need, it's on me.”

“Well, thanks! Anyway, you excited for the next lesson?”

“If by excited, you mean bored to death, then yes.”

“Ha! I was gonna say that! I mean, I love the subject and assignments, but the prof is pretty boring.”

“Yeah, the professor drones on and on, doesn't he?”

The two were laughing and sharing stories about their class or whatever was on their mind. Bakura felt sickened, like his stomach was about to churn violently. Seeing Marik so animated and laughing was a great sight in principle and well deserved. But sharing it with someone else made his innards clench. He huffed silently and sat there, now completely ignored. It went on for a few minutes. While he didn't attempt to get a word in, it definitely felt like they forgot he was there.

Especially when he excused himself to go use the bathroom. Marik barely acknowledged him and didn't even look at him. Masking his hurt, Bakura hurried off. While he did actually need to relieve himself, it was mainly just to get _away_ from there.

There was another man in the bathroom, who glared at him as he came in, like he was offended by his presence. Bakura just gave him a bored, nonplussed look, and it seemed to make him angrier. Good, let that jerk stew in his misery. So rude.

After he was done at the urinal, Bakura went and washed his hands, before staring at himself in the mirror. The bathroom was vacant except for himself now, at least. He stared at his reflection, not even sure why or what he was looking for. What would have happened if he ended up dressed differently? Would he actually gain the attention of the other men here?

Bakura scoffed at the thought. He didn't even _want_ to attract the attention of the other men who were seeking hookups. Sure, it would be interesting to know if he could, but hardly a requirement. He was just here to ensure Marik would go home with him instead of some other douchebag stranger.

“Let's just get this over with,” he said quietly.

That was all he had to do. Endure Marik chatting with his classmate like a couple of fools, then go home and maybe pop over to Ryou's if it wasn't too late.

Leaving the bathroom, Bakura made his way back to the table, and prepared himself for the onslaught of irritation. But then he spied Marik's hand on Akira's knee and shuddered. Oh, no.

Upon sitting back down, neither of them acknowledged him. They just went on talking and talking. All while Marik was offering this dork come-hither eyes, making Bakura see red. Who was this Akira guy and _why_ was he so special? It had to be because he was attractive enough.

“-yes, I-I'd really like to!” Akira was saying to something, looking all excited. “I've always wanted to!”

“Then you'll get your wish.” Marik said silkily, flipping back some of his hair. He finished his drink and set the glass back down on the table. “The car's in the parking lot, I'll go get her warmed up. Red Ferrari, can't miss it.”

“Okay, I'll be right out, I have to go take a whiz!” Akira grinned as he got up and hurried off.

Only then did Marik _finally_ acknowledge him. “Looks like I got lucky after all. I'm going back with him to his dorm, so I'll be home a little late.”

Stomach sinking at the verbal confirmation, Bakura just shrugged and kept his bored gaze. “Whatever.”

Marik's brow then furrowed. “Are you okay? You look a little unnerved.”

Crap. Was his jealousy showing?

“I'm _fine_ , Marik.” Bakura snapped, reaching for his coat sitting on the back of his chair.

But Marik didn't look convinced. He furrowed his brow and stared at him, scrutinizing. “You sure? I mean, if you're not feeling so-”

“Marik, I said I'm fine!” Bakura cut him off, an edge to his tone. He retracted a bit, guilt ebbing at his gut. “Sorry. I've just got a bit on my mind.”

Nodding, Marik reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “You want to talk about it before I go? I don't _have_ to leave right now. I know Akira will understand if we wait a bit.”

Oh Gods, _why_ was he being such a good friend? Bakura felt a shudder and like his heart was going to melt. He was tempted to figure a way to keep Marik around longer, but he knew it would just be prolonging the inevitable. Which he knew would just make it more painful.

“No, it's fine.” Bakura waved it off, trying to keep his tone even. “The walk home will do me good.”

“You're sure about that? I can drop you off-or I can tell Akira we'll meet another time.”

“No... Go and do your thing. I'll be fine.”

“Okay, then.” Marik looked resigned. He lowered his hand down Bakura's arm in a tender manner and reached his hand. He clasped it gently. “Call me if you need anything. I mean it, I'll keep it on vibrate and I'll get back to you.”

“Didn't you tell me not to bother you?” Bakura managed to quip.

Chuckling, Marik gave a light smile. “I did, didn't I? Well look at it this way, if something's up you can text or call me. I'll get back to you when I can, how about that?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Bakura nodded, averting his gaze slightly.

He looked down at their hands, unable to resist giving Marik's a gentle squeeze. Marik squeezed back. Their eyes met and once more Bakura found himself lost in those beautiful eyes. Like always.

“Anyway, I'll see you when I get in if you're still up.” Marik said softly.

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded.

When Akira came back, the two hurriedly let go of each other's hands. Marik quickly excused himself while Akira was grabbing his backpack.

He then looked at Bakura, his expression worried and sheepish. “L-Listen uh, Theo, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I just, I hope you understand!”

Bakura stared at him, frowning. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I-It's just, I get it! I do! But I really wanted this, it's my chance!” Akira said in a pleading tone. “I have to take it! Sorry!”

Then Akira hurried off, leaving Bakura standing there as he pulled on his coat, confused as hell. What was Akira even talking about? He really wanted to sleep with Marik that badly? The thought made his stomach churn, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Of course other people would want that.

But why even say all that? What was even the basis for these statements?

Sighing, he just headed out of the bar and started for home. While he'd managed to succeed in driving Jeff away, his plan ended up backfiring something awful. Then again, he bitterly realized, that was normal for him.

Now Marik was off shacking up with some guy who he clearly liked better. Oh Gods, they also had a class together. That meant they saw each other at least a couple times a week. What was going to stop Marik from turning to Akira anytime he wanted some relief of pent-up lust? Especially since the guy seemed way too eager for it? His stomach churned and his heart continued sinking. Jealousy really had a way of screwing up your insides and feeling physically painful.

Feeling his phone going off, Bakura paused in his stride and pulled it out. It was a text from Ryou.

  
  


_**-I actually found the oil paints!!! Remember** _

_**we couldn't find them?? Well, it turns out you** _

_**were right! They WERE in the hall closet the** _

_**whole time!** _

  
  


_**-XD** _

  
  


_**-I should have listened to you.** _

  
  


Just about remembering their conversation from earlier, Bakura considered. He stared at his phone, deliberated, and then wrote back.

  
  


_**-Haha told you so** _

  
  


_**-Anyway I just left the bar** _

  
  


_**-So I'm on my way** _

  
  


_**-Yay!! :) :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-I had to put a sheet over the materials** _

_**so I wouldn't be tempted!!** _

  
  


_**-Wait, why were you in a bar?? You** _

_**don't go to bars! I can't picture you** _

_**in a bar!!** _

  
  


_**-Okay, I am right now, and it's hilarious! XD** _

  
  


_**-I was there with Marik** _

  
  


_**-He just left a while ago** _

  
  


_**-Ohhhhhh. I understand now.** _

  
  


_**-Well all right then! I'll have** _

_**everything ready by the time you** _

_**get here! :)** _

  
  


_**-You can spend the night, if you like.** _

  
  


_**-Then we won't have to rush!** _

  
  


_**-Sure** _

  
  


_**-I'll just get some stuff first** _

  
  


  
  


At least he had something to do tonight and it would be a good head start for their Monster World contest entry. He just had to shove aside his bitterness and jealousy and he'd be fine. In moments like this, Bakura couldn't help wishing he still had the ability to let the darkness within the Millennium Ring repress his emotions. But he had to make do.

  
  


Quickly, he sent Marik a text. Even if he wouldn't see it for a while.

  
  


Then, a plan came to mind.

  
  


_**-I'll be out tonight, don't wait up** _

  
  


_**-See you tomorrow** _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Waking up in alone in Ryou's spare bedroom felt strange. Which made little sense since this was practically his second home, where Ryou had lived when he possessed the Millennium Ring. It was familiar, homey in every way.

He'd only been sleeping in Marik's bed for over a week now. Far less than alone in both his lifetimes, so why was it so weird? Bakura huffed as he sat up and stretched, then pulled his phone off of Ryou's spare charger. He'd turned it off the night before after arriving, so he wouldn't be tempted or reminded.

Upon turning it on, he was met with a few text notifications sent from Marik late the night before.

  
  


- _ **Where did you go?**_

  
  


_**-It's not like you to be out** _

_**all night.** _

  
  


_**-Bakura? Are you okay?** _

  
  


_**-Just let me know where you** _

_**are.** _

  
  


What was his problem? While Bakura felt a tad giddy that Marik was wondering where he was, it was confusing. Wasn't his simple text enough? And he was planning to come back, so all Marik had to do was wait until the next day.

  
  


  
  


_**-Don't get your knickers in a knot** _

  
  


_**-I was perfectly fine** _

  
  


_**-You were vague! >:(** _

  
  


_**-Aww, were you that worried? :P** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Don't make that face! >:(** _

  
  


_**-Oh come on, lighten up** _

  
  


_**-I'm fine, see?** _

  
  


_**-You were acting distant and unnerved** _

  
  


_**-Then you wouldn't tell me where you** _

_**were going!!** _

  
  


_**-So you can see why it didn't exactly** _

_**sit right with me!** _

  
  


_**-I'm an adult** _

  
  


_**-I don't need to run** _

_**everything by you** _

  
  


_**-I didn't mean it like that, dumbass** _

  
  


_**-And since when do you use the** _

_**'I'm an adult' mantra?** _

  
  


_**-Since now, apparently** _

  
  


_**-Fine, just be more clear next time** _

  
  


_**-And YES I worried. Of course I** _

_**was worried about a friend!** _

  
  


_**-Because I care, dumbass.** _

  
  


_**-You've made your point** _

  
  


_**-I'll see you later** _

  
  


_**-And tell you all about it** _

  
  


_**-You better. :P** _

  
  


Chuckling to himself, Bakura had no idea how this little lie was going to go over, but he was going to try anyway. He knew Marik would immediately contact Ryou to ask where Bakura was at. So he told Ryou to fabricate the idea that Bakura was just out overnight. But he was fine. Ryou didn't like the deception and asked why, to which Bakura said he was going to prank Marik to make him believe he too had a lover for the night.

“You do realize that this isn't believable, right?” Ryou had said sardonically. “It's you. You don't do that sort of thing.”

“I know, but it'll be funny to see if he buys it.” Bakura had said with a laugh.

Getting out of bed, Bakura changed into some clothes he'd brought along and then headed out of the room.

He spent some of the morning with Ryou, having breakfast and going over some ideas for their Monster World contest entry. After working late into the night, they now had the basic framework done, mock models for scale, and annotations of what went where and what colours to use. It was just nice seeing Ryou so excited, which he definitely deserved to feel in life. Of course he was excited too and couldn't wait to see how this Monster World diorama would turn out.

After finishing one more cup of tea, Bakura went over to the door and slipped into his shoes. “I'd better head back before Marik sends out a search party.”

“Oh, of course.” Ryou said dryly with a chuckle. “And then you're going to share the fabrication of your night of everlasting passion and-oh good Lord I can't even say it with a straight face! And he knows you as well I do, there's no way he's going to fall for it.”

“It'll be worth it either way.” Bakura reached for his coat and tugged it on.

“Maybe so, but it's a thinly-veiled attempt at making him jealous.” Ryou folded his arms over his chest and smirked. “Yes, I figured it out.”

Although somehow not surprised that Ryou saw right through the scheme, Bakura huffed slightly and was caught a little off guard. “Even if it is, he won't know that.”

“I'm not sure about that.” Ryou giggled. “There are two reasons that someone would fabricate such a tale. The first being for bragging and appearing to have an active sex life. The second being to incite jealousy. Knowing you, the former is not something you even care about, so I know it has to be the latter. All things considered, of course. However, I won't judge you for it!”

“It's a prank, regardless of the reason. It won't hurt anyone. Isn't that what you want?” Bakura raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

“Obviously.” Ryou shook his head and gave an amused smile. “But wouldn't it take far more to make him jealous?”

Admittedly, Bakura wasn't even sure how to answer that one. Marik surely did get jealous over petty things like anyone else, he was only human (and with a tragic past that didn't help). But if Marik did believe him, would it incite jealousy? He wasn't sure, but wanted to try and see.

“Maybe.” Bakura finally said, glancing at Ryou.

“You never know, I suppose.” Ryou replied with a shrug. “Oh well, it should be funny no matter how he reacts.”

Chuckling, Bakura shot a finger gun toward him and grinned. “Exactly what I said.”

“Whatever you say.” Ryou chuckled before stepping over and kissing him on the cheek. “Have a lovely day.”

“Don't you go emulating those bizarre Paradox Brothers.” Bakura chided with no heat behind it as he rubbed his cheek. Then he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. “I still don't know why I didn't sit out that duel.”

“And that's coming from you!” Ryou grinned. “Of course not, I'm far more partial to Zecora if I'm being true.”

“That's even worse.”

“Does it bother you so? Is that why you wish to go?”

“Stop it.”

“No, I don't think I will! Do these rhymes make you feel ill?”

Now Ryou was sticking out his tongue, grinning widely before he laughed. Much like a silly child. Try as he might to keep his cool, it didn't take long for Bakura to join in before he closed the door and headed off.

* * *

Taking the longer way home, just for the fun of it, Bakura soon arrived to the apartment. As he entered, Marik was nowhere to be seen, to which Bakura figured he was just in another room. After hanging up his coat, he went to turn on his laptop and then went to the kitchen.

Sure enough, moments later, he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps padding down the hall. Bakura awaited his fate while pouring himself a glass of juice, keeping his back to where he knew Marik would be.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in! And then spat up!” Marik greeted from behind him.

“How original.” Bakura looked over his shoulder, spotting Marik coming right over to him.

Within a second, Marik's arms came around him from behind and pulled him close. Bakura tried not to show it, but when he leaned back in the embrace and hummed a little, Marik chuckled. Great.

“So, where were you last night?” Marik asked, nosing his hair. “It's not like you to be out all night. And somehow I thought you would be, originally.”

“Because I'm a thief and would operate well in the shadows? I'm offended.” Bakura teased with a chuckle. “If you must know, shortly after you left, I did in fact meet someone.”

There was a pause in Marik's movements. “Say what?”

“You heard me.”

“You... actually met someone?”

“I did, and in fact, went home with them for a while. I was so tired I figured to stay the night and come home today instead.”

Marik was quiet for a few moments. Then he turned Bakura around in his arms so they'd face each other. It was taking all of Bakura's strength not to touch him and keep his arms down. He scrutinized Bakura's face, almost squinting. Then, he grinned and laughed.

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that?” Marik finally said, snickering.

“Believe what you will.” Bakura replied, attempting to keep his cool. Screw it, he couldn't resist touching Marik a second longer. He brought his arms around Marik's waist, resting along his lower back.

“Bakura, that's not like you at all. You've told me you never even sought out willing whores back in ancient Egypt, even with your raging teenage hormones growing at the time. And since you came back, you never expressed an interest in seeking out hookups. I asked you once and you said it wasn't your thing.” Marik chuckled, looking so amused. “I know things change sometimes, but something doesn't feel right about your story.”

“Well, it's as you said, things change. Perhaps I changed my mind and wanted to try it.” Bakura said evenly. He faltered slightly when he felt Marik's hand lightly stroking his back and leaned into the touch.

“Still don't believe you.” Marik shook his head. “Come on, Bakura, where were you, really?”

“Does it matter? I told you I'd be home this morning, and I am. Isn't that what counts?”

“I just don't know why you're hiding it from me.”

“I hide things from you all the time.”

“Yeah, but you don't make it obvious.”

Figuring there was just no point and Marik's not-believing reaction was expected and amusing, Bakura shrugged.

“Fine, you got me. I went to Ryou's since he got some custom materials we wanted to use for our Monster World diorama contest entry and wanted to get started. I just wanted to tease you a little.” Bakura sighed. “We worked late in the night and he suggested I stay over.”

Chuckling, Marik smiled. “That sounds a lot more like you, you fucking nerd. So you must have coerced Ryou to help you along, since he told me you weren't there, but did tell him you were out.”

“Guilty as charged.” Bakura said.

“Well, you _almost_ got me. Your deadpan tone made it sound believable for a second, but I know you better.” Marik winked. “And don't worry about the lighting, I actually had forgotten to turn off the hall light before we left.”

“You also have that little flashlight keychain.” Bakura pointed out.

“That _you_ got for me.” Marik smirked.

Bakura looked away, his cheeks warming up. “Yeah, and?”

Chuckling, Marik nuzzled his cheek and then released him. “Just saying.”

“Whatever.” Bakura turned to grab his cup of juice, despite his body screaming to be back in Marik's arms again. He cooled his urges and took a sip. “I'm sure you had fun last night.”

Now Marik grimaced slightly, “Uh, yeah. Kind of.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura looked at him. “Did something happen?” On one hand, he of course didn't want to hear about how Marik got it on with someone else, but knowing something went wrong, he was all ears.

“Yeah.” Marik said as he went to grab his refillable water bottle from the fridge. “We had fun, then Akira was talking to me about going out. I thought he meant hanging out outside of school, so I said it was fine. He got really excited and said this was great, he'd wanted this forever. I asked him what he meant and he said he was hoping we could start going on dates and becoming official.”

Bakura sipped more juice, thinking back to the night before. Now it seemed Akira's statement made sense, he'd wanted a chance to try and win Marik over. Because of a crush, it seemed. But why was he apologising for it? That was what didn't make any sense. Was Akira that meek? He was used to that behaviour from Ryou, but when it came to Ryou profusely apologising, you could understand where he was coming from. Akira just didn't have a basis for it, as far as he knew.

“It got awkward after that.” Marik went on, shaking his head. “I didn't lead him on or make him believe it was going to be more than a one-night stand. I'm not sure how he misunderstood.”

“Who knows. He must have been too distracted by your midriff to notice.” Bakura teased, glancing down and seeing that Marik was wearing a shirt that covered his stomach. A shame, really.

“Very funny.” Marik was trying to look put out, but was clearly trying not to smile. “So I had to pretty much tell him it wasn't going to work. He was really disappointed, and he kind of went into self-pity mode. But we talked and then I left.”

“I wouldn't worry about it.” Bakura waved it off, a little giddy to know that Marik truly wasn't seeking out a relationship with these people.

“I'm not worried about it. Even if class gets awkward, I can just sit away from him, it's no big deal.” Marik said, taking a pack of protein powder and inserting the contents into his water bottle. Then started to shake the bottle in an upward and downward motion, which Bakura was trying hard _not_ to fixate on.

“Was that the first time it happened?”

“Not really, there were a couple of other guys in the past who seemed to think I wanted more. One time, I made it clear to this one guy that this was a one-night thing. But after it was over, he was pissed because he was so sure I would've changed my mind after how mind-blowing it was. Oh yes, I magically changed my mind!”

“Well, unless he somehow acquired the ability of _mind control_ , I highly doubt that.” Bakura snickered at the thought, winking at him.

“Exactly.” Marik winked right back. “And no, I never used the Millennium Rod for that. It was tempting, I'll admit, but I didn't want to get distracted and knew that mind control could be used for better things. And it just didn't feel right to me. Looking back, I'm glad I didn't.”

“Ryou is considered very attractive and has had plenty of girls approach him, or whenever I was in control.” Bakura recalled, leaning against the counter.

“It still happens, I bet.” Marik teased with a snicker.

Bakura playfully flipped him off and nodded. “Every now and again. Ryou is too nice and flustered to stand up to them, so it's usually me who has to tell them off. He's getting better, though.”

“What about back in ancient Egypt?” Marik asked.

“Can't really remember specifically.” Bakura admitted with a shrug. “If they did, I didn't exactly pick up on it.”

“Fair enough.” Marik nodded and took a sip of his water. He gave a stretch, looking quite enticing while doing so. “Anyway, I'm going to go do some lifting with the kettle bells I just got.”

Bakura finished his drink and placed the glass into the sink. “I'll be getting to work.”

Before Bakura could leave the kitchen, Marik's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. He froze for a moment, especially when Marik gazed at him with the kind of smile that indicated he knew something.

“Have a productive day, then.” Marik said silkily, rubbing Bakura's side very slowly.

“Sure, you too.” Bakura replied, not sure what to make of their closeness, but certainly not about to complain.

Then Marik leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. It was brief, lasting all of a few seconds before Marik let go. All Bakura could do was stand there, stupefied as he watched Marik walk off and disappear around the corner.

Lips tingling, stomach clenching and mind running wild, it was a good few minutes or so before Bakura made his way to the living room. He tried his damndest to keep it out of his mind and focus while working. But anytime he got into the flow, the memory would pop back up and he'd have to pause just to recompose himself.

It was strange how one little kiss, a brief peck, could stir such a frenzy. After all, they'd made out twice before. The latter of which being far more intense and feverish. This one was a stark contrast.

No, it wasn't just that.

This little kiss was very _domestic_. Two people wishing each other a good day and sharing a little kiss before parting ways. Before one would leave for work, in a sense. And it was nice.

Really nice.

Frenzied making out was awesome, but this was a whole other level of making his stomach flutter.

“ _Damn him_.” He muttered to himself, letting his head hang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sabotage, I made up right on the spot! Well, the idea of Bakura making someone uncomfortable was the plan, but I didn't have the finer details! In fact, this scene was originally going to take place at the apartment, and Bakura would've inacted the discomfort to make the guy leave. But, I also realized this wasn't a tangible idea. Because how and why would Marik leave the room long enough for that to happen if they were at home? So, I knew it had to take place in a bar!
> 
> So as I was writing it, I realized what could work for this? What would drive this guy away? And then it hit me. I went with Bakura formulating a scenario that the other guy wouldn't want! So here it was! I also didn't want it come off as a jab at open relationships or polyamory or consensual cuckoldry or anything like that! No way. It's just that some people aren't into that, it was the angle I was going for! Same goes for Marik sleeping around, it's defnitely not a jab at people who do that (safely and honestly!). 
> 
> And I also did want Bakura to try and fabricate one of his own to make Marik jealous. XP It of course wasn't supposed to be believed! But if it were genuine, yes. Marik would've been jelly. ;)
> 
> I was tempted to write a scene where they're at a bar at a later time and someone hits on Bakura, to which Marik gets jealous and then declares that they're boyfriends so the stranger would back off. To which Bakura would be bothered and pouty because it wasn't true. XP I couldn't find a place for it, but it's still a funny concept I'd love to play with sometime? Somehow??? I DON'T KNOW! XD But it'd be funny since I get a kick out of jealousy moments. Plus I love jealous Marik. ;3 You don't take his thief away! >:U


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I mentioned this before? But I will be playing with a lot of post-canon headcanons and ideas in this! So in any future fics I may put out, you'll probably see some stuff carried over! Sometimes ideas and scenarios vary, so we'll see along the way!
> 
> Also, I made a poll! You can vote for which pre-story scene you guys would like to see! Either their first kiss that I'd been eluding to in this story, or, when they reunite upon Bakura's return from the Shadow Realm! :D
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/v8xo1js9b

* * *

Tonight was not looking to be fun. Not having anywhere he could escape to wasn't going to help. So his only help for the evening was going to be a pair of noise-cancelling headphones when the time would come to use them. Still, Bakura knew that being present was also a better option. Not knowing was torment.

He would have stuck around at Ryou's for a bit, but Ryou was currently at Yugi's for movie night and wouldn't be home for a few hours. It was especially a sting to him because they were going to have a marathon of the _Evil Dead_ movies, which Bakura liked thanks to Ryou ensuring they watched them together all those years ago.

It seemed that spending time around those geeks was looking better than dealing with _this_.

Marik was planning to bring someone home tonight. A few reasons were had about it being the best option. But the promise was that the fellow would leave after all was said and done. The overnight with Kevin was a stupid fluke and was never going to happen again.

“Besides,” Marik had said with a smirk, “can you imagine how weird it would be if we fucked, then I kicked him out of the bed to go sleep in your old room so you could come to bed with me?”

Admittedly, a small part of Bakura wanted to see that happen just for the sheer hilarity of that scenario. Not to mention the satisfaction of knowing Marik didn't even _think_ of sleeping in what was now _their_ bed with another guy.

Bakura was almost at their apartment by now. Marik had texted him earlier, saying that he and his hookup for the evening were there, just as a warning. He reached the door, unlocked and opened it to step inside. Dropping his keys into the bowl, he closed the door with his foot and removed his coat.

Marik was on the couch, sitting next to and chatting with the man of the evening. He was a bit tall, lean, with short blond hair, wearing a sleeveless sports jersey, jeans, and had a duffel bag next to his feet.

The man spotted Bakura and wrinkled his nose, like he'd sucked a lemon. Turning to Marik he asked, “Uh, who's that?”

“That's Theo, my roommate. I told you about him.” Marik said matter-of-factly. “I also told you he'd be home.”

“Oh.” The man said, looking toward Bakura. “'Sup. Name's Chad.”

Heading off to the kitchen, Bakura sarcastically responded, “Charmed.”

“Yo man, mind getting me a beer while you're in there?” Said the man known as Chad.

“No.” Bakura said immediately.

And since when did they have beer in the fridge?

“C'mon Theo, just be a sport and grab me a beer.” Chad insisted, looking over his shoulder at him.

Okay, he already didn't like this guy and the tolerance metre was dipping. Fast. Bakura glared at him and pursed his lips, even making a show of grabbing a can of soda (he saw three cans of beer placed in the fridge) for himself.

“You have functioning legs and arms, get it yourself.” Bakura spat.

“Seriously, c'mon! I'm a guest.” Chad protested, throwing his hands up.

Marching off to the hallway, Bakura growled, “You're the one entertaining and hosting him, Marik. _You_ get it.”

Not bothering to listen to the response, Bakura went to his old room and shut the door. The nerve of that douchebag! What the hell did Marik see in him? Even with the guy's attractive looks, it couldn't possibly have been enough.

He sat on the bed and placed his soda can down before retrieving his laptop from the nightstand. Was it too much to hope for that the deed had been done by the time he got home? Apparently.

Gods, this was a bad idea. He should have just gone somewhere else. Took his laptop with him and go find a twenty-four/seven cafe and hang out there. Not knowing was torment enough, sure, but maybe sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

Bakura sighed and could hear Marik laughing in the living room. Oh great, this Chad douche was apparently _funny_? Once more he wondered, what did Marik see in him? Was he _that_ desperate for a hookup tonight? Then again, he realized, he wasn't the one who spent enough time around this Chad guy to get a feel for what he was like. There had to be something. Marik wouldn't just go for the bottom of the barrel. It would either be meeting his standards or nothing at all.

Right then, Bakura realized his noise-cancelling headphones weren't in the room. A quick retrace of his steps and he knew that they were on his desk. In the living room. Groaning, he set the laptop next to him on the bed and got up. If he wanted to survive the evening with his sanity intact (what little there was), going without them wasn't an option.

Exiting, Bakura strode into the living room, trying all he could to ignore the two on the couch. Especially since it looked like they were getting touchy-feely.

Then Chad spoke up.

“Jeez, what do you want?” Chad said crossly.

“He's just-” Marik began.

Bakura cut him off. “Oh, I'm _so sorry_ , was I interrupting something?”

“Well we're kinda trying to talk here.” Chad said, drinking from his beer can that he somehow got.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura retrieved his headphones. He was _about_ to take the laptop charger, but then stopped himself. Okay, so maybe he couldn't directly stop this from happening, but he sure as hell could make it hard. Unseen to them both, Bakura smirked and then preened.

To Marik, he said, “I was just retrieving my headphones. Carry on, Marik.”

“Go to hell, asshole.” Marik said with no heat, grinning at him.

“Already there.” Casting a saucy wink over his shoulder, Bakura walked off and went back to his old room.

So while watching a show, he gave it about nearly ten minutes, and went out again. He went back to the living room, catching Chad's annoyed stare and Marik raising an eyebrow.

“I left my charger out here and the battery is nearly depleted.” Bakura said, unplugging the laptop charger.

“Wow, you're forgetful today.” Marik remarked with a chuckle.

“I know, I'd forget my own head if it weren't already attached to my sternum.” Bakura said dryly, but was trying not to laugh.

Marik snickered. “Well, you already had a history of forgetting to eat.”

“I had more important things to think about.” Bakura retorted, seeing Chad looking increasingly irritated in his peripherals.

“Ugh, you got your charger, so go on.” Chad muttered.

Ignoring him, Bakura shot a finger gun toward Marik and then left the room. He heard Chad griping to Marik about the interruption, to which Marik told him to let it go. He grinned to himself. So far so good.

Come to think of it, they were taking their time, Bakura noticed. Was that normal for Marik? To just sit there and talk for over half an hour? Maybe it was, but it seemed odd. Oh well.

This time, he waited almost fifteen minutes, and downed his entire can of soda. Sure, this might have been a more legitimate reason to go out there, but the added bonus of seeing the look on Chad's face made it better.

They were indeed still talking, barely even close to each other on the couch. Bakura had to admit, that was strange. They looked more like a couple of acquaintances just hanging out rather than two people about to hook up.

Or maybe that was just in his head, trying to modulate the scene to how he wanted to perceive it. Yeah, that had to be the case.

Going into the kitchen, he heard Chad's barely-concealed sigh. This time, Bakura said nothing as part of his plan. He had to make it look completely innocent, after all. Turning on the faucet, very loudly, Bakura rinsed out his can, and even whistled softly to himself.

Then he went to the fridge, deliberately taking his time selecting a drink. To further sweeten the deal, he went to the designated snack cupboard and perused the bags of treats they had. After taking nearly two minutes, judging by the clock on the stove, he selected a bag of mini rice cakes and shut the cabinet door. All the while, he could hear the two of them talking. Although sometimes Chad cut himself off, probably to glare at him, and then go back to what he was saying.

Now armed with his snack, Bakura left the kitchen without a word.

As he was halfway finished with the episode, Bakura looked at the time. Fifteen minutes, yet again. Were they ever planning on going to the bedroom anytime soon to get this over with?

Or was Marik just _that_ attached to this douchebag and wanted to drag on their time together?

With another excuse coming to mind, Bakura set out from his room again.

“Marik,” he said upon emerging from the hallway, “have you seen my 3DS?”

“Uh...” Marik thought for a moment, “last time I saw it, you put it on the nightstand on your side of the bed.”

“Who _cares_?!” Chad suddenly shouted. “It's not like you lost your wallet, God!”

Although hoping for this, Bakura still scowled. “I wasn't asking for your opinion.”

“Never mind!” Marik quickly said, “It doesn't matter.”

“It shouldn't matter, it's a fucking 3DS! Big deal!” Chad complained.

“I didn't realize that asking my own roommate if he'd seen something of mine was so offensive to you.” Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

Chad groaned in frustration. “We're trying to talk here and you can't just stay out of the way!”

“I live here. I'm allowed to circulate in my own home.” Bakura folded his arms over his chest.

“Guys, stop!” Marik interjected, looking annoyed. “Chad, let it go. Bakura, don't antagonize him.”

“At the risk of sounding like a child, he started it.”

“I don't fucking care who started it, I'm finishing it! Enough already!”

“Heh, yeah, that's what she said.” Chad snickered.

Marik looked confused, turning to him. “I don't get it... How was it a 'That's what she said' joke?”

Bakura turned on his heel and went to retrieve his 3DS which was indeed where Marik said it was. A part of him was tempted to remain here in what was now _their_ room, just to see the look on Chad's face, but decided against it. He went back to his old room and settled in once more.

Then he had to go use the bathroom.

Back to streaming an episode.

Then he had to go toss out his garbage and rinse his latest can.

Back to streaming an episode.

Then he had to go use the bathroom again.

Back to streaming an episode.

Then he went to the living room, explaining that the internet was being slow and wanted to check the router box to make sure it was functioning.

By then, Chad grabbed at his own hair and groaned loudly in frustration.

“For God's sake, can't you sit still for one minute, you limey dork?!”

“Chad-” Marik began.

“No! No! I'm sick of this shit!” Chad cut him off, glaring.

Bakura glared as he stood up from his crouched position. “Exactly how is my presence that bothersome to you?”

“Bakura, don't.” Marik warned. “Guys, this is-”

“You keep coming out and ruining the flow!” Chad interjected, curling his fists.

“Chad, we can just go to the bedroom, problem solved.” Marik said, starting to get up.

“The bedroom is for fucking, we can talk out here! It's your place, too! Besides, what if I wanna watch TV a bit?” Chad complained.

Marik frowned a little, “Since when did you want to watch TV?”

“Hello?! You have a huge-ass fifty-inch over here that's in 4K! Figured we could put on a game or something!” Chad exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

“I don't really want to watch a game, or anything.” Marik replied uneasily. “I just thought we could chat before we hook up.”

Now Bakura was a bit taken aback as he watched the two of them argue. Was he right in believing there just wasn't anything there? He looked back and forth between them, not even sure what to say. Funnily, neither seemed to remember he was still there.

“Well yeah, I mean, I get it but... It's not often I get to see an awesome high-class apartment with luxury stuff! Even your bathroom is sweet as fuck!” Chad exclaimed, waving his arms. “And why wouldn't I wanna watch some cool shit on your TV?! C'mon Marik, it'll be fun!”

Marik grimaced and sighed, “No, I don't feel like it.”

“Fine, okay, we can do that after!” Chad threw his hands up, looking annoyed. He looked at Bakura glared. “Why are you still here?!”

Glaring right back, Bakura narrowed his eyes. “How quickly we forget. Allow me to remind you. Do the words 'I live here' ring a bell?”

“Bet you don't even pay rent. Bet you mooch off of Marik here.” Chad said nastily.

It was true that Marik took care of the bills and rent, Bakura paid (when he didn't steal) for other things and also included Marik on his job's health insurance. Then of course, back in the early days when Marik had Bakura live with him in his old apartment, that was the case. But why was Chad making it sound like a bad thing?

“Our living arrangement is none of your business, Chad.” Marik said, his tone low. “You know what, this isn't working out. I'm sorry, but I think you should go.”

Trying to hide his surprise, Bakura actually took a few steps back, feigning giving them space, but staying in the room anyway. He was _not_ going to miss this.

“What?!” Chad looked affronted, wide-eyed. “But... But why?! What the fuck did I do?!”

“I'm not feeling it anymore. So to avoid leading you on, I think you should go.” Marik said firmly. “I also didn't appreciate the way you behaved and spoke to my roommate.”

“The hell?! Things were going great until _he_ showed up!” Chad protested, pointing toward Bakura. “Why the fuck are you taking _his_ side?!”

“I'm not taking anyone's side. Now just leave.” Marik stood up from the couch.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to go?!” Chad wanted to know, grabbing for a duffel bag on the floor. “I told the guys to come get me here tomorrow!”

“What do you mean, tomorrow?” Marik frowned.

“Duh! I'm gonna be here until tomorrow! Told the guys to come get me then!”

“I never said you could spend the night. I specifically told you that this wasn't an overnight thing.”

“I figured you'd change your mind and help a guy out!” Chad exclaimed with a whine. “What am I gonna tell the guys?! I gotta tell them to get me _now_ and that's gonna ruin a ton of shit they had to do tonight!”

Marik just gave him a look, much like that of a parent so tired of their child's mess. “It's not _my_ fault you told them that. You decided to be presumptuous. Just go to the diner around the corner, you'll be fine.”

“Come _on_! I didn't fucking do anything and you're kicking me out!” Chad whined, throwing his hands up. “You pretty boys are all the same, drawing people in and then tossing them out to the wolves!”

“Just leave, I won't tell you again!” Marik snapped before he turned and headed to the kitchen.

Wow. Bakura hadn't expected for things to turn out this way, for his plan to go even better than intended. This was the kind of best case scenario you entertained the thought of, but didn't expect. He had to repress the urge to grin, to laugh, and just relish this victory in Chad's face.

“Fine! Fuck you, pretty boy!” Chad flipped him off and stomped toward the door. He was still wearing his shoes and it created a loud noise. Upon seeing Bakura standing nearby, he snarled and pointed at him. “And fuck you too, you limey son of a bitch! This is all your fucking fault!”

Resolve shattering, Bakura chuckled darkly, and then let out an uproarious laugh. Enough to fill the room and it even made Chad take a step back. Wow, was this guy really _this_ dense? It seemed to be the case.

After recovering a bit, Bakura smirked at him and folded his arms over his chest. “It seems to me that you brought all of this on yourself, _Chad_. And now I suggest you leave our apartment, as Marik has told you four times.”

Chad sputtered and grunted, clearly trying to form a rebuttal. “Man... FUCK you guys!”

Letting out a groan, Bakura unlocked the door and threw it open. He didn't say anything, just glared at the douchebag. Once more Chad tried to protest, but then just stormed out, grumbling to himself. The minute he was barely even passed the threshold, Bakura slammed the door shut, then locked and latched it.

“Every now and again, the rubbish takes _itself_ out.” Bakura chuckled to himself.

He went to the kitchen, finding Marik looking huffy as he drank down something in a glass. It looked like white whine.

“What's with you?” Bakura wanted to know, leaning against the peninsula.

“You did all that on purpose, Bakura.” Marik said with a frown. “I could tell. I know you didn't exactly like Chad, but did you have to act so immature?”

“You can't seriously be upset that he's gone.” Bakura glared, his fingers digging into the countertop on either side of him.

“I don't regret kicking him out, but you didn't help matters at all!” Marik shot back, setting his glass down. “You antagonized him on purpose! You knew your repeated attempts at coming out of your room annoyed him!”

“And you assume I cared one little bit about him and what he wanted?” Bakura scoffed. “It wasn't my problem that he was so bothered by it.”

Letting out a groan, Marik sipped his drink, and set the glass back down. “It was still unnecessary! You couldn't even be civil for five minutes when I had a guest! That I told you about well ahead of time!”

“Why do you even _care_ so much? He wasn't the least bit worth it.”

“That's not the point. You were antagonizing him on purpose! That wasn't cool!”

Pushing away from the counter, Bakura squared his shoulders and clenched his fists. “I didn't have to do anything! Clearly, you two were not compatible! Even if I weren't here, you would have thrown him out eventually! I don't even understand what you saw in him!”

“He was attractive and I liked his attitude, at first!” Marik shouted.

“I thought you had better standards than that, Marik.” Bakura snapped, folding his arms.

Marik stepped toward him. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Don't even _try_ and make me believe that Chad was someone who met your standards! I know you, Marik! You don't settle for less than you believe you deserve. You never have. So pardon me if I don't exactly see eye to eye with you on this matter!”

“You don't get to presume who meets my standards and who doesn't, Bakura!”

“Oh yes I do, because I know you better than anyone! Chad is as far removed from your standards as one can get without extremities.” Bakura stated, gesturing toward the door for emphasis. “If you were that into him, you would have already been in the bedroom long ago.”

“Why are you so hellbent on that?! I was perfectly into him!” Marik protested, letting out a growl. “Maybe you shouldn't have come back, because you decided to be an immature asshole about it!”

Taken aback by that response, Bakura faltered and froze for a moment. Marik held steadfast, then his eyes widened as what he said seemed to sink in.

“Wait. Bakura, I didn't-” He began, his voice softening.

“No, save it. You've made your feelings perfectly clear.” Bakura said coldly, masking the hurt that was stinging in his gut. He turned, his fingers shaking and shoulders beginning to tremble. “Maybe I should leave so that you can go track him down and beg for him to come back if you want him _that_ badly.”

Turning on his heel, Bakura strode off to his old bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

It had been over an hour. No signs of anything going on aside from Marik watching something on TV, but remaining very quiet. Bakura sat on his old bed, staring at nothing and feeling the same. His stomach churned painfully and he wanted to do something, to say something, but why should he? True as it was that he planned to annoy Chad, why was Marik _that_ torn up about losing out on a one-night stand?

It was stupid and unfair. Bakura had nothing to apologise for. Yet somehow, _he_ had to be the one to make it?

Gods, it hurt. To think Marik cared more about losing a fucking one-night stand with a douchebag who was not worth it than him. His own partner and best friend. It was insane and made no sense.

A part of Bakura wanted to stay in here for tonight, to not sleep in the same bed, but then something occurred to him. No, that was probably what Marik wanted. To be alone in _their_ bed, to feel satisfied that he'd gotten something out of it. To be able to jerk off to that douchebag freely.

Oh, no. He wasn't about to give Marik that satisfaction.

So a few hours later, after busying himself with streaming a couple of shows and playing on his 3DS, Bakura brought his items back to the living room. Marik wasn't in there, he was in the bathroom, clearly getting ready for bed.

He went into what was pretty much now _their_ bedroom, since Bakura had brought his dresser in and also used the second walk-in closet for his own hung-up clothes. This was handy for both of them to change in private, even if they'd already seen each other's genitals and half-naked bodies.

Once Bakura was changed for sleep and got into bed, Marik came into the room. Upon seeing Bakura, he looked slightly surprised, but not in a bad way.

“I didn't think you'd be coming to bed.” Marik finally said.

Bakura shrugged, reaching for the book he currently had on the nightstand. “Well, I am.”

Marik said nothing more, but nodded. He got into bed on his side, settling in and reaching for a book of his own. Bakura wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed from the lack of Marik pushing back at this notion, but decided not to get into it for now.

As per usual, they read their respective materials, but this time in complete silence. Bakura could barely even look at his partner through his peripherals. The painful tugs in his stomach were not helping matters. Soon he turned off his lamp and set the book down. The night light and Marik's little reading light still illuminated the room, but he didn't care. Bakura lay down and turned to face away, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, Marik turned off his little reading light and set his book aside. He too settled into bed and things were as quiet as ever. The tension was thick and oppressive. Bakura curled up a bit and kept his eyes shut, trying to will out the world around him. No matter how much the hurt and the tension ate away at him viciously.

It didn't work. His brain was on fire and he had to say _something_.

“I just wanted to antagonize him.” Bakura said in a low voice. “I wasn't exactly trying to throw him out.”

Marik sighed before his responded. “But you got what you wanted anyway. And if that's your way of apologizing, fuck it. You're not sorry.”

“I'm not, never said I was.”

Silence. It was almost defeaning, but Bakura remained quiet, closed his eyes and waited to see if Marik would say anything else.

“Bakura.” Marik's soft voice cut through the silence, reaching his ears far too pleasantly. “About what happened, don't worry about it.”

Bakura opened his eyes and didn't move.

“Sure, you were an immature asshole and I know you were pushing Chad's buttons on purpose. I could tell. But,” Marik sighed, “even if you weren't there to push his buttons, I still would've told him it wasn't working out.”

Feeling his body relax slightly, so Bakura rolled over and faced his partner. He saw relief sweep over Marik's face, since the boy was laying on his side, facing him.

Hesitating a bit, Bakura looked downward. “I just think you can do better. So, why him? What was so special about him?”

Marik sighed and waved it off. “I've slept with a guy like him before and I liked the attention he gave me. He was into my exotic looks. Figured it would work out.”

“Of course it was to feed your ego.” Bakura smirked. “Seemed that he was more interested in luxuries than you.”

“Shut up.” Marik poked him on the nose. “Let's just forget about all that. It was stupid.”

“I think we can agree on that.” Bakura playfully swatted his hand away.

Marik smiled then, his eyes softening. “I'm just glad you came to bed.”

“Why?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. “Did you really assume I wouldn't?”

“Yeah. I would've understood if you didn't.” Marik confessed, averting his gaze.

“I almost didn't.” Bakura confessed in a quiet voice. It tugged at his being to say that, but had slipped before he could think about it.

Silent for a moment or two, Marik looked back at him. “I don't blame you. But I'm glad you did.”

“Guess I made the right choice. Or wrong choice. Either one, really.” Bakura shrugged, tracing idle patterns into the sheets with one finger.

"Fuck off." Marik grinned.

More silence. Bakura wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but he was wracking his mind for something to say. But before he could formulate a sentence, Marik spoke up again.

“You know, I was thinking a lot, and I hate to say it,” Marik chuckled a little, “but you were right. I don't settle for less because I deserve the best.”

“At least you finally see that, again.” Bakura said dryly, but tried not to smile.

“I definitely do have standards.” Marik admitted. “I think that's a part of why I started having one-night stands, it was to discover them.”

“Trial and error.” Bakura put in, still tracing idle patterns on the sheet. “As I learned to become a better thief, I had to develop tactics along the way. There were times I learned what didn't work the hard way, but it was part of the process of learning what did work.”

“Only you would compare all that to being a thief!” Marik teased with a laugh, but nodded. “It's true, though. I did learn a lot about what worked and what didn't for me.”

Snickering, Bakura teased, “And now your standards are ridiculously high.”

“They're not _that_ high, asshole!” Marik laughed, shaking his head. “High enough, but come on!”

“I wouldn't have pegged some of those fellows to be your type.” Bakura said.

Marik shrugged, but smirked as he looked right at Bakura, winking at him. “You're not that far off. I _do_ have a type and not all of them met it completely, but I was still attracted to them.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura let his head lay on the pillow. “You have a type, do you?”

“I do.” Marik purred, hooding his eyes and gazed right at him. “Believe me, Bakura. I do.”

“Okay, and what is that?”

“Oh, come on, you ought to know.”

“What do you mean I 'ought to know'?”

“Hello? You told me earlier that you know me best, and I believe that. Soooo, wouldn't you be able to peg my type?”

He had him there. Bakura could not think of a rebuttal, and now this was going to bother him the rest of the night. And the next day. And the day after. What even _was_ Marik's type? All he knew for sure was two things. One being that Marik didn't want a chameleon type of person. While having common interests was good, he'd want the person to have their own opinions. The second being not trying to dominate him, at least not unless he allowed it. That much was obvious, given his past. But beyond that? Bakura had no clear answer.

“Well, it's not exactly like I possessed the Millennium Eye or the Key for use.” Bakura said dryly, giving a snort. “So I couldn't exactly probe your mind.”

“We _did_ share a body for a while.” Marik pointed out, a grin playing at his lips.

Bakura shook his head. “I didn't snoop through your private thoughts. I was tempted, but didn't exactly have the opportunity to think too hard about it with everything going on.”

A funny look came to Marik's eyes and he looked down, seemingly ashamed. “Yeah. I know.”

Realizing what this meant, Bakura scooted closer and reached out, framing Marik's face in his hands. “Don't you dare. Those were the worst kind of circumstances. You were desperate and needed my help. It wasn't your fault.”

Marik blinked, looking stricken.

“I didn't blame you for it then and I don't blame you for it now.” Bakura went on, trying to keep his tone firm, but it was breaking slightly. “I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't want to.”

Although Marik's ashamed countenance fell, he didn't say anything. Just looked back at him with eyes conveying many emotions. He placed a hand over one of Bakura's and squeezed it tenderly. His hand was soft, warm against his own.

“And yet I'm still amazed you came to me.” Bakura smirked, winking at him.

This made Marik chuckle and the light came back to his eyes, a smile stretching at his lips. “Couldn't help it, you were just _so_ irresistible.”

“Finally, someone says it.” Bakura laughed, glad the little bit of brevity managed to make his partner laugh.

“Duh.” Marik said dryly, but he smiled more again. “Well, I meant it when I said you were the only one I trusted.”

“I didn't. Not entirely, anyway.”

“I know, but you still helped me.”

Bakura shrugged, throwing in a teasing remark of his own. “Maybe I was drawn in by how pretty you are.”

Laughing, Marik licked his lips and smirked. “Damn right I am.”

Still laughing, they relaxed in bed again and gazed at each other. Marik then reached over and gently touched Bakura's face with his fingertips, exploring. Of course his traitorous cheeks reacted, especially when those questing fingers touched them. Trembling slightly, Bakura balked as Marik brought his other arm around his middle, drawing him closer. Their bodies touched, sending heat coursing through his entire being.

“I better not be dreaming right now,” Marik purred, lidding his eyes and gazing at him unfathomably.

Torn between melting into his partner's embrace or getting out of it, Bakura stared at him, attempting to make sense of this. “You're not.”

“That's good.” Marik whispered, bringing the hand along Bakura's face to bury in his hair. He lay their foreheads together, sighing in contentment and locking eyes.

All he could do was go on instinct, which was to crawl closer and bring his arms around Marik. He was met with Marik's body stiffening for a moment, then relaxing.

Arms came around him and Marik held him close, to which Bakura relished it and closed his eyes. This was about the best he could do without it being too much. He felt Marik hold him tighter, chin resting on his head.

“Are you sure?” Marik whispered.

Bakura nodded against his chest, not trusting himself with words.

“Okay.” Marik sounded relieved. “I swear, I can't read you sometimes.”

“Makes two of us.” Bakura managed to say.

“Dumbass.” Marik said affectionately, chuckling. “I'm beginning to think you _like_ cuddles.”

“Dream on.”

“Don't need to. Goodnight, Bakura.”

“Night.”

Bakura had no idea who fell asleep first but had an unfortunate feeling that it was him. It was hard not to feel so relaxed and able to sleep in his partner's arms. Marik was definitely not going to let him hear the end of it. But for now, he just relished the closest thing he ever felt to _heavenly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I found out what a Chad was, I knew that one of the guys here had to be named Chad and be a Chad. Somewhat, anyway. XP This scene was also fairly planned, with some room to play around how it would go! Basically yet another douchebag at their apartment. XD I was originally going to have Bakura lose it and toss the guy out, but then as I writing it, I thought... What if Marik drove away his own planned hookup? And I knew it had to happen! 
> 
> And if anyone caught the re-tooling of one of Bakura's lines from season five (dub version) in the church, you will get a cookie. If not, no worries at all! Man, that scene... I find it fun because I love how evil and menacing he sounded (I love his voice, what can I say?), but then I'm despaired by it because it made Ryou afraid of him! I've never even read the manga and I know by now that Ryou never hated or was afraid of him! (I had to find a way to write around why Ryou was afraid because of that!! It was not easy but damn I persevered!) 
> 
> Apologies for my tangent. XD But yeah, it was a line I couldn't resist re-tooling! Especially to someone who deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://strawpoll.com/v8xo1js9b Don't forget to vote in my poll about what scene you'd like to see! ;)
> 
> Yep, surprise! Another update! :D

* * *

After breakfast one morning, Marik went about clearing the table and loading up the dishwasher. Bakura meanwhile slipped his laptop and accessories into his bag and went to go put on some pants. Marik had a class later that morning that was also a final exam for the semester, related to his mechanical engineering degree. Bakura meanwhile was heading to Ryou's so that they could make some headway on their Monster World contest entry and do some coding at the same time.

When Bakura came back out of the bedroom, he idly ran his fingers along his hair and fixing it up from the mild bedhead mess he'd had earlier. Not that it mattered, since even now his hair had the wild shock of spikes and being fluffy along the top.

“I don't know how you manage it, but even bedhead looks good on you.” Marik remarked with a chuckle. He put a few more items into his bag and zipped it up.

“And I still have no idea how your dark half managed to accrue that wild mane of spikes from the hair you have, which wasn't nearly a lot.” Bakura quipped.

“ _That's_ the part you're hung up about? The hair?” Marik looked incredulous, but then started to laugh. “Trust me, I don't know how that works either.”

“Well, the fact he manifested from you despite not being a separate soul like myself and the Pharaoh but rather a split personality made sense because of the dark magic from the Millennium Rod.” Bakura pointed out.

Marik nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I thought the same thing after it was over. I mean, I kind of knew at the back of my mind-”

“But because you, like anyone, were unaware of the dark history of the Millennium Items and therefore-”

“We didn't assume that the Rod exacerbated everything.”

Exchanging glances, the two shared a silent understanding of everything, even without words.

“But the hair still remains a mystery.” Bakura quipped.

Marik pouted. “Will you shut up about the hair?!”

Bakura just grinned, especially seeing that Marik wasn't upset at all when his eyes lit up with mirth. Soon they broke into laughter. It was interesting, surreal even, to look back on those tough moments in their lives and find _some_ humour in them. Even just enough to cope. But even better, was sharing them together. Knowing the other wasn't alone.

After all, understanding each other's scars and pasts were what brought them together in the first place.

Once the laughter died down, Marik smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder. “Well, today's the day of that big exam. Not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous.”

“You? Nervous?” Bakura snickered. “Come on.”

“Don't get me wrong, I'm very confident and I know I can do it.” Marik said with a smile. “I just still feel nervous whenever a big exam comes around.”

Bakura shrugged and walked over to him. “It'll be fine. You'll pass.” He hesitated, but swallowed his pride. Just to give a little support. “You deserve it, you really do.”

Flattered, Marik smiled more. “Thanks, Bakura. It means a lot. I need all the luck I can get.”

“Don't mention it.” Bakura averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks warm up.

“Speaking of luck, I know you and Ryou are almost done with your diorama.” Marik winked. “Those contest runners will be idiots if they don't pick it.”

“Can't argue with that.” Bakura chuckled, facing him once more. “They're lucky they'll even get something from us.”

Laughing, Marik shook his head and then brought his arm around Bakura's shoulders in a little hug. “Yeah, that's not conceited at all.”

“Shut up.” Bakura replied in an attempt to keep himself in check.

But Marik's musk, cologne, and body were beginning to take a toll on his brain. Enough that he let himself return the gesture. He could indulge sometimes. Not enough that it would send him into overdrive, of course.

“See you tonight,” Marik said, pulling his head back to look at him.

“Yeah, I'll be here.” Bakura shrugged mildly.

He noticed they didn't let go of each other. Nor did he want to make mention and cause Marik to let go too soon. No, this was fine. Bakura was relishing the closeness but not about to suffer a brain shut down.

Yet.

But then his eyes fell on Marik's lips and nothing else reached his mind. Oh Gods, he was not about to do this, was he? It made him think back to when Marik had kissed him briefly that one time, right out of the blue. Maybe, just maybe, the tables could turn.

It almost felt like it did three years ago, when his mind was running rampant and letting his desires, to feel something else, come through. At the time, the mere notion of kissing Marik crossed his mind and never let up. Enough to remind him that since this was the last time (back then) he'd ever see his partner, he'd be remiss not to do it.

Aside from how weak and emotional it made him feel, enough that he inwardly made sure Zorc consumed him furthermore for the game, Bakura had no regrets.

Bakura dared look at Marik's face, then his lips, realizing how close they were, and how _easy_ it would be.

Screw it.

Brushing their noses together, Bakura pulled Marik in and kissed him. He kept it brief, but lingered just long enough to get a taste. And to let him kiss back. It had to be enough to enjoy it, but not to fall too deep into the rabbit hole and leave him hurt. Gods, those lips.

Pulling back, Bakura took in Marik's face and felt a swell of pride. Marik looked a bit dazed and his eyes were wide. But he seemed to recover quickly and smirked, hooding his eyes.

“Oh _baby_ , where'd _that_ come from?” Marik purred, lowering his arm to Bakura's waist and pulling him closer.

Great. His attempt to get Marik a little unraveled was now turned on him and Bakura blushed.

Keep his cool as best as possible, Bakura looked away. “Just for luck. And I felt like it.”

Chuckling, Marik turned Bakura's gaze back to his and grinned. “So, for luck, _and_ you felt like it? In that case, here you go.”

Bakura had no time to react when Marik kissed him and held him in place. While brief, it was by no means quick and _very_ ardent. Even with no tongues, the intensity was present. Knees going weak and his face now on fire, Bakura was powerless to stop himself from giving in. He hummed in his throat and practically leaned into Marik to kiss him back.

When Marik pulled back, Bakura wondered how he was able to stand, especially when let go. He managed to keep his feet planted firmly on the floor and regain his senses.

Damn it. He'd tried to turn the tables but Marik all but swivelled them around in a complete circle.

“I felt like it, too. See you later, Bakura.” Marik winked at him and turned to head out the door.

Bakura nodded and turned away to hide his face. “Yeah. Later.”

When the door opened and closed, Bakura let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Oh Gods, this was a bad idea. He should've known that Marik would have retaliated tenfold. Now his brain was going to shut down at random intervals and there was no way his body was going to calm down. He just thanked whatever kind of hand fate dealt that he didn't get a boner. Oh sure, the inklings might have been there, but thankfully didn't come to pass.

The turmoil of his emotions were on the rise, from his jealousy of those other mean, to his desires for Marik and the fear of losing him. Bakura's shoulders trembled and he closed his eyes. But even closed lids weren't helping him clear his mind.

Shaking his head, Bakura grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Only to come back in and put on his shoes, just barely realizing he only had socks on.

Sighing in relief, he left once again.

Then came back in again and grabbed his bag, groaning to himself.

Then he left again.

Bakura leaned back in the lift as it began its descent. Taking the long way to Ryou's would mean a good walk to clear his head. Focusing on work and their Monster World diorama would keep his mind off things. He'd be fine. He had recovered from their past _very_ sexual encounters and kissing, anyway. It would just take a while.

As Bakura went to insert his keys into his bag, he paused. His hand was empty.

“Of course I forgot my keys.”

Cursing under his breath, he hit the appropriate floor button and had to wait for the elevator to finish its descent before going back up.

All of this because he'd made the _stupid_ decision to give in to his desires. No wonder his brain was shutting down.

This was pure agony.

* * *

“It's almost a shame we can't use this one.” Ryou said mournfully with a pout. “It's one of our best works yet.”

Bakura looked over the diorama briefly before he went back to putting the finishing touches on a figurine. “Sure is. But I bet we can replicate it at a later time.”

“True, but it may not be the same.” Ryou pouted, shaking his head. “Oh well. Whether we in or lose, we'll have done our best. They can't take that away from us!”

“They'll be daft if they don't pick ours.” Bakura said, fixing the outfit and setting the figurine down on the table.

Ryou laughed, “Come now, Bakura. They'll make fair and unbiased decisions, I'm sure. They've picked wonderful winners in the past.”

“Except for last year.” Bakura muttered. “What the hell were they thinking?”

“Well, they...” Ryou tried to say, but faltered. “Yes, I agree. It was awful and lacking completely in creativity.”

“I'm convinced the contender was either a family or friend of a judge, or fucking the judge.”

“Bakura!”

“What? There's no way anyone would willingly pick that piece of garbage unless the contender was sucking someone's dick.”

“Honestly! One-track mind!”

Unable to help it, Bakura quipped, “Have you _seen_ who I live with?”

Ryou blinked, then pondered that for a few moments. “Was that directed at his promiscuity or his looks?”

Breath catching in his throat, Bakura realized he'd walked right into that one. He finally exhaled, shrugging. “Either or.”

“Of course.” Ryou smirked, shaking his head. “Not that there's anything wrong with the former.”

“I don't judge, if that's what you're thinking.”

“I know you don't. You just don't like those men.”

Scoffing, Bakura picked up another unfinished figurine and started to work on it. “The ones I met can't honestly meet his standards. Especially the last one.”

“Oh, I think Marik mentioned him!” Ryou said, taking a figurine of his own and starting to paint its features. “Chad, was it? Did he seriously call you 'limey'?”

“Hardly the worst insult I've ever received.” Bakura replied.

“Marik said you continuously came out of your old bedroom-why did he call it that?-for a variety of reasons. And it annoyed Chad quite a bit. He realized you were doing it on purpose... Goodness, Bakura.” Ryou shook his head. “You could have just let them be.”

Snickering, Bakura shook his head. “Did he also tell you that he was aware things may not have worked out, regardless of my presence?”

“Yes, he did.” Ryou giggled. He applied some paint to the figurine's facial features. “Were you _trying_ to get him out of there? Be honest.”

“No. I mean, not to say I wasn't pleased with that result. But all I wanted to do was annoy him because he was an ass.”

“It seems to have worked. No wonder you were jealous.”

“Jealous?” Bakura looked at him incredulously. “I wasn't the least bit jealous of _Chad_.”

“Maybe not entirely, but he was still a prospected hookup.” Ryou pointed out. “And because he was apparently not Marik's type at all, you had to truly wonder _why him?_ Why him and not you?”

Once more, Ryou was way too intuitive. Bakura just snorted and went back to his work.

“Although, I was rather puzzled about one thing. As I said earlier, Marik mentioned that you were in your old bedroom.” Ryou said. “Why is that? I don't recall your place having three bedrooms. Did you switch bedrooms? I can't imagine Marik giving up the master bedroom.”

Bakura looked up at Ryou and realized, oh yeah. He had no idea of their sleeping arrangement for the past couple of weeks. “Marik and I share his bed.”

This made Ryou's expert puppy dog eyes go wide and the paintbrush fall from his hand. Luckily, it landed on the table. He blinked once, twice. “Erm, what? Did I hear you right?”

“Yeah. We sleep in the same bed.” Bakura tried to go back to work, but noticed that Ryou was still staring at him. “What?”

“You two are sleeping in the same bed? Erm, not that it's any of my business, but, how come? I highly doubt the two of you finally came to terms with the fact that you're in love with each other.” Ryou said dryly, raising an eyebrow. “For how long?”

“A few weeks now. It was his idea and I went along with it.”

“A few weeks! Of _course_ you did, I'm not surprised about that part. Let me guess, it felt like a good idea at the time?”

“Kind of.”

“Okay. I know you might be a _little_ bit out of touch when it comes to friendship norms, but it isn't exactly common for two friends to share a bed unless necessary.”

Bakura smirked and finished up the figurine, setting it back down on the table. “Were we ever conventional friends?”

“Touché.” Ryou grinned. “Well, nonetheless, I see nothing wrong with it at all. I just hope it isn't too much for you to handle.”

“It's fine. I'm used to it now.” Bakura waved it off nonchalantly. “Sometimes we have nightmares. Helps if the other's close by.”

“Makes sense...” Ryou said thoughtfully, “You're right, I didn't even think of that. Although, won't it get awkward if Marik does eventually get a partner? Although, I can't picture him with anyone else except you. But then again, life is full of surprises-”

As much as Bakura didn't want to think of that possibility, it made his stomach churn, he waved Ryou on. “Just get on.”

“Right. Well, I think it will be rather awkward, wouldn't you say? I only say that in terms that a future partner of his will find it strange that you have little boundaries. It probably won't end well.” Ryou said with a wince. He thought for a moment, then snickered, “Although, it would be kind of funny. 'Oh hello, you're Marik's boyfriend, are you? Well I'm his partner, we go a way's back. We sleep in the same bed, actually. I hope you don't mind.'”

Much as he tried to look annoyed, it never failed to amuse Bakura whenever Ryou pulled off a perfect impression of him. Even if it was to say embarrassing things. A lot.

“Very funny. I'm not putting it past you to prank call Marik one of these days.” Bakura deadpanned.

Ryou laughed, grinning widely. “I did one time! Don't worry, it was well after you came back, I would _never_ have done that before. No, I did it one time just to see how long I could pull it off.”

“How long did it last?”

“About four or five minutes... I think? It was funny! He said I was beginning to crack after a while and he had a feeling it was me. That was partly due to the fact that I was starting to laugh!”

They shared a laugh and went back to work, just now in the home stretch of completion. The diorama was built, all the models were done and in place, all that was left were the finishing details of the figurines. When it came to the campaign, they were only supposed to make a few footnotes, so as to allow potential players to build their own.

But Ryou, being the kind of player and game master he was, wrote a completed campaign for it anyway. Even if it wouldn't be used by the potential buyers.

After some time, Ryou grinned widely as he set down the final, completed figurine. He clapped his hands with delight, looking like an excited child in a candy store. It was adorable.

“We did it! We did it! It's finished! And with a week and a half still left!” Ryou exclaimed.

“Turned out pretty damn good.” Bakura reached over and ruffled Ryou's hair. “They're lucky we don't just keep it.”

“Oh, I know! I'm so tempted!” Ryou laughed, swatting his hand away and giggling. He took out his phone to take pictures. “It's wonderful, absolutely wonderful! Oh, if we don't win first place, surely we'll make it to second!”

Scoffing, Bakura looked back at the diorama, feeling a swell of pride. “Won't be good enough, we _have_ to win.”

Ryou took photos from all angles, including the figurines, and then a few selfies, often together. After emailing a few to his father, Ryou skipped off to the kitchen.

“We're going to celebrate! I don't care if it's the middle of the afternoon, I do believe this calls for a celebration!” Ryou announced as he pulled something out from the fridge.

It was a bottle of what Bakura realized was champagne.

“You have champagne in the fridge?” Bakura asked, pointing at it.

“I do!” Ryou nodded. “That and a few other drinks, liqueurs, things like that.”

Furrowing his brow, Bakura looked from the bottle to Ryou. “Wait a minute, how? I don't remember seeing alcohol here. Dad doesn't exactly have a liquor cabinet and you're not old enough to buy any.”

“Neither are you, according to your paperwork!” Ryou winked. “Do you remember that one time we went out to the shops? We were going to the tabletop game and hobby shop to get more accessories and some dice?”

“Yeah, I-” It dawned on Bakura then and his eyes widened as the puzzle pieces came together. “You stole my fake ID and used it!”

“I diiiid!” Ryou sang out, laughing. “When you gave me your wallet to go pay for things, I might have pinched your fake ID. I replaced it with a plastic covering so you wouldn't notice at first! So I bought alcohol with it, the cashier didn't think twice! Oh, the fact we look alike served me well this time! Once I decided to stop being a bad boy, I put it back in your wallet the next day. You never noticed!”

Standing there in shock, taking all that in, Bakura just heaved a breath. Wow. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. All he could do for the moment was stare at Ryou, who was grinning at him cheekily.

“I can't believe you did that. Right under my nose.” Bakura uttered, shaking his head. “Damn, I can't even be mad. I taught you too well.”

“I, unlike you, would have returned it! I merely borrowed it without asking!” Ryou giggled. “I thought it would be more fun that way.”

Bakura shrugged, raising his hands up. “I think I might be proud of you.”

“You better be!” Ryou winked at him, then proceeded to open up the bottle.

After a very messy spill and the cork gone flying, Ryou finally had some champagne poured into flute glasses. They sat in the living room with the bottle on the coffee table. Neither were drinkers and lightweights, so it didn't take long to get a little bit tipsy. Too tipsy. But for once, it was fun to just let it happen.

“Mmm, my!” Ryou downed his latest glass and giggled. “I never thought you and I would do this-getting drunk!”

“First time for everything.” Bakura downed the rest of his glass. He looked at the bottle, deliberated, and then reached for it.

“Do you think... we could've been immune if the Millennium Ring still had power?” Ryou asked, looking thoughtful.

“Hard to say, I never tried.” Bakura poured some more into his glass and offered the bottle to Ryou, who took it. “I was never even tempted.”

Ryou laughed and set the bottle back down. “You probably were tempted by some things, but didn't allow yourself to indulge!”

“You know I had to hold back a lot. Bakura replied, tipping back his drink a bit.

“Not anymore, though!” Ryou said with triumph. “We can drink to that!”

“It's been a year, but I'll take it.” Bakura shrugged and took another sip. “Fuck, a year? Already?”

Ryou nodded. “In a few months, yes. It certainly feels like it was only yesterday, doesn't it?”

“Kind of. Either that or,” Bakura sipped more and tried to wrack his tipsy brain. “Or like it was longer than that.”

“I see what you mean. Well, it's certainly going better for you, isn't it? You're in a much better place.” Ryou gave a smile.

“Never thought I would be.” Bakura admitted, setting his glass down onto a coaster. Or tried to, anyway. “I still can't believe it sometimes.”

“That's all right.” Ryou patted his shoulder. He sipped more champagne, finished his glass, and poured some more. “What matters is that you're here, living your life, and working things out. We're really glad you're here now.”

Turning pink, Bakura averted his gaze, “Apparently.”

“You know we do.” Ryou said, sipping more. “In fact, and Marik will probably kill me if I say this, but sod it. After we all left the tomb and were departing for the ceremonial duel, I came across Marik and he was crying.”

Snapping his gaze back to Ryou, Bakura's eyes widened. “What?”

“It's true.” Ryou smiled sadly. “At the time, when I briefly met him shortly after I returned from the Shadow Realm during Battle City, I didn't know who he was, but somehow, I felt like I knew him, but couldn't place my finger on it. I only knew of your partnership with him thanks to the memories you gave to me before the darkness consumed you. So, I let him hold the Millennium Ring and gave him your trench coat. It was rather heartbreaking seeing him cry like that.”

While it was common knowledge by now that Marik and Ryou both missed him, Bakura couldn't believe what he heard. Marik crying over him? It was hard to picture and tugged at his heartstrings. He shuddered and drank down more champagne. Marik crying was _not_ a sight that was allowed, but over him? That just made it worse.

Especially after the sight of his partner's sad face before he turned away for the last time and walked into the tomb.

Ryou took another sip as well before continuing. “After he moved to Domino and I saw him more often, I could tell he was still grieving. He always had sad eyes, even when he smiled. But at first he tried not to talk about it, as he feared I hated you and was glad you were gone. Ridiculous, really. But once he knew I missed you too, he talked about you all the time.”

“No way.” Bakura uttered, but with no conviction.

“Yes way.” Ryou smiled. “I did tell him a few things about you and yes some of it is blackmail but to be fair, we were distraught thinking you were gone forever. He missed you dearly, lamenting all the things you two never had a chance to do together.”

Gods, there went his heart. He even knew all of this to a degree, but it was more than expected. Bakura looked down at his socked feet, trying to distract himself from the onslaught of stupid feelings. How he wished he'd never caused Marik so much pain. To the point of tears, even.

“I never meant to hurt him.” Bakura confessed before his tipsy brain could stop his mouth.

“I know. He knew that too,” Ryou assured, squeezing his shoulder.

Whether it was a good idea to finish his glass or not, Bakura wasn't sure, but did it anyway. Ryou's hand continued squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, patting it occasionally.

“He'd have been better off if he never met me, if I had never tried tracking the signal of the Millennium Rod and seek him out. He could have still overcome his dark half somehow and could have moved on to a better life.” Bakura went on, yet again unable to stop himself. Even worse, his voice was beginning to crack. “Marik has so much shit from his life, he didn't need me making it worse. All I wanted from him was a means to an end and he didn't deserve it.”

“That's _not_ true. None of it.” Ryou stated firmly. “You didn't just want the Millennium Rod from him. If that were the case, you would have found a way to steal it and run. He intrigued you. You'd never met someone like him before, let alone been willing to work alongside someone. But he drew you in and you were willing to see where it would go. Bakura, don't think for one second he wished he never met you.”

Burying his face in his hands, Bakura trembled and tried to regain himself. Gods, drinking was such a bad idea. This was why he tried not to do it. All it did was numb his body, but not in a fun way, and ended up lowering his walls against his own will.

Lowering his hands, Bakura inhaled sharply and couldn't formulate a response. He just stared at the carpet, as if attempting to make sense of it.

“He's told you, hasn't he? How thankful he is that you're in his life?” Ryou's voice was firm, but soft.

“Yes.” Bakura croaked.

Ryou squeezed him gently, hugging him from the side. “Whatever you wish to call it, he cares for you, and understands you. And you feel the same.”

Closing his eyes, Bakura felt his inhibitions slip further. “I _do_.”

“And that's the closest we're ever going to get to hearing you say you love him, isn't it?” Ryou grinned cheekily.

Sobering just a bit, Bakura growled, “Piss off.”

Laughing, Ryou squeezed him once more and then let go. “Do you feel better?”

“I feel like I need to stop drinking and saying stupid stuff.” Bakura muttered, leaning back against the couch. “I'm fine.”

“Well, if nothing else, what you two have is still just as real as anything. And it's yours to share.” Ryou said softly. “You two understand each other so much, it's more than what a lot of people can say about a person they love.”

“Now you're just making stuff up.” Bakura smirked, turning his head toward Ryou.

“Oh no, I'm quite serious, you wanker.” Ryou smirked right back and winked at him. “And speaking of understanding, I know what it is you want.”

Scoffing, Bakura looked at the ceiling fan above them.

“You want Marik all to yourself. That in itself was obvious.” Ryou went on. “An open relationship is perfectly valid so long as everyone involved is honest. But, it isn't for everyone. I know by now that it's not what you want.”

Although wanting to deny this further, Bakura knew it would just lead to Ryou badgering until he caved. And he wasn't in the mood, not in his alcohol-laced state.

“It's not just that.”

“It isn't?”

“I can't just tell him to stop doing all that.” Bakura said, unable to help the bitter undertone.

Ryou was quiet for a second and then seemed to realize what he'd meant. “I see. That's a part of what's holding you back, isn't it? You don't want to impede on his choices, because you want him to be happy.”

Although knowing this at the back of his mind, hearing it put into words like this was immense clarity. Bakura sighed and could only nod, his gaze now turned to the blank television.

“Well, there isn't an easy answer for it, but hopefully things can turn out well.” Ryou murmured. “And I remember that hickey on your neck a while back, you can't deny he isn't attracted to you.”

“Believe me, I know he is.”

“But you feel it doesn't mean anything since he hooks up with men. But need I remind you, he did a lot to help bring you back, along with me. There's no way he would do that for someone he _just_ wanted to sleep with. And I don't just mean because you're his friend.”

Gods, of course Bakura wanted to believe that, and maybe it was a little true. But it could've just been in his own head and Ryou's own bias. He'd even had the funny notion of seducing Marik so strongly that the boy would immediately cease sleeping around just to be with him. If only.

“Well... I'm glad we had this talk.” Ryou patted his shoulder gently.

“Sure, you are. I'm going to regret it tomorrow.” Bakura muttered, running a hand along his bangs. “I'm already regretting it.”

Ryou giggled and poked his side. “I think even with those other men, Marik loves you the most.”

“Shut up and stop saying shit like that.”

“You love him! You're so in love with him you can't stand it!”

“Stop it!”

“Never! You two are idiots in love and need to stop being idiots! I don't recall you being so dense!”

“I'm going to kill you.”

“Bring. It. ON!”

Many pillows and couch cushions were tossed, much to Ryou's delight. Any attempts at retribution against his brother never went right! He was too happy to play! Like a happy dog! Especially when they started roughhousing and wrestling (with no technique), rolling all over the floor, and tickling each other. Ryou eventually pinned him and tickled his ribs and sides mercilessly. Like always.

Those words were going to be seared into his brain now that they were spoken out loud.

* * *

When Bakura got home later that day, the apartment was empty. Much to his dismay. Maybe it would give him more time to relax his mind, but he had a feeling that being stuck in his own head wouldn't help at all.

So he set himself up at his desk and went back to coding. That would kill some time.

Almost an hour and a half went by and still no sign of Marik. But when Bakura checked his phone, his blood ran cold upon seeing a text from Marik.

  
  


- _ **Hey, I met someone at the last**_

_**minute, so I'll be home a** _

_**bit late tonight!** _

_**-You know what to do.** _

  
  


Damn it.

Bakura groaned and trudged over to the couch. He should have seen this coming, but was it wrong to hope? Apparently it was. The jealousy was surging and there was little he could even do about it. There wasn't anyone physically present for him to somehow drive away.

And all after their kissing from this morning. Was it not enough? Apparently it wasn't. Was Marik's libido that strong? Oh Gods, the thought of that made him shudder, but in a good way.

What was he going to have to do? Up the game by waiting for Marik on their bed, naked, and spreading his legs? Or getting on all fours with his ass in the air? Actually, that sounded awesome.

But then the idea of Marik seeking someone else even after fucking, it stung way too much. There was no way he would handle it well. Not without blowing up and demanding that Marik sleep with no other man but him.

No way that would work.

With a heavy sigh, he got up from the couch and went to go put in a movie. At least that would distract him a little and kill some time. If he was lucky, maybe Marik would get home before he went to bed.

A couple hours later, Bakura was well into rewatching another Hitchcock movie when he heard the key turning in the door. His senses jumped into overdrive and he checked the time on the clock. It was barely seven in the evening. Didn't Marik say _late_?

What was up with that?

The door opened and his heart leaped. Marik walked in, closed the door, and stepped out of his shoes. He wiped an arm across his forehead, the action nearly causing his midriff shirt to rise. The moment he saw Bakura, a smirk crossed his features.

“You look like a puppy who doesn't know what to do. All that's missing is tilting your head.”

“Shut up.” Bakura scowled, then leaned back to appear nonchalant. “You're early.”

“Yeah, I was out with this guy Yugi knew from high school recently and he had an emergency, so I came home.” Marik said with a shrug as he set his bag down onto a chair.

“Oh. I see.” Bakura replied.

Wow, a hookup cut short and he didn't even have to do anything. Bakura repressed the urge to grin. Instead he stretched and stopped the DVD. He thought back to earlier, during his exchanges with Ryou, and everything that was said. It all washed over him like a violent storm and he shuddered.

“Anyway, I'm pretty hungry and didn't eat much.” Marik said as he headed to the kitchen.

Bakura shut off the television, but kept the remote closest to him on the coffee table in case Marik wanted to watch or play something with him. He could hear Marik moving about in the kitchen, no doubt preparing a simple something. While logical to just remain here on the couch, or at the table, Bakura's stupid desires had other plans.

He couldn't keep letting himself do this. Maybe he'd let future Bakura regret it. Maybe there was alcohol still left in his system, compelling him that this was a good idea.

No, that made no sense. It had been quite a few hours since he and Ryou drank and he'd been to the bathroom plenty of times since then. Champagne went right though him, anyway. There was no way he could blame it on alcohol.

Getting up from the couch, Bakura strode over to the kitchen area and hesitated. Marik's back was to him as he sorted through Tupperware containers and it was unclear if he heard the approach. Even from behind, not just because of his amazing ass, Marik looked just as appealing. Just drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

As much as he couldn't say it out loud, he knew Ryou was right. About everything.

The urge was too strong and he couldn't ignore it.

After checking to make sure Marik wasn't using a knife, Bakura walked over and then hugged him from behind. He felt Marik stiffen slightly, but then he relaxed. Breathing through his nose, Bakura lay his head into Marik's back and neck, careful not to aggravate his scars.

It felt way too good. Way too right. Way too natural. It was especially telling that Marik allowed him to get close even from behind, like a silent agreement of trust. This made Bakura's heart flutter.

“Well hey there, friendly.” Marik chuckled, a light tease to his tone that indicated he was smiling. “What's with you?”

“Nothing.” Bakura replied, attempting to sound nonchalant. “I just felt like it.”

“You're cute when you're trying to be subtle.” Marik said, shaking his head slightly. “Admit it, you're lonely and just want some hugs.”

“I'll admit no such thing.” Bakura nuzzled into Marik's shoulder.

“You're a lying liar who lies. You love hugs and you're a cuddler. Go ahead and deny it all you want, but your actions say everything.” Marik cooed, snickering.

Normally he would've pulled back and walked off, just to prove a point. In fact, that was the logical thing to do. But Bakura found himself powerless to obey that command. Instead, his body was perfectly content to stay where it was; pressed up against the backside of his gorgeous partner. After all, knowing it was _Marik's_ body he was holding just made it better.

Strangely, Marik was quiet and Bakura wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. Was he just waiting for the right moment? It seemed the most likely. There was no way it was the other possibility, which was that Marik was loving this and wanted more.

After a container was set into the microwave, Marik then turned around in Bakura's embrace. Their eyes met and Bakura felt his stomach clench. Especially when Marik's arms came around him, bringing their bodies closer.

“You just can't get enough, can you?” Marik smirked, looking amused. “I don't blame you, though. You're not always used to having all these human needs and enjoyment of affection. And I didn't get much of a chance to express it myself, so here we are.”

It was then that Bakura recalled exactly why Marik came home earlier than expected. Exactly why he probably felt a need to be physical. Now Marik wanted to compensate for not being able to unload on some random douchebag?

“I don't see why you're so disappointed about that. Who cares?” Bakura muttered, his fingers squeezing into Marik's lower back.

His bitterness must have been showing on his face since Marik looked taken aback for a moment. Then his smirk widened.

This didn't look good.

“What's wrong, Bakura?” Marik asked, his voice coy. “Are you _jealous_?”

Wide-eyed and letting out a choked sound, Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh no, did Marik catch on? Did he realize exactly where his bitterness was rooted in? No way. It couldn't be. Heart pounding and breathing quickening, Bakura pulled away and took a few steps back.

“Don't be ridiculous!” He half-shouted, his voice unfortunately sounding shakier than intended. “I just fail to see why it's a big deal. You have a hand and you have toys, you can take care of yourself! I don't know why you would lament over a one-night stand you wouldn't even see again, anyway! Or do they mean _that much_ to you, somehow? I would think if something didn't work out, oh well, move on.”

Marik was wide-eyed, gaping at him. Bakura didn't even know what to do or where to go from there. He hadn't even intended on unloading like that, but it just slipped out. There was no taking back those words. All he could do was stand there, letting it all sink in.

“Are you-” Marik began.

“I won't be some rebound, either!” Bakura cut him off before he could stop himself. “I'm not a toy to use at your disposal!”

“Rebound?! Bakura, you're being ridiculous.” Marik said loudly, regaining a look of defiance. “What I do and how I feel with these other guys is none of your concern! Now you're acting like I treat you as a toy? I wouldn't do that to you! If you didn't want any of it, all you had to do was say it or stop me!”

“I'm stopping it now! Whatever you want to call it!” Bakura gave a dramatic, horizontal wave with finality. “I can't do it! I can't!”

Now Marik looked taken aback. “What? Can't do... what? What are you talking about?”

Realizing the corner he'd pushed himself into, Bakura let out a choked noise and looked away. “Never mind. Just, never mind.”

“Bakura, what did you mean by-”

“I said never mind! Drop it!”

Looking a mix of confused and irritated, Marik sighed heavily. “Fine. Whatever. Just... I don't know. Go put a movie on or something. I'll get this heated up.”

Exhaling, but not sure if he was relieved at the change in subject, Bakura nodded.

“Sure. I was having a Hitchcock marathon when you came in.”

“Where did you leave off?”

“Partway through _The Man Who Knew Too Much_.”

“Okay, we'll start fresh and come back to that one after.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let's put in _Rear Window_ , it's been a while.”

A tiny smile graced Bakura's lips. “I really like that one.”

Marik smiled a bit in return. “So do I.”

They quickly turned away from each other as Marik went to reheating his leftovers and Bakura went to the living room to put in the movie. Gods, he had no idea what to think now. Had he seriously just said all that? Made it clear, in some way, he wanted more? He hoped not. Especially since he came dangerously close to admitting that there was no way he could keep up getting close if Marik was going to see other people.

Because he was too greedy and didn't want to share. Because he knew Marik wanted that freedom to sleep around. And there he was, trying to take it away. It was better if they didn't touch each other again. No matter how badly Bakura wanted to. No matter how much he relished to know Marik was attracted to him right back.

Because it hurt too much. It had to be all or nothing.

“Bakura?” Marik said from behind him.

“Yeah?” Bakura replied, switching out the DVD's and then tapping the device so it would close.

“If it's not too much trouble, would you put some of that oil on my back later?” Marik asked, sounding hesitant for some reason. “I mean, I found it's really helped.”

That wasn't like him and a sting of worry made itself known. Bakura remained crouched in front of the television, his finger hovering over the DVD player. But then again, considering their argument, Marik was probably trying to be cautious? Was he aware of how much it hurt to get close? This was weird.

A part of him felt he shouldn't, but then he realized, no way. That was different. Massaging oil into Marik's back had more to do with giving him comfort and helping his scars heal better. And he deserved that so, so much.

No. He could never refuse him for that. And he wouldn't.

Still, Bakura eased himself and then stood up. “Of course I will.” In a quieter voice, he added, “Anytime.”

Although he couldn't see it, he had a feeling Marik looked relieved.

“Thanks.” Marik murmured.

“Sure. Ready?”

“Yeah, let's get to it.”

Like always, they sat together, watching the movie, sometimes commentating. It felt like any other time, which was good. Yet, Bakura still felt the stings from earlier. But, it was something he brought on himself.

And he had to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, right? That's just all kinds of gut-wrenching, heartbreaking! Believe me, I know! I didn't even PLAN for that! It just kind of happened as I went and I figured it could work. Especially for what I have planned along the way! Don't worry guys, I can assure you, it gets better! It always does. :D So, as you can probably tell, yeah, Marik might suspect that Bakura is jealous, but at the same time, it doesn't bother him (Bakura) that he sleeps around and dotes on him affectionately at the same time. That's the impression Marik got from Bakura after a while!
> 
> Isn't Ryou such a devious little creampuff? ;) I had that idea sparked for fun and I figure, why not, he'll retaliate in tiny ways! The scene wasn't pre-emptively planned, but became more as I wrote them just doing things together! Little tiny moments where it shows how much Bakura's rubbed off on him, it's hilarious! XD
> 
> Them being Hitchcock fans was from Little Kuriboh's silly song "Leather Pants". XD
> 
> The lyrics went as follows:  
> "I have watched 'Psycho' and I liked 'Vertigo'  
> 'The Birds' was okay  
> Ooh, I love 'Rear Window'!  
> By Alfred Hitchcock  
> Cock cock cock  
> We love Hitchcock"
> 
> It said "we"! As in both of them!! :D I ran with this and I love the idea.
> 
> And I still don't know what was up with Melvin's hair!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who voted in my poll, thank you very much! :) I'll keep linking it until we reach the end! Though the votes are so far unanimous! ;3 It'll be a fun time, I hope!
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/v8xo1js9b

* * *

The past few weeks, while habitual and routine, also felt hellish. It went back to the way things were before the very first blowjob occurred. Although, they did still sleep in the same bed. Bakura was both thankful and yet regretting that. But by now, he was too far gone and didn't sleep well without Marik in bed with him.

They didn't hold each other, no matter how much Bakura yearned to do so. No power outages occurred, only a couple of nightmares, and that was it. There were times he considered faking having a nightmare, but Marik knew him too well and would see through the lie.

Bakura still rubbed the lavender oil on Marik's back whenever he requested it. And it was true, the scars were doing far better than ever. Healing just a tad, growing less itchy, and even some dead skin finally peeling off. The smile on Marik's face was heartmelting.

On a regular basis, aside from friendly touches, tickles or nudges, there wasn't much physical contact. Even less than before. But Bakura knew it was for the best, no matter how painful. No matter how much he longed for Marik's touch and had to hug a cushion when he slept. Being a sleep cuddler wasn't fun.

He hated those stupid, undeserving douchebags who had one night to touch Marik all they wanted. To get fucked by him. Touched by him. Then be remembered for being oh-so amazing in bed. They didn't deserve Marik, not a single centimetre of him. Oh Gods he hated those jerks moreso than ever. They all got the bragging rights of bagging a hot, exotic young man from a foreign country.

What if there was a man that Marik was so, so hot for, that he let the man see his scars? Touch his scars?

The thought made Bakura want to puke.

Then the thought of his enemy getting fucked by Marik was horrifying and had potential to bring forth seething, possessive rage. At least it wasn't a reality, both in the fact that Marik would be repulsed at the idea and Atem's love for Yugi was as obvious as neon sign at night.

Well, he could at least thank his lucky stars that neither of Ryou's geek friends wanted Marik like that. Yugi and Atem were far too in love with each other, Tristan wasn't into men (as far as Bakura knew), Joey was dating Mai, and Ryou simply wasn't interested. Kaiba, if you wanted to consider him their friend (maybe not), was far too guarded and never once spoke personal relationships. Then again, it was impossible to picture the CEO himself naked and wanton when he was stone-cold stoic all the time. Otherwise Bakura was sure he'd never look at who was essentially his boss the same way and probably need to quit.

Now he just had to deal with the way things had been, with the occasional need to touch himself in the shower.

Bakura sat alone in the apartment, playing _Silent Hill 3_ to keep himself cool and distracted. Marik had gone to his class for the day and said a friend would be walking him home. For some reason. The thought made his blood boil, but he had no way of knowing what the context was.

As he played, there was a flurry of knocks at the door. Bakura paused the game and stared toward the door, puzzled. It couldn't have been Mrs. Shumway. Even for her age, she was very spry and strong, but her knocks didn't sound like that.

He looked down at himself, a t-shirt and shorts with his hair tied back in a ponytail. Who cared if he wasn't presentable. It was the person's own damn fault for showing up unannounced. They would have to accept it.

Bakura stood and went to the door, unlocking and opening it.

Only to be met with Ryou's excited, grinning face.

“Hey Ryou.” Bakura blinked at him.

“Hullo!” Ryou greeted eagerly, “I know it's not like me to show up so suddenly and I do apologize if I'm interrupting-”

“It's just me here and I did my work for the day.”

“Oh, marvellous! May I-”

“Just come in.”

Bakura stepped aside so Ryou could enter and shut the door. It was then that he noticed an envelope clutched tightly in Ryou's hand.

“What's that?” He asked.

“Huh? Oh, this!” Ryou spun around, giving a little bounce. “It's our letter from the Monster World site's contest judges! I had it sent to my place, but I made sure it was addressed to us both!”

“Okay then, open it.” Bakura urged.

Ryou was about to do so, hesitated, and then shook his head. “I can't, I'm too nervous! You do it!”

“It was your idea that we enter the contest.”

“Yes, but you were into it!”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura snatched the letter and went over to his desk to retrieve a letter opener in the shape of the Master Sword. He ripped through the envelope and pulled out the paper. Ryou stood beside him, clutching his arm nervously.

“Well? What's it say?” Ryou asked.

“Calm down already. ' _Dear Misters Ryou and Theo Bakura,-_ blah blah blah blah.” Bakura muttered skipping over the formal dialogue. “' _We're pleased to inform you that your entry has won first place! Congratulations! We thought your entry was incredible-'_ ”

“We WON?!” Ryou interrupted with a loud squeal, his grin returning. He launched himself at Bakura, holding to him tightly and laughing. “Bakura we did it! We won! We won! They'll be adding it to their website! We won! We did it!”

Nearly falling over, despite Ryou's light weight, Bakura regained himself and patted Ryou's back. “Well, of course we won. Those other entries couldn't have dreamed to compete against ours.”

“I can't believe we won, it's so exciting!” Ryou squealed happily, giggling. “I can't wait to tell Dad! Oh, he'll be so happy for us! We did it, Bakura! Our efforts truly paid off! We actually won! We did it!”

Seeing how happy it made Ryou, Bakura chuckled and ruffled his brother figure's hair lightly. “We did it, all right. It's nice to win something once and a while.”

At that, Ryou's expression dampened with empathy. “You deserve to, you really do.”

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Bakura waved it off. “It's fine. We should find a way to celebrate.”

“Oh, right! Of course! I hadn't even thought of it!” Ryou pulled back from him, looking pensive. “I didn't want to get our hopes up in case we lost! Well, I suppose we could go get dinner and a cake somewhere!”

“As long as it's not a fancy place.” Bakura winked.

Catching on to the the joke, Ryou laughed heartily. “Oh, heavens no! I just mean a nice place that happens to be a level above a diner, for example. Hopefully _that_ will put a smile on your face.”

“If it's good food, I'll be happy.” Bakura replied with a shrug.

“Bakuraaaa, come on! Smile!” Ryou pouted, looking like a child who had their candy taken away. “This is wonderful news! We won, we're going to celebrate, and you're being so blase! Come on! I know you have far more emotion than that!”

Before he could respond, Ryou reached over and placed his thumbs on the corners of Bakura's mouth, pulling them upwards.

“There we go!” Ryou laughed.

“Let go of my face.” Bakura muttered.

Ryou giggled and obliged. “Now give me a smile, you wanker!”

Although he tried to do a fake, forced one just to shut him up, it didn't come out that way. Bakura tried not to laugh and then a smile broke out on his lips. He admittedly felt a little self-conscious, but Ryou's exuberant attitude was pretty infectious.

“Much better!” Ryou beamed, patting him on the shoulder. “You've been more happy about winning at video games!”

“Come _on_ , Ryou. I'm glad we won, what do you need me to do? Dance around like a caffeinated monkey? Should I go up onto the rooftop deck and yell about it from there?”

“As amusing as either of those would be, no. I just want to make sure you're feeling good about something.”

The sound of the door opening was heard, catching their attention. Marik appeared, and in the hallway was a tall man with neatly combed red hair and dressed like he was a teacher with a button-up shirt tucked into his trousers.

“I guess I'll see you later, Ste-” Marik was saying as he stepped inside.

“Oh, Steve!” Ryou suddenly exclaimed with surprise. “My goodness, I haven't seen you since graduation!”

The man, known as Steve, looked at Ryou and grinned. “Well hey there, Bakura! What a small world!”

“Um, it's Ryou, actually.” Ryou said sheepishly.

“Is it? Oh, sorry about that!” Steve chuckled. “I kept forgetting that, since everyone addressed you by your last name.”

“I never understood why...” Ryou admitted with a shrug. “Even my own friends used to do that.”

Marik laughed, motioning for Steve to come inside and shutting the door. “Well, that changes everything! I almost forgot you mentioned that you used to go to Domino High.”

“I did!” Steve said proudly, but in a bashful kind of way. He noticed Bakura and, to his surprise, looked him up and down. Slowly. “Oh, wow! Hello! Are you... Ryou's twin brother? Ryou, I didn't know you had a twin!”

Bakura blinked. Was this guy checking him out? Who was he and what the hell did he want? And why was he with Marik?

“He's not my twin, but he _is_ my brother!” Ryou piped up excitedly, through his arms around Bakura's shoulders from the side. “He's very shy.”

Bristling, Bakura snarled, “I'm _not_ shy.”

“There you are!” Ryou grinned. “Anyway, this is my brother Theo. It's a very long... complicated story, to say the least. In short, we're from England, but I never knew he existed until a few years ago. He found out we were related, reached out to me, we were pen pals for a good long time... Then eventually he came to Domino, then studied abroad in Egypt for a while.” Ryou's voice dipped noticeably.

Bakura slowly nodded along with the made-up cover story they'd fabricated since his return and explanation to Ryou's father. At the last part, Bakura noticed Marik's eyes avert noticeably as he turned his gaze to the floor. He wanted to reach out and touch him in assurance, but resisted.

“But then around last year, he decided to come live here in Domino!” Ryou went on. “Oh, father was so thrilled to have found out that he had a son he never knew! So we're trying to make up for lost time.”

“That's fascinating! Wow!” Steve grinned and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Theo! You're the roommate Marik can't shut up about, and you're Ryou's brother! What an even smaller world!”

With three sets of eyes on him, Bakura rolled his own and gave Steve's hand a curt shake before letting go. He looked at Marik, who was snickering, and then raised an eyebrow.

“Can't shut up about me, huh?” Bakura smirked.

“Only because you're a jackass and the list of why is so damn long.” Marik winked at him.

Ryou interjected. “It's good timing that you both came here, actually. We got the letter, we won the contest!”

“Get out of here, you did? Ha! I knew it!” Marik laughed, giving a wide smile. “Well congratulations, you won!”

“We did!” Ryou bounced a little on the spot. He snatched the letter, waving it excitedly. “A dream come true, honestly!”

“That's wonderful!” Steve clapped his hands, “Congratulations!”

“We were just thinking of going out to celebrate! Oh, you two should join us!” Ryou suggested excitedly.

Stiffening, Bakura looked toward Ryou, trying to silently have him recant that statement. There was no way he wanted this too-cheerful guy hanging onto Marik like a sloth. This was a bad idea.

“Oh, good for you guys! I can't impose, I was just going to leave, anyway.” Steve said, jerking his thumb toward the door.

Okay, maybe there was hope for this ass-kisser.

“Oh, don't be silly!” Ryou insisted. “Please, come with us! It'll even give us a chance to catch up! To reconnect!”

Damn it.

“You can come with us, we don't mind.” Marik said with a grin. He looked at Bakura, smirking. “Do _we_?”

Shooting a glare and bristling at being put on the spot like that, Bakura just muttered about needing to change and went to the bedroom. He shut the door and could hear the three of them laughing merrily.

There was no way this could go well.

* * *

The four of them were now at a restaurant some ways off from their apartment building. It was a place Bakura had once scoped when he was seeking out dining establishments that had vegetarian-friendly dishes, but of course didn't tell Marik this out loud. This place just so happened to be close by. This place had the chefs prepare the food right in front of you on heated grills.

When Marik saw that the menu contained a whole page of vegan/vegetarian dishes, his eyes lit up. Then he glanced at Bakura, studied him, and an appreciative smile overcame his features. He knew.

Flushed, Bakura averted his gaze.

Ryou and Steve often spoke about things, especially when Steve admitted he loved Monster World. And that silly pony cartoon that Ryou loved so much and eventually dragged Marik into watching with him. When that wasn't happening, Marik was chatting up Steve about stuff. Bakura had no idea what, he tuned them out a bit. In fact, aside from answering a question or interjecting, he didn't say much.

It was awkward.

And he hated it.

Being excluded actually stung. Bakura was so sure he'd relish being left alone and not spoken to very often. But something about seeing the two most important people in his life, his brother and his partner, practically ignore him hurt. He didn't care about what some random too-cheerful ass-kisser thought of him. If it was just the three of them, he didn't care if Ryou and Marik got carried away in a conversation. That was fine, it had become normal whenever the three of them were together. He'd never felt like a third wheel.

This time, despite there being four people, he did feel like one.

Because he knew, if he weren't there, nothing would change. In fact, it would be better because then they wouldn't have the obligation to include him sometimes. Gods, this was the worst.

Actually, even worse was the way Marik and Steve interacted. Like they were old friends, despite claiming they'd only met a few weeks ago. So animated, so cheerful. Even though Marik was using his Namu voice a bit more than usual, though not egregiously, it didn't stop how close they seemed. They laughed, touched one another, and it was clear they must have slept together at least once.

Bakura didn't like this guy even more. But there was no way he could force him to leave in front of Marik and Ryou. They clearly adored him. That much was the hard part. A few of the other guys were jerks and wouldn't be missed. This guy, however, was not.

Unable to take it anymore, Bakura stood up, excusing himself to go use the bathroom. Neither stopped him, but Ryou's brow furrowed.

He instead went outside to get some fresh air. Going inside the bathroom and dealing with bystanders seeing his crisis wasn't feeling helpful. At least the cool early evening air would help soothe his nerves. He sat on a bench near the entrance, staring out at the traffic going by, absorbing the noise. Bakura hugged himself, trying to keep himself and his mind in check, but was failing.

Maybe he ought to just go home. He could take a long walk or a cab. He could claim he was feeling sick and didn't want to worry anyone. But then that would lead Marik to coming home, checking on him, realizing he wasn't sick and then an argument would ensue. He wasn't in the mood for that.

“Bakura?” Ryou's voice sounded from his right.

Bakura looked over, seeing Ryou standing next to the bench, his jacket on and looking concerned. “Hey. How'd you know I was here?”

“I saw you come outside.” Ryou said softly, sitting on the bench next to him. “Is everything all right?”

“I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there.” Bakura muttered.

Ryou frowned sadly, biting his lip. “Is Steve bothering you? Is that why you needed to come out here?”

“Not personally.” Bakura looked away from him.

“Is it... because you're jealous?” Ryou asked slowly.

Exhaling, Bakura didn't answer. He had a feeling Ryou already knew. Saying it out loud wouldn't help.

“I understand. They are rather, well, _friendly_.” Ryou said with a snort. “A while back, they were having games night and Yugi had run into Steve earlier that week. He wasn't exactly our friend back in school, but he was in our class and we knew him. So he invited Steve to game with them that night. Then Marik came to that one and the two of them hit it off and...” His voice trailed off.

Feeling his heart falling to the pit of his stomach, Bakura shuddered and sat ramrod straight. For fear of falling over as he gradually lost strength.

Reaching over, Ryou squeezed his shoulder. “All I know is that they hang out sometimes. I'm not sure what's truly going on, but I didn't ask. Anyway... After you didn't come back for a bit, Marik was worried. But I told him I should go make sure you're all right. I didn't tell him I saw you go outside.”

Maybe that was for the best, Bakura figured. But his heart fluttered ever slightly since it seemed like Marik didn't notice him half the time since arrival.

“I didn't know if you were willing to speak with him alone in such an awkward situation. Things have been... a little tense the past few weeks, haven't they?”

Looking toward Ryou, Bakura wanted to ask how Ryou figured that out. Didn't things seem normal enough? There wasn't even any tension at home with no prying eyes. They were perfectly normal. Sure, Bakura yearned for him even more than ever before, but that was nothing new.

“Nothing's really up.” Bakura shrugged.

“Bakura, I can tell something is up.” Ryou raised an eyebrow, giving a little smile. “There's a wall between the two of you. And there never was before. I've noticed it the last few times the three of us were in the same room together. In fact, it seems you physically avoid him. You never did that before.”

Oh Gods, was it that obvious? He hadn't even thought of how it would look to anyone else.

Bakura sighed heavily, shaking his head. “There's nothing going on. Don't worry about it.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Then don't.”

“ _Theodore Bakura!_ You can't lie to me. We shared a body and a mind link. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I know what I've been seeing.” Ryou stated firmly, his eyes narrowed.

Of course he couldn't. Lying to Marik wasn't easy, either. Bakura leaned back, staring up at the darkening sky and wishing he could just go hide in a hole until this misery would pass. Ryou continued squeezing his shoulder gently.

“If you need a few minutes, I understand. You're feeling out of sorts. But don't think we don't want you there. We _do_.” Ryou assured, his tone firm, but soft. “As I said, Marik's worried about you. He's noticed you were out of sorts, too.”

“Sure.” Bakura muttered. “Let him know I'm fine, just needed some air.”

“Okay.” Ryou nodded, patting his back and standing up. “Text me if you need something. We'll be waiting for you.”

Bakura nodded toward him and Ryou went back inside. Unbelievable, he was yet again at a loss of what to do. Why was dealing with such mundane issues so much more difficult than his vengeance? Was it because he rarely had them back in the day?

He couldn't just leave now. Marik was worried and knew _something_ was up. That wouldn't go over well and the last thing he needed was nagging. Not to mention, Bakura realized, it would look like he was giving up. And he couldn't do that. He never gave up. Knowing when to quit was different.

If Steve was so hung on Marik, then maybe, just maybe, he could use that to his advantage. Just a bit. And being such a goody-two-shoes, there's no way he would notice. But if Steve did, he wouldn't say anything.

Smoothing his shirt and pants, Bakura stood and headed back inside. He wandered back to the table, attempting his best at looking indifferent. The moment he met Marik's eyes, which lit up, Bakura's heart fluttered.

“There you are!” Marik exclaimed, actually standing up and going over to meet him halfway. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine now.” Bakura nodded. He gave a light smirk. “Miss me?”

“Dream on.” Marik smirked in return. “Come on, the chef just made you some steak.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow. “But I'd been gone a while and I didn't even ask for anything yet.”

Marik's smirk widened and his eyes gleamed. “I know.”

That said everything and once more, Bakura's heart fluttered. He'd been growing familiar with this feeling. It was hard to describe, but over the past year, had been something he was becoming far more familiar with. It was a tiny little reminder of how much someone meant to you.

Gods, if they were alone right now, he'd allow a hug. Friends could hug. That was fine.

“Thanks.” Bakura whispered, averting his gaze.

“You're welcome.” Marik whispered back.

Wow, his plan was already forming and he didn't even have to do anything. What incredible luck. They gazed at one another for a few moments, then quietly made their way back to the table and sat down. Sure enough, Bakura's dishware was filled with some cubed steak, rare, and very bloody. Just as he liked it. He glanced at Marik, who winked at him.

“So, how long have you guys been living together?” Steve asked.

“About a year.” Marik answered, reaching for his drink and sipping from it. “After he came back to Domino, he moved in with me.”

Seeing an opening and thankful for another happy accident, Bakura chimed in. “It only made sense. We were _friends_ for three years.”

“Three years? Wow! How did you guys meet?” Steve looked curious.

What a suck-up.

Another rarity, telling their fabricated story. Bakura finished his bite, “It's quite the story. I'd been in Domino for a while at the time, reconnecting with my brother over here.”

“Reconnecting...” Marik snickered, shaking his head.

Ryou, who'd never been present for the other time they shared the heavily edited version of their first meeting, hid a smile behind his hand. “You were quite... _ambitious_. Very little time for other things, unfortunately.”

“Oh well, it can't be helped.” Bakura shrugged. “Tell me then, Steve, I'm sure you're familiar with the Battle City tournament that occurred?”

Steve's eyes lit up and he nodded. “Oh, yes! I participated in it! I ended up winning five locator cards in less than a day! It was amazing! I was going to win my sixth, but then they announced all the participants of the finals! I was so disappointed.”

Interesting. Could Steve had been the duelist he would've faced if he weren't directed to the cemetery and dueled Bonz? Would he be an issue these days if that were the case? Bakura couldn't help wondering that scenario and how things would look if Steve recognized him as the duelist who sent him to the Shadow Realm. Probably awkward, but hilarious. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, for example, always freaked out whenever they saw him or Ryou and would run to the other side of the street. Same for Bonz and his friends. They were brought back from the Shadow Realm, but were clearly traumatized.

“Small world, but I guess I'm not surprised. Anyway, like I told you before, I was vacationing here with my siblings at the time.” Marik chuckled. “I was riding my motorcycle and Theo over here was in my way, so I had to stop.”

“You were speeding through an alleyway. Hardly the safest thing to do.” Bakura deadpanned, but was trying not to laugh. “Not to mention the lack of safety gear.”

“I couldn't help it, I was too excited!” Marik tried to look haughty, but he lifted his nose too high in the air for it to be sincere. “We got to talking and he was the first friend I actually made since coming there.”

“That's putting it mildly.” Bakura purred in a knowing way, winking at him.

“Indeed it is...” Ryou agreed, his own smile knowing.

“Aw, your first friend in Domino! That's great!” Steve grinned.

Luckily, Steve never seemed to catch on that there was a strange undertone to the story. If he did, he wasn't showing it. The bonus was all three of them knowing the true story while Steve was completely oblivious. Marik had long ago said he was never telling anyone about his past or anything that transpired since his rise with the Rare Hunters.

Thankfully, for all anyone knew, he was just Marik Ishtar that participated in the Battle City tournament. Even the rumours flying around couldn't be confirmed since no bystander witnessed anything that happened.

“Let's just say we both wanted similar things and benefited helping one another.” Bakura said vaguely, twirling his fork around his plate.

“It didn't always go as well as it could, we hit a few pitfalls at times.” Marik was trying to laugh it off, but couldn't disguise the pain in his eyes.

“That's a shame, it happens!” Steve said with a 'What are you gonna do?' shrug. “But true friendship can make it through the tough times!”

“Mm-hmm!” Ryou agreed wholeheartedly.

Before he could stop himself, Bakura reached under the table to hold Marik's hand, since they were seated next to each other. Marik looked down, then at him, and smiled gratefully.

“Guess I can't argue with that, huh? I wasn't in the best place, neither was Theo for that matter, but we actually had each other through a lot of it.” Marik said.

Bakura knew what he meant and averted his gaze. There was a brief amount of time within the Shadows that they were essentially stuck together. All while a portion of his own soul was within the Millennium Puzzle, the same going for Marik partly possessing Téa Gardner. Due to Marik's fear of the dark, he'd been terrified of the Shadow Realm.

Back then, try as he may to repress such emotional feelings, Bakura found he couldn't and had reacted on instinct. He'd held Marik the entire time, experiencing how it felt to truly _hold_ someone for the first time in five-thousand years. Of course part of him regretted having to give in to such feelings, but it felt right. All that before Marik's soul was called back for the duel against the Pharaoh and his dark half. It had actually been the first time aside from when Marik pleaded for him to help get his body back, that he'd seen his partner unravelled and vulnerable.

“Gosh... That's so sweet.” Steve gushed, looking amazed and starry-eyed.

“Isn't it?” Ryou winked at them, unseen to Steve.

Oh Gods, he was eating it up. Maybe his plan was working too well. But Steve could now see, oh yes, they were close and had been through Hell together. Try and compete with that, it seemed.

Giving one more squeeze to Marik's hand, Bakura released it, albeit reluctantly. “After that, we did lose touch for a while, as we were both quite busy in our lives. But then after I went to _study_ abroad in Egypt, I did catch up with Marik briefly.”

“He actually came to find me, can you believe it?” Marik laughed, but there was an undertone of sadness in his voice. Whether or not Steve noticed was unclear.

“Wow, that's really awesome! You'll have to tell me all about your studies sometime, Theo! It sounds fascinating.” Steve nodded emphatically.

Grimacing, Bakura wasn't sure how to respond, but then Marik's hand closed over his comfortingly. He couldn't help looking at his partner, who was giving him an understanding look. Relaxing considerably, Bakura cleared his throat.

“Perhaps another time, there isn't much to tell.” Bakura waved that off to repress the sting in his gut.

“Fair enough!” Said Steve.

Marik continued, “We spent a little time together, then Theo got busy in Egypt.”

They squeezed each other's hands, silently encouraging each other.

“We lost touch for a while, which wasn't fun. I moved to Domino City because I wanted a fresh start and I really liked it here, so it felt perfect for me. Then Theo came back too, and we've been roommates since then.”

“That sums it up.”

As before, Steve at it all up and thought it was great that things worked out. Oh, if only he knew. While Bakura hoped it would make Steve uncomfortable, at least he could see a clear display of their partnership. It was just a matter of what Steve would do with this information going forward.

“Wow.” Steve murmured, his smile brightening. “It must be awesome to see each other every day after you went through periods of not being in contact!”

Ryou nodded in agreement, grinning as he winked at the two of them. Bakura felt his insides turn to mush, especially when Marik turned his head to look directly at him. Amidst the emotions within those beautiful lavender eyes, they lit up considerably.

“You have _no idea_.” Marik said with a warm smile. Then he laughed and turned away. “So long as you get past everything else!”

Steve chuckled, “I know what you guys are feeling! I mean, my story's not the exact same as yours, but I grew up in Michigan and I had a couple best friends...”

Bakura started to tune him out. He reluctantly let go of Marik's hand and continued eating his remaining morsels. Marik by then was listening to Steve's story, as was Ryou. But at least this time he felt less like an outsider.

“-do, Theo?”

Hearing his legal first name, Bakura looked up. He still had food in his mouth and was about to speak, but Marik jabbed his side lightly. Nag nag nag.

“Sorry, he's an expert of tuning out.” Marik snickered. “Anyway, he wants to know what you do for a job.”

Swallowing his latest bite, Bakura jabbed right back in retaliation, but Marik just laughed. “I do coding and hack work for Kaibacorp.”

“Wow, really? That sounds amazing!” Steve's jaw dropped. “I do love computer programming, but it's not something I can easily do!”

Bakura shrugged, sipping his soft drink. “It's fun and it's challenging. I was once able to knock out some electricity and hack into a camera feed, so let's just say I'm doing Kaiba a favour.”

“You... did that?” Steve's eyes widened all the more. “Uh... wow. That's... That's not legal, is it?”

“He did that to show Kaiba how easy it was to hack into the system.” Marik snickered.

Ryou laughed along, shaking his head. “But he's good at what he does.”

“Ohhh! Ha! Well, I guess you're quite the kidder, Theo!” Steve grinned.

“Wasn't lying.” Bakura pouted. He liked being able to brag about that. He'd told Mrs. Shumway when Marik wasn't around and she'd found it incredibly hilarious and delightful. With deeper details left out, of course.

“Wait until you hear him crack puns. Really bad puns!” Marik exclaimed.

“Oh, one time I was on the balcony shovelling some snow, and he said, 'That's a great shovel you have. It must be groundbreaking'!” Ryou shared, giggling.

“'I'm not scared of hurdles, I just get over them'! He once said.” Marik recited.

Steve was laughing uproariously and Bakura wished the ground would swallow him up. He took it back, maybe being the somehow fifth wheel wasn't such a bad idea. Laughing at his expense was _not_ what he had in mind.

Luckily, Steve and Marik went to talking about whatever. Ryou, sitting across from Bakura, reached over and touched his arm.

“Are you feeling better?” Ryou asked softly.

Shrugging, Bakura reached for some more meat that the chef prepared, bringing it onto his plate. “I'm fine.”

“Good,” Ryou smiled with relief. “This was, after all, meant to celebrate our victory. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you thought.”

“This was your idea anyway, it's fine.” Bakura waved it off. “The food's great.”

The chef beamed, giving him a thumbs up.

“Well, at least that part is covered!” Ryou quipped. “We'll still get cake, that's a promise. How about the bakery not far from my apartment?”

Oh, Gods. Bakura just about salivated at the thought. Damn his sweet tooth. “Damn it, Ryou.”

Overhearing this, Marik grinned. “Oh yeah, I'm in for that! We definitely have to get cake. Good idea, Ryou! I know how much you guys love that bakery's red velvet cake.”

“I can't wait!” Ryou giggled. “It'll be perfect to celebrate our victory! I hope you two will enjoy it as well!”

“Isn't Ryou just the sweetest?” Marik snickered, winking at Steve. He nudged Bakura lightly. “The only sweet thing about his brother over here is his insatiable sweet tooth!”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura averted his gaze. “Shut the hell up.”

“Aw, I'd like to, but I'm on a sweet-free diet! So you three enjoy it.” Steve said airily. He then pulled out his phone, “Sorry guys, do you mind if I take this? It's my manager.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Marik nodded.

Steve thanked him and got up to leave the table, answering his phone as he walked off to go outside. Marik then excused himself to go use the bathroom (Bakura watched, he was indeed heading for the bathroom).

Stretching his arms, Ryou smiled, “Well, as I said, I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you thought. Is there anything else we should do?”

“You don't have to worry so much about it, Ryou. It's fine.” Bakura insisted, taking another bite of meat.

“I do, because I want you to be happy and celebrating.” Ryou pouted sadly. “I don't want you to just... tolerate it and go along for my sake. Or Marik's sake for that matter. Not for anything we do. Like when we spend Christmas with the family, I would want for you to enjoy it, too.”

Sighing heavily, Bakura set his fork down. “Would you just quit overthinking it? This is fine. Just come back to our place, we'll have cake, and play video games. It'll be the three of us, anyway.”

Ryou blinked, then smiled with relief. “Yes, you're right. That sounds like a marvellous idea.”

“Now quit being worried, okay? As for the whole family thing, it's not that I don't like them, you _know_ that, I'm just not used to it.” Although he hated admitting such a thing, at this rate, it was necessary. Bakura huffed and looked away, trying to regain himself. “But I'm willing to try. Really.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Ryou murmured, nodding in understanding. “Oh, speaking of, we'll be sure to call Dad first thing tomorrow and tell him the good news!”

Bakura nodded, “Sure, good idea.”

“Wonderful!” Ryou said, then reached for some more food on the grill.

The chef spoke up, “This is nice and all, but hey, you.” He pointed at Bakura, who looked at him with confusion. “Will you and that hot blond guy just _fuck_ already?”

Bakura nearly choked on his food and Ryou laughed uproariously.

He took it back, where the hell was the nearest portal to the Shadow Realm he could dive into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I just had to make one of the guys named Steve! XD It wasn't planned when I was outlining the story, but as I went along, the idea came to me and I latched right onto it!
> 
> Aren't we in agreement with that chef? ;) I had to make an outside source be like that. xD
> 
> It's a tiny detail in this story, but of course I made Ryou and Bakura win the contest! :D Thought it'd be cute! Silly dorky boys, am I right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, guys! :D Oh boy! There will be good times had, at least I hope so!
> 
> I should also mention, I haven't seen "Dark Side of Dimensions" up until the other day. It was crazy! Fun times, though! And I did get teary-eyed at the end. My poor Puzzleshipper heart... I did enjoy it, even if Diva was not the best villain, not by a lot! I mean come on, they literally took Marik and Bakura's backstories, mushed them together, and watered it down! A lazy re-tread was what it was!
> 
> And I went nuts with glee that Bakura had a cameo!!! NO ONE told me! :D But the minute I saw those bat wings on Ryou's head, I just knew! XD That was crazy. I also didn't expect him to have a younger voice, but it was amusing! I guess it would've been weird if his older voice came out from there? 
> 
> Now granted guys, I may not always be compliant to DSOD, it really depends. In this obvious case, it isn't. XP And I say that since it follows the manga rather than the show. I may borrow things from the manga, so I end up with weird culmination of both XD We'll see what a story will dictate. I'll make mention if I need to! Besides, Kazuki Takahashi has admitted he forgot about some things from the manga anyway!
> 
> Also, the Ring is just... apparently evil on its own and doesn't require Zorc? O-kay then? That completely contradicts everything we know about it! I'm not so sure I like this idea because it just doesn't make much sense to me.
> 
> It was also weird that Ryou was STILL being referred to by his last name, so every now and again I kind of snickered. xD Because nowadays I'm so used to distinguishing the two this way, so when they still call him that in the series, it's so weird to me!
> 
> Also, I saw on Tumblr that some folks had the funny idea that Marik and Bakura are watching the events on TV. XD I love that idea!! It's funny and cute.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show! If you'd like to vote in my poll, feel free! :) https://strawpoll.com/v8xo1js9b

“And he was captain of the debate team, he was also a leading finalist with his mathletes squad, got elected as student council president, he was an honour student, won the science fair twice, the teachers loved him, the student body all adored him.”

“This guy has got to have a flaw. He seems way, way too perfect.”

“If there is, I certainly haven't seen one! And I'm not saying that out of some kind of blind worship. I just think he doesn't openly display flaws to anyone.”

“Sounds suspicious, if you ask me.”

“I know, it truly does make me wonder. I know everyone classifies me as super sweet and pure, but it isn't true.”

“Hell no it isn't. I know what you're like.”

“Oh, what a lovely compliment. Thank you. So deeply moved, I am.”

“Anytime.”

“Anyway, it just seems that everyone loved him.”

“What about bullies?”

“No one messed with him.”

“I've been to your school both physically and saw it through the Ring, and I know that's unrealistic.”

“It would be, but strangely, no bully ever bothered him!”

“And yet they bothered _you_.”

“And then they were terrified of me thanks to your interventions, you softie.”

“Shut up.”

“Bakura, my dear brother, there was absolutely no benefit to you standing up for me. And yet you did. Every single time.”

“Of course there was. It was ensuring that you would trust me.”

“You already did that by opening up about your past.”

“Another manipulative tactic.”

“You are a lying liar who- _get out of our way, Bowser!_ I will RAM YOU!” Ryou suddenly growled at the television, clutching his Gamecube controller tightly. “Ugh, rude! Use a mushroom, we should get ahead!”

“I'm waiting until we get to a speed boost, then it'll really pay off.” Bakura insisted.

“We have _three_ of them!” Ryou half-yelled. “Use just one! Then use another!”

“I'm preserving them until we really need them!” Bakura argued.

“Which part of use a mushroom do you not understand, you daft wanker?!”

“Fine, but if we fall off the map, you're responsible.”

“I'm the driver, I know that!”

It was a rainy afternoon and Bakura was at Ryou's apartment so they could finish up a campaign for Dungeons and Dragons, talk about work tasks, and of course, play video games. They were currently playing _Mario Kart Double Dash_ , being a shared favourite of theirs. Something they'd always wanted to play together physically back when he was still within the Millennium Ring. Now they had their set routine with Ryou being the driver and Bakura handling the items at the back.

Oftentimes he indulged Ryou and played as Mario since Ryou's favourite was Luigi. Then when they unlocked King Boo, who although looked silly, Bakura found amusing and decided to make him his main character of choice. It was a comical and ironic look for them being Luigi and King Boo, but worked as well with their shared enjoyment of the _Luigi's Mansion_ games.

“So, have you seen Steve since last week?” Ryou asked as he managed to steer them to a speed boost.

Bakura wrinkled his nose and shook his head, then hit the appropriate button to use the mushroom just as they dashed along the speed boost. “Just the one time when he came home with Marik so they could, I don't know, do something. I just went to our room and hung out in there until he left.”

“And to ensure they wouldn't go off to have intercourse.” Ryou said wryly.

Although the thought of that made Bakura want to puke, he nodded. “Yep.”

“And there'd be nothing either of them could do about it because it's your room too. Because you sleep in that bed too. Then there's no way they'd use your old room, now the guest room, because that would just be silly. So their only choice would be to leave and go elsewhere or just go without it.” Ryou went on, then giggled.

“Exactly as I planned.” Bakura said, using another mushroom.

Ryou struggled, tongue hung out the side of his mouth as he attempted to steer them to the finish line. “Come on... come on.... Almost! OUT of the way, Daisy! Ah, I figured it was what you planned! Did Marik notice?”

“If he did, he didn't say anything. After Steve left, we just played Duel Monsters. Made a bet, loser made dinner.”

“Who lost?”

“Guess.”

“You did. You-oh bugger off, Diddy!”

“Yeah.”

“Awww.”

“I did win the last two times we played, so it's fine.”

Ryou chuckled and then did a whoop as they won second place in the race. “I just find it funny that you still play. After everything, I thought for certain that you wouldn't even want to look at a Duel Monster card.”

Shrugging, Bakura leaned back into the couch. “At the end of the day, it's just a children's card game and was a means to an end in my case. We play sometimes if we're bored and I don't mind it. We're not married to the game like Yugi and his friends are.”

“I understand.” Ryou murmured and went about starting the next race. “I gave Marik your-I hate you, Peach! No, I'm sorry, I love you! Forgive me! Where was I? Oh, right! I gave Marik your deck after all was said and done. He put it away and couldn't look at it for months.”

A shiver ran up his spine. He remembered the day Marik gave him his deck, saying that Ryou had given it to him. But that was all he'd said. Bakura nodded slowly, trying to focus on the screen.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up, or make this conversation take a downward turn.” Ryou said ruefully.

“Don't worry yourself about it. I'm used to the fact that you guys missed me.”

“True. But it isn't a pleasant feeling, is it? Missing someone so much and feeling sad if they're brought up.”

Exhaling, Bakura tapped Ryou on the leg. He had a feeling this talk would come and maybe now was a good time to get it out. “Pause.”

Ryou obliged. “What is it?”

“I'll tell you something. And if you tell anyone else, I'm going to deny it.” Bakura set his controller next to him and turned to face him. “Five thousand years ago, when I lost everyone in my life, my entire village, I did cry. I was a child and I was scared and missed everyone, so it was normal. But for a long time, I buried those feelings and tried to focus on my vengeance. Anytime I thought of them, I turned those feelings into fuel for my revenge. Let's just say, I didn't allow myself to grieve and process everything.”

Watching him intently, Ryou nodded slowly. Even if he'd told Ryou everything in the past, Bakura went on. He couldn't believe he was sharing _this_ side of it, a side he hadn't even thought of until his return. It took a moment or two for him to gather his thoughts before continuing.

“Some time after I came back, when I was adjusting to my new life, my mind was going many places. Then one morning, I was sitting there in the living room, staring outside at the balcony, for hours. Before I knew it, everything was rushing back to me. I thought of my village, my parents, my friends, other family members. I thought of all of them. All the good times, sad times, everything that I could think of. For a long time, all I thought of was that they were taken from me. But I never thought of them all properly.”

He felt Ryou's hand squeeze his gently, encouraging him.

“Marik gave me a blanket, then he left me alone for a few hours. I don't know how long I sat there. Before I knew it, I was lost in the stupid, stupid emotions I couldn't repress. The darkness did that for me, tried to numb me to them, but I couldn't do that anymore. So I let it all out.”

Ryou's eyes widened. “Ohh... Bakura.”

Nodding, Bakura chuckled humourlessly. “I know, it's crazy. But I did it, I grieved, and it felt good. And before you ask, yes. I hate to say it, but I asked Marik to hold me and he did.”

“Awww!!”

“I know, I know.”

“It's wonderful all around!”

“Sure, sure. Point is, sure all that stuff is unpleasant, but I guess you have to do it sometime. Letting it out, I mean.”

“You finally took the time to grieve, which is wonderful. It really is. I absolutely had the hardest time after I lost Mum and Amane.” Ryou murmured, squeezing his hand again. “For a while, I didn't let myself grieve, either. I didn't know how. I was just sad and scared. And you're right, it did feel good to grieve.”

Even though he knew all this, Bakura nodded and patted Ryou's hand gently.

“You realized you needed to grieve, to process it all, to let it out. I did, too.” Ryou sighed, smiling softly. “It's brought me closer to my friends. It's brought Dad closer too. And Elaine... She made it clear that she was not trying to replace Mum, and would never. She loved my Dad, she loved me, and wanted to be good to us. And she is. And she loves you, too.”

“I guess that whole found family thing makes sense.”

“It does. I've found that it truly does. And you _are_ part of my family. You always will be.”

The words stung, yet filled his heart like always. Although trying to laugh it off, Bakura found he couldn't. All he could do was look at Ryou's smile. Then Ryou giggled and hugged him. It took a bit, but Bakura returned it as best he could.

“And remember, as far as Dad and Elaine know, you had an adopted family who you loved and tragically lost. They're not trying to replace your parents, either.” Ryou said softly as he pulled back.

Gods, this was too much. It was making his stomach clench, heart want to explode, and everything in between. Even now, it was still surreal. Not just to be here, alive, but to have people who wanted to be there for him. As a family, as friends. There'd been a part of himself trying to resist, for reasons he couldn't articulate, as it all became jumbled.

Yet, Mr. Bakura's kind, loving, dorky nature had grown on him. Elaine was kind and sweet, always trying to make conversation with him. He'd briefly met a few extended relatives during their stay in England, all of whom received him with either adoration and love, or caution. The latter being from less understanding people because of him being “given up”. All throughout he'd been guarded and quiet, unable and unsure how to take it all. A part of his conscience felt guilty. Ryou even needed to step in and tell everyone that he wasn't used to all this.

Would it all still work in the long term? Would he manage to return the kindness the family showed him? It was all an overhanging question he wasn't sure how to answer.

Deep down, of course he wanted to. Accepting it was a whole other matter.

Taking a breath, Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair, mussing it up.

“Damn it Ryou, all this mushy stuff is making me sick.”

“Oh, too bad for you! You are going to take the mushy stuff and you will like it!”

“Try and make me.”

“Oh, I will!” Ryou then picked up his controller and grinned. “Shall we get back to the game, then?”

“That's more like it.” Bakura picked up his controller as well.

Unpausing the game, they got back into the race with the furious taps of the A button in order to gain speed. The race began and off they went, Ryou doing all he could to pull ahead of the other racers and avoiding obstacles.

“Bakura? I do appreciate you telling me-DAMN IT Junior, you are DEAD!” Ryou yelled at the game.

The sudden interrupted outburst caused Bakura to keel over and laugh hysterically as he used the item King Boo currently had. It never failed to amuse him to see Ryou expressing such rage over video games in the occasional times he was set off. This was why he had Ryou drive too, not just because he had fun strategizing when and how to use items, but from Ryou acting like a spaz.

As his laughter subsided, Bakura giggled boyishly and his forehead fell onto Ryou's shoulder.

“Th-Thanks R-Ryou! I needed a good laugh! Oh... Gods... I can't breathe... Haha! Totally worth it, though.” Bakura wheezed, trying to get his breathing under control. He wiped a mirthful tear from his eye.

“Oh, sod off!” Ryou pouted. “I was trying to thank you for telling me about your grief but Bowser and Junior decided to get in our way!”

“Nah, I like that one better.” Bakura grinned, patting his brother's shoulder. “You're a total spaz, you know that?”

Ryou just scowled, his lips still formed in a pout while Bakura giggled and grinned back. Bakura imagined if there was a mirror, it would look like a perfect role reversal of their usual facial expressions. It was hilarious to picture.

After a while, he turned away and muttered, “You're welcome.”

A giddy giggle came from Ryou, along with a few appreciative pats to his leg.

* * *

Later that day, Bakura returned home, cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella, and upon hearing Marik's voice from the other side of the door, he brightened. Marik was home early, it seemed. Bakura entered the apartment, dropping his keys into the bowl and then closing the door behind him.

He spied Marik in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl, humming to himself. When he looked up and saw Bakura, he grinned.

“Hey, drippy! You're back!” Marik greeted. “Did you not bring an umbrella?”

“Of course I brought one. I just decided not to use it because I thought it'd be funny.” Bakura deadpanned. He took off his shoes and shook off some water, shivering slightly.

“Well, Steve should be out of the bathroom any second, so it'll be all yours.” Marik said.

Immediately, Bakura's gaze snapped up. “Steve? He's _here_?”

“Yeah, he came by to drop off a movie I lent him-it wasn't one of yours, relax-and Mrs. Shumway dropped by, she gave us a recipe we could try, and so it just kind of led to this.” Marik said, looking rueful. “Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was a litte busy. He won't stay long, don't worry.”

Long enough for them to fuck, Bakura figured.

Sure enough, the bathroom door opened down the hall and Steve appeared moments later, grinning way too widely.

“Hey, Theo!” Steve greeted. “Man, that's some nasty rain you got yourself caught in!”

Bakura just gave him a look and then went over to drop his wet (thankfully waterproof) bag onto his desk chair. Steve went into the kitchen, rummaging through one of the cupboards like he owned the place.

“Do we have any frosting?” Steve asked.

“Fridge.” Marik replied. At least his Namu voice wasn't _too_ on display.

We? _We_? This was not his place!

Oh Gods, no. Was this really happening? Was Steve seriously taking over their kitchen and doing some baking with Marik? That was his job! They cooked and baked together sometimes and it was pretty fun. Sometimes they did cooking or baking with Ryou! Bakura just balked, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was this real?

Without saying a word, he stalked off to the bedroom, not caring about any dripping water. He grabbed a spare set of clothes, went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. All the while the annoying, intrusive thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts of how Steve was becoming _way_ too comfortable around here and around Marik. This was insane. Who was this guy and what did Marik even see in him?

Steve Steve Steve. That was all anyone talked about. Steve. Why was he so special?

Once finished with his shower and dried off, as well as his hair, Bakura changed back into some clothes. Refreshed and dried off, despite the annoying tinges of jealousy, he went back out. He went to retrieve his phone from his bag, only for Marik to notice him.

“Hey buddy, good timing!” Marik said, beckoning him. “The cookies are done, want to try one?”

Buddy? That was a new one.

Bakura exhaled, setting his phone on the desk. He noticed Steve still in the kitchen, loading up the dishwasher, yet again like he lived here.

“Okay. You said it was one of Mrs. Shumway's recipes?” Bakura said conversationally, heading over to the counter.

It was Steve who answered, much to his chagrin. “Oh, yes! What a lovely lady! We ended up chatting for over half an hour, oh, she's too sweet! She gave us this recipe and it is DELICIOUS! We had fun making it!”

Oh, great. Now Mrs. Shumway was going to wonder where that oh-so sweet boy was at and when he was coming back. She was even going to take back the advice she'd given to Bakura weeks ago and say forget it, Marik belonged with Steve.

Now he wanted to hurl even more. But at least it didn't affect his appetite for a delicious, sweet cookie.

“We'll have to do it again sometime! Next time we'll do it at my place, Mar!” Steve said excitedly. “We'll make a cake!”

“Okay, sure.” Marik's attention was now fully turned to Steve.

The two continued prattling on like Bakura wasn't even there. Snatching a cookie from the baking sheet, Bakura sampled it. He hated to admit it, but it was delicious. Oh, no. No credit was going to Steve. Fuck that guy. Marik probably did most of the work and it was Mrs. Shumway's recipe. He could believe that. No evidence to prove otherwise, so he was sticking to it.

Bakura had already finished his first cookie and was reaching for a second when a piece of their conversation caught his attention.

“So yeah, anyway, when you come bake... I was thinking we could make a carrot cake! It'd be awesome, I love those!” Steve exclaimed with glee.

Did this guy _ever_ have another setting? Even Yugi, with how endlessly kind and excitable he could be, definitely behaved like a human being with emotions.

Marik wrinkled his nose with distaste. “I'm not a fan of carrot cake, honestly.”

“That's fine, carrot cake is overrated anyway!” Steve said amicably.

“We can just do chocolate or strawberry.” Marik shrugged.

Steve nodded emphatically, looking like this was the _best idea ever_! “I love both of those! Okay!”

That was weird.

Marik turned to Bakura then, as if just remembering he was still there. “What did you think of the cookie?”

Quickly regaining himself, Bakura bit into the second cookie. “Oh, it's good. Pretty nice.”

“Mm-mm-mm!” Steve said, doing the chef's kiss gesture. “They turned out so perfect! Absolute perfection!”

“Figured they would.” Marik winked at Bakura saucily.

Unfortunately, that was when Marik turned back to Steve and chatted with him about... something. They even bumped each other, touched each other's arms, and the like. Bakura turned away, going back to retrieve his phone, intending to go sit in their bedroom until that goody-two-shoes schmuck decided to leave. Gods, it was sickening to watch them. Marik would use his Namu voice and Steve would be insufferably nice, talking about stupid stuff. And being too close. And being too touchy-feely.

It wasn't fair.

What did Steve have that he didn't?

Oh, wait.

Bakura crumbled inwardly as that realization set in. He shook off those thoughts, it would do him no good.

As he was about to head back to the bedroom, he yet again caught a part of their conversation and stopped.

“-didn't really like _The Birds_! Oh man his movies are weird!” Steve was saying.

Marik hummed. “ _The Birds_ was okay, _Vertigo_ was pretty good, and I love _Rear Window._ Theo and I, we love Hitchcock movies.”

“I ought to give his movies a chance, then! There must be some good stuff!”

“We want to check out _Rebecca_ , but Ryou wants to see it too since he read the book.”

“Oh, loved that book! Nice girl, that Rebecca!”

Bakura frowned as he listened in some more. What was _with_ Steve? That kind of behaviour was weird. Did he have no opinion of his own? Or if he did, why did he seem to change his mind immediately after Marik spoke the contrary?

Going to the bedroom, Bakura shut the door and flopped onto the bed, sending Ryou a couple of texts.

  
  


_**-What do you call it when someone says** _

_**one thing, but then another person says** _

_**the opposite and then the first person** _

_**changes their mind right after?** _

  
  


_**-Also what's that Rebecca book about?** _

_**Is Rebecca “nice”?** _

  
  


_**-Open-minded? Or are you indicating** _

_**that someone is a chameleon?** _

  
  


_**-If it's the former, then it's simply being** _

_**informed and hanging your viewpoint.** _

  
  


_**-But if it's the latter, it basically means that a person is** _

_**shifting their views in order to accommodate** _

_**someone else.** _

  
  


_**-I've seen that before** _

_**-Just didn't know what to call it** _

  
  


_**-As for “Rebecca”, not as such! The titular** _

_**character has been dead since before the start** _

_**of the book and although has been revered** _

_**and loved by people, there's a very noticeable** _

_**hint that she was manipulative and a very** _

_**terrible person who put on a facade.** _

  
  


_**-Always playing to people's thoughts and feelings to** _

_**appear amicable, loving and kind. But Maxim,** _

_**her husband, seems to have seen right through** _

_**her. She essentially is never in the story, but our** _

_**nameless protagonist is often compared to her** _

_**due to her marriage with Maxim.** _

  
  


_**-Anyway, looking forward to the movie! :)** _

_**-But why do you ask?** _

  
  


_**-Just wondering, it came up** _

  
  


_**-Okay?** _

_**-Is someone being a chameleon?** _

_**-Is it Steve?** _

  
  


_**-You think he's one?** _

  
  


_**-I gave him the benefit of the** _

_**doubt at first, but I was** _

_**beginning to suspect he is one!** _

  
  


_**-He claimed he loved Monster** _

_**World. But when I asked him** _

_**questions, he sounded like** _

_**a person who never** _ _**played it and only** _

_**read its Wikipedia page** _

  
  


Ryou then went on to explain that he noticed the chameleon-like behaviour during game nights if Steve happened to join. He tended to write it off as Steve being friendly, open-minded or just not as strongly into something. But then he suspected that this was his way of trying to get closer to people.

Interesting. So it seemed Steve the Chameleon was trying so, so hard to build common ground. Bakura wasn't even sure what to think of that. He was familiar with this tactic, as it was often meant to manipulate people and lull them into a false sense of companionship. But in Steve's case, there didn't seem to be any malicious intent. Unless he was the best damn actor around (he did claim to be a theatre child), it was earnest, but misguided.

Still annoying, though.

Why did Marik not seem to pick up on it? That was strange. There was no way he was that oblivious. Or did he just not care? Did he somehow miss having a mind slave and latched onto someone who acted like it?

What if that was it? It made no sense, Marik had said before that he liked people who thought for themselves. That even if the Nerd Squad were overly friendly and shared common ground, at least they had their own opinions. This was a whole other level. Was Steve an exception?

Oh Gods, they must have still been sleeping together. Exceptions because he was hot, apparently.

Or _worse_.

They exploring an actual relationship. That had to be it.

Bakura's blood ran cold as the thought entered his mind. No wonder he felt so off about Steve, moreso than the other guys Marik brought around. It was all adding up. The fact he hung around a lot, the fact Marik saw him again after a one-night stand, and everything else.

“No...” He uttered out loud to himself.

Shaking his head violently, Bakura set his phone aside and grabbed for his 3DS. Anything to keep his mind off the possibility he'd forced out of his mind for ages now. He played for a while, calming his rampant mind and body.

After some time, Bakura wasn't sure how long, he heard Marik walking down the hall and coming into the bedroom. He looked up, finding his partner holding something in his hand and looking a bit sheepish. A closer look showed that the object was the bottle of lavender oil.

“Can I help you?” Bakura said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Luckily, it seemed to relax Marik and he laughed. “Well, that saves me the trouble! Steve left a while ago and I was just getting dinner in the oven. My scars were itchy today, would you mind putting some oil on?”

“Sure thing.” Relieved at this, as well as an excuse to touch him, Bakura saved and turned off his game. He set the 3DS onto his nightstand and reached for the bottle.

“Thanks.” Marik looked relieved and then removed his shirt.

Of course Bakura drank in the sight of his partner's incredible upper body, repressing the urge to lick his lips. He had to do everything possible to hide his attraction, especially since the general aspect was no secret to Marik.

Unfortunately, Marik seemed to notice his staring and smirked. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. He just grabbed a magazine, set his phone on his nightstand and sat down on the bed.

Scooting closer, Bakura poured some oil onto his hand, then went to work on applying it onto Marik's back. He went slowly, massaged the oil into the skin, working gently around the scarred areas.

Marik hummed pleasurably, leaning forward a bit. “Damn Bakura, I don't know how you do it, but your fingers are so gentle.”

A bit flushed, Bakura scoffed. “I know a thing or two about being gentle if I need to be.”

“I'll _bet_ you do.” Marik purred.

Was that suggestive? Bakura decided not to dwell on it.

“Just doing what you need me to.” Bakura said with nonchalance.

Giving a coo of pleasure, Marik peered over his shoulder. “I appreciate it.”

“Sure.” Bakura averted his gaze.

He continued working at his partner's back, all the responsive sounds being made going straight to his groin. That was the drawback of doing this, but he had to endure. Bakura kept at it, eventually using both his hands, kneading the oil into the skin carefully all around the scars.

Against his better judgment, Bakura crawled his hands up to Marik's shoulders and proceeded to massage them. Marik let out a squawk of surprise, but then melted into the touch and rolled his shoulders back. He didn't make a comment, much to Bakura's relief, and just let him work.

Such smooth, soft skin. Such incredible muscle. Oh Gods, could this man be any more appealing? What Bakura wouldn't give to run his hands (and mouth) all over Marik's gorgeous body, hearing his responses and unravelling him completely.

Once he finished, Marik leaned back a bit and sighed, before turning around to face him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were lit up, and a dopey grin crossed his face. “Damn it Bakura, you've ruined me.”

“...How have I ruined you?” Bakura rose an eyebrow.

“I'll never be able to let anyone touch me like that. I'm going to have to keep you with me the rest of my life so my back gets taken care of.” Marik murmured, hooding his eyes.

Cheeks burning, Bakura looked away and toyed with his hair to busy himself. “Well, you know I don't mind doing it.”

“I mean it. I could never let anyone touch my back.” Marik said.

“Not even your future husband?” Bakura heard himself saying before he could stop himself.

Marik was about to respond, but his phone went off. A song about brotherhood was playing and he seemed to light up as he got up, reaching for his phone. “That's Odion, I better take it.”

Bakura scoffed, waving it off. “Well of course, now that's someone worth talking to.”

“Hey!” Marik tried to look annoyed, but his amusement was shining through. He took his phone and answered. “Hey Odion, how's it going?” He paused, then chuckled. “Figured. Yeah, I'm doing great.” Looking at Bakura, he winked. “Bakura says hi, by the way.”

Bakura waved at him sarcastically.

“Aww.” Marik chuckled. To Bakura he said, “Odion says hi back.”

“Great, I'll leave you to it.” Bakura said as he got up from the bed, taking the lavender oil with him. He caught Marik smiling at him appreciatively as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Going to the bathroom, he put away the lavender oil, relieved himself and went to wash his oily hands. Bakura thought about what Marik had said and a part of him felt wistful. Being around Marik the rest of his now natural life, in whatever capacity, was something he truly wanted. Sure, he wasn't used to wanting to be with someone forever, but he did now. Oh, did he ever.

Was it even going to be possible? What if Marik _did_ meet someone (or worse, Steve) and wanted to get married? What would that mean for himself? He recalled Ryou hypothesizing that there was no way any future partner of Marik's would be okay with their friendship. Two men, attracted to each other, sleeping in the same bed, and rubbing each other's backs. Marik admitting no one else would touch his back, how would that look to the future partner?

Not very good, he figured.

Oh Gods, those stupid thoughts again. Bakura shoved them back again, trembling a little. He didn't want to think about it, _couldn't_ think about it. But the inklings were festering violently, demanding attention.

Looking at himself in the expansive mirror, Bakura scowled at his reflection, then turned away. He headed out of the bathroom, just passing their bedroom door, when he heard Marik laughing.

“I know, he's hilarious!” Marik was saying.

Bakura froze. Then, against his better judgment, scooted closer to the door and listened. Who or what was Marik talking about?

“...Yeah, yeah, he's great. I can't tell you how much better my life has been since he's been in it, Odion. It hasn't been long, yeah, but I just _know_. ....Mm-hmm. Yeah. Yeah, he makes me laugh like no one else does, makes me feel better, and just understands me. I feel I can tell him anything. ...Mm-hmm, like you wouldn't believe. It just-Huh? ...Yes, I do. I really do. I've never been so sure about anyone in my life.”

Heart wrenching and sinking into his stomach, Bakura clapped a hand over his mouth to keep any sound from coming out. He hurried away quietly, aimlessly heading to the living room. Now his entire body felt as if it had a mind of its own. Pretty soon, he found himself on the couch, and staring straight outside at the falling rain.

Oh Gods, it was true. His suspicions had been correct all along.

If Marik wasn't already dating Steve, he was going to be.

In a way, Bakura realized, he should have known this day would come. Where Marik would meet someone and date them. But it also didn't cross his mind often, if at all. Even if it did, he brushed it off, that it was probably far into the future and he wouldn't have to worry. If not today, it was very close.

Now that Marik would be with Steve, that meant he'd see Steve more often. That meant Marik would be out more. Pretty soon, if it got serious, Steve would move in.

Or worse, Marik would move out.

Then Bakura would be stuck with this apartment, all alone, with no one to share it with. Beautiful as it was, as much as he'd come to love it and consider it his _home_ , it would just be too much extra space for loneliness. It was home because Marik was there, too. It was _their_ home. They'd gotten this place together. Both their names were on the lease. Marik had lived in a different apartment, a single bedroom, back when Bakura returned. He'd slept on the couch for a few nights, and pretty soon they were out apartment hunting. Once they'd found this place, it was everything they wanted, and close to Ryou's apartment, so even better.

Okay, he wouldn't exactly be alone alone. He'd move in with Ryou, or Ryou would move in here. There was nothing wrong with the idea of living with Ryou, Bakura knew they'd do just fine. It would be fun, it would be a reprieve from the loneliness. But he wouldn't have Marik there, too.

Bakura trembled and brought his knees up to his chest, staring listlessly out the window and sniffed. The thought of not seeing Marik often, the thought of not being alone with him often, and everything else in between, oh Gods. The very thoughts alone pained his gut in waves.

Oh sure, they'd still be friends, but it wouldn't be the same. It would be too painful. Marik could end up living well across Domino City, wouldn't be nearly as available, and too focused on his relationship. They'd probably get together occasionally and that would be it. Then one day, if it wasn't with Steve, it would be another man, and he'd witness Marik getting married. Now that he knew about modern day wedding customs, he had a feeling that Marik would make Bakura his best man. He'd have to stand beside Marik, watching him get married to someone else, all while burning holes into the other guy's head.

Then married life would interfere, or worse, if Marik and his future husband decided to adopt a child or two. Then it would be goodbye to any chance of hanging out together. Because by then, Marik would only want to hang out with other parents, the kid(s) would come first, and they would drift apart.

Marik would be happy, probably happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. While that would be wonderful to see, it didn't stop the bitterness or despair creeping in.

It was all coming crashing down. Bakura shivered and buried his face in his knees. All the nagging thoughts he'd repressed for so long were surfacing. A huge change would be coming and it would be taking Marik along with it. It truly was unreasonable to expect Marik to remain single forever and live with him until they grew old and died.

No, he would just end up _alone_.

He'd had enough of being alone. For the years following the slaughter of his village and for the five-thousand years spent within the Millennium Ring. Enough was enough. But if this went through, it would inevitably lead to him being alone. First Marik would go, then Ryou would eventually get married and have kids of his own. Then both of them would be busy with their own families and have no time for their lonely friend or brother. Who cared about his needs, right?

This was it. Destiny brought him back to life, brought him into the arms of his partner; a beautiful man from his homeland, and then wrenched him right back out. This was all just to fuck with his mind and leave him alone again. Losing everyone he held dear, but in a different way.

Losing Marik to someone else and not seeing him often hurt considerably. As well as that, not having the chance to be with him in that same light. If it ever came to pass. He wanted all of that. They'd fuck at least once a day, live their little domestic life together as they were now, just with more benefits. They'd kiss goodbye when one of them would leave, they'd kiss hello when the other came home. Those sweet little pecks he'd come to find lovely. They'd cuddle on the couch while watching something. They'd hold each other in bed all night long.

That little dream was always a lost cause. But moreover, what they currently had would be gone, too. He didn't want to let it happen, but he was powerless.

Body in so much pain, head spinning, Bakura couldn't hold back anymore. He trembled, sniffled, almost wanting to cry. Almost.

Of course he didn't deserve such happiness. To anyone else, he was nothing more than a villain. An evil villain trying to bring down their beloved hero. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with such dire, evil acts anymore, but it seemed the Gods didn't care. They wanted him to suffer. More than he already had. All because he dared defy their precious hero.

A voice cut through his thoughts.

“Bakura? Bakura, what's wrong?”

Going rigid, Bakura realized it was Marik. He wanted to remain still, believing in the childish notion that if he couldn't see Marik, then he couldn't be seen either. A shiver coursed through him and he tried to keep quiet.

“Bakura?”

Powerless to stop himself, Bakura looked up, now seeing Marik sitting next to him on the couch. His eyes were filled with worry, which grew the very second their gazes locked.

In this second, he had no idea what to do. Nothing was surfacing or making sense in his mind. His body was shut down, his brain was melting, and everything around didn't exist. All he could see was Marik, steadily becoming clearer in his line of vision.

But then soon, that would be gone.

“Marik.” Bakura croaked, a small sound escaping at the tail end. He couldn't stop himself, he didn't even think of it. Any and all attempts at protest were gone. “ _Don't leave me_.”

Marik looked taken back, his eyes going wide. His brow furrowed in confusion, mixed in with worry. The hand on Bakura's shoulder then slowly moved to his face, cupping his cheek. “Bakura, what are you talking about? I'm right here.”

An attempt to respond was made, but the words died in his throat. Bakura trembled and sniffled, not even thinking about how embarrassing this was. All he could do was uncurl himself, then reach up with both his hands to grasp Marik's. Soon he would never touch this hand again. Soon Marik's hand would never touch his face. Nothing like this would ever happen. But moreover, Marik wouldn't be here.

It didn't matter how pathetic he looked right now, let alone in front of Marik.

Leaning into Marik's hand, choked gasps escaping him and seeking comfort in the touch, Bakura sniffled.

“I can't be _alone_ again.” He uttered in a choked whisper.

Marik let out a noise, realization dawned on his face, which immediately fell. Then he retracted his hand. Pathetically, in a moment Bakura knew he'd regret later, he reached for it and whimpered in protest.

Then Marik opened his arms and smiled compassionately, which seared into his and heart and soul. “Come here.”

Bakura couldn't believe what was about to happen. It was what he'd yearned for the past few weeks like never before. He trembled, didn't think twice, and crawled into Marik's lap. Nothing would stop him, he was too weak, and his desires, though subdued, remained. The second he was situated in his partner's lap, those comforting arms came around him.

Oh Gods. There it was. The wonderful feeling of being so close to Marik. To be held by him and feeling this way. Not trapped or bound. Just held. Instinctively, Bakura circled his arms around Marik's neck, unsure where to look. He settled for burying his face into Marik's shoulder, attempting to pointlessly hide himself.

“Bakura, I don't know what brought this on, but you listen to me. I'm not leaving you.” Marik said, his voice firm, but soft.

Bakura felt his hair being nuzzled by Marik's cheek and against his own will, let out a soft sigh of pleasure. He then felt Marik's hand raking gently through his hair along his skull.

“I mean it, I'm not going anywhere. Wherever I go, you're going with me. After I was sure I lost you forever and I had a chance to bring you back, I promised myself that I'd never leave you. If you ever wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop you, but I'd stay close by.” Marik said softly.

The words soothed him immensely and Bakura relaxed. He even stopped crying and calmed himself a little. Though his mind still ran rampant, the horrid, nagging thoughts were subdued. He turned his head to nuzzle into Marik's neck, taking the comforting scent of his musk, his cologne, oh Gods he smelled amazing.

“Even if I meet someone and want to settle down. Although, that's not going to happen!” Marik then said to an unspoken question. “We're a packaged deal, Bakura. If they want me, you're coming too. If they can't accept it, too bad.”

No way. That couldn't be right. Was Marik serious?

Bakura lifted his head, managing to meet Marik's gaze. They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact. Marik then brought a hand over to touch his cheek again. His gaze was soft, understanding.

“You can't mean that.” Bakura croaked.

“I do.” Marik said with a firm nod. He brushed some of Bakura's hair out of his eyes. “I want you with me in my life. Any guy I'm with is going to have to accept that. Like I said, not gonna happen, though. We'll just be a couple of old men yelling at kids to get off our lawn.”

He laughed a bit and his smile grew.

“Remember Battle City? If everything went according to the plans we had back then, do you really think I was going to toss you aside once everything was said and done?”

Bakura blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Back then, if he'd retrieved the Millennium Rod and the Necklace, of course he'd still enact his plan. That would mean going back to Egypt, which they would've done with the Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Items. Getting the Key from Shadi would've been hard, but not impossible. At least the Scales would still be right on the Millennium Stone. So he knew they'd stick around each other for a while longer if everything went as they hoped.

“Hell no!” Marik laughed, shaking his head. He stroked Bakura's face tenderly, brushing some hair out of his eyes. “We would've achieved all that power together. Or alternatively, if we won that duel against my darker half, my body would've been gone. And I'd be stuck in the Millennium Ring with you.”

That was true. It had been something that crossed Bakura's mind when the duel went on. But at the time, he didn't let it fester. He was fine with it, as was Marik, who had openly stated he didn't care if his body was destroyed. That did indeed meant they would've inhabited Ryou's body and the Ring together. Whatever they could do about it, they'd address it later.

Regaining his voice, Bakura murmured, “Yeah. You're right.”

“And I meant it when I said I didn't want to give the Millennium Ring to the Pharaoh.” Marik said, his voice faltering slightly. “I wanted to keep you with me.”

Bakura remembered that too well, when they still had a brief mind link and discussed what they would do. He'd teased Marik about it, but deep down, he'd wanted the same thing.

“I wish I did.” Marik confessed, laughing humourlessly.

“Me too.” Bakura managed, a small laugh escaping him. “But getting Ryou to Egypt wouldn't have been easy.”

“I know, right? Imagine that!” Marik laughed, for real this time. He held a hand to his ear to pantomime a telephone. “'Hey Ryou, how's it going? We only talked once before this point but it's me, Marik! Weather good over there? Hey listen, can you come to Egypt? Why? Oh, you know, I have the Millennium Ring and Bakura wants to take over your body again! What time should I book your flight?'!”

This broke Bakura out of his stupor all the more and he laughed. Immense relief and joy filled his being, coursing through him rapidly. His heart melted and his mind relaxed. Things were going to be okay. He didn't have to worry. He _never_ had to worry, no matter how badly their plans had gone.

Somehow, some way, they would find a way back to each other. To think he never realized that before.

Once he recovered, he leaned more against Marik, deciding, screw it. He was taking his chance to cuddle his partner, and enjoy every second of it. “To be fair, you might have had an easier time convincing him than I did.”

“Yeah... He told me about that.” Marik nodded, stroking Bakura's hair tenderly. “You didn't consider just _asking_? 'Hey Ryou, mind joining me? That would mean SO much to me, dear friend!'”

“If I actually said it like that, I would have to banish myself to the Shadow Realm.”

“Oh, come on! You know all you had to do was lead him with a trail of candy!”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“You're one to talk.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me!”

Bakura shuddered, realizing now that he was staring intently at Marik, his heart racing. Swallowing, he said, “You _really_ don't want me to do that.”

Marik smirked, his eyes half amast. “Actually, I _do_.”

Cheeks flushed, realizing where this could lead, Bakura averted his gaze and instead leaned into Marik's neck again. He felt Marik chuckle and squeeze him a little tighter.

“Feel better?” Marik asked.

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded. “I'm fine.”

“Good.” Marik murmured, still stroking his hair. “I don't know what brought that on, but you don't have to worry about anything like that. You won't be alone, Bakura. I promise.”

Exhaling, Bakura lay his cheek against Marik's shoulder, relaxing all the more.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

In his ear, Marik whispered, “You're welcome.”

Oh Gods, he wanted to stay like this forever. And in a way, he would be.

Later that night, despite how embarrassed and pathetic he felt for that stupid, stupid breakdown, another good thing came from it. Marik spooned him the entire night, just to further alleviate the fears he'd had. Bakura at least had something to be thankful for.

It pained him all the more but his body was weak for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, Bakura's little breakdown another scene I had in mind that was to happen after Steve came into the picture! I almost had him crying, but I figured, nah... Maybe I'll save that for a better time! I like his crying to MEAN something. And I know this would still have been meaningful, for sure! I just figured there'd be a better place. :3
> 
> I've also read "Rebecca" and I knew of the movie's existence beforehand, but I had no idea that it was directed by Hitchcock! How cool is that? :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, here's the poll! :D https://strawpoll.com/v8xo1js9b/r The votes so far are unanimous! ;)
> 
> I also made this a "series", in case I ever want to add a story to this particular post-canon universe. It's definitely not going to be the "only" post-canon world! XP I don't necessarily have a "main" post-canon setup. Just a bunch of headcanons that will carry over into each other! We'll see what scenarios come up! :D
> 
> For now, enjoy! Happy New Year! :)

“ _All right, the torch is done... Can you craft the streamer? Put it near the sail! Then we'll know which way is forward!”_

“Okay. I'll just make another container.”

“ _I know, they're too small! Once I get some hinges, we can make bigger ones! Now I'll just-BARREL!_ ”

“Ryou, the shark is close by!”

“ _Barrel! Come on, barrel! Don't float away from me!_ ”

Bakura scoffed and shook his head as he watched Ryou's character leap into the ocean and swim toward a barrel floating close by. He chuckled and went about his task.

“I thought you said you were low in health.”

“ _I don't care! I want that barrel! And I see another barrel! Ooh, palm leaves! I was running low!_ ”

“I have a whole chest of them over here. At least three stacks.”

“ _Aren't you always the one to say that sometimes you need to take risks?_ ”

“Using my words against me, charming.”

Ryou giggled from his end, then his character swam toward the raft. The shark leapt into view, attacking at Ryou's character.

“ _Owwww! Bruce! Honestly! Bugger off!_ ” Ryou shouted, making his character jump and then keep swimming.

“You have a _stick_ to defend yourself.” Bakura chided, guiding his own character to go expand the size of their raft. He then picked up a piece of plastic floating close by. “I'll make another catcher.”

“ _Good idea! All right, I'm almost-BRUCE! Stop trying to eat me!_ ” Ryou yelled, then sighed sadly. “ _I'm too bony and wouldn't be tasty!_ ”

“Why do call the shark Bruce, anyway?”

“ _It was the name of the mechanical shark they used in_ Jaws!”

“Oh, right. Can we even kill it? I've stabbed it a few times, but I don't see a health metre.”

“ _We CAN, but, there's a catch._ ”

“What catch?”

“ _The baby of that shark will come back for revenge._ ”

“You're kidding, right?”

“ _It will be a vicious cycle of revenge if we kill the sharks._ ”

“So basically, there's no point killing it.”

“ _Not really. I know, you would sympathize, but, it reminds you too much of_ Jaws The Revenge.”

“Still very disappointed by that movie.”

“ _Everyone was. The book is worse. Ooh, hold on! Another barrel! Going on back in! Yes! Yes! I can almost get it! Ooh, some plastic! And another one! Okay, now let's- DAMN IT, BRUCE!_ ”

Bakura snickered, shaking his head even though Ryou couldn't see it. “You shouldn't have gone back in, you know.”

“ _I can't help it! Barrels!_ ” Ryou whined. “ _They just draw you in and insist you stop resisting and hop into the water_!”

“Okay, you go risk your life and become shark bait, I'll purify some water.”

“ _Ooh! There's an island over there to the left! Did you put the streamer down?_ ”

“Yeah, right where you said. I'll turn the sail around.”

“ _When we get there, I'll go and chop the trees, you can check the reef beds._ ”

“All right, but if it's just more stone, I'll be pissed.”

“ _Okay! I'll come back and drink some water now, I was low on that too._ ”

Bakura scoffed and they continued going about the game. Admittedly, sandbox-type games weren't always his thing, he tended to prefer doing a lot more things. Violently killing people (or zombies) or creatures especially, but also raiding places of interest and collecting loot. But Ryou had talked him into playing this game. He probably wouldn't play it on his own, but it was fun with other people.

After a while, his ears perked and he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. He glanced to his left, seeing Marik walking in and stretching.

“Looks like Marik's home.” Bakura remarked as his character was doing some fishing. He greeted his partner, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Marik replied with a chuckle, taking off his shoes. “As you like to say.”

Ryou's character was currently doing research on a few picked up items and working to craft some walls for their raft. “ _Can he hear me? Hi, Marik!_ ”

Marik looked over and chuckled, “Hey, Ryou. What are you guys playing?”

“Raft! _It's quite fun, we've been at it for a while! I've played it before, so I'm showing Bakura the ropes!_ ” Ryou said. “ _How are you today?_ ”

“I'm good, hung out with Steve a bit after class.” Marik said, going over to the couch and sitting down.

Bristling, Bakura mumbled under his breath and went about his latest task. Of course, Ryou giggled, having picked up on what he said.

They played a while, then Ryou announced that he had a few errands to run, and all three said their goodbyes. Bakura shut down the game and got up, stretching.

“You hungry? I can start dinner if you want,” Bakura said, looking toward his partner.

Marik looked up from his phone and shook his head, “Nah, Steve and I had a late lunch. I'll just reheat it later.”

“Of _course_ you did.” Bakura muttered crossly, striding to the kitchen.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Marik wanted to know.

Bakura looked back at him, brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Don't play dumb.” Marik argued. “You had a tone.”

“Since when do you pick apart my tone?”

“Since when do you care that I eat a late lunch?”

They stared at each other, tense and unwavering. Finally, both turned away in unison, and went about their own tasks. Bakura made a rice/veggie stir-fry, with some meat in a separate pan to add to his own dish. He wasn't actually in the mood to cook something so tedious, but it would be a good tactic to avoid conversation for a bit.

Marik meanwhile watched television in the background, making barely any sound aside from an occasional chuckle. Neither spoke or looked at each other for a while. Bakura ate standing up at the counter after placing Marik's portion into a Tupperware container and leaving it in the fridge.

The evening dragged on.

Marik did some homework, Bakura read a book. Marik ate his own dinner later on, Bakura caught up on a show he liked. Marik played _Monster Hunter_ , Bakura half-watched from where he sat at the dining room table, mulling through some Duel Monsters cards.

They still didn't speak to each other. The tension still hung in the air as the minutes ticked by. Neither fading or growing. That alone was bad enough, but not knowing _why_ made it worse. It churned his stomach and didn't relent.

By now, Bakura couldn't take it. He _had_ to know. So he stood from the table and strode over to the living room, standing in front of the television. Marik looked annoyed and actually leaned over to one side, attempting to see around him.

“You're in my way.” Marik said crossly.

“I'm not moving until you talk to me.” Bakura stated, folding his arms across his chest.

“About _what_?” Marik's eyes narrowed. He conceded and ended the game there, setting the gamepad aside.

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes. “And you said I was playing dumb?”

“I'm not. I just don't know what to say to you about it anymore.” Marik stood, hands on his hips.

“I don't even know what you're talking about!” Bakura stated gruffly.

“I can't believe you're making me say it!” Marik half-shouted, making a gesture with his hand. “Every time I mention Steve, it's as though you're offended by his very name!”

“I'm not!” Bakura protested, rolling his eyes. “What do _you_ care, he's your friend, not mine.”

“I know that, but you always treat him like he's a pest and every time I mention him, it's like you're sitting on a cactus!” Marik exclaimed, stepping around the coffee table. “Why do you hate him so much? What did he ever do to you?”

“I don't hate him, he's just annoying.” Bakura said, going back toward the dining room table. “All 'golly gosh', too damn nice, and always smiling, like he has no other facial expressions and so naive.”

“Oh, so is Ryou annoying, too?” Marik scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Why do you even hang out with him then?”

“Ryou isn't some naive golly gosh fool who sees the world through rose-coloured lenses and he has other emotion settings. He can be too nice for his own good but that's just how he is, I'm used to that. He's a good kid.” Bakura gave him a look.

Marik looked incredulous and rolled his eyes. “Steve is like that too, you know. I don't get why you find _him_ so grating!”

“It's his only setting! And he's a chameleon, so I don't even know what he's actually like. Ryou isn't a chameleon.”

“What? What do you mean by chameleon?”

“A chameleon is someone who's always accommodating their personality to benefit someone else,” Bakura explained with a huff. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You'll say you like one thing and suddenly he does, too even if he's never heard of it. Or he says he likes green, you say you like purple, and suddenly his favourite colour is purple.”

This did give Marik pause and he thought it over for a few moments. Then he sighed and shrugged. “I _guess_ you have a point, he does act like that a lot, I just didn't know the name for it.”

“It's stupid. I'm not saying he's doing it in a predatory way, it's just really annoying.”

“But why do you have to be so damn hostile about it? It's like his very existence insults you!”

“Why do you care so much?!” Bakura wanted to know, turning around to face him completely. “Why does it matter what I think of your friend? You don't usually care about that kind of thing!”

“Maybe not, but it's never out of nowhere!” Marik shot back. “Steve never did or said anything to you that would make you hate him so much! It sounds more like you're jealous of him!”

“I'm _not_ jealous of that naive golly gosh goody two-shoes!”

“Oh, so now you're calling him names? What are you, five years old?”

“Very funny. What makes you think I'm jealous?!”

“You tell me!”

“There's nothing to tell because I'm not!”

Marik laughed mirthlessly, shaking his head. “Oh, this is rich! You're jealous of him, Bakura. I can tell! The way you act when he's around or when any of us mention him makes it so obvious!”

“Even if I am, why do you care?” Bakura huffed, bristling from being called out like that. It was so embarrassing. In truth he shouldn't be jealous of Steve, but of course stupid emotions dictated otherwise.

“Because it's stupid!” Marik yelled. “You have no reason to be jealous of him! It's so pointless and petty! But I guess I should've expected that from you, you can be such an asshole! I'm surprised you didn't try driving him off like you did with Jeff!”

Wide-eyed, Bakura faltered and took a step back. “W-What?” He hadn't heard that name in forever, but when Marik mentioned it, the memory clicked instantly.

“So he _was_ telling the truth! I knew it, but now you just confirmed it.” Marik sneered nastily. “Oh yes Bakura, I know what you did. I ran into him earlier today, actually. So I asked him, why did he just bail and not say anything to me? Well! What a funny story he told me. While I was in the bathroom, you told him that you were a voyeur and would've joined in with us in bed. He didn't like the sound of all that, understandably so, not everyone is into that. I'm sure as hell not.”

Speechless, all Bakura could do was stand there, staring at him. Oh Gods, his sabotage from that night was found out. He never accounted for the fact that Marik could see that Jeff guy again. Domino was a big city with hundreds of thousands of people.

Marik looked smug, chuckling darkly and shaking his head. “But I told him the truth, that I'm not into that, and am so sorry he had to be subject to your asshole behaviour. Then he said, his words, 'Damn, I guess your friend was just jealous of me, then.' and it all made sense. You were jealous of him, and you're jealous of Steve. I'll even take a gamble and guess that you were jealous of all those other guys, too! I suspected it for a long time, actually.”

A choked gasp escaped his throat and Bakura took another step back, especially when Marik stepped forward. Oh Gods this was not happening. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, his heart raced and his palms were sweaty. He wanted to say something, anything, but attempts at words died in his throat.

“What's wrong? Nothing to say?” Marik laughed at this, shaking his head. He smirked, looking amused. “I'm surprised, you're not usually this speechless.”

Swallowing hard, Bakura averted his gaze, anything to try and regain his senses. It wasn't helping that Marik being this commanding and tearing through was incredibly arousing. He backed up again, but Marik followed.

“I'm right, aren't I? You're _jealous_.” Marik's smirk widened wickedly. “Don't even try denying it. I know that you've been jealous all this time.”

Emotions erupting through his being and feeling cornered, Bakura clenched his fists. He trembled, squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. A low growl escaped him and it all came crashing down in that instant.

“And what if I was?!” Bakura shouted, hunched slightly and breathing heavily. “You think you have me figured out now and you're enjoying this! What do you even care about all of that?! How I feel is none of your concern! Maybe I did tell Jeff that, I suppose I can't deny it!”

Marik just watched him, amusement overriding the smug smirk on his face.

Bakura wanted to stop, to just end the conversation and go sulk for a few minutes to get his thoughts straight. But his mind, all those emotions, refused to relinquish their vice-like grip on his brain. Trembling and huffing, his mouth ran ahead of his mind.

“I didn't even like any of those men. I knew you could do better than them, even for a one-night stand! I know you can do better than Steve, I can tell that he's not your type. But I suppose that's not good enough for you, is it? Fine, maybe I was jealous of them! Is that what you want?! To humiliate me further? Just don't expect me to stand here and be some kind of a cheerleader for your conquests because I _don't care_!” Bakura shouted heatedly and then turned around to avoid looking at his partner's smug expression. “I don't know what kind of fantasy you have going on in that mind of yours but I can guarantee I want absolutely _no part of it_!”

There was silence. Bakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He stewed and huffed, coming down from his angered high. As relieving as it felt, somewhat, now he didn't know what to feel. Or what to do. There was no telling how Marik was going to react or what he would take from it all. Gods, this was humiliating. He closed his eyes, calming his breathing and rapid heartbeat.

Was Marik even still there? He had to be, there weren't any footsteps to indicate he'd walked away. Even if they were both wearing socks.

The silence was getting to him, but he couldn't break it. Not this time.

“Bakura... You _dumbass_.” Marik finally said, his tone affectionate.

Opening his eyes, Bakura stiffened at the sound of Marik's voice, and didn't turn around. He just couldn't. Not yet.

“You dumbass. You're such an idiot and it's the cutest damn thing.” Marik chuckled warmly.

Bristling, Bakura refused to answer. Not when the humiliation was rampantly mocking him and beating his mind. He huffed and stared at the wall he was facing. Then Marik's hand touched his shoulder and was turned around, to which his body allowed. No matter how much his mind screamed for him not to.

Marik was looking at him now, amused, his eyes full of mirth. He smiled, shaking his head. “You're jealous of them because you want me, don't you?”

Oh Gods. This wasn't happening.

Bakura blinked and then averted his gaze, but realized he didn't do it fast enough. He trembled, unable to respond. Marik chuckled and reached over, gently guiding his face so their gazes could meet.

“I know you want me, Bakura.” Marik said with amusement. “Come on, I've known you were attracted to me for quite a while. We've kissed, given each other blowjobs, and you even dry-humped me. You wouldn't have participated if you didn't want it. And you kissed me three years ago. I know you, you wouldn't have done it just because. You did it because you _wanted_ to kiss me.”

Frozen on the spot, completely gutted and unsure what to say, Bakura swallowed hard. Especially when Marik came closer and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“Did you _really_ think I didn't want you, too?” Marik smirked, chuckling.

Finding his voice, Bakura shook his head, “No.”

“Well, good. But I'll say it anyway.” Marik leaned in, their noses touching, and he dropped his voice to a low, sensual purr. “I _want you_.”

Oh Gods. The words filled his ears and his entire being went weak. So weak.

Brushing their noses, Marik closed the gap and kissed him. Trembling, Bakura wanted to give in, oh Gods he wanted to, and to savour his partner's lips. He wanted to relish in the verbal confirmation of what he'd known. Every bit of his being wanted this. But a nagging voice clawed at his mind and he shook his head.

Attempting to pull back wasn't easy. He grasped Marik's shoulders and leaned his head back, but his partner didn't relinquish his hold.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Bakura uttered, looking away.

“What are you talking about?” Marik's brow furrowed. “Bakura, what's wrong? This is just like last month when you refused any affection. Why?”

Shaking his head, Bakura pulled himself away and turned to face the wall again. “You want to sleep around.”

“...What's your point?” Marik wanted to know.

“We want different things! It won't work!”

“What? That doesn't make sense, why won't it work?”

Huffing, Bakura hugged himself. “I _don't_ want to share. But I won't say you can't do what you want.”

Silence again. Bakura closed his eyes and relaxed himself, lowering his arms. He'd gotten that out in the open and a weight lifted from his shoulders, for once. In fact, it did feel good to get this all out. Granted, it wouldn't change anything, but at least neither of them were in the dark.

Marik came up then, pressing his chest to his back and hugging him from behind. “Bakura, do you really think I care about that? They're one-night stands. If I never sleep with another man again, I won't suffer. I did it because it was fun, because I enjoyed defying family tradition in every way.”

Bakura stiffened, but couldn't resist his partner's hold and relaxed. He felt Marik's chin rest on his shoulder, nuzzling him.

“Now I get why you didn't want affection for a while, I was really confused.” Marik said with a chuckle. “All you had to do was tell me. But you decided to be a dumbass about it. Heh, I guess I'm not too surprised. You're always so guarded and expressing your feelings is new to you.”

Snorting, Bakura looked away, unsure how to respond to this. He trembled upon feeling Marik kissing his neck and a little moan escaped him before he could stop it.

Marik whispered into his ear, “Bakura, I don't _want_ anyone else. I mean it. _You're_ the one I want.”

It was all sinking in now and Bakura positively melted. Although he kept quiet to mask his joy, he could feel a smile breaking out on his face. To think he'd been wrong all this time, yet again. But like before when Marik assured him he wasn't leaving, he was glad to be wrong.

“Marik.” Was all he could say, unable to control his tone.

Chuckling, Marik suggestively whispered into his ear, “Let's just say I'm going to be way too busy pounding you into our mattress to even _think_ about sleeping around. Why go find a hookup when I have a gorgeous man right here in my arms that wants me so bad?”

The words flowed into his mind and sunk in perfectly. Bakura laughed, unable to respond in any other way, and smiled wide. Gods, he hadn't felt this happy in... he couldn't remember. Those other bursts of happiness he'd felt in the past year paled in comparison to this. His heart swelled and he was sure it would fly away if it could. Even moreso, he felt comfortable. Those feelings stirring within him that he couldn't ignore were finally _free_.

Any and all control ebbed away completely as Bakura turned around in Marik's hold, encircling his arms around the Egyptian's neck. With a grin, Marik pulled him in for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

They held tightly to each other, bodies flush, and mouths unrelenting. Their first makeout, while unrestrained to a degree, paled in comparison to this. Nothing was holding him back and there wasn't any inner turmoil or ambiguity. Just their attraction for each other. For once, he could enjoy the wonderful feeling of Marik's amazing mouth and skilfull kissing without any doubt. He sighed deeply with such relief, as if a weight were lifted, to finally be able to do this.

Falling up against the nearby wall, Bakura felt Marik's fingers fist into his hair and he did the same. Their kisses were feverish and rough, tongues joining in on the action easily. Gods he could've collapsed right there, how were his quivering legs even holding him up?

Soon their kissing slowed, becoming languid and gentle. Bakura's entire body was on fire and he'd been melting before, but now he definitely was. His hands fell, gently raking through Marik's hair before settling around his neck again. Shivers coursed through him as he felt Marik's hand slip up his shirt, caressing his bare skin. The other hand in his white hair had loosened, now cradling his skull, cushioning against the wall behind him.

The gentle kisses kept up for some time, which he thoroughly enjoyed just as much as intense making out. But then Marik pulled back a bit, to which Bakura uttered a sound in protest.

Chuckling, Marik gazed at him with a look in his eyes that Bakura (somehow stupidly) once hadn't realized was lust. And he'd seen that look directed at him before, thinking back on it.

“Marik...”

“I'm taking you to bed.” Marik purred, his eyes half-lidded.

A small part of himself had always thought of the crazy idea of being the one to suggest that, to try and seduce Marik into bed with him. But it seemed that wasn't to be. And he was fine with that.

“ _Yes_.” Was all Bakura could manage in response.

Marik grinned and licked his lips before stealing a quick kiss. They let go, albeit reluctantly, and their hands found each other instantly. As they headed to the bedroom, truly _their_ bedroom now, their hands squeezed and fingers intertwined. Before long, they reached their bed and didn't waste a second. Bakura went first, falling onto his back and pulling Marik down with him, their hands still joined.

For a moment or two, Marik just gazed as he settled on top of him, eyes filled with lust and a variety of emotions.

Marik's lips claimed his again and Bakura surrendered once more. He didn't think, he didn't care about anything else around them, just this. Just the feeling of Marik's body on top of his, holding on to him tightly, and kissing him back. Vulnerable as he felt, there was nothing to be uncertain of. He trusted Marik, moreso than ever, and would get past the tinges of vulnerability.

They lay there, kissing gently and softly. At times their kissing became passionate and frenzied before slowing down once more. Warmth and pleasing sensations coursed through Bakura, much like their very first kiss, only intensified. To finally give license to his desires with his partner with no roadblocks. Whether or not he'd use the label of “love” didn't matter, because it was theirs.

Some time went by, Bakura had no idea how long, and didn't care. All he knew was that it was now getting dark outside. This was the closest he'd felt to heavenly in _forever_ and he wanted to relish in it. He'd feared it was all going to be a dream, but he never woke up. But now he was growing more and more excited, tracing his hands up Marik's shirt, and feeling Marik do the same with his.

Marik pulled back, earning a whimper of protest, but then he kissed along Bakura's face. They were slow, sensual, and inching along his jawline. Bakura sighed and let out a pleasured hum. Especially as he felt Marik's lips move down to his neck. The smile never left his face and the pure elation within swelled. His mind was calm and numb, filled with nothing except what was happening. He was too far gone and didn't care.

A loud moan escaped him as Marik bit down on the skin, definitely going to leave a mark. He angled his head this way and that to give his partner more room.

“Ngghhh _Marik_.” Bakura purred, letting his eyes drift shut and breathed heavily.

Chuckling, Marik continued his ministrations of licks and bites. Then he lifted up, kissing the bridge of Bakura's nose.

“Damn Bakura, do you have any idea what you do to me when you say my name like that?”

“Mmm, is that why you rubbed my shoulders all the time?” Bakura murmured, giving a little laugh of his own and opening his eyes.

“Maybe.” Marik winked at him.

The biting continued and Bakura moaned a little louder, clutching at Marik's hair and his torso, careful of his back. His breathing accelerated and he could feel Marik's need against his own while their hips rolled together lightly.

“Bakura,” Marik panted out, lifting himself up again. His eyes were unfocused, gazing at him with lust. “I can't take it anymore, I want you.”

All the more excited, too excited, Bakura squirmed under Marik's hungry gaze. Once more he was hit with the painful reminder that he was a virgin. That he had a lot to live up to with Marik's experience. Yet, he was full of anticipation and couldn't even think of anything except what was going to happen.

With a low, soft voice, he uttered words he'd never imagined to say. “Marik... _Make love to me_.”

It didn't matter how cheesy those words sounded, but it felt like the right thing to say. Maybe tomorrow he'd regret it, but that was future Bakura's problem. Present Bakura was about to finally take things to the next level with present Marik.

Especially since Marik was gazing at him with pure adoration and awe in that moment. Bakura's heart fluttered as he sank in deeper to these emotions, too far gone to care. All that mattered was how happy his partner looked in that moment.

Marik got off the bed, then pulled off his shirt, slow, and Bakura watched, captivated immediately. He was in the process of taking off his own shirt, but paused to watch as Marik removed his clothes. Again, very slowly. A deliberate strip tease.

Then there he stood, naked and bathed in the soft light of their room and Bakura gulped. While he'd now seen Marik's cock before, it was incredible seeing him fully nude. Gods, he was drop-dead gorgeous. His bronze skin was practically shining in the light and with the beads of sweat in certain areas. The impressive muscles in his stomach and limbs were nothing short of incredible. Not a single tan line could be seen, which Bakura realized now that Marik must have tanned in the nude.

Now Bakura could feast his eyes on his partner's desirable body with no restraint.

Marik approached the bed, smirking at him and even turning himself around to give Bakura a generous view of his ass. His perfectly sculpted, rounded ass, just begging to be squeezed. If Bakura wasn't an ass man before, he sure was now. For Marik, at least.

When he turned back around, Marik lay a knee on the bed and licked his lips. “I don't even need to ask if you like what you see, do I?”

Still drinking in the eye candy, Bakura breathed heavily and looked up at his face. With his mind shut down, feeling completely out of it, he softly said without thinking, “Gods, you're beautiful.”

Although Marik looked smug, there was a happy twinkle in his eyes and his grin widened from the compliment. “I am, aren't I? Your turn.”

There was a delay in which Bakura had no idea what he meant, but then it clicked. He was still clothed and needed to rectify that. With a light nod, Bakura pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Marik watched him the whole time, eyes roaming him eagerly. He only hoped his own body would deliver, but it was doubtful. After all, he was a skinny thing, his ribcage was often visible, abdomen sunken in. But at least his chest had filled out over the past year.

He removed his socks, then managed to pull the zipper of his jeans, and lifted his hips to remove them. Now left in his boxers, which were sporting a little tent, he flushed. He was, yet again, wearing those damn _Pacman_ ghost boxers. Marik's countenance showed amusement, but he didn't say anything. Bakura would've felt embarrassed, but he just didn't. Right now, he was too out of it to care about how he looked. He discarded his boxers and tossed them aside, eyes on Marik the other time.

Being naked in front of his partner felt strangely liberating, not as vulnerable as he'd once thought. But that was probably due to how elated he felt.

Marik's eyes roamed up and down, drinking him in, and he smiled brightly. He got onto the bed, crawling toward him. “ _Fuck_ , Bakura. I almost forgot how _hot_ you are.”

“Mm, and you remind me everyday.” Bakura murmured, giving him what he hoped was a beckoning, 'come hither' look. He rolled onto his stomach, getting onto all fours and peered at him over his shoulder. All while shaking his ass in the air. With a pleasured sigh, he lay his cheek against his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

“I might be a thief, but right now,” Bakura purred, his voice low and sensuous. “I'm _yours_ for the taking. _All yours_.”

Within a second, Marik reached him, and his hands groped Bakura's ass. In turn Bakura groaned and reached up to hold the headboard for support. He trembled and arched his back to raise his behind more into Marik's hands. The squeezes were hearty, grabbing whatever skin was pliable, and exploring.

“Get on your back.” Marik whispered into his ear.

The words caught him off guard. Bakura blinked and peered over his shoulder at his partner. “What?”

Marik leaned over him, groping his ass with one hand, and using the other to caress his stomach. “Roll onto your back, I want to look at you.”

Realizing the implication, Bakura blushed, but obliged. Once on his back again, he watched as Marik reached over and grabbed something from the top drawer of his nightstand. It was a bottle of lubricant. Marik set the bottle next to Bakura on the bed and then straddled his hips.

Leaning down, their lips met once more, and Bakura relaxed all the more. Marik's hands roamed his body, fingers kneading into his skin, caressing everywhere he could. In turn, Bakura reached up and let his hands explore the hard muscle and soft skin of his partner, relishing in how _amazing_ he felt. No excuses needed, he could just touch wherever was permissible.

Eventually, Marik's hand reached his growing erection and he moaned between kisses. He arched his hips into Marik's hand, attempting to create friction. Bakura moaned and then whimpered in protest when Marik let go of his mouth and his member.

Taking the lube, Marik squeezed some of the cool, clear gel onto his fingers. Looking at Bakura, he said, “I just need to stretch you.”

“...Right.” Bakura murmured, recalling that particular step when it came to safe anal sex.

Marik chuckled, running his dry hand along Bakura's thighs in a gentle manner. “Don't worry Bakura, I'm going to make sure your first time is the _best_ _ever._ ”

Unable to stop himself, Bakura nodded and whispered, “I trust you.”

This made Marik smile brightly and continue his conquest. A gelled finger entered Bakura a moment later, to which he hissed slightly at the sudden sensation of being filled. He trembled, fingers clutching at the bedcovers. He attempted to relax himself to get used to the feeling and then felt Marik's free hand stroke his hair.

“You good?” Marik asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going.” Bakura panted out with a nod.

Nodding back, Marik continued to explore with his finger, going in and out. Then he added a second finger, to which Bakura gasped at the sensation of being stretched. Especially when Marik moved his fingers in a scissoring motion and went upward a little. Trembling and panting, Bakura spread his legs further and let his head fall back. He was getting used to the feeling of being so filled, but wasn't afraid of Marik's cock at all. No matter how big he was. If anything, this was just making him more excited for-

“ _AH_!” Bakura cried out the second he felt Marik's fingers touch a certain spot. “Fuck! What-!”

Laughing a bit, Marik grinned wickedly, “Looks like I found your prostate.”

“My wha-OHH!” Bakura moaned loudly, practically thrusting his hips against Marik's fingers, eager to get his sweet spot touched. “Marik! Do that again!”

Nodding, Marik obliged and gave a few more hits to his prostate, causing Bakura to fall back completely and writhe in pleasure. He let out a string of curses, unable to control his responses. Especially when a third finger was added to further stretch him. If his fingers felt this good and stretched him deliciously, he was _definitely_ excited for Marik to be inside him.

Panting and moaning loudly, Bakura opened his eyes and gazed at his partner, watching him. His cheeks were flushed, eyes hazed over with lust, and his lips parted slightly. A quick glance downward at Marik's cock showed he was fully erect, much to Bakura's surprise. They hadn't even done anything yet and he was already this hard?

“Marik... _Marik_!” Bakura cried breathlessly, attempting to speak.

Marik's eyes met his and he leaned in close, their noses touching. “Say it, Bakura. Tell me what you want.”

Attempting to gather himself, not even thinking of how embarrassed he'd feel, Bakura whimpered once he felt Marik's fingers withdrew. “I want you, Marik. I want you!”

“Do you... want me inside you?” Marik teased, giving him a quick kiss.

“Yes! Yes, I want you inside me, Marik! _Please_!” Escaped Bakura's mouth in pure want. Did he seriously say-It didn't matter. He just wanted this so much.

Chuckling, Marik kissed him once more and then reached for the lube. He let some of it dribble down onto his erection, to which Bakura watched hungrily. Especially when Marik slowly coated the goop onto his cock, eyes on Bakura the entire time and smirking sensually.

Spreading Bakura's legs apart some more, Marik inched forward and angled his erection accordingly. “Ready?”

Bakura smiled as he gave a coo of consent, unable to speak.

Within a few seconds, the tip of Marik's cock entered, and Bakura hissed slightly from how large it was. But it was good nonetheless and would take getting used to. So good. Words couldn't describe how incredible this felt, to be stretched like this and the filling sensation. But more than that, it was finally having Marik inside him. Knowing it was Marik was enough to make Bakura relax further and take it in. It was painful, but an amazing kind of pain, like the feeling he felt.

Marik went in deeper and deeper, to which Bakura could feel his ass stretching. Hearing his partner groan, Bakura opened his eyes and gazed at him.

Uttering a loud moan of his own, Bakura reached up and held Marik tightly to him. He panted and moaned louder, especially as Marik gained speed. The filling sensation only increased and went in, then back out, and back in. With each thrust, Bakura's ass stretched along like it was made to take in Marik's cock. Any discomfort and pain only added to how much pleasure there was and how much _more_ Bakura wanted.

Dipping his head, Marik bit almost violently at Bakura's neck, going from one spot to the next. All while he thrusted quicker, the tip of his cock finally reaching that sweet spot. With the combination of the incredible thrusting, biting his neck, Bakura cried out loudly in rapture. His legs came up and wrapped tightly around Marik's waist, his ankles crossing to allow for deeper penetration.

All of his moans and cries were non-verbal, strings of maybe a single syllable if he was lucky. After leaving a necklace of love bites in his wake, Marik raised his head again and gazed down at Bakura intently. Their eyes met, taking in each other amidst their groans, moans and panting. Marik looked incredible, so flushed and full of desire. Even his dark skin couldn't hide the blush dusting his cheeks. So beautiful, unhinged and feral with desire. And all toward him. To be so wanted by this Egyptian _God_.

Already Bakura could feel his climax approaching as Marik continued thrusting almost violently at his prostate. He groaned and moaned, all four limbs clinging to Marik tighter. But he didn't want it to end just yet, but then it was his first time and he felt so _ready_.

It all happened so fast and was practically on command. Bakura threw his head back and all but _screamed_ a strangled version of Marik's name. The orgasmic pleasure ripped through him before he could process it as he came, shooting his load between them on his stomach, chin and Marik's chest. And all that without having to be touched.

“ _Marik_...!” Bakura squeaked, his legs falling, but Marik grabbed his thighs tightly, holding them up.

In spite of how spent his body was feeling, Bakura managed to keep himself from becoming a noodle as Marik thrust faster and faster. He helped along as best he could, letting Marik use his legs to get a good angle.

Marik leaned his head back so much that Bakura feared he'd break his neck. Bakura's name was uttered within Marik's cry as the boy looked back down at him, which went straight to his heart and groin. Watching and hearing Marik orgasm had been incredible the first time. Right now it was tenfold and Bakura would have probably climaxed a second time on the sight and sound if he weren't flaccid.

Looking spent, Marik let go and went to fetch some tissues from his bedside. He wiped them both up, Bakura watching him the whole time, finding it endearing. Once they were cleaned, Marik tossed the tissues away. In turn, Bakura reached up for his lover, pulling him down on top of his body.

For a little bit they remained this way, with Marik still inside him, holding each other. Relishing this, Bakura couldn't keep the smile off his face as they basked in each other, his fingers running idly through his partner's hair. Their free hands found each other, fingers intertwining and resting against the pillow. The warmth and softness of their sweaty bodies well aligned only added to the euphoria of this moment.

Marik lifted himself a bit so they could face each other and gave a smile of his own. His lavender eyes were still hazed, but filled with so much emotion. Bakura brought the hand in his hair to explore his partner's beautiful face, touching it gently.

They kissed, keeping it soft and gentle, enough to make his insides quiver with elation. For a while they did just that, laying on each other and kissing. Such intimacy following sex somehow felt right, so _natural_.

Parting, Marik then pulled out and resettled himself. He gazed down at Bakura, licking his lips.

“I always wanted to see you beneath me like this.” Marik purred, laying their foreheads together.

Bakura felt his cheeks heat up at that, despite the vulnerable aspect to it. “How long?”

A chuckle sounded from Marik as he kissed Bakura's nose. “Battle City.”

The words made Bakura go still and his eyes widened. So much of his mind was trying to work that out, wondering how and when? Marik seemed to sense this and laughed.

“You can't be serious.” Bakura finally said, furrowing his brow.

“Wouldn't have said it otherwise. I always knew something was there. Bare basics, I thought you were cute but didn't think too hard about it. After I went back to Egypt, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then you kissed me and it kind of surfaced a lot since then.” Marik shared, his voice soft.

“Oh.” Bakura said, letting it all sink in.

That did make a lot of sense. To think something had been there, mutually, all along. What if things had been different during Battle City? What if they did have more time? What if they weren't so consumed by everything?

Still a bit out of it, but slowly sobering, Bakura averted his gaze. “I was attracted to you, but I repressed it. Then I gave in to an impulse because I knew I would never get another chance.”

“Mm-hmm, like I said, I know you didn't just 'feel like it'.” Marik hummed and chuckled. “I'm not surprised you never brought it up.”

“I had my reasons. I figured you had yours. Or regretted it.” Bakura admitted, still not looking at him.

“You're silly if you think I honestly regretted it. I've been dropping hints left and right that I've wanted you all this time.” Marik snickered, toying with Bakura's hair.

“I'm not exactly used to it and didn't think you did at first.” Bakura muttered, finally daring to look back at him.

“Bakura, you're silly, you know that? All those times I flirted with you, gave you compliments?” Marik grinned. “I _meant them_.”

“But you sometimes claimed you were just joking. What was I supposed to think?” Bakura frowned.

“I thought they made you uncomfortable somehow.” Marik admitted, “I gave myself an out. But I swear, I meant all of it. That one time I walked in and you had your ass in the air while you were under the couch? I wanted to go over there and grab and squeeze it.”

The memory of that unintentional show made Bakura squirm slightly, but he hid a smile. “I remember that.”

“So don't think I didn't mean it when I flirted with you.”

Marik poked his nose again, then rolled off and onto his back. Bakura turned his head to look at him, his body now reacting to the lack of touch. He rolled onto his side and immediately cuddled up to his partner, craving Marik's warmth.

“I always thought you just didn't like those guys.” Marik said, bringing an arm around him and stroking his hair. “Especially Steve. But after what Jeff told me, it all made sense.”

Bakura lay his head into Marik's chest, attempting to distract himself so he could regain his thoughts. He took in his musk, which although sweaty, was still just as intoxicating to his senses.

“You were just jealous.” Marik said with amusement. “You poor bastard. But, then again, you should've said something.”

“Maybe.” Bakura muttered with a sigh. “It's not easy for me to say these things. It wasn't easy for me to _feel_ it, either.”

“I know, you're very guarded like that. I get it, it's hard to say the right thing, and you're not used to that.” Marik said compassionately, kissing the crown of his head.

A little more relaxed, Bakura continued planting soft smooches along Marik's chest and collarbone, earning pleased sighs.

“I caught on that you care about me, dumbass.” Marik teased, but laughed affectionately. “You show it a lot through your actions.”

“I do, Marik.” Bakura said softly. Wow, it felt kind of liberating to just say it. Even if it strangled his gut. In a quieter voice, he added. “A lot.”

Marik hummed kissing the top of his head again and nuzzling his cheek into Bakura's hair.

“I realized it too late.” Bakura went on, closing his eyes, as if blocking out his surroundings would make it easier. “I wrapped myself up in the darkness, the game, so I could forget about those feelings. But in the Shadow Realm, my feelings were all I had and it was too late.”

He felt Marik squeeze him a little, which Bakura knew the reason for. After silently holding each other, Bakura found the strength and mind to continue. However he might regret being so vulnerable later.

“I thought I was too late again.” Bakura murmured, nosing Marik's neck. He planted a soft kiss, lingering on the skin. “It was driving me mad.”

More strokes to his hair and Marik nuzzled him. Whether it was a relief that he remained silent was still uncertain. It felt strange, saying all this, but there was little he could do to stop now.

Bakura dared look up, idly running his hand along Marik's chest. “I thought you wanted the freedom to sleep around. I couldn't force you to stop.”

“What are you talking about! I had freedom, didn't I?” Marik laughed, shaking his head. “I started to after you were gone, just to distract myself and try to move on with my life. I liked it, there were no strings attached or any kind of expectation. It was just something I did when I wanted to fuck and not use my hand or a toy. They don't mean a thing to me and I made that clear to them. After you came back, I was sure you weren't interested at first, since you were so guarded and never brought it up.”

Bakura looked away again, mild regret filling his gut. “I should have.”

“You pretty much brought it on yourself, dumbass.” Marik teased, then rolled onto his side, bringing Bakura closer. “Could've said something sooner, but nooo.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Bakura muttered sarcastically, looking away as he brought his arms around Marik's torso. His fingers gently caressed his scars if they happened to come in contact.

“Come on, I'm teasing you.” Marik assured, brushing some hair out of his face. “You didn't even have to be jealous of those guys. Really.”

“And why is that?” Bakura wanted to know, returning his gaze to his partner.

Marik leaned in and stole a quick kiss, to which Bakura scrunched his nose and felt his cheeks burn more than they were. He gave a grin. “I never took off my shirt for them.”

The revelation gave Bakura pause. Of course it made sense, he would never want anyone to see his back, let alone touch it. But it still managed to catch him slightly.

“I mean,” Marik went on, “if I had a vest on I'd unzip it, but I wouldn't take it off. Sometimes they complained and other times they didn't care. You're gentle with my back and I didn't want anyone else but you to see it.”

“Marik-”

But Bakura was cut off when Marik grinned wickedly and rolled them over, pinning him. Wide-eyed, Bakura stared up at him, a little taken aback by this sudden change in position. Did he want to go again?

Marik chuckled and leaned to his ear, “I also never looked at them while fucking. But I wanted to look at you. You're the only one I ever wanted to look at.”

The words sent a shiver up Bakura's spine and he shuddered slightly. The sensuousness of Marik's voice was enough to send his arousal into a bit of a frenzy, but the truth behind the words fluttered his heart. Oh Gods he was falling again, right into that deep pit of feelings. And he couldn't get out.

Marik purred, blowing into his ear lightly. “I never wanted anyone like I want you, Bakura. You're the best I ever had.”

Pouting with indignation, Bakura turned his head away. “I bet you say that to all of them.”

“I never say that to them.”

“And why not?”

“I wouldn't mean it. But if I were to lie, what would I gain from it? I already got what I wanted from them, so there's no need.”

“Charming.”

“You're one to talk. But I'm serious, I never said that to anyone but you.”

“Forgive me if I'm skeptical, all things considered.”

This made Marik chuckle and he raised his head to look at Bakura's pout. He leaned down and kissed him, to which Bakura surrendered to the feeling. Even though his skepticism of that notion still gnawed at his mind.

“Come on, Bakura. Have a little faith in me!” Pulling away, Marik lay their foreheads together. “It was different with you than with them.”

Hands shaking, Bakura reached up and held his shoulders for leverage as the words sunk in. He hadn't even thought of a distinction, if there was one. Wasn't sex just that? Sex? Inexperienced or not, he knew what sex was and what people derived from it outside of reproducing.

“How can that be?” Bakura managed, meeting Marik's eyes.

“Because it was with _you_ , dumbass.” Marik said with affection, smiling. “You're my partner. That's why it was different.”

It clicked into place.

Bakura put himself into the position of fucking a random stranger for a one-night stand. Of course he wouldn't feel much of anything aside from the physical sensations of sex. The person wouldn't mean a thing to him except of course for getting off. For getting his urges out of his system. Perhaps the person would feel the same, wanting to get off with an actual person instead of their own hand. Or if the person wanted more, well, that wasn't his problem.

He felt his cheeks burn, as usual, and wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

Sex with Marik was amazing _because_ it was with Marik. Because the one thrusting into him, making those arousing sounds, and touching him was Marik. The sex itself felt amazing, but tenfold since it was with his partner.

Idiot.

“Point taken.” Bakura said with a sigh he couldn't repress.

Marik laughed and leaned down to kiss and nip at Bakura's neck, despite that many bites already decorated the skin. His neck was sore, but it was an enjoyable pain. Closing his eyes, Bakura moaned loudly and could feel his arousal stirring once more. He clutched at Marik's shoulders, his fingers seeking purchase and kneading into the skin.

“ _Marik._ ” Bakura panted out, fingers reaching into Marik's hair.

The wet, slimy warmth of Marik's tongue lapped about his neck and up his jawline. Bakura opened his eyes in time for Marik's face to come into view, gazing down at him amusement.

“So if you think you can't measure up to those guys, you've got it backwards. They couldn't measure up to _you_.” Marik purred, winking at him.

Entire body clenching, brain numbing, and his heart racing, Bakura looked away in a moment of bashfulness. He couldn't help it, despite the urges to keep on being indifferent. If anything, he was getting too comfortable with his feelings for Marik, and letting them out. Just a bit.

Marik lifted his face to meet Bakura's once again and kissed him sweetly. “I don't know why you were afraid of holding me back.”

“I know you, Marik. You like to be in control.” Bakura stated matter-of-factly.

“That's just how I am, stupid.” Marik kissed him again. “But I never felt like you were controlling me and I don't feel that now. I'm the one making a choice and I want to be with you. _Only_ you.”

Although relaxed by the notion, as well as Marik's kisses, Bakura admitted, “I thought you were getting cozy with _Steve._ ”

Now Marik looked confused. He lay over Bakura's body, aligning perfectly, and supported himself on his forearms. “What are you talking about?”

Bakura huffed slightly, looking to the wall. “You were getting so close with him, hanging out with him a lot, and I know you don't tend to see a one-night stand more than once. I just...” His voice trailed off. “I thought you wanted him so much that you kept him around.”

Marik's brow was furrowed, then his eyes widened, and he laughed. He let his head fall into Bakura's shoulder as he shook with laughter. A part of Bakura was indignant, embarrassed for being laughed at when he was trying to bear his feelings. At the same time, Marik's laughter never failed to warm his insides.

“Bakura! Oh, Bakura, you _idiot_!” Marik squeaked, his laughter subsiding. “You think I was dating him or something?! Of course not!”

Relieving as it was to hear, Bakura recalled another factor and shuddered from the memory. He hesitated, but then asked, “What about that phone call you had?”

“Huh?” Marik's smile faded and he looked confused. “Phone call? You'll have to be more specific.”

“It was last week, you were talking with Odion after I put oil on your back. I heard you. You were gushing about Steve-what the hell was I supposed to think?” Bakura said, biting his lip.

Marik blinked once, twice, staring at him with surprise. Then his countenance morphed into mirth before he laughed again, facepalming all the while. When he regained himself, he nuzzled Bakura's cheek and planted a smooch there. Bakura pouted, despite enjoying the attention, wanting to know what the hell was so funny. Again.

“Bakura, you _idiot_!” Marik uttered breathlessly. “How much did you hear? Because you clearly missed the fact that I was talking about _you_!”

Oh Gods. Bakura was yet again taken by surprise and didn't know how to respond. That portion of the conversation, it was about him? If he'd stuck around longer, would he have realized that?

Marik went on, his smile returning. “I was telling Odion about how glad I felt to have you in my life and what you mean to me. He understands that.”

“Oh.” Bakura looked away, pursing his lips and huffing with embarrassment.

“I can't believe you immediately thought I meant Steve.” Marik chuckled, stroking Bakura's hair gently. “All the things I said barely applied to him at all! Don't get me wrong, Steve is nice and I don't mind his company, but he's not you. You're the one I was _gushing about_ , as you put it.”

Wow, was he somehow just the biggest idiot ever? Bakura couldn't stand these blows to his ego, but there was little he could do to escape the facts. At least this mistake didn't cost him his soul. Just a bruise to his heart and ego. Within that, he felt relieved. Marik was talking about him all this time, how glad he was for them to be in each other's lives and the like. Like when he worried about him and Marik parting ways, his partner set him straight.

They stared at each other, eyes unmoving, gazes unwavering, and soon began to laugh. It felt good, strangely, to just let it all out like this. Bakura never imagined they would be like this, so intimate and spilling this out. He had a feeling he'd regret it out of sheer embarrassment tomorrow, though. But he'd have to deal with that.

Marik's smile returned and his eyes gleamed with adoration. He leaned in and kissed Bakura sweetly, coming forward. They lay back down, Bakura wrapping his arms around Marik as he opened his legs. His partner settled between them, aligning their bodies once more. For a while, they lay in each other's arms, sharing languid kisses. The euphoric, lovely feeling coursed through Bakura as his body felt lighter. Warmer.

They parted, albeit reluctantly, and smiled at one another. Bakura closed his eyes, his smile growing and gently stroking his partner's lower back. Marik cooed in response to the touch and caressed his cheek, to which Bakura nuzzled into his palm.

Opening his eyes again, Bakura exhaled and took Marik's hand in his own, nuzzling it gently.

“I should've said something before.” Bakura murmured.

“And I should've been more direct.” Marik said with a light nod.

“I think we're both idiots.”

“I hate to say it, but we were.”

Chuckling a little, Bakura kissed Marik's fingertips tenderly. “You can make it up to me.”

“Only if you will.” Marik winked. “I didn't mean to make you jealous.”

“I know.” Bakura nodded, meeting his eyes. “I'm just not used to that kind of jealousy.”

“Don't worry about it.” Marik waved it off and brushed Bakura's bangs aside to kiss his forehead. “Let's forget about all that and move forward. Just you and me.”

“I can do that.” Bakura leaned into his touch. “Tonight's been a good start.”

“You bet.” Marik purred, settling over him.

They kissed, holding tight to each other, and ready to take each other away again. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt lighter. More relaxed and comfortable than he ever did in both his lifetimes.

It was the closest thing either of them felt to true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here it is, everybody! They FINALLY got together and talked it all out! :D I hope with all my heart that it was satisfying for you!
> 
> I was actually going to make this one big chapter, then the epilogue, but it got SO long, and so I split it into two. That's why I ended up adding the extra chapter! I'll have to add another one for the bonus, but still! 
> 
> It's only going uphill from here, folks. :D 
> 
> And if anyone here has played "Raft", oh yeah. XP God damn it, Bruce! Poor Ryou... He can't help the call of the barrels! :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! The final chapter before the epilogue! As I mentioned, it was originally all one chapter, but I did the sensible thing and split it! Oh yes, it's a shame it's almost over! :< It's been such a fun journey writing it and posting it! 
> 
> And of course, the bonus will be posted too! ;) But until then, enjoy!

* * *

When Bakura awoke the next morning, it was to Marik attempting to leave their bed. Half-awake and barely aware of his surroundings, except only for Marik's movement, he let out a sound of protest. He reached for Marik, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Bakura, let go.” Marik chuckled, sounding amused.

“No. Stay.”

“I have to use the bathroom, you goofball.”

Bakura sleepily protested once more with a little whine, but relented. The warmth on Marik's side of the bed was still there, but he yearned for the real thing. He watched sorrowfully and sleepily as Marik's perfect ass left his view.

He soon dozed off, almost dead to the world when he felt warmth all over again and fell into a much more content sleep.

Much later on, after they'd finally woken up and disentangled themselves from each other (after a lot of kisses and cuddles), Bakura was in the kitchen making breakfast. Marik was prepping in the bathroom but doing so while humming. It was quite endearing.

It was still pretty hard to believe that the events of last night hadn't been an elaborate dream, but no, it was all real. Bakura could especially tell by his tender ass (so worth it) and the necklace of angry red welts all over his neck and collarbone. Not that he minded, he quite liked the idea of brandishing love bites from Marik.

To say he felt happy would've been the understatement of the millennium. Last night as a whole was something words couldn't adequately describe. Sure, he did regret being so cheesy and vulnerable at times. But he realized he'd been so out of it that the embarrassment barely registered. Marik was bound to tease him, so he'd just have to figure out a way around that.

Nonetheless, Bakura was just thrilled to be with Marik like this. They could keep living their lives together and with no restraint for their physical desires. The best case scenario was now reality. He smiled to himself, thinking back to last night, and keeping it within his treasured memories. They would always be close to his heart (and groin) from here on.

Finally, he heard Marik emerging from the bathroom and came into the kitchen. He sidled up beside Bakura, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“You know, I realized something.” Marik remarked, nuzzling his nose into Bakura's cheek. “We're going to have some new kind of photos to add to the album you put together.”

“I'm sure we will.” Bakura agreed, trying to get back to his task, but leaned into Marik a little.

“I can't wait.” Marik grinned. He then reached for something in his pocket with his free hand, revealing it to be his phone. “Come here, I've always wanted to do this.”

“Do wha-” Bakura asked, but then Marik suddenly planted another kiss on his cheek and a clicking noise was heard.

It took him a bit to register that Marik had taken a selfie of them. With a grin, Marik showed him the phone screen, revealing the photo. Sure enough, it was of Marik kissing him on the cheek, eyes closed, while Bakura looked surprised, holding a spatula in clear view, shoulders raised, and his cheeks were noticeably tinted. All that coupled with how tired and messy his hair looked. A part of him couldn't help finding it nice, in spite of how embarrassing he looked.

“You're not seriously keeping that, are you?” Bakura said, trying to keep himself composed.

“Why not? It's cute.” Marik winked at him. “You look adorable.”

“I do _not_. I look tired and haven't even fixed my hair.” Bakura pouted slightly, realized he was doing so, and instead fixed his mouth into a thin line.

“What are you talking about? Since when do you care about how you look? Your hair is magical, somehow. I don't know how you do it, but I'm a bit jealous. It always looks good.” Marik chuckled, giving Bakura's head a pat.

“Whatever. And I'm not cute. Ryou's the cute one out of the both of us.” Bakura protested, going back to his task. “In every way.”

With a light sigh, Marik drew him close once again and kissed his temple. “Bakura, when are you ever going to see yourself the way I see you?”

The question actually gave him pause and he had no idea how to answer. Such a question brought a myriad of thought processes in his mind that lead to nowhere and became jumbled. Bakura let the question fester and looked at Marik, like doing so would give him an answer. His partner was just gazing at him with a tender smile, his eyes warm.

Then Marik leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

Flushed from the affection, Bakura slid one of the plates toward him. “Here, french toast, eggs and your monstrosity substance known as tofu.”

“You hate that stuff, tease me for it, and yet you make it for me all the time.” Marik chuckled, nuzzling their cheeks. He smiled brightly, taking the plate from him. “Thanks, Bakura.”

Bakura nodded, taking his own plate of the same stuff, except with bacon. “Sure.”

As usual, they ate breakfast, made small talk, while Marik read the paper and sorted through the mail. Bakura poked at his phone, receiving a text from Ryou asking if he'd like to go over later to work on a Dungeons and Dragons campaign. He wrote back that he would be there within the hour.

“I'll be at Ryou's later, he wants to work on a new campaign.” Bakura shared.

“Monster World?”

“D&D, actually.”

“Nice, I look forward to it. I'll be at class, then I'll head to the shop for a bit. You be home by around six or so.” Marik said, looking up from the newspaper.

“Why?” Bakura asked, giving a light head tilt.

“We're going out tonight.” Marik smiled wickedly, winking at him.

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to slap something onto this and call it a 'date'. Good Gods it sounded weird. He wrinkled his nose, but was cut off.

“I mean... That's what _could_ happen.” Marik went on, chuckled. “I could end up coming home and waiting for you. Then you come in and we unwind a bit. You don't feel like cooking, I don't either. Then maybe, we figure, instead of take out, why don't we just go out? Coincidentally, we could decide to do that. And just as coincidentally, we could end up at a place we both enjoy.”

On the surface, that sounded so silly and obvious, but Bakura felt himself grin. He liked this way of going about it. Playing along would be easy. He chuckled and nodded, “Yes... it does sound like a possibility. Who knows, we might coincidentally decide to do something like that.”

“Who knows what's going to happen, right?” Marik winked at him, visibly brightening.

Melting, Bakura could only nod to try and keep himself composed. They touched each other's hands, letting their fingers intertwine. Eyes meeting, they held each other's gazes for a moment.

“So Bakura, what did you do to drive the other guy away at the bar? Remember, the first time you came to the gay bar with me?” Marik said, looking amused. “I mean, you drove Jeff away. What did you say to the other guy?”

Taken aback, Bakura had nearly forgotten that encounter until now. He thought back to that night, recalling how it came to be and he chuckled.

“Oh, that.” Bakura said with a chuckle, “Would you believe me if I said that I didn't do anything?”

Marik looked surprised, then he laughed. “I find it hard to believe, but I'll bite anyway.”

“He decided to leave on his own accord and made up that excuse. He picked up on my attraction to you and didn't want to 'get in the way', as he put it.” Bakura explained. “And he pointed out that we were flirting.”

“Ohh, I see.” Marik said, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, we kind of were, I guess.”

“I was. I didn't think you were, so I thought you were messing with me.” Bakura looked away.

“I was, too.” Marik snickered. “I thought _you_ were messing with me.”

Bakura was about to retort, but realized, oh yeah. He'd been told by Marik, as well as Ryou, in the past that sometimes you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or dead serious. “Point taken. But yes, I didn't say or do anything, he did that on his own.”

“I believe it.” Marik waved it off and then winked at him. “Not that it matters, I was just curious. I mean, you went to all that effort at least once just to drive a guy away, just because you were jealous. I might've been annoyed, but to be honest, I think of it as a compliment. Now that I know it was because of _that_ , it reminds me of one guy I tried to pick up who left.”

Eyebrows raising, Bakura took a sip of juice. A failed hookup was always interesting to hear, it meant one less douchebag got into Marik's pants. “What happened?”

“Well, it was a few months after the Ceremonial Duel and I only went out because Ishizu kept encouraging me.” Marik chuckled, despite the sombreness in his eyes. “So I can already tell you that I wasn't in the right frame of mind.”

“I've picked up on that.” Bakura quipped, attempting to joke in spite of the sting that he knew came up anytime Ryou or Marik talked about the year he'd been gone. He reached over and touched Marik's hand.

“Yeah.” Marik nodded, looking grateful as he held Bakura's hand briefly and then let go. “Since I was lonely, I decided to try. I met this guy in a bar. Since being gay in public is illegal in Egypt, it was one of those more hidden places where you could just let loose.”

“I'm not even going to ask how you knew about those. I know the answer.” Bakura snickered.

This made Marik laugh, which in turn relieved the sting in Bakura's gut from seeing his partner a bit sad. “You know me too well. Anyway, so I met this guy and we struck up a conversation, it was fine. I thought he was good-looking and figured it would work out. But then the conversation turned into people we missed. I talked about you and apparently I just went on and on.”

Snickering, Bakura had to lower his glass so he wasn't about to drink while laughing. “Well, you _do_ talk a lot.”

“Shut up!” Marik tried to look indignant, but there was no heat behind his words. Soon he grinned, mirth shining in his eyes. “He misunderstood and assumed you were an ex-romantic partner I wasn't exactly over.”

“Oh?” Bakura's brows rose and he grinned. “What were you doing, going on and on about how much you liked my ass or something?”

“I didn't say that and you know it, asshole.”

“An asshole you just wanted to get into so badly.”

“Damn it Bakura! I didn't say that!” Marik protested, laughing behind his hand. “Don't get your ego too inflated, it's going to pop!”

“You're one to talk. So, you must have said _something_ to make him believe that.” Bakura purred, running his finger along the rim of his glass suggestively. He winked, licking his lips.

“I basically talked about you most of the time. I might have also gone on about your looks a little bit.” Marik admitted. “I didn't mean to, it just kind of came out.”

“And?”

“And said you were a power-obsessed jerk who left to go accomplish that, despite it being dangerous.”

“You're one to talk.”

“He didn't need to know that!”

“Indeed, he would've gone running for the hills when he found out that if you weren't trying to send people to the Shadow Realm, you were drowning them.”

“And you were taking people's souls and putting them into Duel Monsters cards if you weren't trying to steal the Millennium Items.”

“That was _one time._ ”

“Then I can say the same for drowning, one time.”

They stared at each other, with no real heat, and then shared a laugh. Of course Marik felt more guilt for his past actions than Bakura ever did, but he could empathize with the feeling. Especially when seeing the shame and guilt on his partner's face whenever they happened to discuss it.

“So anyway,” Marik went on once they both calmed, “he honestly believed I wasn't over you, and in a way I wasn't. Because of that, he was sure my heart wouldn't be in it. Can't say I disagree, it probably wouldn't have been.”

The implications made Bakura snicker. He looked at his partner, smirking widely. “Are you saying you would've been thinking of me if you did succeed?”

“Shut up, asshole!” Marik snarked, but his lips were twitching into a smile. “Maybe. It's happened.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Fine, don't believe me.”

Bakura laughed again, then took a sip of juice after he relaxed himself. The thought of Marik with someone else, but thinking of him the whole time was pretty tickling.

“It got easier when I came to Domino and got to talking with Ryou.” Marik said with a light smile. “I didn't have anyone who remembered you fondly until we became friends, so having someone to remember you with made me feel better.”

Oh great, now the stupid feelings were surfacing and this time, Bakura couldn't exactly play them off. Now that they knew how the other felt. Still, Bakura nodded slowly and looked away, his cheeks warming up.

“Sorry,” Marik held his hands up ruefully. “I got carried away.”

“Don't worry about it.” Bakura waved it off, keeping his tone even. He recomposed himself and then smirked. “It's an ego boost knowing you guys sang my praises.”

“You're such a self-absorbed asshole, you know that?” Marik smirked, leaning on his hand.

“Takes one to know one.” Bakura purred, mimicking his pose.

“Then it's no wonder we're such a perfect fit.” Marik said airily, winking at him.

Bakura chuckled. “In more ways than one.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself.” Marik agreed. He preened and took a sip of his own juice. “I never tried to go for an honest, real relationship with anyone, I realized that it wouldn't work.”

“Why, because you missed me so much?” Bakura teased.

Marik gave a look, but it just made Bakura laugh. Pretty soon, Marik was chuckling. “That was part of it. But I meant in the big picture. I don't know how I'd be able to hide my past from someone on the outside, it'd probably be impossible. I wouldn't even want them to see my scars! There's a great start for a relationship, full of secrets!”

“But we're all full of secrets, aren't we?” Bakura said.

“Well, yes, but you get what I'm saying. I'd have to work hard to hide all of it, the guilt would get to me, and I know they wouldn't understand. Sure, they'd have the right to be mad and terrified, but I couldn't deal with it.” Marik went on, looking off to one side. “Steve was easy, I just have to say the right things and I don't let him get too close.”

Bakura let it all sink in as he quietly ate some more eggs. It was a lot to think about. “You know, I didn't think of that. But you're right. I can't imagine it would be a good kind of life to live. Having to maintain all of those secrets, I certainly couldn't live like that.”

“Definitely.” Marik nodded in agreement. “At least we have Ryou, and regardless of everything, Yugi and his friends were all there, so they kind of count.”

“...True.” Bakura admitted begrudgingly. “I can't argue with that.”

“It's part of why I just stuck to one-night stands.” Marik said. “It'd be fun and I'd never have to worry about keeping my past a secret from them. A relationship just wasn't in the cards, and I was never interested in someone enough for that.”

Gathering his thoughts, Bakura looked down at his near-empty plate, knowing it was true for him too. He looked up after a few moments, meeting Marik's pensive gaze.

“I can't see myself with _anyone_.” Bakura confessed. “Not some stranger on the outside that I would have to harbour all of myself from.”

“Neither can I.” Marik gave a light smile.

“You would have to use your Namu voice _all_ the time.”

“I don't even use it with Yugi and his friends, I can't imagine holding it everyday! With someone who's supposed to be my partner.” Marik mused with a chuckle.

“Well, you do modulate your voice in a certain way around them.” Bakura pointed out.

Marik shrugged. “We all kind of modulate our voices in certain ways depending who we're talking to, I've realized that's pretty normal.”

“True.” Bakura said. “Well, I sure can't imagine having to imitate Ryou just to keep the peace with a future spouse.”

“Good God, as hilarious as that would be, I wouldn't want that for you.” Marik said, his voice softening. “Maybe if you never came back, I don't know if I would've been with anyone, when we lay it all out like this. I might have just been that cool, single uncle to Odion or Ishizu's kids.”

Admittedly, Bakura felt a bit giddy knowing that if things were different, he'd never have to worry about that sort of thing. He smiled slightly. “If things were different for me, I don't see myself with anyone. Ever.”

Marik nodded in understanding. He reached out and held his hand, squeezing. Bakura returned the hold immediately.

“Bakura, you're the _only one_ who understands me.” Marik murmured, looking back into his eyes. “I don't want this life with anyone but you.”

Unable to hold back the pinch on his heart and mind, Bakura squeezed Marik's hand tightly. There was a lot he wanted to say, so much was bubbling to the surface of his mind and ached to escape. “You're the only one I ever wanted like this.”

Marik smiled adoringly, bringing Bakura's hand to his mouth and kissing his fingers. “Like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.”

A part of him wanted to laugh, but Bakura just smiled and let his partner pour affections onto his hand. “Neither am I. You're stuck with me until the end. You brought me back and now you have to suffer for it.”

“I can live with that, asshole.”

“So can I, idiot.”

They smiled, squeezing each other's hands and exchanging a silent conversation. Maybe to some, their relationship wasn't conventional, but it didn't matter. Ryou had been exactly right about this. They understood each other, which was more than what a lot of people could say.

It was no wonder Bakura not only yearned for Marik physically, but also, for the other side of the coin. The bond they shared as two people. Two flawed, broken, crazy people who just wanted peace from their tumultuous pasts. Namely, with each other.

“Thank you Marik, for _everything_.” Bakura couldn't help say and his brain didn't even try to catch up with his mouth.

Looking touched, Marik nodded, his eyes misting over. “Thank you too, Bakura.”

After they finished eating and the dishwasher was loaded, Marik got ready to leave. Bakura did as well, putting his laptop and charger into his bag, as well as anything else he'd need. Satisfied, he went over to where Marik was putting on his shoes.

“I should be back by three or so.” Marik mentioned, turning to face him as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

“All right, I'll aim for around then depending what we're doing.” Bakura said.

“Sounds good. How about we shower, then we'll catch up on a show?” Marik nodded toward the TV. “We've got a few of them.”

“Sure, I like the sound of that.” Bakura agreed.

Marik laughed and then reached for his keys. “Great. See you later, Bakura. Have a good one.”

“You too, Marik.” Bakura gave a nod.

It wasn't certain as to who initiated it or leaned in first, but maybe it didn't matter. They kissed; it was brief, but very sweet. Marik smiled and Bakura couldn't even try to fight off his own. Then Marik exited out the door, closing it behind him.

A bigger smile broke out on Bakura's face as he brought a hand to his lips. It was so ridiculous, feeling giddy over a simple goodbye kiss with his partner. But who was to say even the simplest, quickest of kisses couldn't be nice?

Maybe it was the lack of restraint and uncertainty making it better.

After he changed into some clothes, Bakura exited the apartment, locking the door behind him. As he headed to the elevator, Mrs. Shumway passed him by on her way to the laundry room with a basket in her hands.

“Well top of the mornin' to you, Theodore.” Mrs. Shumway greeted.

“Morning, mu'um.” Bakura nodded toward her.

She was about to say something else, but caught a look at his neck. Mrs. Shumway's eyes widened behind her half-moon glasses, given a whistle.

“Well I'll be, sonny boy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you either have an infestation or those are some nasty hives!” Mrs. Shumway exclaimed.

“Mm, it would appear that way to some people.” Bakura chuckled, giving a smirk. “I think you know very well.”

“Mm-hmm, I do.” Mrs. Shumway smirked in return. “All I can say is, about dang time, sonny boy. I better see an invitation to your wedding. It's just as I said, don't let him get away.”

Bakura balked, staring after her as she continued walking, speechless. While he should've known she'd be so blunt, he was _not_ expecting such an an implication.

Mrs. Shumway winked at him over her shoulder and waved. “Have yourself a good day, Theodore. Both of you.”

“Uh. Yeah. You too, mu'um.” Was all he could manage as he reached the elevator and hit the button.

* * *

By the time he made it to Ryou's apartment, the initial surprise from his neighbour's remark wore off. Now he just couldn't wait to see the look on Ryou's face, even if he had a feeling it would lead to a lot of embarrassment. But oh well, he might as well get that over with.

When he entered, Ryou already had a map spread out over the dining room table along with a book and some paper for notes. He grinned, beckoning him over.

“Good timing! I have the map printed out, so we can get started!” Ryou exclaimed.

“All right, then.” Bakura said nonchalantly as he hung up his coat, set his bag down and went to join Ryou at the table.

“Great! So I figured we can use _Storm King's Thunder_ as a reference for some ideas, themes and-” Ryou's eyes went wide with shock. “Oh my God! Bakura, what happened to your neck?!”

Somehow expecting that, given that he'd chosen a usual striped shirt that had a low neck, Bakura chuckled. “You _really_ don't want me to answer that.”

Ryou blinked once, furrowed his brow, and then his countenance lit up as he seemed to put two and two together. He then looked Bakura over, wide-eyed. “Are you saying that you and Marik...?” He prompted.

Bakura nodded once and smiled.

Looking him over once more, Ryou grinned widely and his hands came up beneath his chin. “Oh, how wonderful! I should've known! You're _glowing_! If you could see your reflection! I haven't seen you this happy since-I can't remember when! By George it's _about bloody time_!”

In spite of the mild embarrassment, Ryou's reaction was expected, and endearing. Bakura waved it off with a shrug. “It's not a big deal, we just know what we want.”

“ _Finally_! I don't know if I could have spent another day with this!” Ryou exclaimed as he threw his hands up, looking triumphant. “And by the way, I knew exactly how Marik felt about you! Yes, I can tell you now, he asked me not to say anything before! And before you ask 'Wait, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?' you would've asked me to do the same! It wasn't my secret to tell! Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my mouth shut?! I wanted to tell both of you how the other felt so you'd _stop_ dancing around the issue! But I didn't, because I'm a good boy and can keep secrets! So _finally_!”

Bakura blinked, taken aback by Ryou's declaration. It seemed possible, they both considered Ryou a close friend, so it was possible that Marik confided in him about what was going on in his head. Whether or not it was for the best that Ryou kept quiet, he wasn't sure. But it made sense, had Bakura specified his feelings, he could see himself asking Ryou not to say anything.

It was cute and pretty funny seeing Ryou a little wound up. Especially over something so silly.

“Well, that was a bit to unpack.” Bakura finally said, amused. He ruffled Ryou's hair lightly. “Got that out of your system?”

“I'm just getting started!” Ryou grinned, his eyes gleaming. “Look, I understand, you haven't had an easy time with emotions and your feelings. On those grounds, I empathize greatly and never wanted to pressure you to do more than you can. You've still come a long way and that's wonderful.”

The words were kind and sincere, Ryou had made all of that abundantly clear. Bakura just looked at him, unsure of what to expect.

“But...?” He prompted, having sensed it.

“You're one sick puppy. I've never met anyone as lovesick as you are but who just keeps letting himself get backed into corners! Repeatedly! Marik wanted you, too! I can't believe you never took a chance when it presented itself to you! Especially when he suggested that you two share a bed! Why, what was going on in your head?!” Ryou cried, flailing his arms. Once he lowered them, he shook his head and then said in his Bakura impression, “'Oh, what's that, Marik? You want to sleep in the same bed? Sounds innocent enough to me!'”

“I'm not naive, of course I thought of the implications.” Bakura scoffed.

“And you never thought to question his motives?! Oh, wait, what am I saying? You never did!” Ryou laughed. “'What's that, Marik? Stab myself in the arm? Okay! Left one or right one?'”

“That's _not_ how it went and you know it.”

“'I'm completely oblivious to the norms of friendship! Apparently friends don't sleep in the same bed unless necessary!'”

“Now you're just being silly.”

“No more silly than you are, you daft, lovesick puppy! 'I'm Bakura and I try to act all cool and stoic, but deep down I'm a little boy who just wants a hug!'”

Oh, it was _on_.

Giving a grin, as well as holding his hands open beneath his chin, Bakura grinned widely. “'I'm Ryou and I'm an incurable optimist with a penchant for unicorns!'”

“Oh, _really_?” Ryou smirked, seeming to agree that it was _on_. “'I'm Bakura and I'm actually quite a sappy romantic!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I have rose-coloured glasses glued to my face!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I turn into a lovesick twit when Marik's around!'”

“'I'm Ryou and deep down I'm not as innocent as I look!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I absolutely love to cuddle!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I will give you a long-winded lecture you if you misbehave!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I do anything Marik says!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I like to spread lies!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I have a secret dream of wearing a tutu!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I'm a little creampuff!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I too am a creampuff!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I still sleep with a teddy bear!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I _wish_ I had a teddy bear!'”

“'I'm Ryou and I'm five years old!'”

“'I'm Bakura and I'm _four_ years old! Four and a half! I'm a big boy now!'”

Now they stared at each other, twin brown eyes locked, squinting, waiting for the other to do something.

Then Ryou smiled wickedly.

Oh crap.

In an instant, before he could blink, Ryou all but tackled him right to the floor. Bakura tried to escape, but since they were the same height and size, it wasn't easy. Then came the attack when Ryou tickled his ribs. Which was, unfortunately, one of his weak spots. This of course had Bakura squealing with laughter, trying to escape as he squirmed.

Once more, there went Ryou, acting like an excited puppy who just wanted to play. It was hard to stay annoyed at that. Pretty soon he was reduced to a breathless heap, trying to escape, but Ryou kept him pinned down.

“Say it! Say it, you wanker!” Ryou commanded, still applying tickles along his sides. “Friendship is _magic_!”

“ _Never_!”

“You will and you will like it!”

“Get off me! I give up!”

“No you don't, because you didn't say it! Say it!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Ye-” Now Bakura paused, realizing what he'd been saying and balked. “What the _hell_ happened?”

Ryou grinned at him in what seemed to be an innocent manner. But it was about as innocent as a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Oh, I'll show you sometime. Let's just say, rabbit season and duck season.”

He then stood up, allowing Bakura to get off the floor and recover himself. And his dignity. Whatever was left of it.

Ryou went on, “Anyway, I just have a request for when the three of us are together! I don't _mind_ if you two hold hands, share a little kiss, hug, or cuddle. That's all good! But please refrain from making out and talking about your sex life. You know I'm not a prude, I absolutely am not. But I don't want to think about my brother having sex, let alone with one of my friends.” Ryou went on, looking haughty, but was clearly trying not laugh.

“Oh, so Marik can talk to you about sex, but I can't?” Bakura teased, shaking his head. “I see how it is.”

“He doesn't usually!” Ryou gave a laugh. “It was only ever general things, that's all. One time he mentioned to me that he desired you sexually, but that's it! I mean, you don't want to think of _me_ having sex with anyone, do you?” Ryou stated pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Come to think of it, probably not. The idea of Ryou getting intimate with someone in bed, naked and wanting, oh wow that was not what he wanted to visualize. He cringed visibly and Ryou noticed.

“See? I told you!” Ryou giggled. “Let's just agree that we don't want to think of family members doing that. I couldn't even handle it when Mum and Dad were kissing when I was little!”

“My parents kissed all the time even if I was around, I didn't really care.” Bakura recalled with a mild shrug.

“But did they make out?”

“Well, no, not if I was around-”

“My point exactly! So, just as long as you don't start making out when we have movie night, we'll be just fine!” Ryou said with a nod. “All that aside, I'm very happy for the both of you. It's wonderful that you two finally took that step together!”

“Well, he couldn't resist me for long, anyway.” Bakura winked.

“I highly doubt that's how it went!”

“You weren't there.”

“No, but I know the both of you! Especially you!”

“Never mind, let's just move on.”

“I know Marik will tell me the _real_ story.”

“Har har.”

As much as he knew he'd be embarrassed by that, it still felt good to share with someone who understood. Even at the expense of some pride. Thankfully, it was around then that Ryou changed the subject to the Dungeons and Dragons campaign that they wanted to get started.

It was, admittedly, going to be interesting and he felt tempted to DM it.

Oh well. Maybe in the future.

* * *

Later that day, he'd received a text from Mai. Clearly, Ryou had texted her at some point with him knowing.

  
  


_**-Just heard, it's about time you and** _

_**Marik finally hooked up. ;)** _

  
  


_**-Great now you're the 3** _ _**rd** _ _**person** _

_**to say that** _

  
  


_**-It was just that obvious, honey. ;)** _

_**You eye bang each other all the time.** _

  
  


_**-Very happy for you guys, btw** _

  
  


_**-Thanks Mai** _

  
  


_**-Ryou mentioned those hickeys** _

  
  


_**-I demand to see evidence.** _

  
  


  
  


Deciding to humour her, he took a photo of his neck and sent it.

  
  


  
  


- _ **DAMN! He went to town on your neck!**_

  
  


_**-Now I need to up my game.** _

  
  


_**-I wonder how Joey will** _

_**explain that during your next** _

_**game night** _

  
  


_**-Oh, it'll be fun. ;)** _

  
  


_**-Btw, is Marik still doing his thing?** _

  
  


_**-No, not anymore** _

  
  


_**-I see, you weren't into that?** _

  
  


_**-I wasn't** _

  
  


_**-But he made the** _

_**choice himself** _

  
  


_**-As long as you guys are happy. ;)** _

  
  


  
  


Bakura smiled to himself and wrote a quick reply as he headed home. It was still feeling surreal and he did wonder how long it would last. If it would even fade away at all. But then again, every once and a while, he'd get hit with the fact that he was alive, living a life, when he'd been trapped in the shadows the year before. It was an odd feeling, sometimes leaving him emotionally overwhelmed in some capacity. Other times, it felt him happy, relieved.

This seemed to be the same thing, just for something different.

Upon coming home, he found Marik sitting on the couch watching TV. He closed the door and hung up his coat, setting his bag onto his chair.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Marik greeted, getting up from the couch. He strode over to Bakura, pulling him into his arms. “You're home.”

Bakura just melted into him, bringing his arms around Marik's neck. “I did say I would try to be home around the time you were.”

Grinning, Marik pulled him in for a kiss, to which Bakura eagerly returned. Of course it became more than just a simple kiss. It was several. As though they hadn't seen each other in days instead of merely a few hours. It was wondrous, filling his heart with glee and making it swell.

Pulling back after some time, Marik chuckled and playfully nibbled Bakura's bottom lip. “I could get used to this.”

“Greeting me like you haven't seen me in a week?” Bakura purred, his eyelids lowering.

“Mm-hmm.” Marik hummed, teasing the zipper of Bakura's hoodie. “Not sure how I got through today, all I thought about was _you_.”

“Mm? Is that so?” Bakura smirked, glancing downward briefly, then back at Marik's face.

“At the risk of sounding cheesy, after what transpired last night and even this morning, is it that surprising?” Marik chuckled as he lowered the zipper slowly. Once the fabric was parted, his hands slipped up Bakura's shirt, caressing the bare skin. “I wanted to tell the world to go on without me so I could be here with you.”

Although trying to maintain his usual front, Bakura was fighting his giddiness. He'd felt the same, though he'd managed to get through as best he could throughout the day. Shivers ran up his spine as Marik's warm, soft hands touched the skin of his stomach, then went around to his back.

“We can do that tomorrow, since it's Saturday.” Bakura suggested in a low voice, knowing it would entice his partner further. “We'll leave our phones aside and it'll be just you and me. All weekend.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Marik smirked, licking his lips.

One hand remained up Bakura's shirt and the othe trailed down to his ass, squeezing it heartily. Bakura sighed pleasurably, now clutching at Marik for support in case his legs would give out. Yet another lovely reminder that last night hadn't been a dream.

“Talk to me, Bakura.” Marik whispered, eyelids lowering. “Right in my ear.”

Chuckling darkly, Bakura's smirk widened and he leaned to his partner's ear. His voice took on a low, luxurious tone. “So you _do_ like it when I do that.”

“ _Fuck yes_.” Marik uttered breathlessly. “I still don't know how I could control myself in the past when you did that.”

“I knew you liked it, it's why I kept doing it.” Bakura purred, blowing gently on his lobe. “You always were fond the way I pronounced certain words. Such as s _he-dule, to-mahto, ban-ahna._ _A-gain_. Need I go on, _darling_?”

The hand on his ass squeezed harder and Marik pulled him in more, sinking his hips into Bakura's. This caused Bakura to cling tighter and he let out a moan right into Marik's ear. Their crotches, both sporting the makings of boners, came into contact.

“When did you get so smooth?” Marik chuckled, but his tone indicated how much he was enjoying this. “You're a dork and a nerd.”

“I've come to realize that people seem to find my voice _very_ appealing. It's almost a shame I never used that to my advantage in the past.” Bakura said, bringing one hand to Marik's lower back, stroking the skin beneath his shirt. His free hand remained in his hair, gently carding the soft strands. “I can imagine how much I could have gotten with the right kind of words and tone.”

“Even though you're anything but suave.” Marik teased.

“You say that, but it feels to me like you _enjoy it_.” Bakura purred as he lowered his hand to Marik's ass, giving it a generous squeeze.

Marik purred and let out a groan, squeezing Bakura's ass in return. “Don't stop.”

“I don't plan to, _darling_.” Bakura chuckled, continuing his ministrations. “And neither should you.”

Laughing as though it were the funniest thing, Marik smirked wickedly and backed Bakura up toward the nearest wall. “Are you kidding? You're going to reap the consequences of giving me free reign over you and your body, Bakura. I don't know if you realized, but my libido is pretty up there.”

It wasn't something he'd known for sure, but Bakura wasn't surprised. He chuckled, allowing his partner to back him into the wall. Relinquishing himself and control was taking getting used to, but with Marik, it felt strangely natural. Not just because of last night, but in general. It excited him now, actually.

“What do you take me for? Some kind of fragile flower?” Bakura scoffed.

“No, but you're going to have to deal with it a lot.” Marik purred, pressing his body into Bakura's, keeping him pinned. He reached down, taking Bakura's wrists and holding them on either side of his head. “I just hope you're ready for it. At least, you _better be_.”

Shivering a little, Bakura kept his cool, despite how his insides were turning to jelly. In some ways, he wanted to kick himself for falling to the seductive mercies of someone else. After all he'd done and been through, it seemed inconceivable. But then again, it was also inconceivable that he'd ever see past the darkness and vengeance in his life and actually desire something more. It was inconceivable that he would have ever found mutual trust and respect in someone else. Even just having a partner, let alone on equal footing, was just as foreign a concept to him for so long.

Now, there was nothing he wanted more.

“If you're telling me to back down, you're out of luck. I _want it all_.” Bakura stated firmly, but his voice cracked slightly as Marik ground a knee between his legs. He gave in and moaned a little, pleasure coursing through his being.

“Hell no I'm not telling you to back down.” Marik assured with a chuckle, licking his lips. “I'm just stating the facts. And giving you what you want.”

“Oh, and what do you presume I want?” Bakura growled, becoming hazed.

Instead of answering, Marik kissed him hungrily. Their lips clashed violently and their tongues met moments later. Marik released his wrists and instead held him closer. Bakura in turn wound his arms around Marik's neck, rolling his hips along Marik's leg in a desperate attempt to create friction.

Pulling away a bit, Marik whispered against Bakura's lips, “I think you want to be fucked. You want me to just bend you over and fuck your ass raw.”

The use of such words and the low, sensuous tone to Marik's voice had its effect. Bakura shuddered pleasurably, especially when he felt Marik's hand reach down and cup the bulge in his pants. He moaned as that hand fondled him deliciously.

Leaning to Bakura's ear, Marik sensuously whispered, “How about over the counter? I'll fuck you so hard, your legs will be jelly by the time I'm done with you.”

“ _Yes_. Gods, _yes_.” Bakura uttered breathlessly.

Admittedly, Bakura did have his share of fantasies in which they'd fuck in every single room of their apartment. No surface (barring desks, of course, they weren't designed for that) would be left untouched. He especially had similar fantasies in which Marik would bend him over any of the surfaces to fuck him senseless.

Powerless to resist, Bakura whimpered as the hand left his crotch. Marik pulled away completely, to which Bakura reflexively reached for him as his body ached for contact.

“I'll be back.” Marik winked at him, then disappeared down the hall to the bedroom, leaving Bakura there to lean against the wall for support and pine for more contact.

* * *

Soon enough, Bakura eventually found himself bent over the counter in the kitchen that faced their dining room table and living room. He was bent over it, holding himself up by his forearms or reaching for something for support. His shirt was still on, while his pants and boxers were down around his ankles, having been shoved down haphazardly.

Marik stood behind him, clutching at his hips and slamming into him almost violently. Thrust after thrust he went, and even with a lot of lube, there'd been little prep. But Bakura couldn't help enjoying it for that. He took in Marik's large penis eagerly, yet again like his ass had been made for it and being stretched to his limit.

Bakura moaned loudly, thrusting his hips back toward Marik to keep taking it all in. “Marik... Marik... H-Harder!”

“Harder, huh?” Marik uttered breathlessly, his fingers digging into Bakura's hip almost painfully. “Yeah, you like that, don't you?”

“AH!” Bakura cried out as Marik hit his prostate yet again. “Yes! Yes!”

The dirty talk was new, but he couldn't even try to pretend he didn't enjoy it. Urges to touch himself were rampant, but he didn't want this to end just yet.

“You're a little slut, you know that?” Marik purred, slowing his movements momentarily to lean over Bakura and whisper into his ear. “Yes, you're a dirty little slut. But then again, you're only a slut for me, aren't you?”

“NGH!” Another thrust, then another, but quicker. Bakura let out a string of curses and trembled, panting. “Marik, please!”

Marik laughed and continued thrusting, letting moans of his own. His fingers kept gripping at Bakura's hips, keeping him steady and administering painful digs. This was surely going to leave bruises, but Bakura didn't care. Like the red welts all over his neck, they were practically trophies to him.

“Marik...! Marik!” Bakura cried, whimpering as the friction on his cock was unrelenting.

“You're a greedy little bastard, aren't you?” Marik purred, his tone vicious but seductive. “Yeah, you wanted me all to yourself. When I could've been out there with all kinds of asses begging for my dick.”

Now Marik reached over and grabbed him by the hair, pulling hard. Bakura was yanked back and yowled at the pain, but it was in pure, white-hot pleasure and he loved it. He trembled, feeling his hair held in place tightly, and let out a little whimper.

“Then take it, you greedy little thief! You're taking my cock right up your ass until I'm done with you!” Marik commanded, still tugging on his hair. “You greedy bastard, take it! All of it!”

This was emphasized by Marik pulling all the way out to the tip and then slamming himself back in rapidly. Bakura cried out in pain and pleasure, especially as his hair got tugged back again.

“Say it, you greedy little thief! Say it!”

“AGH fuck! Yes! I'm a greedy little thief and I want you to myself!”

“Yes! Yes! You better be happy with yourself, you greedy barstard! You better be careful, now that I have a gorgeous man I can fuck anytime I want.” Marik growled lowly as he kept thrusting. “Because now _you're_ mine. Yes, you're _all mine!_ ”

Marik stopped in his movements, to which Bakura whined in protest. He was yanked up again by his hair, and then Marik pressed him to his body. While his cock was still inside of him. Bakura trembled as Marik held him, arm snaked around his waist. A hand came to Bakura's face, turning him slightly so they could see each other.

“That's right, you slut. You're _all mine_.” Marik growled in a sensual purr. He was smirking darkly, but not at all similar to his dark half. This was pure, unadulterated passion, lust, and glee. His eyes gleamed with raw lust, staring straight at him. “You're so beautiful, and as pure as the driven snow. You better not let another man touch you. You'll be sorry if you do. Because you're _mine!_ ”

Trembling, legs weak, and body craving more, Bakura choked back a gasp. This was rough, almost violent, and full of dirty talk. But he _loved it_. He wanted more of it, wanted to be ravaged and treated like Marik's plaything. Unbelievable as it sounded, considering his past, but it didn't matter. It was as incredible as he'd fantasized, if not more.

“I got lucky, you never wanted another man to touch you.” Marik purred, leaning in and licking across Bakura's lips. His tongue entered his mouth, kissing him deeply for a few brief moments. After pulling back, he continued. “And they never will. You're _mine_ , Bakura.”

In spite of knowing it was for show, there was a tiny part of Bakura that couldn't help believing it. Wanting it. It was ridiculous and he could have called out the hypocrisy of such a statement. But at the same time, to be _this_ wanted by the guy of his dreams, whom he'd coveted for so long, he would take it.

He had no intentions of ever going after after man, not in the past and not now. This was never a question. Yet, the thrill of such a threat went straight to his needy, weeping groin.

“Are you mine, Bakura? Are you?” Marik whispered, kissing him once more.

Panting, full of lust and wanton, Bakura managed, “Yes! I'm yours! _All yours_.”

With a smirk, Marik pushed him back down over the counter, pulled out most of the way and then thrust back in. Violently. Bakura screamed out, cursed, and backed his ass into Marik's cock as much as he could. The pleasure ripped through him like a windstorm and the cool marble hit his skin just as much.

“Marik! Marik! Harder! Harder... Marik...” He pleaded.

Marik continued pounding deeply into him, groaning and uttering pleasured sounds all the while. He managed to say, “Take it all, you greedy little slut! All of it! And don't touch yourself!”

“Marik!”

“Say it! Say you're a greedy little slut and you want my dick, say it!”

“FUCK! Yes! YES! I'm a greedy-ngh!-little slut! I'm a slut for your dick! Ohhhhh! Marik!” Bakura cried out, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

With a loud cry of his name, Marik climaxed inside of him, filling his inner crevice with his seed. He remained inside, pumping more semen into him, and creating that incredible filling sensation Bakura had grown to enjoy. After a second or two, he felt Marik's hand come around and start toying with his erection. Bakura squeaked at the sudden friction of his overstimulated cock and moaned. He was pulled up again, this time by his waist, to give room.

In his ear, Marik whispered in a softer, tender voice, “That's it... cum for me, _baby_.”

Whether it was the words themselves or the stimulation, or both Bakura had no idea. But he orgasmed within an instant, he let out a choked cry and uttered Marik's name. His load shot out, getting onto the counter, his shirt, and Marik's hand. Still being held up by Marik's support, he whimpered and leaned back as he recovered.

“There we go... Look at you, all that just for me.” Marik purred into his ear, chuckling.

A kiss was planted on his cheek, then Marik let go of him, much to his dismay. Bakura had to grab onto the counter to keep himself standing up since his legs were giving out. Luckily, Marik came back moments later with a moist towelette and cleaned him up. He watched eagerly as Marik cleaned off his cock, then the counter, all while holding him steady.

“We should shower, then we'll feel better.” Marik said, as if nothing had happened.

Bakura could only nod as he recovered from the incredible pleasure he'd just experienced. Once he was cleaned off and his pants were pulled up, Marik turned him around and hoisted him atop the counter. He blinked, staring at his partner with mild surprise. Marik looked at him, smiling brightly, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes sparkling with a haze of lust and adoration.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Managing a nod, Bakura offered a smile of his own and leaned his forehead against Marik's. “Yeah, just sore. I'll be fine.”

Their sex the night before, while at times rapid and passionate, had been different compared to this. Like enjoying two different desserts. Both were incredibly pleasurable and fulfilling, though one was more slow, intimate and caring while this was rough, violent and fast-paced. And he loved it all. Marik becoming so unhinged and even playing with him was actually erotic. He'd surrendered control moreso than ever and it was thrilling.

It was obvious before, but Bakura knew it more than ever now. There was no way anyone else could make him feel the way Marik did. No other person could ever make him this vulnerable and wanting more during sex, willing to relinquish control of himself no matter how foreign it felt.

“I get rough sometimes.” Marik admitted with a grin. “You took it perfectly.”

“I loved it.” Bakura confessed, looking away. “I mean, I like it both ways.”

Marik chuckled, bringing his arms around Bakura's waist and stepping between his legs. “I was either methodical or rough with those guys. I never made love to them like I did you. I also never got to go all the way being rough since I often had to stop. But you just took all of it, I got way more carried away.”

Managing to look back at him, Bakura felt his cheeks heat up. He draped his arms over Marik's shoulders lazily. “I know you would've stopped if I told you to.”

“Of course.” Marik kissed his cheek, jawline, all along his face. “Your ass is amazing, you're so tight but you take me in no problem.”

“Well, you did say we were a _perfect fit_.” Bakura purred. “I like how it feels.”

Chuckling, Marik stole a kiss, and then pulled back. “I'm an idiot. I should've fucked you ages ago.”

“I would've let you.” Bakura confessed, leaning into Marik's hair and nosing it.

Marik pulled back ever slightly, looking him over. “I was a little tempted, like I told you before.”

“If you did, I wouldn't have stopped you. I tried to repress it, but it wasn't lacking.” Bakura murmured.

This made Marik laugh, as if it were the funniest joke he'd heard. Then he grinned. “Well, in that case, we could've been fucking on Kaiba's blimp this whole time.”

“I don't imagine he would've liked that.” Bakura chuckled darkly. “If how loud you are is any indication.”

“You're one to talk, you're louder than I am!” Marik snickered, poking his nose. “We're lucky these walls are thick.”

“Then no doubt everyone would have heard us on that blimp.” Bakura remarked.

“Yeah, only problem is, they would wonder why Namu and Ryou decided to suddenly hook up.” Marik snickered, shaking his head.

“Apparently, Ryou was _so_ grateful that Namu saved him.” Bakura said dryly, but winced at the thought. Okay, now he really didn't want to think of his own brother getting it on. Let alone with _his_ partner. He shook his head. “I could have bit down on my shirt.”

“True.” Marik agreed with a chuckle. “Who knows, maybe it would've been a good idea. We had a lot of time before the first duel, anyway.”

“We did have more important things to think of.” Bakura said airily.

“Yeah, but we had an opportunity when we secretly met up in my room.” Marik remarked. He shook his head. “The bed was _right there_.”

Laughing a bit, Bakura recalled that meeting vividly, and how the thought had crossed his mind at the time. “I did have an inkling. But I didn't think you were interested.”

“I sure didn't think you were interested, either.” Marik recalled. “If I did, I think I would've done something.”

“Although you might have thought of it as a way to keep control over me.” Bakura pointed out. “Giving me what I want to keep me around.”

“When you put it that way...” Marik said thoughtfully, biting his lip. “You're right. I would've used it as leverage.”

“I'd even know that, but I don't imagine I would've protested too much.” Bakura shrugged. “If the way you've been with me was any indication, it wouldn't have been one-sided.”

This made Marik laugh a bit. “Hell no, even then I would've enjoyed it.”

“Mmm, it's too bad I don't have my hourglass token that allowed me to turn back time.” Bakura mused, shaking his head and giving a smirk.

“Why, so we can go back in time, tell our past selves to stop being idiots and let them fuck on Kaiba's blimp?” Marik quipped, grinning widely.

Bakura snorted. Meeting his past self would be all kinds of weird and earn a lot of derision. Yet, it would be kind of hilarious. “Of course not, we would've been far more subtle than that.”

“Too bad, I would've loved to see how your past self would've reacted to you wearing Pacman boxers!”

“I had to wear whatever Ryou put on, I doubt he'd have much reaction.”

“True.” Marik snickered. “My past self would wonder why I gave it all up.”

“So would mine.” Bakura nodded in agreement. “It was only three years ago-”

“But it feels like longer, like a whole lifetime.” Marik finished for him. “Mm, you know, of all the power the Millennium Items had, _none_ of them had time travel.”

“That certainly is peculiar.” Bakura giggled boyishly. “Otherwise, it would have been far easier to exact my revenge.”

“You would've pulled a _Terminator_ and gone back in time and kill Atem's mother?”

“No, it would have been his grandmother, so neither his father or uncle would have existed.”

They shared a laugh and held each other, cheek to cheek. Bakura sighed happily, just basking in the moment as he recovered from their passionate fucking.

“I don't know about you, but I don't feel like cooking tonight.” Marik said, pulling his head back and winking at him.

“You know what, neither do I.” Bakura winked in return. “Perhaps we should rectify that.”

“It's been a while since we've been to Sweet Briar Rose. Why don't we go there?” Marik suggested, gesturing to the left with his head.

“I think Rose will be glad to see us.” Bakura snickered. “I'll be sure to keep these bites exposed.”

“Showing off my handiwork on your neck? Sounds good to me.” Marik grinned widely.

“Of course.” Bakura now brought his legs around Marik's waist, his hands hooked at his neck.

“You just want to make sure everyone knows you've got me to yourself.”

“And you love it.”

With a chuckle, Marik leaned in and kissed his nose. “I love everything about you.”

Taken aback by such a tender statement, Bakura looked away in a rare moment of bashfulness. Whatever kind of sentiment gripped him, he admitted, “I do, too.”

They smiled at each other and kissed sweetly.

The rest of the day was spent showering together for the first time (which Bakura used to hug Marik from behind and kiss his scars), snuggling up on the couch while watching a couple of shows, and then going out to the Sweet Briar Rose diner for a little something delicious. Which was absolutely not-a-date.

* * *

The next day, while Marik was making breakfast, Bakura was sat at the table looking at his phone. Yes, the promise had been for them to leave their phones aside, but this was just to pass a little time.

Marik's phone went off moments later with a notification alert.

“Bakura, can you get that?” Marik said.

“Sure.” Bakura set his own phone down and reached for Marik's. He checked the push notification. “Your sister sent you an email.”

“Okay then, I'll check it in a minute.” Marik replied.

Just as Bakura put his phone down, another push notification came up. This time, it was a text from a number and name he didn't recognize. Curiosity got the better of him and he unlocked the phone to check the full conversation. It was between Marik and some guy named Kasuga.

  
  


The conversation went as followed:

  
  


**Kasuga:**

_**-Hey man, you sure** _

_**you don't wanna?** _

  
  


_**-Ken was willing to give** _

_**you another chance.** _

  
  


  
  


**Marik:**

- _ **Nope. I'm not doing**_

_**that anymore.** _

  
  


**Kasuga:**

_**-Wait seriously???** _

  
  


  
  


**Marik:**

_**-I'm not kidding around.** _

  
  


_**-I'm not interested in** _

_**casual hookups because** _

_**my partner and I** _

_**are exclusive** _

  
  


**Kasuga:**

_**-You mean that guy** _

_**you live with?** _

  
  


**Marik:**

_**-That's right. I want him** _

_**all to myself.** _

  
  


_**-Sorry not sorry! ;)** _

  
  


**Kasuga:**

_**-K then** _

  
  


Unable to help himself, Bakura grinned widely and then set the phone aside. While he had no doubts that Marik wanted to be exclusive, it was sure nice to see it like that. He wondered how many dating apps Marik had to delete or how many contacts he had to tell it was over. It felt good, finally having his partner all to himself.

Marik came over moments later, setting a plate down on the table and then kissing the crown of his head.

“What are you smiling about?” Marik teased as he came around, sitting across from him.

“Nothing.” Bakura said with an upward lilt, winking at him.

“Riiiight. I don't believe you, asshole.” Marik smirked.

Bakura just smirked and sarcastically blew him a kiss. “Fine, then don't.”

They shared a light laugh and went about eating breakfast; eager to just spend a whole today together with no interruptions.

After loading up the dishwasher, Bakura made his move.

He went up behind Marik, circling his arms around his waist and then resting his head on his back. Bakura smirked as he felt Marik relax and lean into him slightly.

“Well hey there, friendly.” Marik said with a chuckle.

“Hey yourself.” Bakura replied nonchalantly, tightening his hold ever slightly.

Marik turned around in Bakura's hold, bringing his arms around Bakura's shoulders. Their bodies were flush together and their noses touched. With a cheeky grin, Marik leaned in just a tad and nuzzled their noses. A little taken aback by such a cutesy gesture, Bakura averted his gaze.

“What's the matter? Can't handle a little butterfly kiss?” Marik teased.

“Is that what it's called?” Bakura snorted, shaking his head.

Marik shrugged, expression just as unsure. “Apparently. So what do you want? I know you're not going away until I give it to you.”

“Oh, so I can't just hug you for no reason?”

“No you can't. You're a thief and you usually want something.”

Instead of answering, Bakura kissed him. They held each other a little tighter as the kiss grew, even deepened, but not much more than that. If anything, for as much as Bakura couldn't admit it out loud, he just wanted this intimacy. Holding his partner, kissing him, enjoying him like this. Fucking could wait until later.

If Marik did escalate, no way would he object.

Neither of them did so. They just kissed, sometimes with tongue, other times just touching each other's lips. He felt Marik's hand coursing through his hair gently and Bakura returned the gesture in kind.

Eventually they pulled away, gazing at one another, and lowering their hands. After sliding down, their hands met and the fingers intertwined. Bakura then leaned downward to plant kisses along Marik's neck, earning pleasured sighs and accommodating head tilts. His lips traveled to his collarbone, back to his neck, anywhere he wanted to reach.

“Bakuraaa... come on,” Marik protested, but there was no command in his tone. “Quit it.”

“Mm, no. And you don't want me to.” Bakura purred, continuing his ministrations.

His fingers slipped beneath the shirt and explored around Marik's torso, as they'd now done many times, savouring the soft warmth of his skin.

When he looked up, Marik was smirking at him in quite a triumphant manner. Oh, this had to be one of his little control games. Of course it was. Well, two could play at this game.

“Oh, you love my body, don't you?” Marik purred silkily, his hand back in Bakura's hair.

“If you don't know that by now, I have to imagine you're insane or you have memory issues.” Bakura retorted.

“I do know, I just want to hear you say it.”

“ _Fine_. Yes, I love your body and I want to touch you. Happy?”

“Immensely. I can always go for a little worship.” Marik chuckled, winking at him.

“I know you can.” Bakura cooed, then pulled his hands back. “We should go somewhere more comfortable.”

It carried over with them sitting shirtless together on the couch while watching a movie, lightly caressing each other. While sensual, it didn't escalate to being sexual. It was just light, intimate, soft touches.

Pretty soon, Marik straddled Bakura's lap, allowing his hands and lips to go to town on his body. Bakura gladly did so, caressing and kissing every ounce of skin he could. The contours, the softness, the hardness, everything.

Bakura nuzzled his nose along Marik's ribs and planted a soft kiss there. His fingers were exploring along his lower back, then went higher. They came around to the front again, caressing his abdominal muscles.

“I'm surprised you're not begging for it yet.” Marik chuckled.

“Maybe later. Or perhaps _you'll_ be begging for it.” Bakura purred, winking at him. He continued his ministrations, going back up Marik's hardened chest.

“Mmmm, I doubt that.” Marik moaned softly, closing his eyes. “I still don't know-ooh that's good-why you ever got scared that I'd find some kind of future husband. You're the only one allowed to touch my back.”

“Perhaps I picked up Ryou's optimistic attitude in the wrong way. Maybe I thought you would find someone worthy of your back.” Bakura reasoned.

“You're a dumbass and automatically assumed the worst case scenario.” Marik chuckled, tousling his hair. He pulled off Bakura's shirt, placed it aside, and went to work on running his fingers along Bakura's skin. “How would that look? I'd have to tell my future husband that my best friend is putting oil on my back and that he's not allowed to see my scars!”

This made Bakura laugh at the ridiculous scenario amidst his own responses to Marik's touches. He continued touching and kissing his partner's skin, savouring all of it. “If I had a future spouse, not that I ever would, I can't imagine they would be happy with me doing that.”

“Of course they wouldn't! Try explaining why you can't have sex and have to rub my back instead.”

“Well, then I think we can solve the problem by staying with each other.”

Marik grinned cheekily. “Isn't that what we're already doing?”

Scoffing, Bakura nosed Marik's chest, “I would hope so.”

Marik tousled his hair some more, then kept caressing Bakura's back tenderly and sighed pleasurably. “That tears it, we need to do this more often.”

“What, talk about future spouses we'll never have?”

“Not that, stupid. This. Touching each other like this.”

Bakura chuckled and smirked against Marik's skin as he pretended to think. “I think we can.”

“Mm, good.” Marik purred. He raised Bakura's head and leaned in to plant kisses along his neck and collarbone. All his hands continued exploring his skin.

Closing his eyes, Bakura continued his touches and nuzzled Marik's hair. He sighed happily, melting into the affection. "Marik..."

Marik chuckled, continuing his ministrations, "It's almost too bad that no one else ever gets to see how beautiful you are. But I don't care."

"Well, neither do I. I don't even want them to."

"And you're the only one who gets _all_ of me."

"Like the most precious treasure, and it's all mine."

"And you're my special secret."

They kissed, caressing and feeling each other up sensually. This definitely was a good idea, to just shut out the rest of the world and be with each other all weekend long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what came over me, but somehow I just wanted them to have a little rough sex. XD I hope it worked!
> 
> Yes, Ryou just Rabbit Season/Duck Seasoned! xD I get the feeling Bakura would fall for it the first time, but now he's wise to it! I just had to make them childish and silly. As well as imitating each other. XD It's true guys, they are now four and five years old! What are you gonna do? :P
> 
> I'm sure it was obvious? But yeah, Ryou knew Marik's side all along! XD They've even had text conversations! Remember also when Ryou joined Bakura in the bathroom? Um, what do you think he was doing before that? Marik was filling him in on what happened! It's fun to imagine what they could've talked about behind the scenes in this story. xD If you have any theories, feel free to share!
> 
> And we all know Bakura would proudly show off hickeys Marik gave him. ;)


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! The epilogue! :D Now, I know sometimes these kinds of headcanons might not always be on par with more popular ones, and that's fine! I just hope they won't be upsetting to anyone or feel like it just wouldn't work. This was just a scene I had the idea for since pretty early on and wanted to see how it would turn out. I hope you guys will like it!
> 
> So everyone, thank you guys so much for the kudos and the feedback! It has been such a fun journey! :D I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you guys has been such a treat. I really appreciate it and it makes my day, so thank you! To think this story started with a silly notion, but then it just grew into something more! With a lot more feelings and obstacles I didn't see coming. But it's been great to explore!
> 
> Also, quick note, I didn't see DSOD at the time of writing the epilogue! XD I did not realize that the Quantum Cube did pretty much that!
> 
> I don't know what my next Thiefshipping venture will be, but we'll see! :) 
> 
> As the poll indicates, I'll be doing the kiss! ;) Stay tuned for that!

* * *

~Months Later~

Life was going very well.

Although it wasn't even a question at this point, Marik remained true to his word and was happy to just be with Bakura now. Any and all necessary deletions on his phone were made, right in plain view. If someone approached him, alone or not, Marik turned them away immediately if they showed interest. There were a few occasions he referred to Bakura as his boyfriend to someone if necessary. Bakura didn't mind. They didn't use those labels personally, they were partners like always but with extra benefits, end of story. But they were handy for cover ups.

Bakura trusted Marik. He never felt jealous like before or felt he had to fear anything. He knew now, more than ever, that they would always go back to each other. Because they _wanted to_. It was a relief to know that this arrangement didn't make Marik feel controlled, or worse, caged.

Not much had changed, they still had their routines, banters, bickering, but with a lot of sex, kissing, and all kinds of physical affection. With all that, they were happier than ever.

They had sex everyday. Every single day. Morning, noon or night, it didn't matter. When they wanted to fuck, they fucked. Marik was indeed insatiable, sometimes more than Bakura could keep up with, but he didn't care. He loved it all. They also kept their promises to massage each other's bodies, which always went well, but soon ended with them getting to excited and fucking shortly after. Especially when Bakura did their bi-weekly ritual of massaging oil into Marik's back.

He was still not sure of his own sexuality, but it didn't matter. Marik was the only person he ever felt this way for. If it was ever necessary, just to make it easier, he figured to tell someone he was gay. He had next to no interest in women (though if Marik were a woman, that'd be an exception) whatsoever, so it was likely the case.

Ryou teased them often, but was very happy for them. They often teased Ryou by pretending to make out in front of him, to which Ryou would grab a rolled up newspaper and whack them both with it. But otherwise, the three of them hanging out was just the same as it ever was. Just with Marik and Bakura either holding hands or snuggling during movie nights, which Ryou would smile at. He'd even gotten a few photos, sent to them both. Bakura tended to try criticizing such a thing, while Marik said they were nice. But deep down, Bakura loved them.

Overall, having such a normal, domestic and very low-key life was everything he could've wanted. And would not trade it for all the gold and power in the world. Not anymore. Especially since it meant he could share it with Marik.

* * *

Even though Marik made it clear that he preferred it if Odion and Ishizu visited, there was one instance that he had to go back to Egypt. It was to oversee the new exhibit being made at the museum Ishizu worked at and needed his help. Marik relented, but would stay only for two weeks. She'd asked for three, but he stood firm with two.

Though Bakura kept his cool, deep down he knew it would not be fun at all. Being apart from Marik like that was never a good time, but he had to deal with it. He and Ryou drove Marik to the airport, his composure mostly intact, and attempting to wish him a safe flight. They'd had made sure to do any and all affections at home before leaving, to get it out of their systems, and not get into it later.

Plus, Yugi and company wanted to go see Marik off at the aiport, so Bakura planned to go wait in the car for Ryou once that happened. It was all planned out pretty well. Soon they were in the airport, waiting in a quieter area, with Ryou relaying texts he'd receive from Yugi about their upcoming arrival.

When the time came, goodbyes were said, and went well.

At first, anyway.

Marik suggested just one more hug. There weren't a lot of people around, let alone looking in their direction, anyway. Bakura had at first was steadfast not to do so. But the painful reminder of not seeing his partner for two weeks had slowly sunk in, eating at his gut uncomfortably. So he caved.

It was ridiculous. They'd once gone months without seeing each other initially, then a whole year, which came with the belief of _never_ seeing each other again. Then two separate occasions of a week, give or take. Why was this so gutting _now_? He'd wondered that ever since the announcement was made. Even now, he still didn't know why.

So they'd hugged, lingering of course, not at all sure when a good time to let go would be. Then Bakura made the mistake of _not_ letting go and instead just angling his head to see Marik's face. Something had apparently triggered in his partner because the next thing he knew, Marik leaned in and they were kissing.

It wasn't lewd, raunchy in any way, and didn't escalate. They were just sharing soft, slow kisses. No tongues were even used. Which just happened to go on for quite a long while. This was the first time they'd kissed in a public setting such as this. After parting, they'd rested their foreheads together, smiling, telling the other not to go crazy for two weeks and sharing some light laughter.

And then someone clearing their throat came about. It was Ryou.

When they'd turned to look, they came upon the shocked faces of Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan and Duke. Mai was with them too and the only one who didn't look shocked. Yugi had his phone up with Téa's face filling the screen and looking just as surprised.

In that moment, Bakura realized he didn't need to ask how much they'd seen. It was clear they'd been caught kissing. He'd wished the Shadow Realm portal would open up and swallow him whole. Oh Gods he turned so red and felt even worse at this fact. Why, oh why, did it have to be now? How much time had gone by? Did they _teleport_? They have to have teleported. There was an eighth Millennium Item that he didn't know the existence of and it had the ability to make people teleport. That was the only explanation.

Then it was Téa who broke the silence by saying, “Wow! It uh, looks like Marik has had a very nice sendoff so far!”

It was still very embarrassing from there on.

Joey had turned to Mai, realized she knew, and started to laugh. Then he nudged Tristan, telling him to “pay up”. Duke had given them a thumbs up and proclaimed gay rights. There were questions about how long this was going on, Ryou had tried to diffuse the situation as best he could, but the awkwardness was in full swing. Yugi being Yugi of course said it was so sweet. Atem, calm and collected, just merely nodded. Wow, for once, he did the right thing.

That was scary to think.

Marik for all of his people skills did his best too. Thankfully, Bakura gathered himself enough to tell Ryou he was “bringing the car around” and scurried off without looking back.

Of all the things, they were caught kissing by the geek squad.

He was never going to live that down.

The next two weeks were lonely, to say the least. Of course Bakura didn't want to burden Ryou, despite the latter's insistence that he'd stay with him. It was compromised that Ryou would stay overnight occasionally, then Bakura could stay overnight at Ryou's. It did help.

The time difference didn't really help, but Marik called him on Skype everyday. They'd talk for as long as they could, share screens and watch videos and of course, well, much more lewd activities if possible. Mutual masturbation was erotic, but when it was _all_ they could do, the distance was that much more unfortunate.

Filling his days for two weeks hadn't been easy and sometimes boredom set in. Even worse was sleeping alone in their bed, sometimes scooching to Marik's side to could smell his pillow. Any nightmares (there were only two) had meant he'd be cradling a cushion and trying to go back to sleep with the gravity of loneliness setting in. The first time, however, Marik had called him (Bakura now slept with his phone on and charging just in case) that night with the explanation that he'd woken up and had a bad feeling. So he called to make sure everything was okay.

The second time, he'd berated himself so bad for all that neediness. Especially given he'd had over five thousand total years spent _alone_. Yeah, but the problem was, he had the darkness to turn to and clear his mind back then. He didn't have that option any longer. Real human emotions plagued him now and nothing stood in their way. Even with those, when did he become so needy?

No sleep was had that night.

Like the needy sap he was, he'd called Marik while sleep-deprived later on. Note to himself, not a good idea. One, he got too honest. Two, he fell asleep. Right on his keyboard no less. Evidenced by the fact that Marik had sent him a screenshot of his video feed. His hair filled the screen, you could see one eyebrow, and part of his eyelashes. All with captions about how silly and sleepy he looked.

The days to follow were easier, but he still missed his partner.

When Marik finally did come home, he and Ryou were at the airport to pick him up. Bakura had all but run into his arms with a fierce hug, refusing to let him go. Even if they were in public. That had been as far as they went. Of course Ryou and Marik teased him endlessly on the way home, to which he sulked.

Luckily, it was all made up for when they got home and Marik all but pounced on Bakura before they even made it to the bedroom. It ended with them fucking against the wall in a mix of being taken from behind and then lifted up. Oh Gods, what a good time that was. The cuddly aftermath on their bed also consisted of how much they'd missed each other.

Then again, they knew more than ever from personal experience that absence truly did make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

A three-way Skype conversation was going on. One camera featured Ryou, another featured Bakura, and down below them both was Mr. Bakura. All three were chatting about the upcoming wedding between their father and Elaine that was going to be taking place in England in a few months. Because both had family and friends in the UK, the logical thing to do was have it there. This meant the boys had to travel there and would stay for a little over a week, much to Bakura's chagrin.

He was going to have to get used to actual family events, he found.

“ _So, you said that you both have some spiffy suits?_ ” Mr. Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded enthusiastically. “ _Yes we do! Marik had his tailor make us some suits, we'll be sure to send you pictures!_ ”

“ _Excellent, I can't wait._ ” Mr. Bakura grinned. “ _Specially can't wait to see your suit too, Theo. Don't think I've seen you wear one before._ ”

Bakura shrugged. “ _I didn't until a few months ago. Ryou lent me one of his since we're the same size._ ”

“ _I did, and it looked great on him! It was the grey one I had for aunt Midoriko's wedding._ ” Ryou put in. “ _I only wore it the one time._ ”

“ _Ah yes, that one!_ ” Mr. Bakura nodded. “ _Anyway, so you boys can stay with Grandma since she has more room, but don't worry! We'll do some stuff together everyday, I promise. You think I forgot how you wanted to go see the museums, Theo?_ ”

A look of surprise overcame Bakura's countenance before it melted back into indifference. “ _I mentioned it in passing, it wasn't exactly a priority._ ”

“ _Oh, but I remembered and I'd love to take you boys around London._ ” Mr. Bakura winked at him.

“ _It would be lovely!_ ” Ryou agreed. “ _We can't wait!_ ”

“ _Speak for yourself._ ” Bakura snorted.

Unfazed, Mr. Bakura laughed heartily. “ _You're quite the character, Theo. Anyway,_ ” Mr. Bakura went on, “ _so we'll come pick you two up at the airport. Elaine insisted on coming even though I told her she should rest! She can't wait to see you two, it's been a while._ ”

“ _We can't wait either! It'll be wonderful to see you both again. That day can't come fast enough_!” Ryou exclaimed as he clapped his hands. He then looked a bit sombre. “ _Although you'll need to know, Theo will miss his partner, so forgive him if he ever mopes._ ”

Immediately, Bakura looked shocked and affronted, shaking his head. “ _Don't say things like that!_ ”

“ _Awww! Is that so? Was that why you seemed downtrodden the last time you two were here?_ ” Mr. Bakura's eyes widened, but he smiled with serene compassion. “ _Not to worry, Theo, I understand. It's not easy being away from someone you care about. I should know._ ”

Bakura just looked away, grumbling to himself.

“ _Aw, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, kiddo! It's perfectly natural._ ” Mr. Bakura said with assurance, still grinning.

“ _Thanks a lot,_ Dad. _”_ Bakura muttered, a pout forming at his lips. It seemed the embarrassing parent trope was true.

Ryou and their father laughed heartily, which made him pout all the more.

“ _Anyways, we'll all have a good time. This wedding will be as stress-free as we can get it._ ” Mr. Bakura went on, adjusting his glasses. “ _And guess what? We'll finally have our first, real photo as a family. Your auntie May went and hired a professional photographer for the event._ ”

“ _A family photo!_ ” Ryou's eyes lit up. “ _Oh, that would be marvellous! Yes, please! Be sure to send us copies and we'll frame them!_ ”

“ _Absolutely, Ryou. It won't replace our former photo, but will be right alongside it proudly. Especially as we'll have our two new members of the family present._ ” Mr. Bakura said softly, giving a loving smile. “ _I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you'll be here for this, Theo. And to be in family photos with us._ ”

A look of discomfort and uncertainty overcame Bakura's face for a moment as he averted it. He paused a few moments, the other two remaining silent to give him a bit.

“ _It still makes me wish I'd known of you sooner. But what matters is that you're here now, and we can't wait to make new memories with you._ ” Mr. Bakura said sweetly.

Still no response, but Bakura did bury his face in his hands, and Ryou chuckled.

Finally, he looked back into the camera and mumbled. “ _Yeah, thanks Dad. Same._ ”

More laughter was had and they went back to talking about details of their arrival. Bakura looked indifferent as ever on his end, then looked up as Marik's torso came into view. Midriff exposed as always, of course.

“ _I'm heading out, I'll be home by two._ ” Marik said.

Nodding, Bakura looked up toward him, “ _All right, I'll be here._ ”

“ _Great._ ” Marik then leaned down into view and waved, “ _Hey Mr. Bakura, nice to see you again._ ”

“ _And nice to see you too, Marik!_ ” Mr. Bakura greeted with a wave. “ _That's a very nice shirt you have, it's a pretty colour!_ ”

“ _Oh, thank you._ ” Marik smiled, looking flattered. He brought an arm around Bakura's shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

“ _Have a good day at the shop, Marik_!” Ryou chirped.

“ _Thanks Ryou. Hope your trip to the office won't end badly._ ” Marik winked. “ _But I guess you can't tell with Kaiba._ ”

“ _Not at all!_ ” Ryou agreed, giggling.

“ _See you guys. Take care, Mr. Bakura. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, by the way._ ” Marik said.

“ _Thank you Marik, you're so kind. Keep taking care of my boys!_ ” Mr. Bakura said with a grin.

“ _Oh, I_ will.” Marik said with a devious smirk. “ _Especially this one._ ”

“ _Whatever._ ” Bakura muttered, his cheeks pink.

“ _C'mere._ ” Marik winked, raising his eyebrows. “ _Sorry guys, I need to borrow him for a second._ ”

Bakura rolled his eyes, sighed before getting up and being dragged out of frame. It was quiet and still from his feed. Ryou chuckled, giving a wink. Mr. Bakura looked amused and sat back, waiting patiently.

After a bit, Bakura returned, looking a bit dazed and sporting a love bite on his neck. He sat back down in his chair without a word, not looking toward the camera. Marik came into view, grinned, ruffled his hair, and waved at them before disappearing out of frame.

Ryou giggled, his hands over his mouth, while Mr. Bakura was shaking his head in amusement.

“ _I had a feeling. As long as you're happy, son._ ”

The conversation continued despite the scowls and blushy cheeks. But after a while, he looked content.

* * *

“Are you really sure about this?”

Bakura rolled his eyes, adjusting his grey jacket and slipping his hands into his pockets. “For the millionth time, yes. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't.”

Marik just frowned slightly. “You do a lot of things for our sakes, Bakura.”

“Well, sometimes, it's worth it. Sometimes.” Bakura said airily with a shrug.

Still not convinced, Marik placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked. “I can just go ahead and tell them you're not feeling well. It's okay.”

“I told you, I'm willing to try. Just this once.” Bakura looked away from him.

“As much as I love seeing you get embarrassed, this won't be one of those times.” Marik stated firmly. He stopped walking and came around to face him, placing his hands on Bakura's shoulders. “You don't have to.”

Bakura looked upon the firm, but compassionate expression of his partner and felt touched.

“I just want to see what would happen, I told you my plan.” Bakura shrugged. “You'll be there, Ryou and Mai will be there, so what are you worried about?”

“You, dumbass.” Marik said with an exhale. “Your plan sounds good, but it could backfire.”

“I know they hate me, so I'm just going to accept it. Maybe I'll make them squirm a little bit.” Bakura patted one of Marik's hands. “And Ryou's holding it at his place, so that helps.”

“I know.” Marik softened and let go of him. “Fine, how about this? We'll make a signal. If you brush your finger over your nose twice at any time, I'll make up an excuse to get us out of there.”

No one else was around in the lobby of Ryou's apartment building, so Bakura gave the area a quick once-over. He turned back to his partner and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss.

“All right, if it'll set your mind at ease.” Bakura gave a smile of gratitude.

Marik managed a smile of his own and squeezed his hand while using his free one to call the elevator. “If you're sure.”

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Once they closed, Marik looked at him, then smirked and pulled him into a hug. A bit taken aback, but not resisting, Bakura placed his hands on Marik's shoulders.

“Not that I'm complaining, but why?” Bakura asked.

With a chuckle, Marik squeezed him tighter and pulled his head back a little. “Just getting my fill before we have to keep it on the down-low.”

A light smirk crossed Bakura's face before he lowered his arms to embrace him right back. It was kind of pointless, given the one incident when Yugi and company caught them kissing. But nonetheless, keeping PDA down in certain situations wasn't usually a problem. Even with the temptations.

“We'll have to get used to that when your siblings visit next week.” Bakura reminded him.

“Yeah... That'll be something.” Marik sighed, nodding in agreement. “I might just reconsider and put them up in a hotel.”

“Anything I can do to persuade you?” Bakura purred, lowering his eyelids.

“Maybe.” Marik winked. “I'll let you know if I feel like being merciful or torturing you.”

They kissed once more, then parted once the elevator doors opened. Deciding, why not, they held hands and headed around the corner and down the corridor to Ryou's apartment.

There was a sting of uncertainty within his gut, but by now, Bakura had come too far to turn back. This would either go great or terrible. But one thing he would do is make them all squirm a bit. He'd brought along some treats, so they couldn't say he came in empty handed. He didn't bring his switchblade that he kept on his person often, so they couldn't say he had a weapon. He didn't even wear his favourite black trench coat because the last time they saw him in it, he was their “villain”.

Oh no, he was going to pull all the stops and make them uncomfortable with hating him. Just to see what could happen. Then their Pharaoh would have no reason to be all high and mighty, because what reason would he have to without looking bad?

It would be easy. He knew Yugi wasn't the type of person to fake being nice, so at least the welcoming on his end would be real. Joey was easygoing and a doofus, so maybe he'd be a good shoe-in. Tristan would be harder to work with since Bakura _did_ possess him at one point, but it might not be too hard since he too was easygoing. Téa (who was in town for a while), was just as optimistic and very open-minded as Yugi, so that wouldn't be hard either. Then of course, he had Ryou, Marik and Mai backing him up. To a degree, he did have an advantage.

There would be nothing that the Pharaoh could say against him.

Most of all, he wanted to do this for Ryou. To make him happy and hopefully showcase how much Ryou's friendship meant to him, too.

Marik looked at him as they reached the door. Bakura smirked and nodded. Then Marik raised his fist and knocked on the door lightly, but audibly.

A few moments later, the door opened and Ryou appeared. He smiled widely upon seeing them.

“Hullo, you're here! Come in!” Ryou stepped aside, the grin on his face never wavering.

The pair stepped inside and slipped off their shoes. Animated chatter was heard from the living room area, hidden from view for the moment. There was definitely no turning back now.

Ryou took the small bag of goodies and headed to the kitchen. Marik brushed Bakura's arm lightly as they removed their jackets, clearly trying to be comforting. Bakura returned the gesture.

Once all set, Marik led the way into the living room area. Joey and Mai, holding hands, were sitting on the couch and chatting with Tristan, who was sitting on a chair near them. Téa was sitting on a kitchen chair close to them, holding a drink and laughing with Duke, who sat on a stool. Yugi was, unsurprisingly, sitting on Atem's lap while the two of them snuggled on a recliner. They were currently gazing at each other in a lovesick manner, which the Pharaoh only ever seemed capable of when looking at Yugi.

Everyone looked up as the pair came into view and a hush fell over them. Whether or not that was a good sign wasn't certain yet. They all looked at him, and at Marik, as if trying to process what was happening.

Surprisingly, it was Téa who broke the silence as she stood up.

“Hi Marik, hi Bakura!” She greeted with a smile. “It's nice seeing you guys, I almost didn't think we could do this while I was in town, but here we are!”

“Hey guys, great to see you!” Duke stood up and gave a nod of approval, “I like that hoodie you have Bakura, it's stylish!”

“Yeah, good ya guys made it!” Joey agreed with a grin.

“You finally came around here, hon.” Mai said with a knowing smirk.

Yugi smiled brightly as well, “It's great you came, it really is!”

Ryou entered the room now with some plastic cups of punch, “Isn't it? Now we can all be here together!”

Admittedly, Bakura wasn't sure how to take this reception. Somehow it was expected, yet as it sunk in, he felt strange all over again.

“And for once you're not out to send us to the Shadow Realm!” Tristan quipped, earning a look from the rest of the group. “What? It's true!”

“Yeah, it is.” Yugi agreed as he and Atem both stood up. He smiled nonetheless. “But that's why we wanted you here. After everything we've all been through, we really want to give you a chance.”

Atem actually nodded, still looking as calm as ever. “I trust my friends, who are willing to trust you. I'm inclined to do the same.”

A spark ran through Bakura as he finally found his voice again. He took the cup from Ryou and sipped it. “As nice as your sentiment is, I'm not seeking approval or begging for a chance.”

“Hey, c'mon man, we're tryin' to extend an olive branch here.” Joey said as he stood up, but not in a confrontational manner.

Mai rubbed his arm lightly, “Come on guys, don't take it personally.”

“It's cool, not everyone is on the same level!” Duke proclaimed as he stood up too, giving a grin.

“But I think we can all agree on one thing!” Yugi then said, as if an idea came to him. He gestured to the extended dining room table where the Dungeons & Dragons map and paraphernalia were littered about. “We'll have a fun time playing the game!”

“Oh yeah, speakin' of dat game, you're gonna be the Dungeon Master!” Joey proclaimed, pointing at Bakura.

Okay, that was not expected. Yes, he knew they were playing D&D tonight and was going to participate. He'd had ideas for his character creation all planned out, even. But now it turned out, he was the Dungeon Master? Bakura stood there, speechless.

“Ohhh yeah, I forgot to mention that.” Marik winked.

“I did too, silly me!” Ryou proclaimed, but it was clear he was lying.

Everyone laughed heartily, while Bakura was still taken aback.

“I see.” He managed, keeping his cool. “So you'd be willing to let me control the game.”

“Well, yeah.” Yugi said smiled. “I mean, if you want to.”

“It's not like you can do anything!” Tristan pointed out. “So we know it won't be a Shadow Game this time!”

“It's definitely a lot more fun without our souls at risk.” Mai teased, giving a wink.

“You can say dat again!” Joey agreed with a chuckle. “So whaddya say, Bakura? I mean, it was Ryou's idea and all, but we wanna try!”

“I don't care who's the DM either way, so long as we play!” Duke was twirling some of the dice between his fingers with finesse. “But I bet you could do pretty good! I mean, you've got that deep husky narrator voice that'd be awesome for it!” To Ryou, he smiled ruefully. “No offence, Ryou.”

“None taken.” Ryou smiled, waving it off. “I did it one time, but goodness I had no voice the next day! Maintaining it for three hours, oof!”

Téa giggled as she nodded in agreement. “Well, I think it'd be great if you had a chance to be the DM! You could have your fun with being in control of the game, but without anyone getting hurt! And yes, I mean you, too!”

They were all looking at him expectantly for some kind of an answer. Although a bit conflicted, there was a sense of pride running through him now. They were all actually sucking up, in their own way, and it was hard to find any deception or irony. Although Atem's expression was unreadable, it was somewhat satisfying. There had to be some level of discomfort that he wasn't showing for the sake of his friends. Even if, as everyone pointed out, he couldn't technically do anything to them. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

In a way, this was going as he'd planned.

“Besides,” Joey went on, “we wanna give you a chance! Like we did with Marik!”

“Yeah, and all I did was try to drown you and Yugi, have you guys kidnapped, send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm more than once, steal the Millennium Puzzle, and used mind-control on Téa and Joey.” Marik said sardonically.

Joey shook his head, but cracked a smile. “Well, when you put it like dat...”

“Maybe it's safe to say, we're all a little mad here.” Ryou suggested, grinning widely.

“Can't exactly argue with that, sweetheart.” Mai said as she ruffled Ryou's hair affectionately. “After all, I wasn't exactly that friendly when I had the Seal of Orichalcos to deal with.”

“Maaaaiii, you're still on about dat? It wasn't your fault!” Joey pouted at her.

“Yes, but I still made the active choice to join Dartz.” Mai stated.

“You just wanted to get better at dueling and had no idea what he was capable of!” Joey exclaimed. “No one could blame you for dat!”

Mai giggled and kissed his nose, “Come on, you doofus. I still take responsibility for what happened, okay? No need to worry so much.”

“Yeah doofus, quit being such a worrywart!” Tristan teased, ruffling Joey's hair.

“Quit it, only Mai's allowed to call me dat, Tristan!” Joey scolded, shaking his fist.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway Bakura, it's true that you put our souls into our favourite cards, tried taking Mokuba's body, kept trying to steal Atem's Millennium Puzzle, threatened to send us to the Shadow Realm, and then tried to destroy everything from that game, and then you possessed me, double-crossed my friends...” Tristan counted off his fingers, then smirked. “Buuuut, I'd be willing to forgive you.”

“I forgive you.” Yugi said, giving a slow nod. “I know it might not mean a lot coming from me, and I don't expect it to. But I hope you know that I mean it.”

“Hey, if Mai can see a pal in you, if Ryou can forgive you and think of you like a brother, and if Marik sees the good in you-did ya think we forgot about you guys smoochin'?-and all dat, I can forgive ya too.” Joey grinned, giving a thumbs up.

Téa nodded in agreement. “I forgive you, too. You've obviously been through a lot yourself, and the fact you're trying to live a good life is good enough for me.”

“I might not have much stake in this or was personally affected, but hey, I forgive you too.” Duke winked and twirled a twenty-sided dice on his finger.

Ryou held up his hands, “I assure you, I didn't make anyone do anything just because of how I feel. Same goes for Marik. While we certainly shared good things about you, no one was trying to dissuade anybody.”

“Yep.” Marik nodded in agreement. “I didn't even think we'd all be here like this, honestly.”

“I didn't, either.” Ryou said. “We're sorry to put you on the spot like this, though.”

This was a lot to take in and Bakura wished he could stop acting like a dumbfounded schmuck. At least his jaw had the sense to remain closed. Of course, it was like Mai had said before, they were all very forgiving and trusting. It was almost horrifying, yet expected from them.

Was there ever a time he imagined differently? Not really, not in this case. The last time he was surrounded by all these people (Ryou was a special case being within the Ring) was during Battle City, during his duel with Atem, and they all looked to him as the enemy. A hated pest. Rightfully so, of course. But now the tables had turned in a way he'd never imagined. They were all smiles, directed toward him, and offering something he'd never imagined he deserved.

Forgiveness.

It was such a silly concept, as well as meaningless. Yet, it was something they all held. Ryou especially.

He cast a quick glance toward Atem, who was staring at him stoically while he stood next to Yugi with their arms around each other. Did it bother the Pharaoh to see his friends all offering forgiveness to his enemy? It had to on some level, right?

Well, it was time to have a little fun with this. If they were going to forgive him as they claimed, they'd have to just accept it. Time to turn up the charm.

Bakura raised his hands in a helpless gesture, “Well, if you're all so willing to offer such a gesture, far be it from me to refuse. Especially if I'm to be your Dungeon Master for the evening.”

Big smiles broke out amidst the group. It was Ryou who was smiling the widest. Okay, if it made his brother figure smile like that, at least it was somewhat worth it.

“Bakura,” Atem suddenly said, coming forward. His voice was low, commanding.

So annoying.

A light snort escaped Bakura before he could help it. He smirked a little, eyeing the shorter teen. “Is something the matter, Pharaoh? You've been rather quiet the past little while. Am I to expect a lecture? Or perhaps it's trivial? There's something on my face and no one bothered to tell me?”

Marik snickered from beside him and Ryou rolled his eyes, but kept his smile.

Atem shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Three years ago, you said to me that perhaps we might bury the hatchet, and work alongside each other. Now, I know you better than that, you were lying back then. Either it was to lure me into a trap of some sort, or it was nothing more than to cause a reaction.”

“Hmm. Very perceptive of you, Pharaoh. Though I can't say I expected differently.” Bakura chuckled darkly. “Your response was exactly as I'd planned.”

“Regardless,” Atem continued, as though he hadn't even spoken, “I'll bring that sentiment back to you, but in earnest. It will not fix what's happened in the past, or even now, and I don't expect it to. However, I do trust my friends' judgment in giving you a chance, as I said before. You've certainly proven yourself.”

“Oh, I have, have I? Well, it's certainly nice to know I've passed the _Pharaoh's_ little test.” Bakura snarked, shaking his head.

“Believe whatever you wish. Though you deserved the defeat, I do agree that it wasn't fair for you to end up in the Shadow Realm.” Atem said, unabated. But there was a noticeably thin line to his lips. “You have this chance to live a better life and to repent, it's good to see that you aren't squandering it.”

“What kind of fool would I have to be to squander it? I've done nothing to bother you, Pharaoh. I don't see how-” Bakura began.

“Okay guys, I think we've covered everything!” Yugi exclaimed, stepping between them. “Let's just keep having a fun evening together, shall we?”

The room was noticeably silent as Atem and Bakura stared each other down, neither moving. Yugi gently pulled Atem back with him, looking sheepish.

It was about then that Atem seemed to recover and smiled lovingly at Yugi, “You're right, partner. Let's do that.”

“Forget about it, he's kind of an asshole like that.” Marik chuckled, patting Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura snapped a deadpan look toward him, “Well _thank you_ for that.”

“Just being honest.” Marik whispered and gave a smirk, bringing an arm around his shoulders. “What do you care, anyway?”

Wanting to retort, Bakura paused and realized that was a good question. He truly didn't care what they thought overall, but the fact they seemed to be willing to accept him as he was did help with his plan.

“Well then! Since it's all settled, shall we get started?” Ryou chirped. “Everything is all up and ready!”

“Heck yeah!” Joey agreed with a grin. “I can't wait to see dis new campaign you guys made!”

“I just better not keep dying again, that wasn't fun!” Tristan proclaimed, shaking his head.

Mai came up on Bakura's other side, patting his hair. “You did just fine, honey.”

“Oh believe me, it's as I planned.” Bakura winked.

They all went and sat around the table, sometimes having to use other seating pieces since there were only four chairs. At the head of the table was the Dungeon Master separator piece with some papers and dice sitting within its confines. Much to his surprise, it was the same campaign he and Ryou had worked on sometime ago.

Turning to Ryou, who sat in one of the chairs nearest him, Bakura asked, “Isn't this the one we did a while ago?”

“It is.” Ryou grinned. “I remember you saying it turned out well and it would've been a fun time to DM it. Well, for your first venture, I thought, why not?”

Marik sat on Bakura's other side, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I think it'll be right up your alley from what I read on it before. Just try not to fuck up too much.”

Bakura looked down at the papers once more, then at the two of them before chuckling sardonically. “Aren't you both _so_ thoughtful.”

Ryou just grinned mischievously, his tongue lolling out. Marik mimicked one of his trademark poses and shot finger guns toward him.

“Ready when you are, Bakura!” Yugi chirped as he looked up from his character sheet.

Everyone chorused an agreement, all eyes on him now. Even Atem looked less stoic and wore a curious smirk.

“Take it away, Dungeon Master!” Joey declared.

This was really happening. It wasn't a Shadow Game, there weren't any dangerous stakes, and he had a chance to lead it. Bakura had been mentally preparing himself for this game night, but not to this extent. However, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially like this. Already he had the group eating out of the palm of his hand, to an extent, and Atem had at least _some_ reservations. Clearly only getting into it because of his friends.

But whatever happened, at least Marik, Ryou and even Mai were there. Having support was definitely a plus.

In a way, he could get used to this.

“All right then,” Bakura said, looking over the paper briefly. He lowered his voice as he began, “You start off in a dark, open clearing surrounded by dense trees. Darkness and shadows all around, not even the moonlight can shine through...”

* * *

It actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Not that he'd admit it in full, though.

After the game wrapped (for now, they still had more of it to cover but with the plans to continue next game night) for the evening and everyone left, Marik and Bakura stayed behind to help Ryou clean up.

To say the evening had been surreal would be an understatement. The entire group was very into the campaign and followed it, threw in their own twists and turns, and even Atem had been enjoying it. As everyone was getting to ready to leave, they all complimented how well the campaign was done and how much fun it was. To think this went better than he'd ever imagined.

But what made the experience worth it was the bright smile on Ryou's face that was present throughout most of the evening.

“I'm amazed, that went perfectly!” Ryou exclaimed, throwing some disposable plastic cups into a garbage bag. “You were a natural DM!”

“Well, I _was_ the Game Master before...” Bakura chuckled. “And I learned a lot thanks to you playing Monster World all the time.”

“Exactly why I knew it would be a great idea!” Ryou said with a grin.

“I'm just surprised they didn't get upset when you trapped the Pharaoh into that underground chamber!” Marik laughed, picking up stray chip bags and tossing them into the garbage bag.

“Well, it _was_ part of the campaign! Atem just happened to be the unlucky one who ended up in that trap!” Ryou giggled. “I don't know if they knew it or not.”

“And to think you were worried.” Bakura teased, shaking his head.

“Hey, come on. You were always convinced this would go badly, so someone had to.” Marik retorted with a smirk.

Ryou looked at them, his countenance compassionate. “I understand this might not have been easy for you. I was always hoping we could all get together, but I didn't want to force it.”

“You didn't.” Bakura stated, now turning to his brother. “Listen, I wanted to do this. I wouldn't have if I didn't. I knew how much it meant to you and I thought I should try.”

Now Ryou looked taken aback and nearly let go of the garbage bag. “Really? You did?”

“He did.” Marik said, patting Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura gave a shrug. “It's not a big deal, I just wanted to try, that's all. Thought it'd make you happy.”

Letting go of the bag, Ryou brought his hands to his mouth, trembled and then fanned at his eyes with both hands. “You actually came to game night with me, with all my friends, _just_ for me? My God. How _dare you_...! This is my last birthday all over again, you... you sentimental _sod_!”

The next thing Bakura knew, he had an armful of Ryou, who had launched himself at him in a hug. He stumbled back, nearly falling, but regained himself. Now he grabbed onto Ryou, more for balance than anything. Ryou squeezed him, giggling and nuzzling into his shoulder. Giving in, although it didn't take any effort, Bakura hugged him back proper. Behind Ryou, Marik was watching with amusement, his eyes twinkling.

“I can't believe you did this for me!” Ryou laughed, squeezing him a little tighter. “I can't thank you enough, this was absolutely wonderful! My word, if you ever tell me you're not a softie, I will never let you live this down, you wanker! You're too much! Thank you, thank you!”

“Ease up on the squeezing, you're crushing me.” Bakura croaked, then exhaled sharply as Ryou loosened his hold. “You're welcome, okay? No need to make a fuss.”

“Will you stop downplaying it?!” Ryou giggled, pulling back slightly, grinning at him. “I'm glad we did this and I'm glad you had fun too! Everything about tonight was wonderful! Thank you!”

Ryou gave one more squeeze and then kissed him on the cheek before pulling back. The smile on his face was still radiant as ever and matched his lit up eyes. Indeed, any and all reservations Bakura may have had about this evening were made worth it just to see his brother happy.

Looking away, Bakura went about busying himself by picking up any stray trash or recyclable materials, shrugging. “Sure. I mean, you've done a lot for me, way more than I deserve. You should get nice things, too.”

“Oh... you silly sod.” Ryou chuckled from behind him. “I'm always glad to help you and to be there when you need it! The fact you _let me_ help you means the world to me.”

Sensing an opportunity, Bakura laughed. “Funny, I remember you saying 'Never' and 'You can't force me' when I needed you to help get the remaining Millennium Items.”

“You wanker!” Ryou laughed, as if the memory they recalled wasn't a painful one. “You just _had_ to bring that up!”

“Couldn't help it.” Bakura smirked at his brother over his shoulder.

“Way to go asshole, you ruined it.” Marik chimed in with a laugh.

“As always.” Ryou agreed with a smile, shaking his head. “No, but seriously, I'm glad to help you. And I don't want you to feel that you don't do enough for me. You _do_. You've been receptive to being part of the family, which is already wonderful. A few days a week, you come over to spend time with me, or you allow me to come visit. You build tabletop games with me and help with the creative process. Do you have any idea how much all that means to me?”

That gave Bakura pause in his task as he preened from the floor. He hadn't even thought of that. Going to visit Ryou or vice-versa for the day to work on things or just have fun together had become natural to him.

“It's what I've always wanted with a friend. With someone I consider family.” Ryou went on. “Just for someone to _be there_ for me. Like a brother or sister. I love Dad and I do love Elaine, but they're away so often. But you two live close by and spend time with me. It isn't just the paperwork that makes you my brother, you know. In fact, that goes for both of you. You're both part of my family, now.”

Oh Gods, there went the mushy stuff, but he couldn't help agreeing with Ryou there. Bakura glanced at them, then at Marik, who looked touched.

“Damn it, Ryou...” Bakura muttered with no heat behind it. “You're a good kid and way too nice.”

“I know.” Ryou giggled.

“You know, I agree.” Marik stepped over and ruffled Ryou's hair. “You're like a little brother to me too.”

“Aww, Marik! That's-Hey, wait a minute! I'm older than you!” Ryou pointed out with a laugh.

“Only by four months!” Marik cackled, mussing up his hair and letting go.

“That's still older!” Ryou giggled and shook his head. “Is it because I'm shorter?”

“Maybe!” Marik winked.

They looked at Bakura then, both grinning, expectant. Bakura felt his cheeks warm up and he huffed slightly, looking away.

“Fine. You're my brother too, Ryou. I just don't say it much.”

“Yay!” Ryou cheered, he brought them both into a hug. “Brothers for life! Well, okay, brothers... and you two being lovers. We're all still family, in a way!”

“You can say that.” Marik chuckled, winking toward Bakura. “You're my family too.”

“Shut up...” Bakura pouted. “I'm getting overloaded and you two mushballs need to curb it.”

“Nope!” Ryou beamed.

“Not on your life, asshole.” Marik winked at him.

“I said stop it.”

That was the wrong thing to say because both Marik and Ryou hugged him tightly, laughing and happily declaring the sentiments. He protested and huffed, but hidden from view, he smiled.

Having a family, even if in a different way than he was used to, was a lovely thing.

* * *

One afternoon, they were in the laundry room of their apartment building to get some washing done. Sometimes they used their own washers, but at times they mixed a bit since identifying who wore what was easy and could save laundry tokens. Even if Bakura had them copied a lot.

They were throwing some articles into a single washer for now, with a couple of minutes left on a dryer they were currently using.

“I swear, if you end up turning my shirt pink, I'll make _you_ wear it.” Marik threatened.

“Oh, but pink would look so nice on you.” Bakura purred playfully, snickering. “All those dark colours make your skin looked washed out. Brighter colours accentuate it rather beautifully. Like that lavender crop top you always wore during Battle City. At least it made you interesting to look at.”

Marik's cheeks pinkened and he snorted, trying not to smile. “Shut up, asshole. Now you're just trying to flatter me.”

“Only being honest.” Bakura said in a sing-song voice, smirking. “Maybe I'll shrink some of your shirts, so they'll be tight or showing off your midriff. Or both.”

“It's winter, Bakura. I'm not wearing shirts like that.” Marik rolled his eyes.

“So you will when it gets warmer?” Bakura ran a hand along Marik's bicep, caressing the jacked up muscles. He licked his lips, winking.

“If you want me out of my clothes so bad, wait until we get back inside.” Marik tried to sound stern, but his lips were curling into a smirk.

Bakura laughed, still continuing his caresses. How could he resist, when Marik's skin was so soft, with muscles just _begging_ to be touched by his hands? “What's wrong, Marik? I thought you liked it when I complimented your body.”

Laughing, Marik ruffled his hair. “Believe me, Bakura, I love it. You're stroking my ego, so now I'm wondering, what do you want?”

Bakura sidled up to him, their bodies flush together as his arms slithered around Marik's waist. “Just you.”

A grin threatened to crack Marik's face as he seemed to surrender and held Bakura around his shoulders, gazing at him heatedly. “I swear I'm beginning to think you're hornier than I am.”

“Mm, well you see, I have a gorgeous Egyptian man right here in my arms, all to myself. Why _wouldn't_ I be?” Bakura purred, lowering his eyelids.

“Now I _know_ you're horny.” Marik chuckled, laying their foreheads together. “What's wrong, Bakura? We fucked this morning.”

“I don't care. You want me, too. I know you do.” Bakura slowly ran his fingers up Marik's shirt and licked his lips. “Let's go back, all of this can wait until-”

The laundry room door opened and they turned to look before breaking apart. A familiar old woman walked in, eyed the two of them through her horn-rimmed glasses, and smirked.

“I thought I heard your voices.” Mrs. Shumway said as she strolled to a nearby washer, setting her basket on the dryer next to it. “Are you boys getting frisky again?”

“You got us.” Marik chuckled, holding his hands up. “We were frisky. I couldn't help it, my partner over here was just _begging_ for attention.”

Bakura's cheeks pinkened as the gravity of the situation rained on him. But he kept his cool and shrugged. “Nothing to worry about, mu'um.”

“Mm-mm-mm. Sick puppies, the both of you.” Mrs. Shumway teased. “But you're lucky you make me laugh, I could sure use it. Never a dull moment with you both around.”

“It must've been pretty dull while you were gone.” Marik remarked.

“In some ways.” Mrs. Shumway said, looking over at them. “I went to Alabama, my dear old lost love Angelina passed away while I was there.”

The room fell silent. Marik glanced toward Bakura and they shared a look. Both were told, on separate occasions, about Mrs. Shumway's old best friend that she had feelings for. Now she was gone?

“It's all right.” Mrs. Shumway smiled then. “She had a damn good life and even if that damn disease took her from us, she went away peacefully and isn't suffering anymore. Moments like that make me shake my fist at whatever God is out there and remind me that, oh yeah, no wonder I don't believe in all that. What kind of God takes away such a great person?”

Once more, the two exchanged knowing glances and turned back to their neighbour.

“I know exactly what you mean. So sorry for your loss.” Marik said in a soft voice.

Bakura nodded in agreement, unable to say anything. He felt Marik's hand gently touch his arm, which relaxed him.

“I got a letter from her.” Mrs. Shumway said as she loaded her laundry into one of the washers. “Turns out, my suspicions were correct. The attraction and feelings I had were mutual. She took that time to tell me how she felt with that sweet letter. But I didn't want to leave it at that. Took the first flight to sweet home Alabama, out in Orange Beach. Angelina was hanging in strong, but the doctors said she had two weeks at most. I didn't want anymore regrets when it came to her, so I had to take my chance. I went there, spent all that time with her, and had a wonderful time. All her friends and family were there, loving on her. We were finally able to just be open with our love, for once. Would you believe, she lived for two more months?”

Mrs. Shumway looked dreamy, albeit in a melancholy way, and sighed.

“Anyway. I don't mean to bore you both with such a thing. She went on peacefully, we gave her a nice funeral, and I have no more regrets. Sure, I wish I'd known sooner, but at least we had this chance to be closer than ever. No matter how brief.”

She inserted the tokens, then the Tide pod, and closed the washer lid. Turning to them, she smiled all the more.

“I'm glad you two listened. Life's too damn short and we need to start _talkin'_. Now, you be ready for my red velvet cupcakes tomorrow, y'hear? Take care, you naughty boys.”

Winking at them, she left the laundry room and closed the door without another word.

It was still quiet, aside from the machines, and neither of them knew what to say. Eventually, Bakura looked at Marik, who looked back at him. Such a heavy, but bittersweet tale was beginning to take its toll, but what to say? What to _feel_?

“I'll go get the rest, you unload the dryer.” Marik said.

“Got it.” Bakura went about opening the dryer door.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet between them both. Not necessarily awkward, but noticeable, and neither really seemed to want to bring it up. They finished up laundry, Marik did his homework, Bakura did some coding, and then they went grocery shopping. Aside from only speaking when necessary, they didn't talk much. Maybe a bicker here and there, but that seemed more to fill the air with levity than anything.

All Bakura could guess was that Mrs. Shumway's tale had more of an effect than expected. Most especially the implications. How things could have been, would have been, or if either of them made a similar mistake but with no chance to fix it.

* * *

Finally wrenching himself out of the dream, Bakura let out a loud cry and catapulted up in bed. He clutched at the bedcovers now pooling around his waist, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. There was moisture on his face, sliding down his cheeks. Bakura hurriedly touched his face, his breathing quickening more, and let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. He brought his hands down, inspecting them for blood, but found nothing of the sort.

Oh Gods. He could still see it all. _Feel it all_.

He was in Egypt, with the knowledge that it was many years into the future, quite a few hundred or so. On top of that, Bakura's soul was still within the Millennium Ring and he had a new host. He didn't know the man's name or who he was, just that this man was his new host. There were people around, they were in the Valley of the Kings, from what he could see. A gift shop, endless views of sand, statues, and all kinds of tourist attractions to take part in. Some of it was themed after Atem, who by then was no longer some nameless Pharaoh five thousand years ago.

All of that was strange and a lot to take in, even with the dream embedding knowledge into his mind. But what was even worse was the _grave_. Bakura knew who it belonged to, even before the dream told him so, and that's what broke him. He remembered telling all those people what the mark was, who the grave belonged to, and everything in between. How he'd collapsed to his knees and cried as everything weighed on him. The loss of his only friend, the one he loved most of all but could never say those words. All while the memories of their time together played through his mind being all he had. Marik's grave broke his heart like never before, reminding him of the painful truth when you were immortal and loved a mortal.

Bakura trembled, wide-eyed and whimpering to himself. Could that have been a possibility? To still live on within the Millennium Ring, even after the Memory Wold game? Oh Gods, he couldn't even think of it. The dream meant he could have and would still live on, in a way, even after Marik _died_.

Finally, Bakura looked over to his left, over to Marik's side. Much to his emotions that weren't registering, Marik was waking up. After a few blinks, Marik focused hazily on Bakura.

“What's going on, Bakura?” Marik asked sleepily. “Bad dream?”

Bakura stared at him awe, unsure how to feel, recovering slightly from the dream, but not even knowing if it was real. Now his vision blurred and swam considerably and he could feel wetness streaming down his cheeks.

“Bakura?!” Marik suddenly sounded panicked. “Bakura, why are you crying? What's wrong?”

He felt hands grabbing his shoulders, squeezing gently. Oh Gods, he was weak. Weak and needy and had to hold his partner _now_! Immediately, Marik held him close, their naked chests pressed together. Bakura sniffled and realized he was indeed crying but could do nothing to stop himself. All he could do was surrender to his stupid, stupid emotional neediness that had no way of being pushed back.

Marik held him close, stroking his back, and whispering to him. Bakura soon relaxed a bit, despite his form trembling, and clung to Marik tightly. The loss was just a dream, not reality, but that didn't quell how real his emotions felt. The pain of loss, the despair, all resurfacing since the loss of his entire village.

As he relaxed, soothed by his partner's hold and touch, Bakura calmed himself. Yet another stupid nightmare playing with his stupid, stupid human emotions and having no way to get rid of them. Not to mention his usual fear of losing Marik in _real life_. When he would've done everything to keep him safe, even three years ago.

He felt Marik kiss the crown of his head and pull him closer. Bakura sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marik pulled his head back to meet Bakura's gaze.

Bakura was about to say no, but his mind had other ideas. He relayed what he'd seen in the dream, his voice quiet and cracked with emotion. All except the whole being unable to say three certain words, of course.

“It was _your_ grave.” Bakura said, not looking at him. “I couldn't...”

When he finally did look back at Marik, there was sadness in his eyes and his expression couldn't decide what it wanted to settle on.

“Bakura.” Marik murmured, reaching up to wipe a few tears. “I've had dreams like that, too. I even had one just now. It's...” He sighed heavily, returning his hand to Bakura's back, clenching at the skin. “It was all I could think about today.”

Stricken by that, Bakura swallowed hard and nodded. He lay their foreheads together, his own fingers gently tracing Marik's scars. “I thought of it, too. It persisted, no matter what I did.”

“It's dumb, isn't it? Our neighbour talks about something tragic but bittersweet and we lose our minds? After we've both had far worse?”

“You tell me.”

They fell into a hushed silence for a few moments before Marik broke it.

“I remember, Joey and Tristan were carrying Ryou out of the tomb. He was so hungry and couldn't stand up. I thought it was you for a second. But he didn't have the Millennium Ring. Then the Pharaoh emerged and was holding the Ring and I...” Marik sniffled, tightening his hold around Bakura's middle. Tears of his own were now pooling in his eyes as their gazes met. “I knew you were gone. I had to force myself not to cry in front of them.”

More tears fell before he could stop them. Especially as he saw Marik's beautiful eyes now filled with tears that fell down his cheek. He'd seen Marik cry a couple of times now. The first being the moment he'd returned, when Marik came up to him, and had tears streaming down his face before hugging him. The second time was on Marik's birthday, during his depressive episode.

“Marik.” Bakura uttered, unable to form any other word at the moment.

“I was sure I'd live my life without you. I dreamt about it even before you came back.” Marik went on, his voice quivering. He sniffled, more tears streaming down his face. “It was practically destiny that we'd be worlds apart, that I'd have no time for love since I was a tomb keeper.”

“I knew I'd be either in the Shadow Realm, or still within the Millennium Ring. Living on after you died.” Bakura managed, his fingers digging gently into Marik's back, realizing where they were, and then lowered them carefully. “Worlds apart because my soul would live on while you would have died.”

They looked at each other, both with tears falling down their faces, as the dawning realization was upon them. Not once had both of them cried at the _same time_. Bakura could scarcely believe it, yet it was true. On one hand, he felt they were both such big babies getting emotional over nightmares, over what could have been. But at the same time, he knew it was right to let this all out so they _could_ move on.

“Before I gave myself to the darkness and Zorc took over, I thought of a lot of things. Too much to recount, it happened so fast. The last thing I thought of was you.” Bakura confessed, lowering his gaze as more tears fell. “I hoped you were safe.”

“Bakura...” Marik said amidst a sniffle. He lifted Bakura's face to meet his gaze and planted a kiss on his nose.

Too far gone to care anymore, if that was possible, Bakura pulled his partner close and kissed him. Marik immediately returned it, their bodies coming closer together. They lay back down in bed, holding each other as they kissed gently. Even with their warm, naked bodies intertwined, it wasn't rousing anything further than the sensual feeling. Bakura lay on top of Marik, relishing the warmth and perfect alignment of their bodies.

For some time they remained this way. Even when Marik rolled them over onto their sides, they kept kissing languidly and with longing. Bakura hiked a leg over Marik's, which during any other time would've been sexual. This time it was for just getting their bodies closer.

They parted slightly, lips still in contact, and their eyes met.

“I can't lose you again.” Marik whispered against his lips.

“I can't lose you at all.” Bakura tightened his hold.

Marik sniffled, kissed him once more, then tucked Bakura's head under his chin. Bakura readily snuggled into him, nosing his neck gently. For a while, they stayed like this, quietly holding each other.

Finally, Bakura managed, “You okay?”

“I'm feeling a bit better.” Marik replied. “You?”

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded against his neck. He planted a soft kiss there. “You're so warm.”

“So are you.” Marik murmured, nuzzling Bakura's hair. “Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I.” Bakura planted a few more gentle kisses along Marik's neck and shoulder. “I don't want you to get cold.”

Marik chuckled, squeezing him tighter. “I didn't mean _that_ , asshole.”

“You still laughed.” Bakura said in a sing-song manner.

“Shut up.” Marik snickered, kissing the crown of his head. “I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon.”

“Me either, I'm too wired.” Bakura admitted. He nuzzled Marik's neck, relishing the warmth and scent of him.

A hush fell over them and Bakura relaxed, although not sleepily, well encased in his partner's embrace. His favourite place to be. An embrace just had a way of saying so many things when words weren't adequate. It had a way of keeping you safe and reminding you that it was real. That what was happening was real.

Even now, though they cuddled every day, Bakura still craved Marik's embrace day in and day out. He savoured every second, as though it would never happen again. In a way, considering how their lives played out, it was too possible.

“I'll always be here, Marik.” Bakura murmured, kissing his jawline tenderly. Soft sighs sounded from Marik and he continued his ministrations. “You're all I need.”

Although Marik's hold on him tightened, coupled with running a hand along his back, his partner was quiet. Then Marik kissed the crown of his head, while one hand trailed into his hair.

“You're all I need, too.” Marik whispered.

Their gazes met and they kissed, fresh tears falling from both of them.

After a life of vengeance, hatred, and anger, Bakura was glad to embrace something far better. Marik had once been the source that made him less miserable, less filled with hatred, less _alone_. Marik made him feel things aside from his vengeance. While at the time, he wouldn't have called it being _happy_ , he'd felt an improvement. An actual improvement over his way of life. All of it had been enough to make him curious and feel, maybe things could be all right. He could finally feel something different.

These days, Marik was all that and _more_.

In spite of all that transpired, Bakura thanked destiny for one tiny thing, as it meant he and Marik could meet. It took five thousand years too long, but he would do it again if he had to. All felt right in the world in such a way he never thought possible. But now that he had it, he never wanted to let go. Maybe he didn't have a purpose the same way he once did. But he'd come to learn, that was not a bad thing at all.

Especially if it meant he could just spend all the time in the world with his partner. A more mundane, simple life was something he hadn't realized how much he craved. How much he'd missed before the massacre of his village.

Now they were building a life together, closer than ever, and he was more than glad for it.

As much as he may not have known if he could experience true love, this was the closest thing to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, as per tradition that I've seen thanks to Chaos Rocket... They lived happily ever after. :D  
> I fully embrace this notion and I promise to sign off on that from here on! I'll go rectify that where I didn't before, oops.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the scene with everyone! It was fun to do. X3
> 
> Bakura's dream was actually a reference to LittleKuriboh's fanfic "Long Gone", which is tragic, but so sweet. It really illustrated the tragic element of Thiefshipping and it makes my heart wrench everytime I read it. I love it, even if it's tragic and shows them worlds apart and separated by death, the love they have is still there. :'3 It's beautiful. True love never dies. And hey, it's only a matter of time before a million years pass! XD
> 
> It just kind of felt right to play with here.
> 
> So again, thank you guys so much for reading! I'm glad you've had fun with this journey along with me. :) Take care and I'll see you in the next story!


	18. Bonus: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :D Here's the bonus that was voted for, their first kiss! Funny enough, when I checked back on the poll just a while ago, the votes were even! XD It's tied! So... would you guys want the reunion, too? If I do that one, it might be its own separate one-shot, but would be in this series! What do you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all so much again for reading and enjoying this silly, silly fanfic. :3
> 
> I hope it'll be an interesting juxtaposition, too! XD Since this is now Season 5 Bakura, compared to him in the first chapter of this! :D Some headcanons I have will be present here, because I fully believe that they were still working together behind everyone's backs. Chaos Rocket also helped put that into perspective!
> 
> \---
> 
> ~Goodbye may seem forever  
> Farewell is like the end  
> But in my heart's a memory  
> And there, you'll always be~

* * *

Now that the Pharaoh and his friends entered the tomb, it was just about time to make his move. Bakura carefully made his way down the cliffside, still out of sight of the Ishtar siblings. It seemed that the three of them were going to wait outside until the Pharaoh returned, which seemed odd. But he remembered how Marik explained that the tradition was for the Pharaoh to enter without the tombkeepers for this event.

Odd, but whatever. It did make sneaking in a little harder, but that was fine. Bakura had a way of ensuring that the Ishtar siblings wouldn't see him. A part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, but decided against it. For all they knew, he wasn't there.

All it took was a little illusion manipulation with the Millennium Ring.

As Bakura approached, he considered for a second, and his hand dropped from the artifact. His plan was to ensure all three Ishtars didn't know he was there. Marik included. But his mind gnawed at him about that. Not that it made sense, he'd spent so much time with Marik the day before. He'd had his fill of seeing his partner one last time. That was the logical solution, not to make this harder than it had to be.

But as Bakura approached, he couldn't do it. Why he was doing this to himself, he didn't know. There were no clear answers to why he felt this way toward someone. Why he felt _strongly_ toward someone in a way he didn't understand.

Deep inside, Bakura realized then, if he did manipulate the fabric of space and time for all three Ishtars, he'd regret it. In a way that would gnaw at him and make him lose focus. He hated giving in to his more human instincts (it's what led him to enjoying video games and watching movies through the ring with Ryou) and desires. But if he did, just for this, he'd be fine. He'd be able to clear his mind afterwards and not feel regret.

Even if it would tear him apart all the more.

Bakura manipulated time and space, but only for Ishizu and Odion. Marik was spared.

Approaching his partner from behind, Bakura came to a stop as it seemed Marik noticed his presence. Sure enough, Marik turned around to face him. Although his expression was neutral and calm, his eyes were telling a different story.

Plead, despondency, and worry.

A sting entered Bakura's gut, but he ignored it.

“Well, it seems the final stage of the Pharaoh's destiny can finally begin.” Bakura remarked, mostly for lack of a better thing to say.

Marik only half-smiled. “Sort of. If he regains his memories, there's still the Ceremonial Duel. That'll be the final step before he can move on to the afterlife.”

“Right.” Bakura waved it off, stepping past him and looking upon the tomb entrance. “It's finally come, Marik. The big game five millennia in the making can finally begin. I'll finally be able to claim what's rightfully mine and seize control of the ultimate power.” He chuckled darkly and turned around to face his partner.

Although Marik was trying to smile, it was clear he wasn't feeling it. “Bakura... It's not that I want to discourage you. I just... I know how this is going to end. I can feel it.”

Damn it, why did Marik have to look so _sad_? This was outrageous. There was no possible way this could be happening. Ridiculous. The stings of guilt, such a foreign feeling, were gnawing at his gut viciously.

“You ought to have more faith in me, Marik.” Bakura said airily, raising his hands in a 'What are you gonna do?' manner.

“It's not that. It's that you have so much at stake.” Marik stated firmly. “If the Pharaoh regains his memories, he's only going to remember how to defeat you.”

“Which is why I'm going to ensure that he doesn't remember. Think about it, Marik. Either way, your duties as a tomb keeper are complete. You won't have to worry anymore.” Bakura walked over to him, meeting his gaze. “I'll have the game stacked in my favour. While the events will play out as they did five thousand years ago, it doesn't mean I can't _tweak it_ a little. I'll be the game master, anyway.”

He hoped this would boost Marik's confidence in him, but it didn't seem to be working. Gods, why was this so damn hard? Did Marik have to be this torn up about it? Bakura shoved those stupid feelings to the recesses of his mind and yet was unable to fully do so.

Marik looked at him, his eyes full of emotions, all of them bad, and he looked down for a second. “I _want_ you to have your vengeance, Bakura. You deserve it. After everything, I want for you to have justice, more than anything. I just...”

Sighing, Bakura folded his arms over his chest. He didn't want to know, but was compelled to figure this out. At least then, he could nip it in the bud and move on. Both of them could. The last thing he needed were all these emotions clouding him. Not that he expected Marik to be jumping up and down while waving pompoms like a cheerleader (okay, it was a hilarious vision, not to mention his exposed midriff would be appealing) or anything. But couldn't this be a little bit easier to bear?

It sucked that he was so affected by Marik's feelings now. But all Bakura knew for sure was that the sad, worried look in his eyes had to go.

“Just _what_?” Bakura prompted, narrowing his eyes. “Whatever's on your mind, out with it.”

Looking at him, Marik squared his shoulders and his fist clenched, arms hanging at his sides. “ _I don't want you to go_. But I can't say or do anything to change your mind, so why should I bother?”

Although expecting the sentiment, Bakura was still caught off guard by hearing the exact words. He let his arms fall and stared at his partner, attempting to comprehend all of this. But the myriad of emotions that shone within Marik's beautiful, captivating eyes still stung. Nothing he said or did would make this better.

Gods, someone actually cared about him that much, and didn't want him to leave?

Now Bakura was regretting this decision. He knew before leaving Marik's home that Marik didn't want this to happen. To think he was going to make it worse, now. He could have spared Marik just a little more pain. Maybe not a lot, but a little bit more.

“I wish there was another way.” Marik went on, his voice cracking with emotion. “A way for your people to have justice and move on to the afterlife, like they deserve. But for you to come back, too.”

“Marik...” Bakura uttered, not even sure how to respond.

Marik sniffed and clenched his fists. “You're the only one who understands me.”

The words hit him hard. Bakura inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the horrendous, sort of painful sensation of his dead heart falling into the pit of his stomach. This was true. So, so true. Marik understood him in a way no one else ever did and accepted him for who he was. This was the only person he never had to act like Ryou with in a more honest, open way.

And in turn, Bakura understood Marik's pain and suffering deeply. Everything about their bond was new to him, from having an actual partner on equal ground and also, understanding one another's pain. Bearing the same kind of scars from the past, despite the minor differences.

They were brought together by destiny, Bakura was pretty sure of it. As they both possessed Millennium Items, it was only a matter of time.

Yet, destiny was cruel and tore them apart.

Bakura averted his gaze, letting out a frustrated breath. “You're the only one who understands me, too.”

A hush fell over them and Bakura closed his eyes. He just had to clear his mind, to figure out how he was going to proceed with all of this. Never did he think that saying goodbye would be this hard. He'd thought that movies were exaggerating it for drama. But no, it truly was hard.

How did one say goodbye to someone when they never learned how to properly do so?

All Bakura could think to do was to find a way to spare Marik when the world fell. He would plead with Zorc if he needed to. He'd do anything to protect the one person who even remotely mattered to him. Weak as it was, he wanted to do anything to keep Marik safe.

Footsteps crunched in the sand and then Bakura felt Marik's hands touch his shoulders, right on his coat. Instinctively, Bakura opened his eyes and looked up. He was met with Marik's gaze, eyes still full of a myriad of emotions. Wordlessly pleading him not to go.

Marik brought a hand to his cheek and Bakura inhaled sharply. Automatically, he leaned into the touch and placed his hand over Marik's gently. His hand was so soft, and felt so nice on his skin.

“I'll never forget you.” Bakura murmured before he could stop himself.

Looking stricken for a second, Marik then caressed his cheek tenderly and smiled sadly. “I won't forget you, not for the rest of my life.”

“You should.” Bakura wanted to look away, it was becoming hard to look at him, but the pull kept him in place.

It might have been silly to say, but if it meant Marik would not be in pain because of his departure, it could help.

“No.” Marik said firmly. “I don't want to forget you. If I never met you, I wouldn't be where I am.”

Then Marik took Bakura's other hand and placed it over his chest, right where his heart was. The gesture was nothing Bakura expected and he froze slightly. He could feel Marik's heartbeat quickening under his touch. Along with that, oh Gods his chest was so tough and hardened even through his shirt. Just begging to be explored...

No! Not his hormones again!

Regaining himself, he pulled his hand back and Marik let go. Bakura closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into the hand Marik still had on his face. In spite of pushing back his feelings, it was still incredible how he could just _feel_ differently around Marik. That was what yesterday had proven to him. Spending the day together had opened the door to a possible way they could be normal. Doing things together. And he liked it. Far more than he expected.

For once, in five thousand years, it had been possible to feel something other than hatred and vengeful. To _want_ to feel more than that. Not in a way that would distract him from his goal, as they were the fires that burned within him, of course. But rather just an opportunity to feel something else.

Opening his eyes again, despite knowing it would be harder, all Bakura could do was give in to his inklings. To stare and drink in the sight of his partner.

By the Gods, Marik was beautiful. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen and still captivated him to this moment. Never had he felt such a gravitational pull to someone. Never had anyone ever awakened the virility within himself that he never realized was there.

It wasn't just his looks, it was everything about him. From the moment they'd met, Marik intrigued him in a way no one ever did. Not in five thousand years. How was it possible for one single person to just captivate him in every way? How could one person make him consider, even just a bit, that it was possible to achieve his vengeance a whole other way?

Of course, this was going to be the last time he'd ever see Marik; it was their final moment together.

No way could he walk away with regrets. This was Marik. The one person who understood him, made him feel something, and cared about him when no one else did. Their goodbye had to count somehow.

He was terrible at this and hated to admit it.

Then Marik came forward then wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him close. It happened so fast and Bakura had no idea how to react. His body froze and he stood there, limp as a noodle. Marik just hugged him tighter.

The only other time he'd been hugged was when he'd met with Ryou for the first time outside of their soul rooms in order to divulge information about his past. To get his host to trust him. After doing so, Ryou had been so overwrought with compassion and sympathy that he'd hugged Bakura right after. It had felt so strange and alien. Hugs from his childhood had been long, long forgotten.

Bakura trembled, then felt as if his harms had minds of their own when they came up along Marik's sides, his hands resting on his shoulder blades. Anything to ensure he wouldn't irritate Marik's scars.

It brought him back to yesterday, when they were sitting on the park bench together, talking about their pasts. Then Bakura had scooted closer to Marik and lay his head on his partner's shoulder. A strange impulse and he couldn't ignore it. It had felt so nice. Intimate closeness he hadn't realized he wanted. When he'd done that, it felt right. Like Marik's shoulder was made for it.

Now here they were. Hugging. Very much in the same vein while in his soul room, moments before they had gone to find Odion and save him from Marik's dark half. Marik had hugged him then, too.

Bakura didn't know how to admit that he liked it. That he wanted more of it. More of Marik. Chances to experience this intimate closeness with him that he now, unfortunately, craved. Much in the same way Marik awoke his virility, he was awakening his desire for actual affection. Being held by him was the single most wonderful feeling he'd felt in such a long time. Without a malicious undertone.

Gods, this was bad. Going into the finale game like this was not a good idea. He would have to clear his mind before entering the Pharaoh's memories.

Although he'd regret this for a different reason, Bakura leaned to Marik's ear and whispered, “And I'm so grateful to you.”

He was. Beyond words. When coming to Egypt, the first thing he'd done was seek out Marik and had been ready to ask, no, _demand_ his help. To demand what he knew and the secret he held on his back. Bakura had expected a lot of push back, because Marik was now “good” and loyal to the Pharaoh, as a good tombkeeper would be. He'd expected to have to talk him down for it, to threaten even.

Nothing of the sort came to be.

Although they bickered and argued like normal, Marik revealed that he was only going along with things so he could move on with his life. So this whole process could finally end. Ishizu was carrying most of it, he was just acting like a good lackey to move things along. He was more than willing to help Bakura out and didn't care about how it looked, that he was essentially helping the Pharaoh's enemy.

This had been perfect. Bakura had a plan in motion which he knew Marik would be able to help provide. He'd given Seto Kaiba the Millennium Eye and had a feeling that he'd seek out Ishizu about it. Marik mentioned that, yes, Ishizu had mentioned she had a vision before giving away the Millennium Necklace that Kaiba would arrive in Egypt when this whole event came to be. Bakura asked him if he'd plant a little seed, just to get Kaiba motivated to follow the Pharaoh into the tomb so he could use his soul energy in the final game. Marik agreed, knowing exactly how he could do that in order to look like he was on their side. What a clever boy.

Marik also removed his shirt and showed him the secret on his back, explaning that it pertained to the eighth key of opening the door to the afterlife. While it seemed fairly obvious, it was very useful to Bakura and he knew he could use the information to his advantage.

Bakura also had to refrain from staring too much, what with Marik being eye candy and all. It had taken every ounce of willpower in his body to resist touching him.

The impulse to spend the day together, as they had time before Yugi and therefore the Pharaoh arrived, was met.

Marik's breath hitched and he squeezed a little tighter. He drew his head back, their gazes meeting. Right about then, Marik's eyes became glassy and his eyebrows curled upward. Oh no. No. It looked like he was going to cry.

“ _Don't go_.” Marik pleaded, his tone cracked and barely above a whisper.

Heart sinking and his gut stinging, Bakura couldn't look away. For the first time in five thousand years, he felt immense regret. Causing someone pain usually resulted in him feeling apathetic, or if he disliked the person, great gratification. But right now, none of that. Just pure regret and wishing he could change that. He never wanted to hurt Marik and now, with no choice, he was.

“I have to. I've waited too long for this and I can't miss my chance.” Was all Bakura could manage to say, keeping his tone even. But it slipped a bit a he added in a quieter voice, “I'm sorry.”

All he could do was watch the despair fill his partner's countenance. Bakura knew, more than ever, he had to ensure Marik would be safe. That he would never feel this kind of pain ever again. That he would survive the world being destroyed. Come hell or high water, he would protect the one person he wanted alive.

He had to do something. Leaving with nothing but the pain on Marik's face to remember him was not an option. The sadness had to go.

Bakura held him closer, his hand gently stroking his partner's lower back. Marik relaxed against him, seeming to like the attention, but his expression didn't change. A soft sigh escaped him and before he realized it, Bakura was fixated on Marik's lips.

They were plump, a little darker than his skin tone, looked soft, and so _inviting_. Ridiculous, Bakura never fixated on a person's looks before, let alone their mouths.

But then again, he realized, he'd never met someone he was genuinely attracted to or felt an emotional connection with until Marik. All these feelings, so unfamiliar, were consuming him now. Curiosity was a part of his existence, especially in the modern world, and he often had Ryou filling in the blanks whenever he needed it. But right now, he had no other source except himself.

Stirring within him were these feelings he couldn't ignore.

The attraction bubbled and an impulse rose within himself. For the past little while, much to the dismay of his desire for vengeance, he was feeling something else. Something he wanted to hold onto and not let go of. At least not yet.

Just to feel something else for once.

Curiosity and desire were not a good combination. But he couldn't ignore it.

No matter how much the darkness within ordered him to stop. Almost like Zorc himself was a shoulder devil, while Ryou was a shoulder angel, just like in those cartoons.

If this was the last time he'd ever see Marik, he had to leave it with no regrets and had to make it truly count. No other chance would come.

Bakura took a moment to savour their closeness, how _right_ it felt to be in Marik's arms, how much he craved more of it. When he opened his eyes again, took in Marik's beautiful face and captivating eyes, his heart sank again. At this moment, he was too far gone. He had to give in.

The impulse was strong and he didn't think of it. Closing the distance, Bakura pressed his lips to Marik's.

This was a mistake.

A big one.

But there was no turning back.

Oh Gods.

Mundane as it was, slow and clumsy as it was due to inexperience, nothing prepared him for it. Not the knotting in his stomach, the pounding of his heart, the shortness of his breath, and his legs turning to jelly. Nothing especially prepared him for how _amazing_ Marik's lips felt against his own. Soft, warm, smooth and velvet-like. Incredible and doing a better job than he was. Marik had kissed back the second their lips came together, full of fervour he hadn't anticipated.

Bakura tightened his arms around Marik and pressed into him, practically leaning on him. Marik secured him tightly, anchoring him in place. At this moment, he completely surrendered as they kissed, lost in the sensations to come with it.

The more they kissed, the more amazing he felt, and the less he wanted to stop. It soon turned from one kiss to several. Marik slid his tongue into his mouth when Bakura involuntarily let out a sound, and welcomed the new sensation. His own inexperience was a clumsy result, but it seemed he was doing something right. It wasn't long before Marik took complete dominance over their kissing and Bakura didn't mind that one bit.

Passionate, invigorating, pleasurable, and even, dare he think it, _beautiful_.

Fate was cruel and tore them apart. He'd been on borrowed time and it was only now that he could push aside his vengeance. Even just a little bit. Just to feel something more and to connect with someone who meant a lot more to him than he cared to say. The pain surfaced and spread throughout his being like no other.

If only things were different, but destiny was cruel.

Savouring his partner's lips for just a little longer, Bakura then reluctantly pulled back. In doing so, he opened his eyes and took in Marik's face. His eyes were still glassy, hazed, and full of emotions. All while his lips were slightly parted. Topping it off was the soft pink tint just barely showing on his dark cheeks.

Maybe it was a mistake, but it was too late now. All Bakura could do was drink in the sight of him, how soft and beautiful he looked.

Although he wanted to remain here, in Marik's arms and melt into him, he couldn't. This farewell had gone on too long and he had to move. Bakura looked down, regret stinging at his gut and he pulled away. Marik didn't even respond, he just let go and his arms fell limply at his sides.

Their gazes met, another big mistake, and neither spoke. Marik's gaze was calm, neutral, but his eyes continued betraying it. Bakura swallowed hard, allowing those feelings to fester just a moment longer.

It was Marik who broke the silence.

“Goodbye, Bakura,” he said, his tone rough with emotion.

Averting his gaze for a moment, Bakura murmured, “Goodbye, Marik.”

Clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders, Bakura focused himself and his gaze neutralized. His heart reverted to stone-cold and clouded with darkness. Turning around, he walked steadfast toward the entrance of the tomb, not daring to look back. If he did, if he allowed himself to give in to these feelings, it would be over. That couldn't happen, not for anything. Not when his vengeance was finally upon him.

The illusion was lifted the minute he entered the shadows of the tomb entrance and time returned to normal.

He let his heart be hardened, forced those feelings into nothingness, and focused on his vengeance. Regrets be damned and those stupid feelings could go with it. After five thousand years, he would let nothing stand in his way.

* * *

In the present time, Bakura knew what day this was. He remembered it so vividly, as he'd done all he could to cement this day into his memory. Right down to memorizing the date, to keep it in his memories forever.

Of course he figured Marik remembered it, he was organized like that. But with that, aside from Marik's birthday, this was a terrible day for him, too. Bakura had covertly asked Ryou if anything happened on this day during his time in the Shadow Realm.

“When I realized what the date was, I went to see him. I was worried and had a very bad feeling, but couldn't understand why. When I got to his place, he was in his bed, crying and holding a pillow.” Ryou had explained, his expression despaired and tone matching it. “He didn't say very much. Just your name, that he missed you, and hated this day as much as his birthday. I stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone. By the end of the day, it was then that we knew we had to figure a way to get you out of there.”

Bakura had to figure out a way to make this day better. Even if he was back and building a life with Marik, it wasn't enough. He had to make this day less tragic.

It was going to be tricky to steel himself for certain aspects, but he had to try.

There wasn't a lot he regretted about his past or his decision to seek out his vengeance with the final game. But the one thing he did regret was making his partner miserable and leaving him behind.

To start off, he did anything Marik asked without argument. Not even a snarky remark or being sarcastic. All he did was acquiesce proceeded by either a nod or an affirmation. He made all the meals that day, all of which he knew Marik loved. He even baked Marik corn bread, a favourite of his. For dinner, the plan was to order something from Marik's favourite restaurant, just to treat him to something fun with no need to cook.

By the looks of it, Marik didn't seem too despondent. It was present in his eyes, but he was clearly trying to go about his day as normal as possible. This was a good sign, even though Bakura wondered how long that would last.

Bakura asked Marik what he wanted to do, if he wanted to go somewhere, or whatever. Marik more or less shrugged and said he wasn't sure, he'd think about it. Another good sign? Bakura hoped so.

After some time, Marik wanted to watch a movie he'd been curious about. The movie was absolutely not something Bakura knew he'd like, but said he'd watch it with him. Although Marik looked slightly confused by this, he didn't question the decision and put it on.

The movie wasn't terrible or a slog to sit through, it just wasn't his thing. But Marik seemed to enjoy it, so that was worth it.

On occasion, Bakura asked if he needed something. Marik often replied that he didn't, while raising an eyebrow. Sometimes he did.

At another point, despite already doing it a few days before, Bakura grabbed the bottle of lavender oil and offered to massage it into Marik's scars. Never one to turn this down, Marik agreed. After the ritual, Marik was aroused and so Bakura gave him a blowjob. It was the first of a few he'd give Marik that day.

It seemed Marik was confused and looking suspicious as the day went on, which Bakura was expecting. But he'd figure a way to explain it off.

Then Marik announced he was going to go out for a little bit but would be back within the hour. Bakura saw him off with a kiss that he initiated, much to Marik's surprise, but with no complaint. Not that he never initiated their goodbye kissing, this one was just particularly ardent. When asked, Bakura shrugged it off saying he wanted to. That was it.

When Marik came back not an hour later, Bakura greeted him at the door with an equally ardent kiss. Right down to throwing his arms around his neck and pressing against him, turning one kiss into several. As though they hadn't seen each other in days. Once more Marik didn't complain and eagerly reciprocated. When parting, again Marik asked what was with him being so eager, and Bakura waved it off, yet again because he wanted to.

Finally, Marik confronted him and asked what was up. Bakura attempted to wave it off, downplay it, or deny it. But nothing seemed to work because Marik was able to read him like a book. Try as he may to guard himself, sometimes Marik was able to break through Bakura's fortress.

Marik continued calling him out on his behaviour and said it was a little odd. Not insincere, but something was off.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long. Bakura proclaimed in his own roundabout way that he knew what today was. Marik was taken aback, yet also seemed to realize it made sense that Bakura remembered.

After that, thankfully, Bakura didn't have to say anything. Marik put the pieces together, laughed and then went quiet for a bit. Both of them sat there, opposite ends of the couch, as if not sure where to begin. At that point, Bakura waited for Marik to say or do something.

Anything.

Minutes ticked by. Bakura wasn't sure if the silence was a good thing or not. He was even contemplating leaving the room to give his partner some space. But then Marik crawled over to him, to which Bakura instinctively fell back. He then oped his arms and brought Marik on top of his body, nestled there on the couch comfortably.

Marik lay on top of him for a minute or two, then raised his head so their gazes could meet. Bakura wasn't sure what to say, all he could do was drink in his partner's face. They kissed, holding each other tightly, melting into each other. Then Marik pulled back and kissed Bakura's face, throat, lips, and back again. Anywhere he could reach.

Finally, Marik spoke up and thanked Bakura for trying to help. Bakura blushed, but couldn't speak, he didn't trust himself to do so. This was followed by Marik making it clear he didn't hold this against him. At all. It was just feelings being dumb. But he was just thankful that since Bakura was here, today no longer had to be a tragic memory. Just an unfortunate day.

Finally, Bakura was able to muster asking what Marik wanted to do this day in the years to come. Marik thought for a few moments, then said it would be a day that they just stayed in together. Just the two of them. Neither would go anywhere unless absolutely necessary. If they did leave the apartment, they'd leave together.

It would be a little special staycation day, where they could sit in bed all day if they wanted, or marathon movies, whatever they wanted. So long as they didn't leave each other's side.

Bakura smiled and said he liked the idea. And he did. Even he needed a little pick-me-up from this being the day he'd lost his vengeance and was cast off into the shadows.

They kissed some more, losing themselves in each other happily.

And so they spent the rest of the evening eating their dinner, watching a couple of movies while cuddled up, and even playing some video games. Almost like any other night, sure, but it was no less special.

That night, Marik bottomed for the first time. While riding Bakura, yes, but he still bottomed.

This day was far better and it was only their first time sharing it with each other. Now Bakura looked forward to it in the years to come. So long as they were together for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~And I'm so grateful to you  
> I'd have lived my whole life through  
> Lost forever  
> If I never knew you~
> 
> \---
> 
> This isn't even my first time writing a scene that takes place here, before Bakura enters the tomb. XD You'll see in the future, if all goes well. :)
> 
> I hope it was worth the time and buildup since it was first mentioned! I was truly surprised at how much of an emotional response you guys gave ever since! Granted, I understand why! I bet you I would have had the same reaction if I read that in a fic myself! So it was pretty humbling that you guys felt so emotional from it and wanted to see how it played out! I didn't plan on adding the last part. XD I thought, why not tie it in to the present time and make it less sad? :3
> 
> Thank you guys again! ^w^ Let me know if you want the other reunion scene. :3 I also have more fun stuff in store for you guys, stay tuned!


End file.
